Contest Of Champions Season 2 Heroes, Giants and Anti-Heroes
by Atombomb639
Summary: Season 2 New Champions come to battle Legendary Warriors, Heroes and Anti-Heroes Will Enter This Arena But Only One Shall Leave The Battle Ground Alive As The Winner Of A Contest Of Champions. (This story will be going on Hiatus for a little while guys I will however be working on other things to mentally recover and regain my will to keep writing these damn things)
1. Chapter 1 Mewtwo vs Sans

Welcome to the first fight of season two

Ace: Mewtwo the world's most powerful psychic Pokémon

Jax: And Sans the punny skeleton from snowdin

Ace: Once there lived a brilliant scientist named Doctor Fuji who was desperately searching for a to revive his dead daughter Amber through cloning

Jax: Eventually his work caught the attention of mod boss/leader of team Rocket/gym leader Giovanni who agreed to fund if he could do something for him

Ace: Giovanni hoped these experiments would help revive the legendary Pokémon Mew

Jax: But over that he gained a new Pokémon which Doctor Fuji dubbed you'll never guess give up its Mewtwo

Ace: Yeah Doctor Fuji is not very creative when it comes to naming stuff but hey he created a new life form with nothing but a fossilized eyelash so I'd give him a pass

Jax: Fair point anyway during his time in his pod Mewtwo got to know Fuji's other experiments including the three starters Charmander Squirtle Bulbasaur and even Amber herself she taught him about the sun moon stars emotions oh and also death when they died for good right in front of Mewtwo's very eyes

Ace: Holy shit Japan you are fucked up as all hell any who a smart decision was made that whole experience was too far to traumatic for the infant Mewtwo Doctor Fuji and his team erased all memory of them but this had an adverse effect it left Mewtwo with a feeling of loss and confusion with no memories to explain why

Jax: After escaping from Fuji and Giovanni Mewtwo decide to us his anger to destroy all of mankind so he found the best trainers on the planet and cloned their best Pokémon and made them fight during its battle with Mew they turned Ash into stone when he tried to stop the fighting all the Pokémon cried so Mewtwo learned humans weren't as bad as it thought so he decided that the Pokémon it cloned would live in peace along with its self but before he left it wiped the memories of everyone there all at once

Ace: Plus it can use all kinds of powerful moves like shadow ball, teleport, confusion, safe guard, disable, swift, future sight, psych up, miracle eye, psycho cut, swift, guard swap, power swap, recover, psychic barrier, aura sphere, disable, amnesia, mist, me first, psystirke, rock smash, strength and dive Mewtwo x can use in addition low kick, taunt, earth quake, ice punch and stone edge y can use ice beam, focus blast, electric ball, fire blast and clam mind and finale Shadow Mewtwo arguable the strongest form it's ever had can teleport into space and throw an orb of energy called dark nova and it's so big its blast can be seen from space man that's some Dragon Ball Z shit

Jax: Hold up for a moment you keep calling him it is he a guy or a girl

Ace: Neither it's genderless in fact all legendries are genderless

Jax: OH! Got it

Ace: Let's talk feats and abilities first its incredible smart and tactical in and out of battle it can alter its melee combat using psychic energy or a gigantic spoon which it once used to cut a building in half clean in half its fast enough to fly into space well carrying a robot bug it got double impaled Deoxys an alien space Pokémon and still defeat it along with Giovanni's team Blues team and most of Reds team which had a legendary Articuno

Jax: It caught hyper beams from an Aerodactyl halted the tree of life's descent into the sun teleported an entire crater lake from the top of a mountain along with a bunch of random creatures and people that's over ninety two billion tons

Ace: It also has enough psychic power to grab particles in the air and create a storm as well as erase specific memories from the minds of dozens of people and Pokémon at once despite his power it is weak to bug ghost and dark type damage

Jax: But it's safe to say if you go against Mewtwo you are likely going to lose

Mewtwo: I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.

Ace: Not much is actually known about Sans he just sort of showed up one day in snowdin

Jax: Is Sans genderless to

Ace: No he's male one hundred percent

Jax: Okay then at least according to the citizens living there but what we do know is he is one of the toughest enemies in the game and is lazier then a pile of rocks either that or it's just a clever way to hide who he truly is

Ace: However there are fan theories of where he and Papyrus came that the original royal Scientist Doctor W.D. Gaster who created them in his lad or he's just their father and both were born naturally

Jax: It also infers he's also a Scientist like his father because of his quote "Research" as he knows about the saves resets and other timelines

Ace: Moving on Sans can quickly travel or teleport using what he calls "shortcuts"

Jax: In combat, he uses "Gaster Blasters," devices that resemble a skull, to shoot a kind of laser beam. Sans excels in combat and fights with unique abilities that include: Karmic Retribution, changing the effect of gravity on the SOUL to throw them around, and attacking the protagonist in the selection menus. His magic reacts to EXP; Karmic Retribution would presumably be weaker if the protagonist had little EXP.

Ace: His eye also glows before attacks he can also throw a skeleton of bones at his foe and is supposedly faster than the speed of sound

Jax: He's able to dodge just about everything that comes his way but he's far from flawless unlike other monsters his stamina can deplete during the course of a battle if it goes on for too long he'll get to tired and fall asleep and even though he is a tough boss he only has 1HP 1AT and 1DF making him a glass canon

Jax: So true but Sans is still a power house in the under tale world who I wouldn't dare cross for a second

Sans: It's a beautiful day outside birds are singing flowers are blooming on days like these kids like you…SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL

Sans was taking a nap on the sofa his phone rang he saw it was his bro so answered

Sans text box: Yo Pap what's up

Papyrus text box: Well I saw a new cave well I was making a new puzzle for the human when I was about to enter so sort of attack struck near my feet I heard a voice

Sans text box: Man that sounds spooky

Papyrus text box: It said leave now or you will not leave at all and well I thought it was you trying to pull a prank and now I'm in trouble I'm surrounded by unknown monsters

Sans text box: MMH…stay where you are I'm on my way

Sans hangs up jumps off the sofa he walks toward the door opening a door he stepped out and rubbed is tired eyes

Sans text box: Better take a short cut…that way

Sans turned left and began walking he then took a right into an alley Sans soon came out of his short cut to find the remains of a puzzle Papyrus's scarf and a pile of dust he ran to the dust he dropped to his knees tears leaking from his eyes he heard he picked up the scarf he brushed the dust off and held it to his eyes that's when he heard footsteps looking up he saw some white creature with an orange spike in its shoulder its eyes glowed purple as it stared down at Sans he stood up and glared back at the creature as he put on his brothers scarf around his neck

Mewtwo: You are not welcome here you will leave this place or you will not leave at all

Sans: You've got to kitten me right now not after what you did (left eye glows blue) YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!

FIGHT!

Sans text box: It's a beautiful day outside birds are singing flowers are blooming on days like these creatures like you…SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!

Sans prepared his first attack by grabbing a hold of Mewtwo's soul he then attempted to slam Mewtwo to the ground Mewtwo quickly used me first halting his descent he landed safely on the ground Mewtwo put his hands together charging ghost energy in them

Sans text box: What?

Mewtwo: SHADOW BALL

Mewtwo thrust his hands forward sending his fully charged shadow ball toward Sans he narrowly avoided the attack Mewtwo closed the distance and brought his tail above Sans head he barley teleported away as Mewtwo's enhanced tail slammed where his was standing making the ground crack underneath Sans then reappeared not too far away

Sans text box: What didja think I was just stand there and take it?

Mewtwo: Good it wouldn't be nearly as fun if did

Sans raised his arm sending bones at Mewtwo he flew back avoiding them he stopped and summoned his spoon and deflected the bones Sans summoned a Gaster blaster and fired it at his foe Mewtwo raised his hand catching it

Sans text box: Not bad

Mewtwo throw the blast back at Sans who dodged it

Mewtwo: I'll show you the difference between our power

Mewtwo held a mega stone in his hand he gripped it tight against his chest over his heart a bright flash blinded Sans when it clear Mewtwo was replaced by Mega Mewtwo X Sans smirked as he created multiple Gaster blaster around Mewtwo X he fired them all at once he managed to fly out of the way just before the blasts made contact Mewtwo X flew at Sans

Mewtwo X: STONE EDGE

Rocks surrounded Mewtwo X and blasted straight toward Sans he quickly summoned a Gaster blaster in front of himself and blasted the rocks creating a smoke screen

Mewtwo X: ICE PUNCH

Reacting fast Sans summoned a giant bone blocking the punch freezing the bone soild Sans teleported away as the ice cracked and broke the large bone Mewtwo flew through and landed on the ground

Sans text box: Nice try

Mewtwo X lifted his arm up and punched the ground

Mewtwo X: EARTH QUAKE

The ground began cracking and shaking Mewtwo X smirked as he teleported to safety in the middle of snowdin

Mewtwo X: Its over

A bone suddenly impaled his shoulder making Mewtwo reverted to base and dropped to his knees turning its head it saw Sans

Sans text box: You're not the only one who can teleport buddy

Mewtwo was surrounded by Gaster blasters each unleashed a blast at the same time striking Mewtwo

Sans text box: He…was…good…man I need a nap

When the smoke cleared standing there was a heavily inured Mewtwo blood dripped from the open hole in its shoulder burns and bruises covered its body it was still alive because of its psychic barrier

Sans text box: You're not looking to good buddy I'll finish you now

Mewtwo ripped the bone from his shoulder as Sans prepared his final attack Mewtwo throw both arms out to the sides

Mewtwo: SWIFT

Seven stars shot toward Sans who moved aside dodging them

Sans text box: Missed

Mewtwo: Did I?

Sans turned to see the stars heading back toward him he teleported away as Mewtwo's body glowed green as it healed itself Mewtwo grabbed another Mega stone and transformed into Y it teleported in front of Sans who was trying to hold back the stars and used disable Mewtwo aimed a hand at Sans

Mewtwo Y: ICE BEAM

Sans was frozen but his head was still exposed the stars struck the ice without harming Sans who then attempted to teleport out only for

Text box: Sans tried to teleport but couldn't

Mewtwo smirked again as Sans struggled reverting back to base the spike on his shoulder glowed and he became Shadow Mewtwo and teleported above snowdin raising his hand above his head creating a gigantic dark orb of power he aimed right at the frozen Sans

Shadow Mewtwo: DARK NOVA!

Thrusting his down hand down he sent the Dark Nova to finish his foe it struck Sans and wiped not only Sans but snowdin as well killing most of the residents

Damage: 250

KO!

Shadow Mewtwo teleported back to his cave tired from the fight

Ace: And here comes under tale fan rage but if you know these characters and have done the research like we have it's pretty obvious who wins not only did Mewtwo hold the edge in every category it also had far better feats and more power

Jax: The best thing we've seen Sans move was a one hundred pound ten year old but Mewtwo easily sent a five hundred pound Onix flying Mewtwo also had more precision with his physic power remember the storm thing the smallest thing Sans moved was bones

Ace: Sans could also react at the speed of sound over 768 mph however Mewtwo managed escape velocity well carrying a robot bug 25,000 miles per hour that means Mewtwo is over 32 times faster

Jax: But why didn't Mewtwo die from being impaled he's been double impaled by a far stronger opponent then Sans and recover heals

Ace: And Mewtwo also could predict and counter every attack Sans could throw his way plus Mewtwo had way more options in attack and defense to add insult to death disable swift amnesia aura sphere or confusion got rid of any change Sans had to escape win or survive

Jax: Hell there was nothing stopping Mewtwo from simple controlling Sans mind from the beginning other than a boring fight Mewtwo just had all the advantages right from the get go and with no way to counter Mewtwo it looks like Sans was the one who had a bad time at least he's no longer Sans a brother he just didn't have the back bone to keep up the fight you've got to be kitten me with that victory and it sure looks like it hurt a ton a skeleton

Sans text box: Nice puns

Mewtwo: I know not your names but you two are very annoying

Jax: I've got pages of these I could go on

Mewtwo: Only if you two want to think you are chickens for the rest of your lifes

Ace: And on that scary note the Winner is Mewtwo


	2. Chapter 2 Goku vs Saitama

**(Goku is in his Dragon Ball heroes suit if you haven't seen it I recommend looking it up)**

Ace: Anime power houses and none get any stronger the these two Goku the tenacious Super Saiyan God

Jax: And Saitama the man who is hero for fun and…profit worst hero ever it's supposed to be a free volunteer survive

Ace: Kakarot was born on Planet Vegeta to a low class Saiyan Warrior named Bardock and a Meat Distribution Employee and former solider Gine any way literally a day after their seconds sons birth Bardock was caught up in his…

Full Name: Son Goku

Birth Name: Kakarot

Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Heighted Senses, Reflexes, Flight, Ki sense and Energy Blasts

Age: 45 (plus time in the hyperbolic time chamber)

Occupation: Martial artist, Farmer and Security Guard

Gender: Male Saiyan

Height: 5'9

Weight: 200 pounds at least (dudes jacked AF)

Masters: Grandpa Gohan, Roshi, Korin, Mr. Popo, Kami, North/King Kai, Old Kai and Whis

(Opening clip from Bardock the father of Goku)

Jax…Um Job with his crew on the planet Kanassa a planet filled with beings called Kanassans who could read minds and see the future after wiping out the race in Great Ape form they woke up in the morning and one Kanassan survived and gave Bardock the ability to see the future

Ace: And the future wasn't too bright after recovering in a healing tank Bardock went to join his crew they were attacked by Dodoria and his crew Bardock arrived to find his crew murdered because Frieza feared the Saiyans ever growing power upon learning this Bardock killed Dodoria's crew but was temporally knocked out by Dodoria himself

Jax: Upon waking up he returned to planet Vegeta and found out his son Kakarot was sent to earth and now let's get the Superman parallels out of they were both sent away from a doomed gained incredible power and grew into defenders of their home world

Ace: Growing up on earth he was adopted by an old martial arts master named Gohan who renamed Kakarot Goku at first he rejected Gohan's love but that changed when he fell into a deep chasm and bumped his head losing his memories sometime after that Goku looked up at the full moon turned into a great ape and killed Grandpa Gohan

Jax: Fast forward to the beginning of Dragon Ball Goku meets a young girl named Bulma who's out looking for the Dragon Balls seven magic orbs that once gathered summon a dragon named Shenron who would grant one wish

Ace: Goku traveled with her for some time and had a lot of strange adventures Goku trained under Master Roshi alongside his best friend and current rival Krillin they competed in tournaments against the likes of Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo heck at that point he had already defeated an entire army several demons and sent a rabbit to the moon

Jax: After his finale fight against Piccolo Jr in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament at the end of Dragon Ball Goku married his childhood sweet heart Chichi they had a son together who they named Gohan

Ace: You'd think this is where the story would end but nope Raditz Kakarot's surviving brother came to Earth in an attempt to get him to join his race he refused and got his kidnapped working with Piccolo Jr Goku gave his life to win but two other Saiyans would come a year later so Goku traveled down Snake Way to meet King Kai

Jax: Because of its length, it took Goku 177 days to reach the end (due to King Kai saying that the Saiyans would arrive in 158 days, and it took them eleven months total) not bad considering it is one million kilometers or 621371192.237 miles long

Ace: Moving on Goku trained with King Kai defeated the Saiyans went to Planet Namek revived his friends battled Frieza returned to earth battled Androids gave his life up again was revived then defeated the pink terror Buu

Jax: He wields the power pole a magical staff that extends and contracts and to get around he has the flying Nimbus a magic cloud and eating a Senzu Bean heals his wounds

Power Pole: Extends with no known limit and is indestructible: longest ever stretched from the ground to the moon 238,900 miles

Flying Nimbus: A magic cloud that only the Pure-Hearted can ride: Top speed Mach 1.5

Senzu Beans: Heals any wound or injury cuts broken bones even a broken spine etc restores Ki and Stamina: Stored in a small bag attached to his belt

Ace: Goku can manipulate and harness his inner energy this grants him super strength speed and durability in combat he can launch a volley of Ki bullets to pounding his foes with dozens of deadly blast and use energy blast read can minds teleport by sensing others energy create Ki barriers and fly

Kamehameha: Turtle wave of destruction: Beam of energy that can be changed in size and adaptable (such as firing from the feet)

Spirit Bomb: Puts positive energy from people animals plants mountains water and the sun into a ball on power only effective against evil

Dragon Fist: Giant golden Ki dragon that goes straight through the opponent disintegrating them

Destructo Disc: Spinning buzz saw of Ki that can slice through anything

After Image: Creates an illusion or illusions of the user to throw foes off

Solar Flare: Blinds foes temporally

Instant Transmission: Teleports to Ki sources requires concentration and focus

Kaio-ken: Increases strength speed durability perception based on number: too much strain can be fatal: Highest multiplier times twenty

Jaken

Fist of eight hands

Dragon throw: Trade mark grapple

Jax: However Goku's best trump cards are his transformations which he first achieved when Frieza pushed him passed his limits and he became a Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan full power: Base form times fifty

Super Saiyan 2: SS1 by 2

Super Saiyan 3: SS2 by 4

Super Saiyan God SS3 by 6 maybe

Super Saiyan Blue multiplier? (We don't fucking know)

Ace: Goku has battled many powerful foes some of the strongest in his universe such as Frieza Cell Buu and Beerus he trained under Whis and learned to control God Ki

Jax: But he isn't flawless for one thing his laid back personality has gotten him into trouble before he's shows far too much mercy he doesn't go all out from the beginning his Ki will run out and to top it all off even though he trained to minimize it his power ups still burden his body

Ace: But that doesn't matter he has achieved far more than anyone ever thought he would

Goku: Power comes in response to a need, not a desire. You have to create that need.

Feats:

Easily catches bullets and missiles (basically bullet proof skin)

Won the 23rd martial arts tournament (second place in the other two)

Trained in one hundred times earth's gravity

Defeated the Ginyu's forces strongest members and Frieza twice

Survived a one on one with Lord Beerus

Defeated Botamo the pooh and the legendary assassin Hit the infallible who has live for a thousand years

Survived getting impaled by an energy blade

Fought Black Goku and the immortal Zamasu

Is a brilliant and gifted fighter

Trained with Whis: was in a body suit that sank into the ground and could still move

Can survive in a vacuum

Weaknesses

Doesn't go all out from the beginning

Limited amount of Ki

Laid back personality gets him in trouble

Can't breathe in space or under water

Ace: Saitama was born in ironical in Z city in the country or continent of Saitama

Full Name: Saitama

Age: 25

Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Reflexes, Stamina and Heighted Senses

Occupation: Super Hero

Super Hero name: Caped Baldy

Race: Human Male

Height: 5'9

Weight: 154

Hero Class: C rank 2: Level Rookie

Jax: Yeah his life basically sucks he was unemployed blew his job interviews so one day when a giant lobster man tried to kill a boy with balls for a chin he ended up killing the crab in a rather graphic scene

Ace: Since that day Saitama train every day for three years

Jax: 100 Push-Ups 100 Sit-Ups 100 Squats 10KM Running (that's 6.2 miles) Repeat 7 days a week that's it!

Ace: Really?

Jax: Really

Ace: REALLY!?

Jax: REALLY!

Ace: I've done way more than that for my daily work out that is literal why warm up if that was the case I'd be un god damn stoppable maybe I am and just don't know it

Jax: We have a show to do

Ace: Fine I will test it later you never let me have any fun however there was a problem Saitama became too strong that no one was a threat to him oh and he somehow this training made him go bald

Jax: So he spends his day's one shooting just about everyone at least until Lord Boros who took way more than one punch

Ace: On and remember that ball chinned kid yeah his dad founded the hero association something that Saitama would latter join

Super Strength: Unknown limit

Super Agility: Able to leap dozens of feet thanks to his super strength

Speed and Reflexes: Fast enough to dodge most attacks like lasers

Afterimages: like Goku

Increased Stamina: Can push himself longer then a normal human

Durability: Can tank most attacks like being kicked to the moon

Pain Suppression

Ace: Despite his incredible power Saitama has never had a day of formal combat training only relaying on basic fighting abilities a complete amateur when it comes fighting

Jax: And well he's not very bright in fact the only reason he was placed as a rank C was because he failed the test not the physical test but the written test

Ace: Yeah plus the guy super board and basically emotionless at this point any who he can use these

Normal Series

Normal punch

Consecutive Normal Punches

Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches

Serious Series

Serious Punch one of his strongest punches

Serious Side Hops

Serious Table Flip

Serious Head butt

Death Punch: Possible his strongest attack

Feats:

Death Punch created a shock wave strong enough to cut a hole through a mountain side

Reflected the Collapsing Star Roaring Canon

Defeated Lord Boros

Able to Dodge most attacks and tank the rest

Survived getting kicked to the moon and jumped back in two seconds

Survived the vacuum of space

Punched Speed of Sound Sonic in the balls: It was funny

Weakness:

Attacked and injured by a cat it Left three scars

Basic martial arts and fighting style

Is basically an idiot

Also can't breathe in space or under water

Can't fly

Saitama: "I'm just an average guy who serves as an average hero"

Ace and Jax: Let the contest begin

Goku sat on the Nimbus cloud both he and Vegeta had recently been revived that was the last time he tried to fight that Superman guy he's way to strong when he learned Vegeta when asked about it Vegeta told him he was killed he was killed by some being calling himself Thor the God of thunder Goku wanted to know more but Vegeta didn't know much about him sometime latter Vegeta told him about this human that he fought the guy was really stronger Goku became curios about this and searched him this man but couldn't find him Goku brought the Nimbus cloud down to the ground and jumped off he collected the dragon balls Goku placed them on the ground stepping back he tied his old Power Pole to his back Goku took a good few steps back

Goku: I hope this works SHENRON BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU!

The sky darkened and filled with lightning Shenron shot out of the dragon balls in an almost blinding flash of light once the dragon formed and looked down at Goku who smiled this kind of stuff never gets old knowing the drill Shenron asked

Shenron: WHAT IS YOUR WISH?

Goku: I WISH TO FIND THE FIGHTER VEGETA TOLD ME ABOUT SAITAMA!

Shenron: VERY WELL BUT I WILL NEED TO SEND YOU TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE ONCE YOUR BATTLE IS FINISHED I WILL RETURN YOU HOME AND RESTORE DAMAGE DONE NOW YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!

Goku vanished in an instant to a new universe

Shenron: NOW I WAIT!

(One Punch Man Universe)

Goku was teleported into what looked like the destroyed couple blocks of a city he looked up to see a giant Pig monster with a trident he was about to interfere when a yellow flying object crashed right into the monster the yellow figure landed and Goku could now see the man Vegeta descried the man Saitama looked down at his fist anger

Saitama: Oh come on I'm back to one punch again DAMN IT ALL!

Goku walked over to Saitama who heard the steps and turned to face him

Goku: Yo I'm Goku Vegeta told me about you said you were really strong

After some thought Saitama: Vegeta…oh yeah right I remember him…so what do you want

Saitama thoughts: I wonder if he's as strong as Vegeta maybe he's stronger that would be great

Goku: I was hoping we could fight a little one on one

Saitama thoughts: Well that was easy

Saitama smirked and pounded his fist to his gloved hand Goku dropped into his stance

Saitama: Let's Go!

Goku: This is gonna be good

FIGHT!

Goku made the first move he rushed forward and began with a rapid stream of right kicks aimed at Saitama's head who moved his head from side to side dodging them realizing this wasn't working Goku swung his leg up attempting to kick Saitama in the side of the head he ducked under it and attempted to punch Goku he raised his leg blocking the attack Goku swung a right hook Saitama caught with his left Saitama swung a left which Goku caught it and the two entered a game of mercy both knew they were holding back a white aura surrounded Goku he quickly broke swung a spin kick striking him in the chest sending Saitama sliding back

Goku and Saitama thoughts: He's holding back I'll have to use more of my strength to get him to bring it out

Goku clenched his fists a red aura surrounded Goku

Goku: KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY

Saitama: Kaio-what times wha-

Saitama was interrupted as Goku rushed forward and landed a knee to his check Saitama was sent flying back he twisted midair to land on his feet Goku didn't give him a second he rushed again and landed a rapid stream of punches to a Saitama's face and mid-section Goku ended it with an upper cut sending Saitama skyward Goku snapped vanished above him and sledge hammered Saitama back down Goku charged energy into both hands as Saitama stood up Goku unleashed dozens of energy bullets creating a large explosion when the smoke cleared Saitama was nowhere to be found Goku began looking around

Goku: Where did he go?

Saitama: I'm right here

Goku had no time to react to the voice behind him when a powerful chop was delivered to the top of his head sending him crashing into the concrete the Kaio-ken dispersed around as he stood up he found himself becoming anger like a feeling of total bloodlust was coming over him growling Goku transformed to Super Saiyan Goku reached back and grabbed his power pole which extended to fit his body height Saitama seemed to notice the dark look as he landed behind him

Saitama: Hey Goku are you alright

Goku: Yeah but do me a favor

Saitama: What?

Goku (His eyes flashed red as he said): Die!

Not waiting for a response Goku swung the pole hitting Saitama in the head dazed Saitama backed up what the hell had gotten into Goku it seemed weird Saitama's eyes suddenly glowed red as well he felt the same blood lust Goku was feeling he dug his hands into the ground

Saitama: FROM NOW ON I'M SEROIUS. SO TAKE THIS SEROIUS TABLE FLIP

Thrusting his arms up he sent a huge slab of concrete flying at Goku

Goku: ME TO!

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan three he swung his power pole breaking the slab into two pieces Saitama rushed through the smoke and he punched Goku right in the gut with a serious punch sending him flying back through a building Saitama leapt after him leaving Genos behind who merely stared confused he had already scanned Saitama's opponent

Genos: I'm not getting involved in this I'll just get something to eat pick up groceries maybe

Goku crashed into a forest and was buried under rubble as Saitama landed

Saitama thought: Yeah I've been looking for a good fight too but sorry I don't think you're the rig-(Goku burst out of the rocks a smile crossed Saitama's face) Oh he can keep going

Goku: I've barely begun to tap into my real power

Goku reverted back to his base form but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering Saitama Goku appeared to have no injures Goku began floating off the ground slightly with his eyes closed

Goku: Let me show you

(Cue Birth of a Super Saiyan God: Battle of Gods)

A bright blue light surrounded Goku in an orb it pulsed out and the energy swirled within the orb the light cleared Goku touched down as a god a fiery orange aura around him what Goku said next got Saitama pumped up

Goku: This is Super Saiyan God it's more than a match for you

Saitama: Let's Go!

They lunged at each other their fists collided creating a massive shock wave the two combatants began moving all over the forest at speeds faster than light during the fight but something was happen as they continued

Saitama thoughts: What is this feeling my heart is pumping so fast I feel the rush the tension…it's been so long I forgot THE EXHILARATION OF A REAL FIGHT! THIS is it it's all coming back to me!

The two separated Goku was in the air Saitama was on the ground Goku drew his hands

Goku: Ka Me Ha Me Ha Me

Saitama: SERIOUS SERIOUS

Goku: HAAAA!

Saitama: SERIOUS PUNCH

Goku unleashed his blast while Saitama jumped straight at the attack fist met beam and a gigantic explosion was triggered the clouds parted for miles and both powerful warriors were sent flying they both slammed into the ground Goku stood up Saitama stood as well

Goku: Let's end this

Saitama: With one last move

(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST: Blue Saiyan)

Goku's aura changed from fiery orange to an icy blue the blue broke off like ice and Goku had become Super Saiyan Blue both gave one finale glare before rushing at each other Goku full flight Saitama full running speed drawing their fists back they called their finale attack

Goku/Saitama: DRAGON FIST/DEATH 死

The attacks collided effectively leveling the entire forest and making it into a crater in the center of the attack Saitama's arm broke shattering the bones inside he screamed in pain holding his arm Goku saw his chance to end this even with his broken ribs he channeled his energy and sent his fist through Saitama's gut Goku wore a sadist smirk until the blood lust subsided on both of them Goku pulled his fist out letting Saitama fall to his knees

(Cue battle of god's ost - eternal universe (brand new friendship))

Goku: No I didn't mean to I never wanted this I can fix this

Goku checked for senzu beans but there were none left

Saitama: It's alright (despite the pain he was smiling) you've given what I've longed for a real fight being the strongest was boring (he coughed some blood up as tears dripped off his face and into the dirt) thank you now I can die happy

Saitama raised his not broken arm up and the two fist bumped before Saitama fell to his fatal injures Goku wiped the tears from his eyes retrieved the power pole and Shenron brought him home

Goku: I hope we meet again under better conditions you were a worthy foe Saitama

Goku flew of back home to tell the others what happened

KO!

Ace: Wow I'm almost at a loss for words

Jax: Yep holy crap

Ace: Let's do our job um while Saitama can destroy clouds and meteors the clash between Goku and Beerus sent out shock waves that were felt throughout the universe to be clear he wouldn't have been able to do this without Beerus but it's still better then Saitama's strength

Jax: And yes Saitama could move at least two times the speed of light but running against Goku's god speed well we found that at max he could go three to four times that of light Goku also is a way better fighter he's better trained and has twenty plus more years of experience as for Saitama and I quote "Saitama is a complete armature when I comes to fighting" leaving no doubt Goku could outfight Saitama and of course sense and predict his moves

Ace: It's also worth noting Saitama has no experience fighting anyone on par with him where as Goku has tons of experience fight those on par and or stronger then him his fights against the likes of Frieza Hit and Beerus more than prove this also how are you supposed to get better when you are already the best you can't and of course Goku is constantly improving his power and skill that's kind of what he's all about

Jax: Well at least Saitama finale found a real fight

Ace: The Winner Is Goku

Ace and Jax: Next time on The Contest of Champions

Cha cha cha ha ha ha cha cha cha ha ha ha cha cha cha ha ha ha


	3. Chapter3 Jason Voorhees vs Michael Myers

Ace: Intimidating mask or a horrifying face sometimes both a dangerously sharp weapon and is a nigh unstoppable killing machine this is the slasher villain

Jax: Whatever the case they all succeed at killing effectively and efficiently but few get more iconic then these two psychopaths

Ace: Jason Voorhees the machete wielding murdered of Camp Crystal Lake

Jax: And Michael Myers the boogeyman of Haddonfield

Ace: Jason Montgomery Voorhees was born was born to an alcoholic abusive father who beat the shit out of his wife Pamela Voorhees it also didn't help that Jason was heavily deformed like holy fucking shit I think I'm gonna puke

Freddy: Now there's a face only a mother could love

Jax: Thank you Freddy now moving on tired of the abuse Pamela murder her husband chopped him up into pieces put those pieces into garbage bags weighed them down and threw them into Crystal Lake

Bio:

Full Name: Jason Montgomery Voorhees

Date of birth: Friday, June 13th, 1946

Age: 71/possible immortal

Place of birth: Wessex County

Race: Caucasian/ Demon Mutant Zombie thing

Sex: Male

Height: 6' 3

Weight: 250lbs

Occupation: Serial Murder/Hermit

Hair: Blond, very little if any.

Eyes: Brown

Signature Weapon: big ass Machete five feet long sharp as hell

Mask: hockey mask with three red chevrons

Scars or marks: Machete and Axe wound to the skull, hundreds of bullet wounds, and other assorted injuries.

Remarks: Jason's whereabouts are unknown at this time. Last reports have him somewhere in the vicinity of Forest Green County (aka Wessex County his birth place). He is known to carry a big ass machete, but is skilled in the art of killing with numerous weapons (i.e. axe, knives. cleaver, harpoon gun, pitch fork etc.) Voorhees is very familiar with the old Crystal Lake area, as well as, the surrounding wooded areas.

Ace: She somehow got away with the murder scot free but needing money she latter got a job at Camp Crystal Lake where she disposed of her dead husband as the camp cook but she had to take a young Jason with her as a camper

Jax: But he was bullied by the other kids until one day while the counselors where either flirting or fucking the other kids bullied Jason of the dock and into the Lake where he drowned

Ace: Losing the little sanity she had left Pamela Voorhees went on a murdering spree killing anyone who returned to the camp until one very suborn counselor named Alice Hardy fought back and ended up decapitating the crazed Pamela Voorhees

Jax: Somehow surviving his drowning Jason witnessed his mother's decapitation natural pissed off a now older Jason broke into Alice Hardy's house without being detected until Alice opened he fridge to find Pamela Voorhees she didn't have much time to process this as Jason then drove a screw drive into her temple

Ace: Jason returned to the camp built a shrine around his mother's head and continued his mommies work by killing anyone who comes to that camp

Jax: Lucky for him he had the right stuff for the job as he's a literal walking tank with massive strength

Power and Abilities:

Super naturel strength

Super naturel durability

The ability to sense when those who aren't married and or teens are fucking

Teleportation: He somehow always appears in front on his target no matter what direction

Regenerative healing factor

Is basically immune to fire, electricity, automatic gunfire and being kicked in the nuts: They are also apparently so hard they hurt the kickers leg

Escape artist

Unnatural stealthy he's like a six foot two hundred pound ninja

Feats:

Punched a hole through a steel door

Took out armed security Batman style except with more snapped necks and impalements

Survived getting hit by a car that then ran into a tree got hit by another car that then sunk under icy water

Killed: 158 plus people

Smart enough to lay rope and bear traps out keep electricity running in the camp and apparently can disable cars

Strong enough to rip people in half crush skulls snap bones break through wood and punch a person's head clean off their shoulders

Lifted a car with his hands

Stopped Ash Williams chain saw and survived Ash's shot gun blast to the face

Walked off getting stabbed and shot through the chest and head multiple times

A point blank car explosion does nothing a burning helicopter has no effect on Jason and he can survive toxic waste and chemicals

Fell off a mountain and walked it off

Equaled Freddy his daughter and Ash in combat

Blown to bits and still lived

Weakness:

His younger self and mother

Some wounds take longer to heal

Well the stronger then Ash and Freddy he's the dumbest out of them

Slow walking speed but a fast attack speed

Narrator: "There's a legend around here. A killer buried, but not dead. A curse on Crystal Lake, a death curse. Jason Voorhees' curse. They say he died as a boy, but he keeps coming back. Few have seen him and lived. Some have even tried to stop him... No one can. People forget he's down there, waiting..."

Ace: Michael Audrey Myers…yes it is his real name was born in Haddonfield, IL was born to a rundown family filled with abuse but turns out he was actually cursed by the Cult of Thorn so one day when his sister forgot to take him trick or treating and instead screwed her boyfriend

Jax: So something snapped within his mind and Michael stabbed his sister to death and beat his mother and father to death after this he was taken to a psycho ward where he was mostly examined by a man named Doctor Samuel Loomis fifteen years later he broke free and began stalking a girl named Laurie

Bio:

Full name: Michael Audrey Myers

DOB: October 19th, 1957

Age: 60/possible immortal

Place of birth: Haddonfield, IL.

Race: Caucasian/ Cursed human

Sex: Male

Height: 6'2''

Weight: 240 lbs.

Occupation: Serial Murder and Car Thief

Hair: a dark color maybe brown/black

Eyes: Brown

Origin of Power: Cult of Thorn

Signature Weapon: Kitchen/Butcher Knife

Mask: based William Shatner

Ace: Yeah turns out she is his biology sister as the perversely mention curse forces him to hunt down and kill those of his family and anyone who gets in his way

Jax: Yeah that's pretty much it but he wouldn't be able to do any of this without some abilities of his own

Power and Abilities:

Super naturel strength

Super naturel durability

The ability to sense and seek out members of his blood line

Healing factor

Feats:

While off screen, Myers takes a tombstone and puts it in a house. Now how good this feat is, is up to debate. Michael showed the ability to drive vehicles and drove his car around a lot. It's very likely he just lifted the tombstone, put it in his car, then put it in the house later. Still good since it would be heavy, but not as good as if he walked with it the entire way

Somehow can drive cars

Punches through a wooden closet door

Bust through a thick wooden door

Lifted a grown woman with just a knife

Stabbed multiple times and falls of a balcony onto a table

Hit three times with a chainsaw

Shocked and lit on fire

Killed 111 plus people

Doctor Samuel Loomis: I met him, fifteen years ago; I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil.

(It's raining throughout the whole thing and if Death Battle did this fight it would have to be 3d for these two iconic horror movie villains Jason's model would be from Mortal Kombat and Michael's model would come from Dead by Daylight)

A young man he had black short hair and blue eyes was wearing a black Halo hoodie blue jeans and black boots he was in a blue pickup truck that tore down the wet road at speeds well above the speed limit it was Halloween never a good time for his family his name Andrew Myers he was a twenty two year old college student who was studying to be a lawyer he was rather well built and thanks to his father who had been murdered not that long ago he knew how to use guns and other weapons to defend himself with he glanced into the rear view mirror and saw the lights of a utility van closing in so he pulled out his Colt Python Elite pistol out of his holster a 357 Magnum caliber revolver he also had a Glock 17 in his shoulder holster and a Winchester Model 1912 12-gauge pump-action shotgun sitting on the passenger seat he also had extra rounds in his pocket and ammo belt

Andrew: You'd better go around you son of bitch

The van only got closer so Andrew put the pedal to the floor so the van also picked up speed and began ramming the back of Andrew's pickup truck that's when he spotted a sign for Camp Crystal Lake he knew the stories how to stop the unstoppable with something else unstoppable that was the last thing that went through Andrew's mind before the crash making him black out for a moment thank god for air bags despite that the he had a couple bruises and small cuts he ended up over turned in a ditch

Andrew: Fucking God damn it Michael

Andrew put his Colt Python back in its holster and graded pump-action shotgun he unbuckled his seat belt getting free he stood up on the passenger door and used the shotgun's stock to break the already cracked driver side window Andrew sighs as he pulls himself out of the window to stand on the side of his pickup truck the cold air and rain pelted his face he looked to the other side of the road to see the van over turned as well he jumped down and looked up to see Michael standing in front of the van he raised his knife and began walking toward Andrew he carefully took aim and fired it tore into his chest making him stumble

Andrew: FUCK YOU MICHAEL!

With that Andrew turned and began running into the woods with Michael following Andrew knew he needed Jason to see Michael and pray they would try to kill each other

Scene switch

A young woman ran away from the camp she was twenty one and a college student who had agreed to help kill Jason Voorhees why because only another Voorhees can kill him her name was Sarah Voorhees she had brown hair green eyes she was wearing a light blue jacket blue jeans along with white and black sneakers the people who were with her were murdered she ducked behind a tree to catch her breath she peered around the tree and saw nothing we she turned back around Jason was standing right there he grabbed her neck raised his machete and

BOOM!

A shotgun shell blasted into his shoulder Jason turned his head and got a stock to the face forcing him release Sarah and making the killer stubble back

?: LET'S GO!

Sarah was suddenly pulled away in the opposite direction of Jason he recovered and was about to follow his prey when Michael stabbed him in the shoulder Jason swung his elbow back making Michael rip his knife out and stubble back Jason turned to face Michael annoyed he had gotten in the way

Pamela in Jason's head: Jason this man is very bad…You need to kill him Jason…Do that for mommy Jason

Both killers readied their respective weapons

FIGHT!

The two killers walked toward each other once in range Jason swung his machete Michael caught his arm and held his knife in a reserve grip and drove his knife deep into Jason's gut who retaliated by punching Michael with a left cross freeing his right arm Jason then thrust his machete into Michael's gut both backed up surprised that the other was still alive they pulled the blades out and tossed them aside both walked Michael throw a right cross Jason blocked it grabbed his arm Jason then head butted Michael Jason threw a three punch combo to Michael's gut and finished with an upper cut knocking Michael down Michael grabbed his knife and stabbed it into Jason's knee making him drop Michael picked up a nearby pitch fork stabbed Jason in the chest and pushed Jason down pinning him he pulled the weapon out only to slam it right back in and repeat this twenty more times before he figured Jason was dead

Andrew and Sarah had hidden away in a barn they figured they could find keys the abandoned black jeep or at least something to hot wire it (Friday the 13th 2009) they had also cover the place in gasoline to burn it and the killers down Andrew had also given Sarah his Glock 17

Sarah: Alright all we have to do is lure them here

Andrew: Not gonna be too hard Sarah

That's when the door to the barn opened and Michael walked in with Jason's machete both college students turned and unloaded every round in their weapons into his chest they backed up against the wall as Michael closed in when Jason grabbed his arm twisted it breaking Michael's arm he then ripped the right arm clean off Andrew and Sarah ran past and lite the barn on fire as they left Michael managed to stand again Jason grabbed Michael's neck stabbed him with an upward through the skull Jason then went to a reverse grip moved his arm up breaking Michael's neck Jason pulled the machete out drew his arm back and swung it forward cleanly cutting his head off

Hours later

Andrew and Sarah were safely driving away as fast as possible could go and made It back into town while Jason immerged from the burnt remains of the barn unharmed Jason then returned to his cabin

KO!

Jax: Well that is one killer we can cross of the list of those to watch out for thank god

Ace: At first glance this truly seemed like a match between two nigh unstoppable killing machines key word nigh both have been stabbed, shot, hit by cars, burned, electrocuted and caught in an explosion but these feats are not exactly what they seem as many of Jason's feat go a few steps beyond what Michael has done and survived

Jax: When Michael was burned, electrocuted and caught in an explosion he was knocked out cold or put into a coma Jason wasn't and only knocked out

Ace: It's also worth noting that cutting his head off could kill Michael whereas Jason was blown to bits and still lived the guy is basically invincible at this point

Jax: So Jason's greater strength, feats, durability, experience and healing ultimately gave him the leg up in this fight allowed him to get in close and slice Michael's head off securing his victory

Ace: The winner is Jason Voorhees BRUTALITY!

Ace and Jax: Next time on The Contest of Champions

His name is

…

…..

….

…

Dante


	4. Chapter 0 Fight Club Preview

**Welcome to Fight Club Ep 1 first rule no research or analysis second rule is there are no more rules**

 **Author: Ok so I made this because I'm have writes block on my Dragon Ball Xenoverse story so um enjoy I might make more but it's also because of rumors of a Devil May Cry 5 yes you heard me a Devil May Cry 5 new weapons feats maybe powers to use in the Contest of Champions and no not Ninja Theory's shitty fucking reboot 2 but a brand new game as a continuation of the classic series with the classic Dante, Trish, Lady and hopefully Nero so I don't want to do the Dante vs? Fight or rundowns until it's either confirmed or denied which means it might be on hold for a while but that doesn't mean the Contests will stop we will be jumping ahead one battle so the fighters will be revealed at the end of this and will continue until the games release date oh I PRAY IT'S REAL if you've read my profile it's one of my favorite video game series oh and FUCK YOU DMC AND NINJA THEORY LONG LIVE THE CLASSICS THEY'RE USAULLY THE BETTER VERSION but in some cases like the Evil Dead which was actually pretty good okay enough fan boying role the fucking footage**

(Jax walked into the room to see his cohost Ace playing a game while sitting on the sofa in their shared apartment)

 **Jax: Hey what are you playing?**

 _Ace: That game we've been working on just finished it well you were out with Lucy_

 **Jax: Sure why not** (Jax joins Ace on the sofa)

Select your character screen

 **Announcer: Player 1 Ace The Living Legend Captain America**

 **Announcer: Player 2 Jax Ryu the Wondering World Warrior**

 **(In game)**

Steve Rogers was on vacation he had decided to go to Hawaii Tony had lent him his beach house as well as the Stark industry company plane to go anywhere and well he was already bored out of his gourd as he rested on a lawn chair that sat on the porch that's when he heard footsteps in the sand Steve stood up and walked over to the railing to see a man in karate gear e had black hair red head band and gloves was carrying a bag over his shoulder and stood at about 5'9

Man: Are Captain Steve Rogers?

Steve: That's me

Ryu: My name is Ryu and I am on journey to battle the greatest warriors I can find and you are one of them I seek I challenge you

Steve tapped his chin and thought for a moment normally he wouldn't but he was bored he needed some action

Steve: Wait there

Steve quickly went back into the beach house put his suit on grabbed his shield (Marvel vs Capcom Infinite look for them both) Captain then walked back out and flipped over the railing landing perfectly on his feet he tightened his grip on his shield and dropped into his fighting stance

CA: Come at me with everything you've got

Ryu tightened his head band and gloves before dropping into his fighting stance

Ryu: I won't hold back

The two rushed each other

 _ **IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

A loud ring sounded as Ryu's fist collided against Cap's shield Cap pushed forward against his shield causing Ryu to stumbled back Cap smacked Ryu across the face with his shield Ryu stopped and calmly froze charging his focus attack Cap rushed toward once he was close enough Ryu unleashed his focus attack striking Cap in the gut as he fell Ryu crouched

Ryu: SHIN SHOR

Ryu stroke Cap in the gut again with a right

Ryu: YU

Ryu then swung his left hitting Cap's chin

Ryu: KEN!

Ryu launched himself into sending Cap who managed to twist in the air and land on his feet while Ryu touched down Cap place a hand over his gut smirking finally something entertaining

Capt.: Not bad

Ryu got into another stance energy charged in his hands

Ryu: HADOUKEN

A blue looking fire ball shot from Ryu's hands Cap prepared to throw his shield like a discus

Capt.: SHEILD SLASH

Cap leapt in the air with a spin and threw his shield with all his might it sliced clean through the Hadouken sailed toward Ryu and struck him in the chest stunning him before flying back to its owner Cap rushed forward Cap landed a three punch combo Ryu recovered and the two begin exchanging blows Cap finally blocked an upward punch with his shield and grabbed Ryu's arm and judo flipped Ryu over his shoulder Ryu flipped to his feet and aimed a kick

Ryu: JOUDAN SOKUTOGER

Cap raised his shield in time to block but was sent sliding back he looked up in time to see Ryu leaping into the air

Ryu: TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU

Much to Cap's surprise Ryu began spinning toward him like a helicopter the hurricane kick struck his shield pushing Cap back farther Cap prepared his counter attack

Capt.: HYPER (shield uppercuts Ryu into the air) STARS (hits Ryu up again) AND STRIPES (hits Ryu with more force then the other two but before Ryu could hit the ground)

Capt.: FINAL JUSTICE

Cap dashed forward hitting Ryu mid fall and turning him so he'd land feet first not head first stunned Ryu couldn't move

Capt.: YOU'RE TOAST

Cap landed a seven hit combo of shield strikes and kicks before tossing Ryu into the air Cap jumped up after him caught him in mid air

Capt.: FALL IN

Cap spun Ryu around in and suplexed him somehow creating an explosion behind him Cap landed and turned to the seemly unconscious Ryu with a disappointed expression crossing his arms Cap sighed

Capt.: I knew a guy like you in WW2 he didn't make it either

Cap turned around to get back to his vacation but stopped when he heard a burst of energy he faced Ryu again who was now flowing with evil energy this power sent chills down the Captain's spine as he pulled his shield out again he could sense the evil chi (Captain America can actually manipulate Chi so sensing it is not that unbelievable for him)

Evil Ryu: My name is Ryu and the ultimate power has awaken within me you DIE NOW

Evil Ryu began charging the Shun Goku Satsu however just as he launched the attack he stopped the evil energy dissipated from him Ryu looked up at the Captain with a clear look of determination

Ryu: I WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO EVIL

A new pure energy flowed around Ryu he did the same pose when charging a Hadoken

Ryu: This is the power of humanity SHINKU HADOKEN

A large column of chi shot forth from Ryu's hands at the Captain a smirk crossed his face as his ran toward it brining his shield to bear

Capt.: HYPER CHARGIN STAR

The famed shield struck the iconic attack Cap ignored the burning feeling and began slowly forcing his way through the attack he finally reached Ryu resulting in a massive blast of energy covering the area as the sand died down Cap and Ryu stood calmly their skin had steam rising up from their rip outfits Ryu raised his fist Cap did the same and the two fist bumped before falling flat on their backs unconscious

 **Announcer: DOUBLE KO LADDIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS FIGHT CLUB IS A TIE!**

 _Ace: HELL YEAH_

 **Jax: That was awesome now what**

 _Ace: Run downs man we'll let the interns play this in the mean time_ (Ace stood up off the sofa) let's get back to office you're driving

 **Jax: OH okay fine** (with that the hosts of The Contest Of Champions went back to work taking the game Fight Club grabbing their coats and locking the door as they left)

 **Next Time on The Contest Of Champions**

 **"When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that our Creed would bring an end to all these conflicts. If only I had possessed the humility to say to myself, I have seen enough for one life, I've done my part. Then again, there is no greater glory than fighting to find the truth."**

 **"I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose, but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon; and here at last, I discover a strange truth. That I am only a conduit, for a message that eludes my understanding."**

 **"For years I've been rushing around, taking whatever I fancied, not giving a tinker's curse for those I hurt. Yet here I am... with riches and reputation, feeling no wiser than when I left home. Yet when I turn around, and look at the course I've run... there's not a man or woman that I love left standing beside me."**

 **"I realize now that it will take time, that the road ahead is long and shrouded in darkness. It is a road that will not always take me where I wish to go – and I doubt I will live to see it end. But I will travel down it nonetheless."**

 **Our First**

 _ **BATTLE ROYAL!**_


	5. Chapter 4 AC Battle Royal

_Ace: Assassins some fight and kill for money others for glory and on occasion to overthrow kingdoms and empires_

 **Jax: But these four Assassins literally fight for humanity's right to chose**

 _Ace: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Assassin of the Levantine Brotherhood_

 **Jax: Ezio Auditore da Firenze Assassin of the Renaissance**

 _Ace: Edward James Kenway pirate Assassin of the West Indies and British Brotherhoods_

 **Jax: And Connor Ratonhnhakéton Kenway Assassin of the Colonial Brotherhood (No DLC powers)**

 _Ace: Altaïr lived from 1165 – 1257 he was a Syrian-born member of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins with a Christian mother, Maud, and a Muslim father Umar Ibn-La'Ahad he eventually served as mentor of the assassin order and later made several discoveries and inventions that greatly helped the Order's progression and his leadership saw to the spread of the Assassins' influence throughout the Old World he is well known as a wise and intelligent leader_

* * *

 **Back Round**

 **Age: 25 (AC1) / 63-92 (ACR)**

 **Full name: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad**

 **First name literately means "Flying eagle"**

 **Born: January 11, 1165**

 **Died: August 12, 1257 (92)**

 **Height: 6 ft. /182 cm**

 **Weight: 170 lbs. /77 kg**

 **Born into the Order by two assassin parents**

 **The first ancestor Desmond Miles accessed**

* * *

 **Jax: But he sure as hell didn't start out that way he brash and arrogant to a fault and he put the brother hood in danger multiple times and so after they defended the castle from the Templars so the Mentor killed him the end**

"The Mentor's role is to oversee and coordinate the actions of the Order in the pursuit of harmony through free will."

 _Ace: Very nearly but the Mentor decided instead of death redemption was Altaïr's was sentence so demoted and striped of his rank as the youngest Master Assassin in the Order at that time_

 **Jax: As such he was forced to regain his honor and find redemption against nine targets to truly learn what it means to be an Assassin with each assassination Altaïr learned and grew as a man even sparing the life of someone who wasn't his target but he wouldn't have done any of this without a large arsenal**

* * *

 **Arsenal**

 **Longsword became known as Sword of Altaïr years later**

 **Short blade**

 **Throwing knives**

 **Hidden Blade left hand only**

 **Crossbow**

 **Armor** Leather vambraces Leather greaves Leather shoes Three-layer waist belt

 **Eagle Vision: Sixth sense Altaïr has perfected from an early age Can sense the emotions and intentions of those around him Used to distinguish friend from foe Able to find key targets, objects, and hiding spots**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Turned the tide during attacks on Masyaf on at least three occasions**

 **Fled from a crumbling temple during a sandstorm**

 **Launched himself with a catapult**

 **Can take on swarms of crusaders single-handedly**

 **Defeated Al Mualim**

 **Defended himself against his armed assassin brethren unarmed**

 **Gained knowledge from the Apple of Eden without losing himself to it**

 **Served the Assassin Order up until the age of 92**

 **Out of all four of the assassins lived the longest**

* * *

 _Ace: He has a long sword a short sword a belt of throwing knives a single hidden blade and a crossbow_

 **Jax: The long sword well slow deals heavy damage but luckily he wears armor to add protection Leather vambraces, Leather greaves, Leather shoes and a Three-layer waist belt**

 _Ace: He's also a master of stealth and climbing or free running reaching high places and traversing the city in a matter of minutes and In addition he can counter nearly any attack_

 **Jax: And that's not even the half of it somehow he can land in stacks of hay or carts of it from any height and not shatter his bones among impact**

 _Ace: He's done a lot with his life leavening a lasting impact and Legacy on the world_

 **Jax: But he's far from flawless his armor is minimalistic focusing on speed over strength**

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Robes and armor designed more-so for stealth and lightness than protection**

 **Limited arsenal and ammo**

 **Stealth skills deteriorated with age**

 **Occasionally lets his emotions get the best of him**

* * *

Altaïr: I have seen what comes of those who raise themselves above others.

Majd Addin: Oh, and what is that?

Altaïr: Here, let me show you [stabs Majd Addin in the neck ending his life]

 _Ace: Ezio Auditore da Firenze ladies' man of the assassins he was born a Florentine nobleman during the renaissance to the house of Auditore a family that belonged to the Assassin Order_

 **Jax: Ezio remained unaware of this fact until the age of seventeen when his entire family was hung right in front of his eyes by a corrupted Assassin turned Templar named Uberto**

Giovanni: YOU are a traitor Uberto-And one of THEM! You may take our lives this day-but WE WILL have yours in return I swear we wil-(interrupted as the platform under his feet drops hanging him)

* * *

 **Back Round**

 **Full Name: Ezio Auditore da Firenze**

 **Height: 6' 0" (6' 3" including boots & hood)**

 **Weight: 170 lbs. (77 kg)**

 **Age: 17-36 (ACII) / 41-48 (ACB) / 52 (ACR)**

 **Born: June 24, 1459 / Florence, Republic of Florence**

 **Died: November 30, 1524 / Ibidem**

 **Gained a permanent scar across his lip from his youth**

 **The second ancestor accessed of Desmond Miles**

* * *

 **Jax: Fucking hell**

 _Ace: With their deaths Ezio's quest for vengeance began after escaping the guards he sought out his uncle Mario-_

Mario: itsa me Mario

 **Jax: So does that mean he spends his time jumping on the heads of Goomba's and Koopa's eating mushrooms and rescuing princesses WHO ALL TURN OUT TO BE IN ANOTHER CASTLE GOD DAMN IT YO-**

 _Ace: No JFC not that one Mario Auditore Ezio's uncle and leader of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins_

 **Jax: Oh um sorry about that lets move on Mario and his family taught Ezio what it means to be an assassin he was trained in stealth, assassination techniques, weapon proficiency, firearms proficiency, hand to hand and pick pocketing**

 _Ace: In addition to those skills he's got more than enough weapons and tools to back them up_

* * *

 **Arsenal**

 **Dual hidden blades**

 **Poison blade**

 **Poison darts**

 **Hidden gun**

 **Hook blade**

 **Sicilian rapier**

 **Short blades**

 **Metal Cestus**

 **Throwing knives**

 **Crossbow**

 **Equipment**

 **Vambraces, greaves, chest guard, and spaulders Missaglias (ACII)**

 **Seusenhofer (ACB)**

 **Sepahi (ACR)**

 **Medicine Actually just smelling salts**

 **Parachute**

 **Bombs**

 **Lethal: Splinter Datura and Thunder**

 **Tactical: Blood Caltrop Smoke screen and Stink**

 **Divisionary: Cherry Smoke Decoy and Gold**

 **Eagle Sense An evolved version of Eagle Vision Can hear someone's heartbeat from a distance Able to track paths and footprints of targets also Can sense the emotions and intentions of those around him Useful or distinguishing friend from foe it's also Able to find key targets, objects, and hiding spots**

* * *

 _Ace: Swords, hidden guns, knives galore and more Ezio has more than enough to take down any threat_

 **Jax: Ezio has freed Rome fought off better armored guards and survived a massive fall**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Thwarted the Pazzi Conspiracy**

 **Able to defeat swarms of guards single-handedly**

 **Defeated Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia, liberating Rome from their rule.**

 **Destroyed da Vinci's four war machines**

 **Turned the tide of battles alongside mercenaries**

 **Rejuvenated a declining Assassin Order**

 **Avoided semi-automatic cannon fire**

 **Just as skilled even at the age of 52**

 **Taught Shao Jun after retiring**

 **Unlocked the Masyaf Library**

* * *

 _Ace: However he's far from a perfect warrior his rage and angry has clouded his better judgment his armor is not indestructible he has limited ammo and his weapons are relatively slow_

 **Jax: But he's still anyone who can rally a gang of assassins and mercenaries to stop a Templar takeover is a badass in my book**

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Occasionally lets his emotions get the best of him**

 **Often pick pocketed**

 **Consistently refused to use the Apple of Eden**

 **Armor doesn't cover his vital organs**

 **Physique degraded at the age of 65**

 **Certain armors can be broken, leaving Ezio more vulnerable**

 **Limited ammo**

* * *

Ezio: Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito. Requiescat in pace. (Nothing is true, everything is permitted rest in peace.)

 _Ace: Edward James Kenway_

 **Jax: Just in case you thought Kenway's couldn't get any sexier like I'm not gay but Edward would be the man to turn me**

 _Ace annoyed: Was born in 1693 as a Welsh-born British privateer-turned-pirate and then assassin but he didn't start that way born to farmers, Edward sought to acquire riches and fame_

 **Jax: So as stated he became a privateer and is trained in sword fighting, marksmen ship, hand to hand, free running and climbing up large structures or as he described**

Stede Bonnet: My goodness you are an agile chap

Edward: Every finger is a fishhook that's how you tell a true sailor

Stede Bonnet: Yes a fine way to put it

* * *

 **Back round**

 **Full name: Edward James Kenway**

 **Edward can be translated as "rich guard"**

 **Born: March 10th 1693**

 **Murder: December 3rd 1735**

 **Height: 5' 10 (likely over 6ft with his boots on)**

 **Weight: 170lb**

 **Born to Welsh farmers**

 **Last rites: "Leave this life for a lasting peace. Down among the dead"**

 **Edward was the first member of the Kenway family to join the Assassin order**

* * *

 _Ace: Any who Edward married Caroline Scott the wealthy daughter of Emmett and Elizabeth Scot but much to her father's dismay Caroline gave up her life of comfort when she married Edward James Kenway a Welshman of modest means, in 1712_

 **Jax: However, her pregnancy, coupled with her husband's penchant for drink and delusions of grandeur of becoming a rich privateer drove a rift between them and eventually led to their estrangement in 1713 after that Caroline moved back in with her parents and spent her next years in relative happiness with her daughter Jennifer but fell prey to a disease in early 1720 later dying that same year.**

 _Ace: Undeterred from his goal Edward continued as a privateer before becoming a pirate things went well until one day after a huge ship battle Edward ended up marooned on an island with a traitor to the assassin order named Duncan Walpole_

 **Jax: He betrayed the Assassin order and attempted to sign on with the Templars but the ship crash put a damper on that but question how long was Edward underwater like seriously it looked like night during the battle and became day plus he was like a mile maybe more below the surface of the water talk about insane lung capacity**

 _Ace: After a brief chat Edward and Duncan had a scrap which ended in Duncan's death impressive Edward managed to take on a master assassin_

 **Jax: Well he was injured**

 _Ace: Duncan shot Edward in the gut before the fight began they were pretty even_

 **Jax: Alright fair enough taking his place Edward finished his mission of betrayal but was discovered and sent to a brig as prisoner the ship was known as El Dorado yes that El Dorado and renamed it Jackdaw after a bird he loved as a child**

 _Ace: Over the next six years Edward well_

Edward: For years I've been rushing around, taking whatever I fancied, not giving a tinker's curse for those I hurt. Yet here I am... with riches and reputation, feeling no wiser than when I left home. Yet when I turn around, and look at the course I've run... there's not a man or woman that I love left standing beside me.

 _Ace: Yeah that_

 **Jax: Realizing his path was one of self-destruction Edward changed his course and joined the assassins to write his wrongs this change probably truly started after seeing Blackbeard's decapitation because that shit would be to traumatic for anyone to handle**

 _Ace: He also possess impressive strength and endurance he punched through wooden boards and pulled a full grown man through the same boards with easy broke iron chains without displaying to much strain_

 **Jax: With that kind of strength it's no wonder he can that he wrestle a crocodile**

 _Ace: And even took down the entire crew of a Spanish Galleon one off the largest wooden ships ever built and yes this is canon because of this_

Blackbeard: I've seen him clear the deck of a Spanish Galleon like it were nothing

 **Jax: And nobody argues with mother fucking Blackbeard**

 _Ace: He's even killed giant sea animals ranging from bull sharks to hump backs and even white whales yes as in more than one eat your heart out Captain Ahab you couldn't even kill one_

 **Jax: And considering it takes a boat load of men hours to them same this practically unbelievable**

 _Ace: He also kills ground animal to everything from monkeys to crocodiles he even kills jaguars but he wouldn't have been able to do any of that without insane weapons and tools_ Dual cutlass rope darts a blow pipe a bow and arrow throwing knives hidden blades smoke bombs and his four pistol set which he can stylishly fire off in quick suggestion with insane aim and accuracy

* * *

 **Weapons and Equipment**

 **Leather armor covers the vital parts of his body**

 **Flintlock pistols: He always carries four guns on him to spare reload time and to fire in quick succession.**

 **Dual Cutlasses: Main combat weapons**

 **Pistol Swords: Yes, exactly what they sound like also useful for brutal kills**

 **Bow and arrow**

 **Dual Hidden Blades: Used for stealth kills or multiple takedowns (can be used in combat as well)**

 **Throwing knives (stealth kills from afar)**

 **Smoke Bombs**

 **Blowpipe: Shoots darts with varying effects (Sleep knocks out opponent, Berserk poisons opponent, causing them to attack allies and enemies before dying eventually)**

 **Rope Dart: Used to knock opponents off their feet for an opening or hang them from vantage points**

 **The Jackdaw: Stolen Spanish ship, equipped with chain shots (stun), broadside cannons (spread fire), powder barrels (mines) , precise swivel shot, close range heavy shot, and long-range mortar.**

 **Mayan Armor: Bulletproof armor salvaged from Shards of Eden**

 **Templar armor: this is a light and flexible armor that offers increased resistance to enemy attacks even enables the user to survive point blank explosions from full sized gun powder barrels**

 **Eagle Vision Can hear someone's heartbeat from a distance Able to track paths and footprints of targets also Can sense the emotions and intentions of those around him Useful or distinguishing friend from foe it's also Able to find key targets, objects, and hiding spots also helps solve ancient puzzles**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Has killed large sea creatures in a short period of time when it takes normal men hours to do the same**

 **Punched through solid wood and b** **roke iron chains**

 **Can wrestle lift and throw Crocodiles**

 **Shook off a sleep dart and caught the escaping sage Roberts moments later**

 **Cleared the deck of a Spanish Galleon singlehandedly**

 **Defeated 5 legendary ships with his Jackdaw and crew**

 **Helped defend Tulum from invasion**

 **Killed Bartholomew Roberts**

 **Navigated the Observatory with active security measures**

 **Killed 9 assassins without previous training**

 **Killed Benjamin Hornigold**

 **Killed Julien du Casse**

 **Killed El Tiburón**

 **Killed Duncan Walpole a Master Assassin**

 **Can pull off an Italian accent**

 **Found the Shroud of Eden by himself greatly helping out Jacob and Evie Frye in the future**

 **Discovered the Precursor's Grand Temple**

 **Out raced mortar bombardment**

* * *

 **Faults and Weaknesses**

 **Pistols require time to reload**

 **Limited ammo**

* * *

 _Ace: Edward is a cocky yet honorable cunning sensible stoic and wise assassin but he's not without weaknesses_

 **Jax: Even with his flaws he's he still a tough son of a bitch and he eventually returned home to raise his daughter remarry have a son and became a master assassin**

Ah Tabai: And what do you think of our Creed?

Edward Kenway: It's hard to say. For if Nothing is true, then why believe anything? And if everything is permitted... why not chase every desire?

Ah Tabai: Why indeed?

Edward Kenway: It might be that this idea is only the beginning of Wisdom, and not its final form.

Ah Tabai: That's quite a step up from the Edward I met here many years ago.

 _Ace: Connor Ratonhnhakéton Kenway first assassin of the free American Colonies but before he was even born his grandfather Edward Kenway was murdered in his home and son Haytham was kidnapped by Templars and his daughter Jennifer Scott was sold to Turkish slavers What The Hell_

 **Jax: Assassin's Creed is pretty fucked up when he was an adult Haytham left Britain for the American Colonies there he met and knocked up an Indian woman named Kaniehtí:io or Ziio a Kanien'kehá:ka warrior from the village of Kanatahséton and so Ratonhnhakéton was born and raised by his single mother for most of his childhood**

 _Ace: But one day while playing hide and seek Charles Lee a Templar who found his village and burned it to the ground Ratonhnhakéton witnessed his mother's death so yeah not exactly the best childhood_

* * *

 **Back round**

 **Real name: Ratonhnhakéton it means "his spirit has emerged" or "he has begun to live."**

 **New name: Connor**

 **Born: April 4, 1756**

 **Died: unknown**

 **Son of Haytham Kenway**

 **Grandson of Edward Kenway**

 **Actually never adopted his father's surname**

 **Final ancestor accessed by Desmond Miles**

* * *

 **Jax extremely sarcastic: Yep another revenge story because those aren't old or anything but being an Indian gave Ratonhnhakéton a talent with a bow and a tomahawk**

 _Ace: In later years Ratonhnhakéton was told to seek out the assassin order there he meet Achilles former arrogant leader of the Assassins turned into a lost soul an older man perhaps wiser man_

 **Jax: It was him who gave Ratonhnhakéton his new name Connor and over the course of their time together the two formed a sort of father son relationship in fact Achilles chose the name Connor because of his deceased son**

 _Ace: Connor received assassin training when that was over and done with Connor set off and joined the American Revolution in search for his Templar targets_

 **Jax: And of course like every other assassin he has numerous weapons**

* * *

 **Weapons and Equipment**

 **Tomahawk**

 **Dagger**

 **Twin Hidden Blades**

 **French Cutlass**

 **French Boarding Axe**

 **Gunstock War Club**

 **Bow and arrow**

 **Throwing knives Coated in highly toxic water hemlock poison**

 **Pistols Flintlock**

 **Double-barrel**

 **Duckfoot**

 **Pitcairn-Putnam (pair)**

 **Rope darts**

 **Smoke bombs**

 **Trip mines**

 **Shard of Eden Ring-like Piece of Eden Protects from stray metallic projectiles Formerly used by William Kidd**

 **Eagle Vison Sixth sense Can sense the emotions and intentions of those around him Used to distinguish friend from foe Able to find key targets, objects, and hiding spots**

* * *

 _Ace: Connor secured victory for the American Colonies multiple times killed his far more experienced father_

 **Jax: He's killed everything from animals to red coats to bandits and even poachers**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Became an assassin at the age of 13**

 **Defeated a group of bandits before his Assassin training**

 **Quickly mastered sailing and commanding a ship**

 **Turned the tide of battle against the British on multiple occasions**

 **Helped rebuild a wiped out colonial Assassins Order**

 **Defeated Haytham and his Templar order**

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Sometimes lets his emotions get the best of him**

 **Somewhat naïve (all though most Indians were at the time they sold New York for a bead)**

 **Lacks armor**

* * *

Connor Kenway: "I watch them fight and die in the name of freedom. They speak of liberty and justice, but for whom?"

 _Ace: The Champions are set let the battle begin_

 **Jax: Hell yeah bloodshed assassin style**

* * *

Desmond was laying in the Animus while Rebecca and Shaun observed his vitals when Lucy and William Miles walked up

William: How is he?

Rebecca: Fine he's also making pretty good progress

Shaun: But he still has at least half left

William nodded relieved the computers Rebecca and Shaun were working on began beeping

Rebecca: What the hell

Shaun in shock: We're being hacked how

William: I THOUGHT ABSTERGO COULDN'T FIND US

Rebecca: It's not Abstergo

A star logo appeared on the screens

Shaun: What the bloody hell

Desmond's body began convulsing pain shooting through him his father quickly ran to his side

William: Shit Desmond we need to stabilize him fast

In the Animus a few minutes earlier

Desmond found himself in the Animus loading screen as a disembodied spectator four figures appeared when they started to become clearer to Desmond saw his ancestors Altaïr, Ezio, Connor and someone his didn't recognize a blond haired man sun kissed skin and a couple of facial scars on his person he carried twin swords, four pistols, a blow pipe, leather armor, hidden blades, throwing knives, a bow with an arrow quiver on his back and numerous pouches

Desmond: Who is that?

Animus: Edward James Kenway Father to Haytham and Grandfather to Connor

The four assassins glanced at each other

Edward while looking at Ezio and Altaïr: Bloody hell I must be drunk because I'm seeing ghosts

Altaïr thinking: This is strange

Ezio glanced at Altaïr while Connor looked at all three of them

Ezio and Connor: Potrei dire lo stesso /I could say the same

The four became tenser as they activated their eagle vision they each other in red the four assassins drew their respected weapons suddenly a beam of light struck the ground and began forming a city that looked like a cross between Syria, Italy, New York and England

 **FIGHT!**

All four assassins had the same idea and threw down a smoke bomb down covering the roof top in smoke Edward rushed through the smoke at Connor tomahawk meet cutlasses in a struggle Altaïr jumped up and brought his sword down on Ezio who blocked Ezio pushed Altaïr back the engaged again their heavy weapons clashing and parrying they clashed once more struggling

Altaïr: Not bad

Ezio: I do not need your approval

Both assassins jumped back and threw knives both knives hit each other sending them clanging to the floor they rushed each other again mean while Edward continued back stepping dodging and blocking a very annoyed Connor's strikes Edward ducked under a swing and slashed Connor on the side Connor held his side as he turned around and threw his tomahawk grazing Edward's shoulder luckily his armor protected him for the most part both draw out a flint lock pistol and aimed it

Edward: Not bad lad but not good enough

Connor: Take your best shot old man

They both pulled the trigger the metal bullet was knocked away by Connor's ring well Connor's bullet bounced off Edward's armor both Kenways were surprised as they drew their swords the blades clashed as the fight continued each striking blocking and parrying they clashed once again in a struggle Connor used his hidden blades knife mode to stab Edward's shoulder grunting in pain Edward head butted Connor stunning the younger assassin Edward then sent a front kick to Connor's gut quickly sheathes his blades and ejected his hidden blades

Edward: Hope this hurts bastard

Edward rushed forward and tackled Connor off the roof plunging the blades deep into Connor's stomach and the two fell off the flat roof into a pile of hay on a smaller building below back on the roof blades clashed and clanged the two elder assassins jumped back both covered in scratches and bleeding from open wounds

Altaïr: You show much promise but you lack conviction

Ezio: Provi a uccidermi vecchio

Altaïr and Ezio circled each other their hands tightened on their sword handles Altaïr drew the blade off his back while Ezio drew a second sword the elder assassins reengaged blades clashing once more in a struggle Ezio knocked both of Altaïr's blades aside and thrusted the weapon into Altaïr's gut causing him to drop his weapons Ezio kicked Altaïr back and threw a splinter behind the weakened assassin Ezio aimed his hidden gun and fired hitting Altaïr in the chest he fell back on the bomb seconds before the bomb went off the shrapnel ripped through Altaïr's back and into his chest killing him

 ** _KO_!**

 **Jax: Damn that was brutal**

 _Ace: Both assassins were skilled in combat but Ezio's superior armor strength and versatility won out in the end sure well Altaïr has more experience fighting other assassins he's never faced anyone like quite like Ezio_

 **Jax: He's taken far harder hits and survived in addition Altaïr has never really taken bullets and arrows like Ezio has Altaïr just couldn't see the writing on the wall**

 _Ace: The Winner Ezio Auditore_

* * *

 ** _And so the battle continues FIGHT!_**

Edward and Connor rolled from the hay pile they both drew their bows notched a couple of arrows and fired the arrows struck one another they fell to the ground with a clinging sound Edward rushed toward Connor before he could prepare another arrow and smacked Connor on the head with the bow he then decked the younger man across the face Connor swung his knee up hitting Edward's gut they engaged in close quarter combat put their bows away they blocked and dodged neither landing a hit until Edward slipped Connor's punch moved behind the younger assassin and suplexed the half Indian Connor growled in angry as he stood up he rushed the older man Edward just dipped and dodged his attacks

Connor: ENOUGH

Finally fed up with Edward's dodging Connor ejected his hidden blades and rotated them into dagger mode Edward deflected them with his own hidden blades and the two engaged in a hidden blade fight they clashed in a struggle Edward swung his blade up stabbing Connor through Connor's arm retracting the blade Edward grabbed the younger mans wrist and snapped it

Edward: Sorry lad but I'm finishing this

Edward sent a kick to Connor's knee breaking it pulling out a rope dart he slammed the blade into the younger man shoulder he wrapped the rope around the neck of the Indian before kicking him off the building the rope caught one of the hanging lamps Edward landed on the ground he stabbed the other knife into the ground before standing up Connor's neck was clearly broken to add insult to injury Edward noticed Connor's tomahawk laying on the ground near by he picked it up and threw the weapon into his grandsons chest ensuring he was dead

 _ **KO!**_

* * *

 _Ace: Connor could put up a good fight but Edward's superior armor, strength, weapons and training gave him the leg up in this fight_

 **Jax: Both of them could fight off animals but Edward's Crocodiles are four to nine times heavier then Connor's Black Bears and their jaw strength are also much stronger sitting at three thousand seven hundred newton's well the Black Bears jaw strength sit at seven hundred forty four point three that's almost five times less in addition Connor doesn't even fight the bears**

 _Ace: True all Connor does is dodge the beast strikes while waiting for his own chance to strike back Edward can wrestle the crocodiles and throw them away and well they both had ways of avoiding bullets which basically made guns useless Edward's endurance stamina and superior strength would eventually overwhelm Connor_

 **Jax: Connor really should have stayed sharper in this fight**

 _Ace: The winner is Edward_

* * *

Edward let a heavy sigh as he began walking away an arrow suddenly embedded in front of his foot the pirate assassin jumped back before glaring up to see Ezio standing on a nearby roof he put the crossbow away and draw his sword before jumping to ground level Edward drew his pistol swords the two assassins charged each other ready to clash

Ezio: Ti corro con ragazzo

Edward:Just shut up and fight

 ** _Final opponent sighted FIGHT!_**

They clashed swinging their blades multiple times sometimes the strikes would make it through they ended up hitting and creating wounds Edward blocked after awhile holding Ezio's blade back he used his free blade to slash Ezio across the check a deep scratch formed and bleed Edward then kicked the older assassin in the groin causing him to lean down in pain Edward kneed Ezio upright again the pirate grabbed a pistol and fired the bullet struck Ezio shoulder recovering Ezio swung his blade in and upward slashing motion Edward jumped back the blades tip leaving a large scratch behind Ezio aimed his hidden gun and fired the bullet harmlessly bounced off

Ezio: Fine then bastardo take this

Ezio grabbed one of each of his bombs and threw them at the pirate reacting Edward rolled back avoiding the blasts of the explosive devices Edward pulled out his bow notching two arrows he fired them both into Ezio's shoulders the elder assassin broke them and tossed them aside drawing his swords Edward charged his blades clashed against Ezio's Edward slowly forced Ezio to one knee a cocky smile crossed the ex pirates face

Edward: Come on mate you can do better then that

Ezio: Shut your mouth impostore

Edward kicked the older man in the chest jumping back he threw bomb at the ground Ezio stood up slowly and began looking around for his foe suddenly a rope dart sprung from the and impaled the older man's right arm the rope was clearly tied to something Ezio cried out in pain but before he cut himself free a second rope dart cut through the air and smoke from the opposite direction impaling his other arm forcing him to drop his sword the rope was violently pulled and Ezio stood there arms restrained two gun shots ran out and pierced both of Ezio's knees making him drop he knew it was over

Ezio: Well then finish it

Edward: You have no sense of drama mate

Edward steps into view as the smoke clears he bends down and picks up Ezio's sword bringing the sword up he aimed to swing at Ezio's neck

Edward: Well its been fun but I need a drink

With that Edward swings the blade cleanly decapitating the older man his head fell to the ground and blood shot from the stump on his neck

 ** _KO!_**

Edward throws the blade and begins heading to the nearest pub

* * *

 **Jax: Damn his own weapon**

 _Ace: Ezio was strong and tough enough to survive that fall Edward was simply stronger faster and just as tough_

 **Jax: Well nearly even in fighting abilities Edward's advantage in stamina pulled me ahead he was also in better shape for the final duel in addition Edward fights dirty he'll take whatever opening he can it's also worth noting Edward has had to avoid and grenades bofore**

 _Ace: Ezio durability may have been but it just simply couldn't hold out with all those injures coupled with Edward's huge advantage in strength stamina and endurance_

 **Jax: Ezio really shouldn't have gotten so ahead of himself**

 _Ace: The winner is Edward James Kenway_

Edward: (laughs) Was it good for you as well

 _ **Ace and Jax: Next Time On The Contest Of Champions**_

?: Doctor Banner now might be a really good time to get angry

?: That's my secret Captain I'm always angry

(The second man muscles bulked and began growing the color of his skin turned green as his body grew and tore through the shirt he was wearing as he finished growing he now stood at eight feet and eight inches tall the large green monster swung his massive fist halting a gigantic alien eel monster with a roar of angry the creatures armor crumbled from the sheer force of the blow)

 **THE INCREDIBLE HULK SMASHES IN again**

* * *

 _Ace: And so the Hulk is next but who is he facing find out next time and no it's not Doomsday_

 **Jax: But before any of that Fight Club episode one will premiere hosted by our interns Dominic and his GF Amber**

 _ **Dominic: It's basically our DBX, One Minute Melee or Salt Assault no research we just make them fight on the ultimate fighting video game**_

 _Ace: But if you want me and Jax we did our own Fight Club Captain America vs Ryu over on Chapter ten_

 _ **Amber: We won't reveal to much but the first fight is a two parter fusion fight and hopefully you will not be seeing it coming because it probably isn't who you're thinking of in a match**_

 _Ace: Until next time goodbye_


	6. Chapter 5 Hulk vs Asrua

**_(If this was a video Hulk's model is from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite because it looks really good and Asura's is from is own game of course)_**

 _Ace: Rage, anger, frustration and adrenaline they are powerful sources of strength a truly powerful emotion the saiyan race harness it for the super saiyan transformations and it's also the main power source of the Red Lantern corp however in it's truest form you get these two beastly fighters_

 ** _Jax: Their rage makes them almost unstoppable juggernauts they embody anger to a T_**

 _Ace: The Incredible Hulk Jade Giant of the Avengers_

 ** _Jax: And Asura Demi-God of The Wrath_**

* * *

 ** _(Cue Hulk Smash)_**

 _Ace: The marvel universe holds many powerful beings like the Mighty Thor prince_ of Asgard and god of thunder, Black Bolt king of inhumans, Namor the submariner, the sun powered Sentry, the mad Titan Thanos and the planet devouring Galactus

 _ **Jax: But very few can match the incredible physical strength of the jade giant known as the Hulk**_

 **(Hulk drew his fists back before swinging them both forward they struck the glass and metal wall of the bridge sending debris flying two grenade wielding soldiers running one got hit by a flying piece of metal)**

 **General Thunderbolt Ross: Now she'll see**

 **(Hulk leapt down from the bridge connecting the buildings he landed on his hands and knees while letting out deep breaths as he stood as those surrounding him looked of with shock Hulk then unleashed a mighty rage filled roar)**

* * *

 **Background**

 **Real Name: Robert Bruce Banner**

 **Height: 8' 8''/288 cm (Hulk)**

 **Height: 5'10''/177.8 cm (Bruce Banner)**

 **Weight: 2400 lb/1086.6 kg (Hulk)**

 **Weight: 128 lbs/58 kg (Bruce Banner)**

 **Born: Dayton, Ohio**

 **Graduated from Oxford University**

 **Likes dogs**

* * *

 _Ace: But before he was the power house of Avengers he was a simple boy Bruce Banner_

 _ **Jax: And his child hood fucking sucked his father Brian Banner while a brilliant atomic physicist was an alcoholic who never wanted children because of what happened to him and his sisters Susan and Elaine Banner all three of them including their mother were physically and mentally abused by their father Bruce Banner which is why Brian named his son Bruce**_

 _Ace: Brian absolutely hated his son believing him to be a mutated monster because of his work with radiation and made sure he knew that by abusing him despite this his wife Rebecca loved her son Bruce he was the object of her affection_

 _ **Jax: Eventually driven insane by jealousy Brian murdered Rebecca right in front of Bruce's eyes causing Bruce mind to fracture and develop a spilt personality which he treated as an imaginary friend but luckily for Bruce Brian was thrown into the nut house**_

 _Ace: Now free from his drunken abuser Bruce was raised by his aunt Susan from that point on Bruce was withdraw intellectually he studied Harvard and Pennsylvania state before going to and g raduating from Oxford University where he met his best friend and rival for life Tony Stark _

_**Jax: With a lack of other options Bruce went to work at a United States Defense Department nuclear research facility at a Desert Base, in New Mexico. There Bruce met General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, the Air Force officer in command of the base, and his daughter Betty Ross. Bruce and Betty eventually fell in love with each other while under Ross's command Bruce designed and oversaw construction of the "Gamma Bomb" or "G-bomb," a nuclear weapon possessing a high gamma radiation output**_

 _Ace: During the test of the G-bomb a civilian named Rick Jones drove onto the test zone and Bruce rushed to save him this selfless act defined the rest of his life however Starsky who was secretly a Soviet agent, did nothing, confident that Bruce would die in the explosion, bringing the project to a halt and sadly while and saved Rick Bruce was caught in the blast_

 **(Nuke explosion sound effect)**

 _ **Jax: Surprise Gamma radiation is extremely fucking harmfully and Rather then dying the intense radiation coupled with Bruce's already mutated genes caused him to transform into a beast of pure muscle a monster that was rage incarnate unrestrained adrenaline given form**_

 _Ace: He became the Incredible Hulk capable of insane things with his super human powers_

 **Loki: The creature's power is incredible**

 _Ace: At first he was hunted by the army to be turned into a weapon but as luck would have it Loki made it seemed like he was causing destruction that was a day unlike any other Earth's Mightiest Hero's found themselves united against a common threat Iron Man, Ant/Giant Man, Wasp and Thor went to stop him but the truth of Loki was revealed they were able to stop him and together they formed the Avengers to fight foes no signal hero could_

 ** _Jax: They've taken on time traveling conqueror's alien invaders and masters of evil Hulk is an on again off again member_**

* * *

 **Absolute Strength**

 **Superhuman Stamina**

 **Dynamic Durability**

 **Regenerative Healing Factor**

 **Superhuman Strength Utilizations**

 **Diseases Immunity**

 **Decelerated Aging**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **Superhuman Leaping**

 **Can somehow see Ghosts or _Astral Form's (Because Bruce was afraid of dear old dad and haunting them Hulk developed it as a means of defense)_**

 **Reactive Adaptation to adapt to almost any environment**

 **Lung Gland (creates an oxygenated perfluorocarbon emulsion that fills his lungs and equalizes pressure useful in space and under water)**

 **Increased Psionic Resistance**

 **Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission**

 **Skilled Combatant: Basics In Wrestling and Boxing, Gladiator style combat and Kung Fu taught to him by Iron Fist**

 **Super-Genius Intelligence as Bruce**

 **Multilingual as Bruce**

* * *

 _ **Jax: He can lift massive amounts of weight even if they weigh as much as a mountain create tremors and earthquakes just by walking and cover huge distances by jumping with his insanely powerful legs**_

 _Ace: He has Dynamic Durability meaning he take a heavy hits from extremely powerful beings like when a robot claimed to be able to crush Adamantium in its jaws in 7.3 seconds it even had Hulk's exposed neck in its jaws, and was unable to even lacerate his skin before being ripped apart he's even taken a mighty blast from Galactus and thankfully for him those hits he can't take he can heal from any injury but his most well known power is his physical strength_

 **Agent Maria Hill: Sir the Hulk will tear this place apart**

 _ **Jax: And Hulk's feats more then match the expectation he can bend the basically indestructible adamantium has held up a one hundred fifty billion ton mountain saving many manger marvel characters and pulled two tectonic plates together literally unbreaking a planet**_

 _Ace: But just because he's big and strong that doesn't make him slow he's kept pace with extremely fast described as having virtually unparalleled combat speed beings like Thor, Silver Surfer, Hyperion, Gladiator and Sentry but he's more then just punching and running he has different and more interesting uses for his incredible super strength_

 _ **Jax: By inhaling massive amouts air he can unleash his own super breath leveling forests armed troops and even several superhuman combatants then there is his trade mark Thunder Clap he slams his hands together to create a powerful sonic vibration that propagates through the air with more force then the strongest hurricane in recorded history he even knocked out the Red Hulk with this but how loud would it be anyway**_

 _Ace: Glad you asked after calculating on the board it's loud enough to light a grassy field on fire a mile every direction straight up kill a person and melt concrete making the clap sit at three hundred decibels so in short it's easiest one of the loudest single sounds ever in edition it can deafen foes, level forests, and push back explosions._

 ** _Jax: Damn_**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Hulk's strength has been capable of destroying planets and more: Smashed an asteroid 2x the size of earth into pieces with one punch,** **Had the Weight of a star on his back ,** **Lifted a 150 billion ton mountain, Destroyed a planet in the Dark Dimension, Pulled two continental plates together, Created earthquakes with his footsteps, Pinned the Beyonder by the face to the ground, Thunder Clapped through a time storm and in his fight with the Nameless One they destroyed an entire Universe**

 **Broke Onslaught's armor with one savage blow (This guy was taking on both the Avengers and X-Men)**

 **Stalemated with Warrior's Madness Thor (Who has 10x the power he would normally would have)**

 **Withstood Human Torch's Nova Blast (claimed to be 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit) and Fin Fang Foom's fire breath**

 **Escaped Earth's orbit in one jump**

 **Overwhelmed Dawin; a character designed to adapt to any situation. Dawin concluded that Hulk would overpower him so Dawin gained the ability to teleport in order to retreat (To quote both Darwin and Night Crawler "Gamma energy but so much there's no end to it..." "The best defense against the Hulk is to be somewhere else"**

 **Has overpowered opponents that should have an advantage over him. Strong Guy Dawin and Absorbing Man (for example)**

* * *

 _Ace: But don't overestimate him his radiation can be drained certain people can disable his healing and make it burn out powerful beings have done this such as Gods and cosmic beings have done this however all that stops when he goes World Breaker with this Bruce and Hulk become one unleashing his full unrestrained power which is basically limitless power practically radiates off this guy in green gamma field_

 _ **Jax: Not even the Beyonder could calculate a limit to his an rage and he's a cosmic being above most others so you see sometimes even Gods and Godlike beings must learn don't fuck with the incredible Hulk otherwise you'll get Smashed**_

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Vulnerable to gamma radiation draining**

**Reality warpers**

 **Hulk's power is dependent on his rage**

* * *

 **Thor: We're the same you and I just a couple of hotheaded fools**

 **Hulk: Yeah same Hulk like fire Thor like water**

 **Thor: Well we're both kind of like fire**

 **Hulk: But Hulk like raging fire Thor like smoldering fire _(P.S. Thank you Mark for making Hulk talk more for pressing that issue so much a great move)_**

* * *

 ** _(Cue Asura's Wrath sound track-04-Furious)_**

 ** _Jax: We already covered Asura so we'll be as brief as possible_**

 _Ace: The world of Asura's wrath is an odd place..._

 _ **Jax: Odd try crazy like absolutely insane**_

 _Ace:... Argh ok yeah you're right it's fucking insane murderess monsters known as Gohma seek to wipe out humanity Mantra exists in and sometimes empowers all living things and the only thing standing in between humanity and destruction are Shinkoku Army led by The Eight Guardian Generals (八神将) they were elite demigods charged with protecting the Realm of Shinkoku, its Emperor and Gaea each harnessed the power of Mantra into eight different forms_

 **Yasha: Pride, Lust, Vanity, Greed, Sloth, Violence, Melancholy and Wrath...These are the Mantra that govern the world**

 ** _Jax: Thank you... man it feels good to be right_**

* * *

 **Name: Asura**

 **Height: At least 2 m (6.5 ft)**

 **Weight: Over 400 lbs**

 **Other Titles: The Destructor**

 **Age: 12,000+ years**

 **Age of Appearance: 28**

 **Race: Male Demi-God**

 **Mantra: Wrath**

 **Mantra powered by Wrath (AKA his anger)**

 **Mantra color: Fiery orange in color**

 **Hates those who proclaim themselves Gods or those who harm his Daughter**

* * *

 _Ace: Asura was one of these Demi-Gods he was Trained along aside his rival and brother in law Yasha by Augus while highly trained fighter Asura appears to boaster Kalaripayattu as his main style_

 _ **Jax: Kalaripayattu is a martial art, which originated as a style in Kerala, southern India and has three variants, which are distinguished by their attacking and defensive patterns**_

 _Ace: When Asura was older he had a daughter who became a priestess they won many battles protecting the planet until Asura was framed for the murder of_ _Emperor and losing both wife and child Asura was now branded a traitor so he decided to confront Deus the man or Demi-God behind it all_

 ** _Jax: And the conflict didn't end well for him but he did make one promise to the bastard Deus as he crashed to the planet below_**

 **Asura: I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE**

 _Ace: The impact not only made him lose his memory but also his life Asura found himself in Naraka think of it as Purgatory a state of in between life and death while there Asura met a Golden Spider who guided him back to life but still with no memory_

 ** _Jax: Well If I fell from space and only lost only my memories it would be a pretty good day I lose them just from hitting my head against the bar counter_**

 _Ace: That's not from hitting your head on the counter Jax that's all the alcohol you drink on your one night to get drunk how your kidneys haven't failed is beyond me you have a serious problem it's really disturbing and I'm concerned for you_ _ **(Beer can opening)**_ _Really you're doing this now I'm pouring my heart out to you_

 ** _Jax: I have a problem I'm sorry it just makes me feel better (drops the can) let's just continuing with this_**

 _Ace: Yeah okay waking up from death he encountered Wyzen so the two fought and Wyzen reveled the truth about his daughter and that the Eight Guardian Generals that knew only war were gone and in their place stood the Seven Deities remembering everything Asura's quest for revenge began only helped along by his Demi-God abilities but yeah spoiler so 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0 you've been warned the entire event of Asura's Wrath was because of the Golden Spider who was really_ _Chakravartin a god of creation seeking out an heir and Asura was his prime choice so everything all the countless pointless deaths the betrayal the fighting among old comrades was because of this bastard without him they might have actually had happy lives what a fucking asshole_

 ** _Jax: Yeah a crying shame but at least he Has super human strength durability agility and speed let him tear down mountain sized monsters with total ease_**

* * *

 **Powers and abilities**

 **Godly Strength: mountain sized monsters some even planet sized**

 **Godly Durability**

 **Godly agility: can jump into orbit while being boasted by Mantra by can't fly (Unless he's in his Mantra Asura or** **Asura the Destructor form)**

 **Godly Speed**

 **Energy Blasts: Punch based projectiles (Everything is punches with this guy)**

 **Trained in Kalaripayattu by Augus**

 **Can breath in space (Unknown if he can breath under water)**

 **Mantra** **Manipulation**

* * *

 _Ace: He has defeated countless Gohma Soldiers the Seven Deities the planet sized Vlitra with Yasha and even Chakravartin the Creator_

 ** _Jax: But backing that up are transformations he's got enough to make even Son Goku proud yep I went there the more obvious the joke the more it has to be addressed_**

 _Ace: With each form comes extra or larger arms and a lot more power and strength to boot_

* * *

 **Transformations**

 **Unlimited Mode: When Asura activates this mode, the marks on his body emanate a bright orange light, due to the mantra flowing through his body, leaving a trail of orange mantra from his body In Unlimited Mode Asura's strength is increased and he cannot overheat it eventually wears off**

 **Vajra Asura: Gains two extra pairs of arms power increases substantially**

 **Berserker Asura: Turns into a feral beast w/ 4 blazing mantra arms on back briefly matched the Brahmastra's destructive power the extra arms can burn out**

 **Mantra Asura: Achieved by bathing in the mantra of Wrath Combines multiple powerful arms into two bulky ones used to defeat Viltra and exterminate the Gohma**

 **Asura the Destructor: Asura's ultimate form Larger than Gaea herself punched a hole in a galaxy-sized idol capable of wiping out planets, stars, and more and can attain much smaller (human) form with six "Mantra Asura" arms **

* * *

**Feats**

 **Survived getting poked by a giant finger**

 **Wiped out Vlitra and the Gohma almost single-handedly (Yasha helped quite a bit)**

 **Defeated the Seven Deities (Minus one) and stopped their plan**

 **Came back from the dead multiple times**

 **Forced Augus to draw his sword Only Deus previously did that**

 **Annihilated entire armies and fleets of ships single handedly**

 **Killed countless Gohma**

 **Defeated Chakravatin the creator**

 **Reincarnated millions of years after the events of Asura's Wrath**

 **Fought Street Fighter's Ryu and Akuma. (On the Moon no less fought the second on for 500 years)**

* * *

 ** _J_** ** _ax: While he's done a lot but like every character he has flaws_**

 _Ace: He's no strategist he usual just punches whatever is his way his durability is inferior compared to other Demi-Gods often causing his arms to break off and shatter finally topping it off his own power could have destroy his own body_

 ** _Jax: But no matter what he'll also protect his daughter so um don't try to date her and if you do bring her back on time always_**

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Not a strategist: Fights first, asks questions later**

 **Little self-preservation policies: Shattered arms most common injury received impalement at one point**

 **Somewhat reliant on his fists to fight**

 **Mantra of Wrath can tear apart his body if he's not careful**

* * *

 **Asura: I don't know what to do when she cries. The best I can do is punch anyone who makes her cry.**

* * *

 _Ace: It's time for a Contest_

* * *

Bruce was sitting in his lad at Avengers Tower when an alarm went off Bruce looked up from his work stood up and rushed out of the lad to the War Room where he tossed his lad coat onto his chair

Bruce: Jarvis what's going on?

 _J.A.R.V.I.S.: Master Paker has called for help sir it appears and the New Avengers are under attack_

Bruce: By who

 _J.A.R.V.I.S.: An unknown assailant sir_

Bruce looked up to the ceiling as he crossed his arms

Bruce: Cosmic threat

 _J.A.R.V.I.S.: No not according to my scanners_

Bruce: Prep the pod tell them I'm on my way **(Ever see Death Battle's "cough" inaccurate** **"cough"** **Hulk vs Doomsday that pod that Hulk arrives in think that)**

 _J.A.R.V.I.S.: Already done sir_

A smirk crossed Bruce's face as a panel in the wall opened allowing him to enter sitting in the seat the pod door sealed shut and launched from the building it began flying through the air toward the battle field

Bruce: Big guy...(His eyes began glowing green) it's time

 **Hulk** (thinking) **:** **Right Let's go**

Asura was not having the best time he had been transported away from his fight with a pale skinned sword wielding man and was now currently fight a man with glowing fists he had also been fighting a dark skinned male with tough skin a red and blue man with a web patterned a man with three claws and finally a man dressed fully in red wielding two sticks everyone but the red and man and the green guy was knocked out then suddenly the man jumped back as an object crashed from the sky in between them sending Asura flying back the door was kicked off and Hulk step out

 _ **(Cue Harlem Brawl)**_

he turned to face the six armed man with a growl Spiderman landed on his shoulders as Iron Fist walked up next to them both were pretty banged up

SM: Hey big guy glad you could make it

IF: It is very fortunate you came when you did

 **Hulk: Right...Hulk handles this now** (He pointed his thumb back at the knocked out heroes) **get them out of here and be sure to clear out any civilians**

SM&IF: Right good luck

With that they cleared out the civilians and their friends Hulk took a few steps toward the smaller man

 **Hulk: So you're the one messing with Hulk's friends**

Asura scoffed thinking nothing of the larger man

Asura: And what will you do

Bruce thoughts: Well he's asking for it show him

 **Hulk: Hulk stop you no Smash You HULK SMASH**

Hulk smashed his large fingers into the ground and lunged toward the Demi-God taking off into a full sprit Asura scoffed as he to began running at the monster

Asura: **BRING IT**

Once in range they each lunge into the air and swung their fists at each other

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 _ **(Cue It Has To Be This Way)**_

Hulk's large fist collided against Asura's three fists creating a shock cracking the ground underneath them and forcing them apart both recovered landing on the ground again they lunged clashing with another shockwave both began exchanging super fast punches at blind speeds only making the ground under them into a crater both found themselves getting extremely pissed off now so Hulk ended the clash and raised both arms up

 **Hulk: SMASH YOU HULK CRUSH METAL ARMED MAN**

Hulk brought his arms down and Asura barely caught Hulk's large arms in his hands as he was forced to a knee the ground cracked even more under them Asura began pushing up slowly rising to his feet both fighters only grew angrier Hulk swung his leg up kicking Asura away Hulk rushed forward grabbing the Demi-Gods torso he slammed him into the ground as he ran up the crater side once out Hulk continued running while dragging Asura for about a mile he then spun as he flung Asura causing him to crash into a skyscraper with enough force to level it the Demi-God Asura covered in mantra energy burst from the rumble making Hulk even angrier because he wouldn't stay down

 **Hulk: You're strong but HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS**

Asura: **PROVE IT MONSTER**

They both dashed at each other Asura narrowly avoided Hulk's left cross Asura stayed low throwing extremely fast punches to Hulk's stomach pushing the jade giant back a little bit drawing his arms back Asura channeled Mantra into the strike throwing all three fists into a punch aimed at Hulk's gut sending the gamma mutate falling Asura began punching the air with all six fists sending energy blasts flying each blast struck Hulk as he landed he was forced to cross his arms as a shield each blast burned his skin but was quickly healed over Hulk growled in frustration as he slowly began moving forward Hulk dug his hands into the ground as he was pelted by continuing energy blasts

 **Hulk: GAMMA TSUNAMI**

Hulk pulled his arms up and ripped the street up into a tidal wave of concrete heading straight toward Asura the Demi-God dashed to the side stopping his attack while avoiding the flood of rocks Hulk rushed shoulder checking Asura's back he slid to a stop moments later both rage powered beings rushed each other again exchanging punches their arms moving at a rapid pace finally Hulk's fist broke three of Asura's arms Hulk's other fist struck Asura's last fists shattering them

 **Hulk: YOU WEAK**

Hulk began assaulting Asura with a crushing three punch combo followed by an uppercut launching the Demi-God into the air Hulk leapt up and double leg kicked Asura sending him flying just before he hit the ground Hulk took in a deep breath and blew tornado like winds at the Demi-God and wind blast crashed into another building leveling that one to Hulk huffed as he was still extremely anger

 **Hulk: Puny weakling**

Hulk turned ready to leave he'd let the other handle the unconscious new foe but before he could a large fiery orange hand burning with Mantra shot from the rubble Hulk turned back surprised as three other hand emerged before Asura slowly began raising up from the rubble once fully standing he roared in rage growling Hulk turned back to face Asura

Bruce in surprise: WHAT THE T-this monster... whatever he is extremely resilient

 **Hulk: No matter HULK WILL BREAK METAL MAN OPEN LIKE A TIN CAN**

Bruce: Sounds good bust him open

Asura roared charging as he charged a large blast of energy in his hands aiming all four hand Asura fired the blast at the Hulk the gamma mutate the Mantra blast hit him like a mountain the energy washed over him and burned his skin off once the beam stopped Hulk dropped to a knee and healed again Asura closed the distance one of the large hands grabbed Asura dragged Hulk through the street before tossing him up and punching into the air sending him flying through a couple of skyscrapers Hulk crashed landed a few blocks away and the civilians in the area ran for it Asura came flying in once more and slammed into the Hulk the metnal monster slammed his Mantra fists into the Hulk a deep crater formed as they both went deeper into the ground Asura didn't stop until the crater was fifteen feet deep and Hulk was now a bruised bloody green mess satisfied the Berserker Demi-God leapt out of the hole with a roar of victory any remaining civilians back any in fear as the monster turned toward them

 ** _(Music Stops)_**

panic spread quickly meanwhile Hulk's healing was repairing his body at an even faster pace thanks to how extremely pissed off he was Bruce was surprised

Bruce (thinking): Big guy you alright (He then heard the civilians screaming) HULK you have to get he'll hurt people

 **Hulk** (Thinking) **: Metal Man Thinks He's Stronger Than Hulk METAL MAN WRONG**

Hulk jumped to his feet and leapt up once at the top he swung at Asura's back sending the Demi-God spiraling to the other end of the street Hulk landed safely and turned toward the civilians

Bruce (thinking): We need to get him out here Now so we don't destroy New York

 **Hulk: RUN GO NOW**

They made a break for it as Hulk took a heavy hit to the shoulder but he stood his ground Asura swung a second giant fist and Hulk slid back coming to a stop the Gamma Beast lunged forward tackling the Demi-God flying Hulk grabbed Asura by the ankle and punched him straight in the chest sending the Demi-God flying into the ocean Hulk landed and took a running start before jumping toward the water after Asura and they began fighting underwater

 ** _Hours later near Mexico_**

Both fighters burst out of the water of the Gulf of Mexico they crashed into the deserts Hulk found himself drawn here and thus fought Asura in that direction both rage fueled beings stood once more Asura charged a blast and he fired a continuous blast of Mantra at the Hulk struck once again Hulk slid back in the sand but this time it didn't burn his skin away finally fed up with this Hulk drew his arms back and brought his hands together unleashing his Thunder Clap sending a massive shockwave pushing back the Mantra blast at Asura the Demi-God was struck with his own attack and the force of Hulk's clap cuased Asura's mantra arms to burn out in pain the Demi-God covered his ears Hulk took this chance and rushed toward his foe he land an upper cut to the gut the blow actually knocked Asura back to base form with a shock look Asura stumbled back a good couple of feet holding his gut in pain as his ears slowly stopped ringing

Asura: How how is that possible such this beast has such incredible strength...I've only felt such power from Yasha what kind of monster are you...how can you possess such strength to even match maybe eve-

 **Hulk: YOU TALK TO MUCH**

Hulk had the distance closed in less then half a second with a powerful uppercut toward Asura's jaw sending him sprawling across the desert into a large boulder raising his hand to his lip Asura found orange blood dripping down his chin he calmly wiped the blood away as he stared up a the blue skies

Asura (thinking): He is like me but...different...perhaps...there is finally someone angrier than me

The Demi-God stood up once more

Asura: **THEN I WILL TALK WITH MY FIST**

 _ **(Cue Limits of a God)**_

Mantra energy surrounded Asura a bunch of arms appeared behind Asura and fused into his arms they both suddenly enlarged to two giant arms that were about the same size as Hulk's the Gamma Mutate scoffed at this

 **Hulk: Great another one of thes-**

Hulk was interrupted as Asura used his Mantra thrusters to close the distance and socked Hulk across the jaw Hulk was sent flying Asura jet boasted passed the Hulk's flying form he landed with a slide the jets on his right arm activated allowing him to land a massive right cross to Hulk's face the Gamma Mutate crashed into the ground his body creating a trench as he did so Asura sprouted his four extra arms as Hulk struggled to stand his healing factor kicking in as Asura closed the distance with a three fisted gut punch combo Mantra surrounded the Demi-God's body as he leapt into the air carrying Hulk upward with the jet thrusters as they flew Asura continued throwing punches soon they both ended up crashing into the Blue Area of the Moon luckily nothing was there Asura continued pushing down on the Hulk soon the ground under them began cracking Hulk had enough of this he grabbed Asura's wrist and flung the Demi-God away both recovered and stared each other down Hulk looked even more pissed both combatants charged once more the markings of Asura's body began glowing with power

 _ **(Cue From The New World)**_

 **Hulk: Hulk will BREAK YOU IN HALF**

Asura: **JUST** **SHUT UP AND FIGHT**

Their fists clashed arms moving a blinding speeds Asura landed a devastating right cross Hulk the Gamma Mutate recovered they began exchanging blows again Hulk ended this with an uppercut to the gut the Demi-God recovered and the exchange of punches continued shockwave caused the ground to shake and rumble Hulk landed a kick Asura a triple punch Asura caught both of Hulk's fists then his wrists and torso the Demi-God then jumped into the air Hulk reacted quickly already figuring out what was happening he double leg Asura before grabbing his wrist Hulk spun Asura with one mighty toss he hurled Asura back to the Moon's surface not finished Hulk dropped toward Asura with a flaming elbow drop hitting the Demi-God right in the gut standing Hulk kicked Asura's downed form sending his foe sprawling away Asura stood up not yet at his breaking point Hulk cracked his knuckles

 **Hulk: Can you keep going Metal Man**

 **BURST RT**

 **(That meter did not fill up very fast)**

Asura: **I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE**

Asura rushed forward Mantra pouring off him his thrusters activated half way through the run he was planning to end to with one final attack Hulk drew his fist back they collided in a struggled Mantra washed over Hulk's body burning his flesh his strength was slowly being overpowered until his fist was knocked aside and Asura's struck Hulk's chest actually blowing a hole clean through the Gamma Mutate's body the force sent Hulk flying away and with in a few minutes he reentered the earth's atmosphere he crashed straight into the ocean the waves soon carried his body to an island as his healing factor began repairing his body at a slow pace

 _ **Mind Scape**_

Hulk opened his eyes as he got to a knee he found himself in a dark place nothing there just a black empty space with a floor a bright flash happened a door appeared a moment later Bruce walked in and the door disappeared the smaller man stopped a few feet away from his counter part they both stayed silent for moment then Hulk looked up at Bruce

 **Hulk: Banner are we dead?**

Bruce: No not yet you're healing slowly...but we are in trouble if we don't stop him

 **Hulk: He is strong Hulk not sure if he can win**

Bruce: Alone maybe not but you have me...and we haven't reached even our full potential

 **Hulk: Banner are you sure about this?**

Bruce: I don't see many choices here beside I'm not ready to die just yet...are you?

 **Hulk: No** **not yet**

Bruce: Then let's not let it end here...after all we're in this together Just You And Me Big Guy Let's Go

Hulk gently placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder and a flash a green surrounded the two of them

 ** _Real World_**

 ** _(Cue The Gods Military Forces)_**

Hulk's eyes shot open they were now entirely green his body began glowing green his veins began popping making them even more visible on his body his blood started flowing faster Gamma energy poured off his body in waves and all in an instance all of Hulk's injures completely healed the Gamma Mutate rose to his feet turning back to the moon Hulk gave a cocky smile as he crouched down low before jumping off into the air his leap alone completely obliterated the whole island and Hulk's power only grew as he left the earth's confines heading straight to the moon he was traveling through space like a green meteor of rage

 _ **Back on the Moon**_

Asura: Consider this mercy monster

Asura stared at the earth where Hulk had crashed Asura turned and began walking away when an object crashed behind him the force knocked Asura away he twisted mid air and landed safely on the ground he looked up to see Hulk glowing green with power no signs of pain or injures on him Hulk stood and began speaking no longer possessing the angry brutish tone from before

 _ **Hulk: Now This Is More Like It Full Power**_

Asura: It Does Not Make Difference **I'LL BREAK YOU LIKE EVERY OTHER MONSTER I'VE FACED**

 ** _Hulk:_ (Laughs a little) _You Excel at Break Things Tiny But I CAN BREAK WORLDS I've Survived COUNTLESS Encounters with COSMIC BEINGS GODS AND HAD THE WEIGHT OF A STAR CRUSHING DOWN ON ME MY VERY FOOT STEPS CUASE EARTHQUAKES This Is What I AM My Rage Is_** ** _Endless This Is_** ** _My Curse So Be Thankful It is Not Yours_**

Asura: **Who Are You To Judge DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW RAGE THAT I DON'T KNOW PAIN**

 _ **Hulk: You May Know Of Rage And Pain But Not Like Mine Nothing Like Mine**_

Asura activated unlimited mode fed up with this blasted toward Hulk

Asura: **SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY BEAST**

Asura's punch squarely collided with Hulk's check but he barely seemed fazed by this Hulk knocked the arm aside breaking it them he then head butted the Demi-God stunning him Hulk landed a palm strike to the chest Asura slid back Asura rushed again and threw his three fist toward Hulk who blocked all three of his arms with one arm much to his surprise his three arms broke leavening him with only two left Asura jumped back and moved at incredible speeds he then aimed a punch at Hulk's head the Gamma Mutate dodged at the last moment he grabbed Asura's arm and flipped the Demi-God over his shoulder Asura crashed onto the ground just in front of Hulk the Gamma Mutate crushed the arm he was holding he put his hands together and raised them above his head Hulk swung them down striking Asura in the stomach sending him into the ground actually splitting the moon in half

 _ **Hulk: Like I Said Puny Weakling**_

Asura last arm came back over the edge he had climbed back up struggling to his feet he turned to face Hulk again breathing heavily a look of absolute rage plastered on his face

 _ **Hulk: Can You Keep Going You Seem Exhausted**_

Asura: I'm Far From Finished Monster **NOW I'LL SHOW YOU PUNY**

Asura's chest opened reveling the Mantra Reactor a bright flash followed blinding Hulk with it faded Asura was now bigger then the planet he had become Asura The Destructor Hulk huffed as he clenched his fist

 **Asura: THIS YOUR END**

 _ **Hulk: You Are Big But I've Seen Bigger**_

Asura drew his large fist for a punch Hulk jumped avoiding it but the moon was shattered into pieces Hulk landed on one of the floating rocks Hulk lunged forward double leg kicking Asura in the check Asura swung another punch striking Hulk he flew back and landed on a chuck of the moon the Demi-God clapped his hand together slamming Hulk in them the Gamma Mutate began pushing Asura's hands apart the Demi-God struggled and strained to push them back in place

 **Asura: Impossible**

 _ **Hulk: I Told Before I'm The Strongest One There Is**_

Hulk jumped forward off the giant hand his fist squarely struck the Demi-God's forehead forming a large dent and stunning him with his body unable to reposed Asura could only watch as Hulk landed of his chest ripped it open to reveal the Mantra Reactor Hulk drew his fist back for one of the strongest he'd ever unleashed once his fist made contact a massive blast of Mantra and Gamma energy went off completely vaporizing the Demi-God while Hulk was safely launched back to earth

 ** _(Music stops)_**

he ended up crashing into the desert the World Breaker form dissipated as he shrank back to Bruce the small man stood up walked out of the crater and glanced around to see a road

Bruce: Guess I'm walking...That's fine you've earned rest big guy

 ** _(Cue The Lonely Man)_**

Bruce began walking down the road ever so often he'd try to flag down a passing car up in space Uatu the Watcher had returned to his home to find everything in ruin a man wearing all white appeared next to him observing the damage this was the Beyonder

 _Beyonder: The Hulk's Rage Is Truly Impressive_

 _ **Uatu: You Did This Didn't You Beyonder**_

 _Beyonder:_ _Indeed I Did But Not Even I Could Have Predicted This_

 ** _Uatu: I Did That Is Way I Was Not Here During The Fight I Was Watching From A Distance_**

 _Beyonder: Oh That's Just Like you Alright I'll Fix It No Need To Worry_

The Beyonder snapped his fingers repairing the moon

 ** _Uatu: Thank You I...Will admit The Fight Was Enjoyable_**

 _Beyonder: Indeed It Was My Cosmic Friend_

 ** _KO!_**

 ** _Jax: I don't think he's coming back from that_**

 _Ace: Probably not ever time he did he had a body to return Hulk had the edges in the fight right from the get go be blunt Hulk simple has the strength speed power and durability Asura has never dealt with he was simple outmatch and outclassed further more Hulk's healing kept him in the fight Asura had no way of countering it_

 ** _Jax: Hulk can also pretty much get angry at nothing while Asura can't get pissed for no reason he needs one like his daughter Hulk's rage can also increase indefinitely plus his feats go beyond Asura_**

 _Ace: He may have defeated Chakravatin but Hulk has feats that best this thanks to CFC we know Chakravatin didn't create the universe through some Universal Big Bang but rather one Galaxy at a time _

**_Jax: And Hulk's feats easily blow these out of the water he's pinned the Beyonder to the ground a being so powerful that at his weakest tanked a universal size blast with no harm at he Thunder Clapped through a time storm survived all of Doctor Strange's magic which once matched a being who absorbed power from one hundred dimensions and even destroyed an entire universe in his fight against the Nameless in short the difference between their power was very clear_**

 _Ace: The Winner is The Incredible Hulk_

 ** _Ace and Jax: Next Time On The Contest Of Champions_**

The heart, body and mind. Join as one

 ** _VS_**

Mega Zord battle mode Now


	7. Chapter 6 Sym-Bionic Titan vs Megazord

**_Jax: What's cooler the giant robots built by aliens battling alien monsters absolutely nothing I tell you_**

 _Ace: The Sym-Bionic Titan Galaluna's guardian_

 ** _Jax: And the Mighty Morphin Megazord_**

 _Ace: For this fight there will be no Galactic Guardian Group no Green or White Ranger so no Dragonzord or White Tigerzord and no Titanus_

 ** _Jax: Just a good old fashioned 3V5 war of the giant robots_**

* * *

 _Ace: The planet Galaluna is an alien planet inhabited by human like aliens it was a mostly peaceful place it was ruled by its King until an invasion of aliens known as_ _Mutraddi who are mostly mindless beasts which did beg the question how did they conquer the world the had the advantage of knowing the enemies weaknesses you see they were led by General Modula _

**_Jax: General Modula was once a trusted leader and friend to the King why such a loyally guy betray them well you see during the war he was believed to have been killed during a Battle on Mutradd which the king barely escaped but he survived understandable pissed off for being left behind Modula learned to communicate with the Mutraddi and defeated his own home planet taking for the_ _Mutraddi_**

* * *

 **Princess **Ilana back round****

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Galalunian**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: N/A**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Occupation: Galalunian Princess and High School Student**

 **Natural athlete and acrobat**

 **Corus Pilot AKA The "Heart" of the Team**

 **Corus armor is likely the Titan's power source**

* * *

 **Lance Back round**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Galalunian**

 **Age: 18 (Rough guess he is old enough to drive)**

 **Height: N/A**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Occupation: Ilana's bodyguard, Royal Guard and High School Student**

 **Trained in Martial Arts and Swordsmanship**

 **Once participated in an illegal street race**

 **Became a vigilante called: The Phantom Ninja**

 **Manus Pilot AKA The "Body" of the Team**

 **Manus armor makes up most of Titans body**

* * *

 **Octus Back round**

 **Gender: Male Machine ****(Presumable)**

 **Race: Galalunian Robot**

 **Age:** **Varies**

 **Height:** **Varies**

 **Weight:** **Varies**

 **Hair:** **Varies**

 **Eye color: Varies**

 **Has Super Strength, Speed, Lasers and Flight**

 **Can feel emotion**

 **Occupation** **: Ilana's bodyguard, Father and High School Student**

 **"Mind" of the Team**

 **Octus links the teams mind together to control the Titan**

* * *

 _Ace: But before the planet was lost Princess Ilana the last for the planet was sent off world in order to ensure her safety she was sent with two body guards Lance and Octus_

 ** _Jax: Lance is the son of the smartest man on Galaluna Edward a friend to the King who disappeared through a portal and was presumed dead alone Lance was sent to become a soldier and he did just that but he was bullied but determined he pushed himself to become better then those who picked on him which he did_**

 _Ace: However his rebellious and troublesome nature often got him into trouble he became as reckless as he was amazing. Suicidal tactics and near-crazy stunts were the constant moves he relied on. Because of this, his superiors refused to promote him above a corporal and one day he learned of a full on invasion but wasn't believed till it was to late_

 _ **Jax: So the King sent them through the rift gate with Octus they crashed on earth got a house and enrolled in school unfortunately for them Modula the prick wouldn't let them live so easily for they would inspire a rebellion he sent giant monsters to kill them feeling responsibly Ilana went to stop it**_

 _Ace: Roped into it Lance and Octus jumped in the fight against a fire monster even with their robots suits they were easily outmatched luckily for them Octus found a hidden part of his programming that allowed them to join their suits symbiotically into a large robot that stood tall like a skyscraper and resembled an ancient warrior_

 _ **Jax: They where united as a fighting machine with their Heart, Body and Mind as one and as this robot they took a new name given to them by the humans they now knew they needed to protect the Sym-Bionic Titan**_

 _Ace: The titan is a gigantic mechanically robot_

* * *

 **Sym-Bionic Titan**

 **Planet of origin: Galaluna**

 **Height: N/A (As tall skyscrapers)**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Moved by thought**

 **Flight**

 **Defensive Shield: It can be released as a dome around Titan or as a knight-like shield on the arm**

 **Energy absorption: By opening up it's armor (This is a double edged sword however)**

 **Hyper wave mode: Space armor**

 **Energy projection: Lasers from the hand and foot**

 **Energize: Increases the strength of Titans weapons and shield**

 **Fabricated weapons: Sword, Trench Blades, Missiles, Arm Canon, Spear, Axe, Mace, Bow and Arrow and a Cronus Chain**

* * *

 _Ace: With their strength united they can destroy buildings and survive monsters powerful enough to wipe entire cities plus it can fly it can even fly into space making it more then fast enough to reach escape velocity and it also shoot energy blasts_

 ** _Jax: It can tank pretty big hits to like massive falls from the skies the depths of the deepest ocean and even fight a living lightning storm_**

 _Ace: While the Titan is extremely good at hand to hand one of it's best features is to fabricate weapons out of thin air a giant sword duel trench blades an arm canon and missiles to blow things out of the sky the cronus chain which is basically a Kusarigama a scythe with chain used to grapple and slice it's foes up_

 ** _Jax: The Titan also has a shield that can expand to form a protective dome a long handled battle axe a spear for extending strikes and a bow and arrow for long range and each arrow blows up upon impact plus Titan can even_** _ **Energize it's melee weapons and shield to increase striking power or defense**_

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated over twenty monsters**

 **Defeated a living lightning storm**

 **Tanked massive falls**

 **Survived both entering and leaving the Earth's atmosphere**

 **Survived building busting attacks**

 **Can bust buildings without much effort**

 **Survived the depths of the ocean**

 **Took on both G3 and the US military**

* * *

 _Ace: However powerful the Titan may be it's armor can break with enough force and if they are not careful in combat another note worthy thing is if they can't agree on what to do they can end up taking serious damage because of their different personalities clashing_

 ** _Jax: Either way they've lasted this long so they must be doing something right oh and if you get the chance watch the show we highly recommend it it's really good Genndy Tartakovsky the guy who made Samurai Jack worked on it_**

 _Ace: Really_

 ** _Jax: Shameless advertising!_**

 **Octus: When extreme danger was sensed a part of my programing unlocked and initiated this symbiosis**

 **Ilana: Heart Body and Mind unit as one**

 **Lance: I wonder what else we can do**

* * *

 _Ace: Since the beginning of time and Good has always battled Evil the good-natured galactic sage known as Zordon battled the vile vicious Witch dubbed Rita Repulsa and her diabolical monsters the war lasted for over two thousand years whole civilizations and alien races fell because of it_

 _ **Jax: The war finally ended when Rita proposed a truce but like any good witch of pure ultimate evil she tricked and sent Zordon into a time warp luckily Zordon was not so gullible and before he lost his physical body forever he managed to lock Rita and Co away in a um galactic dumpster**_

 _Ace: Yeah turns that ancient urn looking thing is actually a space dumpster I guess Zordon took the phrase taking out the trash way to literal_

 ** _Jax: Hey that was pretty good_**

 _Ace: Oh thanks but it worked so whatever however Zordon knew it was only a matter of time until Rita escaped to continue her plan of domination once more and she did_

 **Rita: Aah after ten thousand years I'm free its time to conquer earth**

 ** _Jax: Got hand it to Rita though she bounces back into action quick after a full nights sleep I need a shower and a cup of coffee before I can even walk out the door but she went right home to began her plan of domination all over again after a ten millennia nap no less_**

 _Ace: Yes truly impressive stamina we get it_

 _ **Jax: Sex jokes aside Zordon thankfully had thousands of years to prepare a flawless plan he call upon the strongest deadliest most skilled and highly decorated warriors from all around the universe to defend the planet Earth and put a halt Rita's evil forces forever**_

 **Zordon: Teleport to us five overbearing, and over-emotional humans.**

 **Alpha 5: No! Not that! Not teenagers!**

 _ **Jax: Or maybe not**_

 _Ace: That Is A Completely Asinine Plan but it somehow some way by some miracle sent from the heavens themselves and by the will of every God in existence it worked_

 **Jax: Probably because of the five teens he chose and the abilities they natural possess Zordon granted these five teens the power to metamorphosis into super humans with special power coins that draw on the strength of the ancient dinosaurs by taking power from the Morphin Grid**

 _Ace: The Morphin Grid is a universe of power that balances the major forces of good and evil_

 _ **Jax: And by using it they can transform into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**_

 **Zack: Mastodon!**

 **Kimberly: Pterodactyl!**

 **Billy: Triceratops!**

 **Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!**

 **Jason: Tyrannosaurus!**

 **All together: Power Rangers!**

 _ **Jax: Now that feels nostalgic Go Go Power Rangers while dealing with monsters they can sometimes grow bigger then skyscrapers**_

 **Rita (2017): Make my monster grow!**

 _ **Jax: That's creepy as fuck but backing the Rangers up are Zords colossal mechanical or bio-mechanical robots these mighty war machines can go toe to toe with whatever monster or alien stupid enough to challenge them**_

 _Ace: First up is the brave and fearless leader of the group Jason Lee Scott the Red Ranger he's a weight lifter, football player, master swordsmen and martial artist under his command is the best Zord of the bunch the_ Mighty Tyrannosaurus Dinozord it stands over eighty feet tall and weights ninety six tons it uses it's teeth tail and claws in solo combat it can even kick like a kangaroo but it can also blasts enemies with it's laser eyes or roar so loud it creates seismic blasts vaporizing it's foes by channeling the very power of Earth as a weapon

* * *

 **Jason: Red Ranger**

 **Full name: Jason Lee Scott**

 **Birthday: October 20**

 **Zord: Tyrannosaurus**

 **Megazord Role: Pilot**

 **Trained in kenpo, taekwondo, shinkido, & judo **

**Benched 3,000 reps in 1 day**

 **Became a World Peace Ambassador**

 **Enjoys Sushi**

**Beast friends and rivals with Tommy Oliver**

 **Was two Rangers Mighty Morphin Red and Zeo Gold**

* * *

 _ **Jax: Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger is the complete genius the smartest guy in the gang well he's not as social adept as his cohorts but he more then makes up for that with his intellect like Ace here** (Ace: Yea-Hey) **he built a flying car and a brain switching device but nothing he could ever build will top his** **Triceratops Dinozord this one hundred forty ton beast keeps the bad guys at bay with it's grappling hook horns and the twin laser canons mounted on it's tail**_

* * *

 **Billy: Blue Ranger**

 **Full name: Billy Cranston**

 **Birthday: April 1**

 **Zord: Triceratops**

 **Megazord Role: Technician**

 **Invented a body switching machine**

 **Built the Rad Bug Can go 0 to 3,000 mph in 2.8 seconds**

 **Member of 6 school clubs**

 **Enjoys reading**

* * *

_Ace: Well Billy's way of speaking AKA Techno babble usual goes over his friends heads the only one who gets it is Trini Kwan the Yellow Ranger she's not only smart herself but also a skilled martial arts specialist backing her up is speedy the Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord it takes out enemies with it's teeth claws and tail mounted laser canon _

* * *

**Trini: Yellow Ranger**

 **Full name: Trini Kwan**

 **Birthday: August 9**

 **Zord: Sabertooth Tiger**

 **Megazord Role: Tactics**

 **Formerly afraid of heights**

 **Became a World Peace Ambassador**

 **Favorite superhero: Wonder Woman**

 **Enjoys exta-spicy chili dogs**

* * *

 ** _Jax: Zack Taylor the Black Ranger is a natural athlete and master of his own self made martial art dubbed hip hop kido blending self defensive martial arts with his passion for dance a cool way to kick alien ass for sure but not nearly as cool as his mighty_** _ **Mastodon Zord it can ram monsters with it's metallic horns or immobilize them with it's Ice Blast**_

* * *

 **Zack: Black Ranger**

 **Full name: Zachary Taylor**

 **Birthday: May 3**

 **Zord: Mastodon**

 **Megazord Role: Weapons Specialist**

 **Created and mastered the Hip Hop Kido martial art**

 **Missing his left middle finger**

 **Became a World Peace Ambassador**

 **Enjoys dancing**

* * *

 _Ace: And last up is Kimberly Ann Hart the Pink Ranger gymnast athlete and martial artist she's a smack talking valley girl who's always got the skies and her friends covered with her Pterodactyl Dinozord and it's lightning laser canons this this robotic lizard can even fly at two and half times the speed of sound _

**_Jax: Or really freaking fast_**

* * *

 **Kimberly: Pink Ranger**

 **Full name: Kimberly Ann Heart**

 **Birthday: February 14**

 **Zord: Pterodactyl**

 **Megazord Role: Communications**

 **Fluent in American Sign Language**

 **World class gymnast**

 **Enjoys Tommy Oliver **

**"Too much pink energy is dangerous" Zordon, 1880 **

* * *

_Ace: but what happens when five giant mechanically beasts aren't enough to the keep bad guys down the Zords do just the coolest thing you'll see in your life_

 ** _Jax: They combine into one to form a giant tank the with enough canons and raw fire power to level a city but when that's not enough they move to second stage the Megazord well it may appear bulky it's still pretty fast capable of keeping up with faster and more agile monsters_**

* * *

 **Megazord**

 **Height: 333 feet/101.5 m**

 **Weight: 570 Tons/1140000 lbs.**

 **Solar-powered (It's Eco friendly)**

 **Fire balls: Can launch from the hands as a projectile**

 **Immobilizing Eye Beams**

 **Cranial lightning laser beam**

 **Tank Mode:** **Length:** **55.8 m** **Height: 24 m** **Weight: 570 tons** **Speed: 300 km/h**

 **Mastodon Shield: Reflects energy projectiles back to sender**

 **Mega Power Sword Killed 20 giant monsters: Can absorb oncoming kinetic energy**

* * *

 _Ace: The Megazord is a gigantic three hundred thirty three foot solar powered robot that weighs five hundred and seventy tons with it's strength it is easily able to destroy entire buildings usual accidently all five Rangers help pilot the mech as one combining their martial arts talent to defeat giant monsters but that don't just punch these giant monsters to death_

 ** _Jax: It'll blast foes with it's Cranial lightning laser beam launch scorching fire balls from it's hands stop monsters in their tracks with Immobilizing Eye Beams and utilize the Mastodon's face as shield to block melee attacks or reflect_** ** _energy projectiles_ _right back at sender_**

 _Ace: And when they need a boast to send the enemy to earlier grave they can call in the Mega Power Sword this one hundred foot blade it's basically an enhanced giant version of the Red Ranger's Power Sword that orbits the Earth when not in use the blade_

 ** _Jax: Hell just touching the sword increases the Megazord's strength_**

 _Ace: Its also an extremely versatile weapon as It can channel energy either slashing the foe directly with it or launching energy waves powerful enough to cut through any monster in their way it's even able to recharge the Megazord's power cells should need be or how about the coolest features of the blade they used this against the Knasty Knight who could reflect most attacks causing the weapons of his enemies to be burned out_

 **Zack: Any energy we throw at him, he just reflects back at us, that's why our weapons all burned out.**

 **Jason: So what do we do about it?**

 **Zack: Reflect his energy back at him, along with a bit of our own!**

 _ **Jax: Explain please cause I don't get it**_

 _Ace: This means the Mega Power Sword can absorb_ _oncoming kinetic energy from an attack absorb into the Megazord and turn against the attacker of strength against them drastically increasing the Megazord's striking power_

 ** _Jax: Well that's pretty cool but even without the increased striking power they've defeated countless monsters_** ** _lifted and threw the one hundred and seven ton Dragonzord through a mountain_** ** _and the Megazord once even gut punched one over one hundred feet and thirty feet into the air hell even the Zords alone can support the weight of these giant monsters_**

 _Ace: Some of these monsters should weigh around the same as the Megazord but some would surely weigh even more you see when double an object's size it's weight increases by a factor of eight comparing the sizes of these organic monsters means they should weigh at most ten thousand tons lifting that heavy with just a punch would require fifty times the force of a space shuttles launching thrust_

 ** _Jax: And they've used this strength to defeat monsters every weak day afternoon the Rangers have been through everything like a world destroying Dragon to a um living purse monster and a giant walking pumpkin man who raps? am I reading this right?_**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Goldar multiple times one of Rita's strongest (The first time was when they had just gotten the Megazord)**

 **Threw the Dragonzord through a mountain (with little effort)**

 **Gut punched a monster that should weigh 10,000 tons over one hundred feet into the air**

 **Defeated countless monsters (Some could wipe out all life on the planet)**

 **went toe to toe with Cyclopsis (a world conquering War Zord)**

 **Defended the Earth for over a year**

 **The** **Sabertooth Tiger supported Goldar's weight alone**

 **Survived an onslaught from Goldar, Scorpina and the Giant Evil Green Ranger all at once**

* * *

 **Pumpkin Rapper: Ooh, you Rangers make me mad, waking me up with a rap that bad!**

 _ **Jax whispering: What the hell man this show was getting desperate**_

 _Ace: Hey that was Zedds favorite oh right we are on never mind well talk later They even went toe to toe with Cyclopsis, a war zord designed to conquer entire worlds._

 ** _Jax: But if it's cloudy or a solar eclipse occurs the Megazord's power can be drained during the course of a battle and if Megazord is out numbered they can become quickly overwhelmed and lose the fight_**

 _Ace: But saving the world is not so ease not even for the Power Rangers when the villains hit hard the Power Rangers hit back even harder with the worlds fate laying in their hand No One Can Ever Take Them Down_

 **Jason: Alright Minotaur you're going down!**

 **Zack: You got that right. You're yesterday's news!**

 **Billy: Face it Minotaur. You're finished!**

 **Trini: Why don't you go back where you came from. Before you get hurt!**

 **Kimberly: Yeah. And the same goes for Rita!**

 **All together: POWER RANGERS!**

 ** _Ace and Jax: It's time for a Contest Of Champions_**

* * *

Five lights shot across the sky of Angel Grove until they reached normally this would be odd but the citizens have seen this just about everyday in a mater of minutes they reached the outskirts of the city and went into an odd looking building known as the Command Center landing safely inside

Jason: Zordon what's going on

 ** _Zordon: Rangers the scanners have picked up someone giant heading toward Angel Grove_**

Billy: One of Rita's or Zedd's maybe

 **Alpha: It doesn't match anything they've used in the past**

Trini: So it's an unknown threat

Kimberly: Hey where's Tommy

 _ **Zordon: On his own mission earlier we detected a breach between our world and another**_

Zack: Now that's not something you hear everyday

 **Alpha: Good luck Rangers**

Jason: Teleport us as close as you can Alpha...It's Morphin Time

Everyone pulled out their Morphers

Zack: Mastodon!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

As soon as the battle cry was finished they were teleported out

 _ **Sym-Bionic Titan minutes earlier**_

The Titan was walking along the mountain ranges near Angel Grove and let's just say two of them were not happy

Lance: Are you sure the Rift Gate was opened Octus we would have seen something by now

Ilana: I have to agree with Lance maybe it was something else

 ** _Octus: Maybe...Hold on I'm picking up an energy source_**

Lance and Ilana: WHERE

Five lights shot over the Titans head and landed a couple dozen miles away

 ** _Octus: There it is_**

Ilana: What was that

Lance: No idea

Jason: WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW

 _ **Octus: What was that**_

Lance: And what are those

The Titan turned to see giant robots heading toward them the Ranger quickly teleported into their Zords

 _ **Octus: Those appear robot dinosaurs along with a robot Mastodon and a Sabertooth tiger**_

Jason: Alright Rangers log on

Zack: Zack here lets kick it up

Billy: This is Billy all systems go

Trini: Trini reporting ready to rock

Kimberly: I love this part...Let's show this copycat what were made of

The Titan watch as the animal robots transformed into a tank then a giant robot _**(Author Note: I'm not describing the Megazord transformation sequence so just look it up)**_ The robots eyes began flashing as it's head was finished lightning struck the robot the Megazord dropped into a fighting stance

Lance: Now that is not something you see everyday

Ilana: Looks like they want to fight

 _ **Octus: What do think Lance according to my scan its not human robot**_

Lance: Better not risk it lets take it down

The Titan dropped into its own stance

 ** _FIGHT!_**

The giants robots rushed each other catching their hands in a contest of strength both robots put all their might into pushing the other away the Megazord finally broke the clash knocking the Titans arms aside it the other giant robots shoulder before head-butting the large robot making it stumble back Megazord put both it's hand together swinging them both up hitting the Titan right in the jaw knocking it upward the Galalunian robot landed hard on it's back

Ilana: What happened I though we were stronger

 _ **Octus: The Titan is stronger but this robot seem quite strong to**_

Lance: Okay let's try this again

The Titan flipped over and swept the Megazord's legs out from under it taking advantage the Galalunian launched into the air above the Megazord it created a spear and prepared to bring the spear down Megazord reacted fast catching the spear just before it slammed into the face

Zack: That was close

Jason: Now let's give them the boot

The Megazord lifted it's leg up and drew it back before driving it right into the robots gut the Titan stumbled back allowing the Megazord to stand up again

Ilana: Its got our spear

Lance: Not a problem

The Titan fabricated the cronus chain extending the chain doing some fancy moves the Titan flung the chain and tore the spear away from the Megazord's grip

Billy: That's not good

The chain was then wrapped around the Megazord's leg

Trini: And That's Even Worse

With one pull the Megazord fell onto it's back Titan began spinning lifting off the ground and slamming through multiple rock formations they finally let go as they sent the Megazord slamming into the canyon wall making the weapon disappear the Titan flew upward it its left arm into a canon while energy built up in the right hand while missile launchers formed on the shoulders three missiles in each one all weapons aimed at the Megazord

 _ **Lance/Ilana/Octus: Fire**_

With that the Titan unleashed everything the Megazord pulled the Mastodon Shield out reflecting the laser's back an energy dome formed around the Titan stopping the reflected attacks dropping the dome into a shield the robots prepared to face off again the Titan shot toward them with a punch the Megazord narrowly avoided it with fire forming in the robots hands the Megazord grabbed the Titans head and shot a fire ball point blank scorching its face they flew back and the Megazord kept shooting pelting the Titan catching the Galalunian robot on fire they quickly put the fire out

Ilana: That's even hotter then that fire Mega Mutraddi

Lance: We need to end this

Jason: We need the Mega Power Sword NOW!

 ** _Octus: How_**

Lance: We use the sword

Octus picked something up on the scanners

 _ **Octus: Look Out**_

The Titan turned just in time to get hit by an oncoming sword the Titan slammed into the ground while the Megazord retrieved its blade and rushed toward it's foe quickly fabricating it's sword the Titan got to a knee sword raised blocking the sword strike both robots jumped back the Megazord pointed its blade skyward channeling energy from the sky into it

Lance: Energize sword

The Titan blasted off the ground toward the Megazord both robots swung once in range blades locking in a powerful clash canceling the strikes out

Kimberly and Ilana: This is usually the part where we win right?

The Megazord put all its might into pushing the Titan back both robots began slash and striking each blow creating small shockwaves from the blades clashing both teams decided to end the struggle as swords met shields creating a massive shockwave cracking the ground neither robot willing to give an inch the Mastodon trunk extended and blasted the Titan freezing the chest lifting up its foot the Titan blasted Megazord in the chest sliding back the Rangers needed a new plan

Zack: Any energy stored

Jason: Yeah a lot actually

Billy: Then I say we use it all for one last strike

Jason: Alight Lets do it

Rangers: Right

feeling both burned cold and very anger Lance made both sword and shield for the axe and charged forward the others agreed with this

Lance: Lets Finish This

The Megazord fired it's Immobilizing Eye Beams halting the attempted assault the three prongs/horns on it's head glowed signaling that it's Cranial Lighting Laser Beam was charging

 _ **Lance/Ilana/Octus: Oh No**_

The Megazord unleashed a fully charged laser blast striking the Titan right it the frozen chest shattering the ice sending them falling into the other canyon wall stunned and damaged

 _ **Octus: We can't take much more**_

Jason: Alright Guys Lets Settle FULL POWER

Looking up the Megazord had already closed the distance the blade glowing and sparking with power it prepared to bring it down the blade to slice the Titan in two it an attempt to stop the weapon they raised the energized axe the Mega Power Sword went clean through the axe handle

Ilana: NO

Lance: Not Like This

 _ **Octus: SON OF A** **BIIIIII** -_

Octus was cut off as the Titan split in two by the Mega Power Sword and exploded the Megazord turned around just as this happened for an epic pose

 _ **KO!**_

* * *

 _ **Jax: Damn it I lost my bet**_

 _Ace: The Megazord and Titan were truly impressive robots in their own right each bolstering exceptional skill in hand to hand and melee combat but it was the Megazord who had the strength power durability and experience to bring down the Titan_

 ** _Jax: As much as I hate to admit it the Megazord was built to defend an entire planet where as hundreds if not Thousands of Titans could have been in production by the time the fall of_ _Galaluna meaning it wasn't anything to special_**

 _Ace: And while the Titan was better equipped with more weapons faster and more agile then the Megazord they were simple exceeded in strength power and durability the Rangers have proven their strength for over a year defending the planet taking hits from those powerful enough to conquer the planet and wipe all life while the Titan could only ever took on one city leveling monster we never get a feel for how powerful these Mega Mutraddi are/can and remember the gut punch that's something we can measure while the Mega Mutraddi have no measurable weights or official descriptions on them_

 ** _Jax: Plus their armor is not unbreakable it was nearly beat by fire and lightning something the Megazord already uses hell nearly ever fight the Titan is in it's armor almost breaks where the Megazord was only ever in danger if they got outflanked by multiple monsters_**

 _Ace: The Winner Is The Megazord_

 ** _Ace & Jax: Next Time On The Contest Of Champions_**

 ** _(Cue OST-117)_**


	8. Chapter 7 Master Chief vs Doom Slayer

**_(Note: I know I need to write the absolute fucking crap out of this I've watched RVB's best fights in preparation for this let's go)_**

 _Ace: These are two icons of the FPS genre known for taking on impossible odds and always coming out on top even against entire armies_

 ** _Jax: Their armor is legendary and their reputation in FPS world is unmatched_**

 _Ace: Death Battle already covered this fight but-_

 ** _Jax: But with the Doom reboot it's a good time for a rematch of FPS rivals_**

 _Ace: The Spartan Super Soldier Master Chief_

 ** _Jax: And Doom Slayer Hells Eternal Bane_**

* * *

 _ **Jax: John sierra 117 the legendary genocide stopping FPS Super Soldier Master Chief known as a demon by his enemies and a true hero by his allies and those he's protected If you're his superior, he'd respect you even while disobeying you If you were his teammate he would risk his life for you If you're his enemy then may god help you**_

 _Ace: But before he was the six foot ten two hundred ninety pound space marine of legend he was a simply boy named John McLoughlin raised on the planet Eridanus II this was a UEG Outer Colony in the Eridanus system he lived in Elysium city with his parents he doesn't remember them but in a dream he recalled his mother his mother "kind of smelled like soap," and she had "large eyes, a straight nose and full lips."_

 _ **Jax: John wasn't like other children he was stronger, faster and smarter then the others it was something different in his genetic makeup but he wasn't the only one and this difference caught the attention of Doctor Catharine Halsey the creator of the SPARTAN-II Program and Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor so young John was abducted by the UNSC and was replaced by a flash clone**_

 _Ace: Trained from a young age to be a soldier John learned about history, battle tactics, how to be a leader, marksmen ship, weaponry proficiency, martial arts/hand to hand combat, melee combat, survival skills etc. and at the age of fourteen he was put through the intensive Spartan Program_

 ** _Jax: And well being a super soldier is pretty awesome sounding..._**

 ** _(Clips from the said program begin playing)_**

* * *

 **Back round**

 **Real name:** **John McLoughlin**

 ** **Age: 43 (He's quite a bit older then other video game sci-fi heroes however he should be 47 but he spent four years on ice)****

 **Aliases: John-117, 117, Blue 1, Sierra-117, Spartan-117, Reclaimer and the Demon.**

 **Height: 6 ft 10 in (without armor), 7 ft 2 in (in armor).**

 **Weight: 290 lb, 1000 lb (armored).**

 **Home Planet: Eridanus II.**

 **Unnaturally Blue Colored Eyes Due To Augmentation**

 ** ** **Occupation: Master Chief Special Warfare Operator of the Navy******

 **Very skilled at chess and other sports at age 6**

 **Earned the title hyper lethal (Only two Spartans ever earned it Master Chief and Noble Six and the second one is dead)**

 **Earned every Metal known to the UNSC except Prisoner Of War Medallion (For obvious reasons)**

 **Lady luck favors him**

* * *

 ** _Jax: That looks insanely painful so I don't know if it's worth it...jeez look at those scars_**

 _Ace: Painful ha try fucking lethal out of the seventy five candidates only thirty survived the augmentation process and fortunately or rather unfortunately depending on how you view it John lived after successfully becoming an upgraded better futuristic version of Captain America clad in one of the most badass space suits in video history John earned the title Master Chief and his war began_

* * *

 **Spartan II Augmentations and Abilities**

 ** **Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Stamina and Endurance****

 ** **Master Marksmen and**** **Expect Tactician**

 **Skilled Driver and Pilot**

 ** **Suppressed sex drive****

 **Trained in hand to hand combat by the UNSC a military faction (So he's likely trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Wrestling, Boxing, Savate, Jujutsu, Judo, Sambo, Krav Maga, Isshin-Ryu Karate, Aikido, Muay Thai, Eskrima, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Sayoc Kali, and Kickboxing)**

 **Virtually unbreakable bones**

 **Extreme Tolerance to Pain: Throughout Halo 1's Champion he was in absolute pain from cryo sleep and didn't complain once (When people go into cryo sleep, they typically remove all of their clothing because skin "reacts badly" to the freezing process. One of the technicians helping unfreeze the Chief says he once accidentally wore a headband in cryo sleep, and when he woke up the skin was raw and blistered.)**

 **Muscle Increase **

**300%** **Increased Reflexes,** **Better eyesight & Perception **

**Boosted Tissue Growth, Increased Tissue Density & Lactase Recovery Decrease **

****Heighted Memory, Intelligence & Creativity** **

* * *

**_Jax: At first John's war was against a human faction known as the Insurrectionist who wanted to be free of the UNSC which they considered to be oppressive and imperialistic the Civil War lasted for two decades everything from terrorist attacks and ship to ship combat occurred with Millions possible billions dying in the conflict_**

 _Ace: However all that changed when humanity encountered the Covenant the Covenant are a group of multiple aliens races all religiously loyal to the prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret_ **(Ironically known of them have Mercy or Regret and they sure as hell don't speak the Truth)** _this marked the beginning of the Human Covenant War they began glassing entire human planets which literal means turning the planets surface into glass by bombarding it giant plasma weapons attached to ships in orbit_

 ** _Jax: One such planet was Reach the UNSC a local Militia and a team of Noble Spartans fought desperately to defend it they sadly and tragically failed all while dying heroic deaths but before the Spartan Team died they completed their mission ensuring an AI named Cortana and a ship carrying Master Chief escaped but they ran into something_**

 **(The Pillar of Autumn approaches a giant floating ring)**

 _Ace: This was the Halo ring_ _Installation zero four the Covenant sought to activate this ring as a part of their religion a Great Journey if you will this Halo ring not only contained a dangerous parasite but also had the power to help wipe out all life in a Galaxy Chief may lost many people in this fight but he was able to destroy the ring while in complete pain from cryosleep mind you upon returning to the UNSC Chief was hailed as a hero luckily Chief had the armor with him and as a Spartan he wears Mjolnir Armor which is so powerful if a normal man was to wear it they'd die_

* * *

 **Mjolnir Armor**

 **Titanium Helmet and Titanium Alloy Outer Shell: Head's up display, Motion Tracker (eighty foot radius) and a flash light**

 **Spartan Neural Interface: It makes the Mjolnir Armor more like a second skin meaning he can move it as if it were a natural part of his body**

 **Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit: strong and very flexible**

 **Hydrostatic Gel: Regulates body temperature capable of changing to the wearer's body shape can also withstand high G forces or a high velocity impact**

 **Polymerized Lithium Nibocene Layer: This layer increases the strength, speed and all around physical performance of the SPARTAN-II.**

 **Memory Processor Superconductor Layer**

 **Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips**

 **Regenerating Energy Shields and Pressure Seal**

 **Automatic Biofoam Injectors, Nanobots, Fusion Reactor, Force Multiplying Circuits, Reactive Circuits, Power Supply Control Unit and **Smart Scope****

 **Thrusters for a Ground Pound and Charge attack**

 **Special Equipment/Armor Abilities: Overshield, Active Camouflage, Radar Jammer, Regenerator, Deployable Cover, Power Drain, Bubble Shield, Trip Mine, Automated Turret, Damage Boost, Speed Boost, Invincibility, Hard Light Shield, Hologram, Promethean Vision and Autosentry**

* * *

 ** _ ** _Jax: But the victory party was put on hold when the Covenant arrived on Earth turns out that there are more then one Halo ring so Chief and the UNSC went through slip space after them following the Covenant Chief got to kill a prophet and meet the being who controlled the Flood_**_**

 _Ace_ _: But Chief also met an Elite_ _Sangheili named Thel 'Vadam now known as The Arbiter with Grave Minds help they convinced the Arbiter of the truth the key was stopped the universe was saved and the Sangheili formed an alliance with humanity to put an end to the Covenant's lies not only were they successful able to break the Covenant they were also to wipe the flood of the face of the universal map and when trapped alone in space he spent four year sleeping not only was he able to jump back right into action but he also encountered an even more powerful enemy he was still more then able to fight them all off alone_

 ** _Jax: But the Master Chief wouldn't have been able to any of this if he wasn't physically fit for the job he can lift over eighty tons run at speeds over fifty miles per hour survive numerous plasma blast and even reentering the earths atmosphere but more impressive is the fact that he stood up with no scratch at all and was murdering aliens by the dozen why because he can_**

 _Ace: Speaking of murder the Chief is armed nearly to the teeth with weapons all of which can put you in the ground faster then my Ex Wife on Black Friday_

* * *

 **Weapons/Arsenal**

 **UNSC: M6G PDWS Magnum, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, MA37 ICWS Assault Rifle, BR55 Battle Rifle, M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, M739 Light Machine Gun, M90 CAWS Shot Gun, Sniper Rifle (System 99D Anti-'Matériel'), M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, M319 Grenade Launcher, Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920, M41 Rocket Launcher and the Spartan Laser**

 **Covenant: Plasma Pistol, Plasma Rifle, Needler, Needle Rifle, Strom Rifle, Fuel Rod Cannon, Plasma Repeater, Focus Rifle, Plasma Rifle, Carbine, Beam Rifle, Concussion Rifle, Spiker, Mauler and the Brute Shot**

 **Promethean: Bolt Shot, Suppressor, Light Rifle, Binary Rifle, Scatter Shot and the** **Incineration Cannon**

 **Melee Weapons:** **Combat Knife, Energy Sword and the Gravity Hammer**

 **Grenades: Sonic Grenade, Flash Bang Grenade, Frag Grenade, Napalm Grenade, Sticky Plasma Grenade, Spike Grenade, Fire Bomb Grenade and Pulse Grenade**

 **Turrets: AIE-486H/** **M247H** **Heavy Machine Gun, Plasma Canon and Z-520 Encounter-Mitigation System**

* * *

 _ **Jax: Chief's standard human weapons include the armor piercing Magnum pistol the SMG and SAW the rapid fire Assault Rifle the far more accurate Battle Rifle a long ranged Sniper Rifle a close range M90 Shot Gun with illegal Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells a Grenade Launcher Remote Detonators a Rail Gun an M14 Rocket Launcher and the killer app the Spartan Laser which can blow through metal walls it's like a laser pointer That Points Things Into OBLIVION!**_

 _Ace: As for alien weapons he can wield a Chargeable Plasma Pistol and Plasma Rifles the tracking Needler and Needle Rifle a Plasma Repeater the explosive Fuel Rod Canon a Strom Rifle Beam Rifle Carbine and countless others like bladed alien grenade launcher or a metal spike shooting gun with two small mounted blade_

 _ **Jax: And lastly is** **Bolt Shot which unleashes a charge shot blasting out like a shot gun a Suppressor a Light Rifle the Binary Rifle the Scatter Shot basically an alien shot gun and the** **Incineration Cannon with so many weapon its no wonder now he achieved what he did**_

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Beat up and killed ODST marines at age of 14 while still getting used to his augmented body**

 **Can lift 80 tons**

 **Survived a Havok Nuke**

 **Moved a UNSC vehicle called an Elephant**

 **Ran up to nearly 106 kilometers (While injured)**

 **Survived falls from orbit / atmosphere without a scratch**

 **W **ith help from Cortana can deflect large antitank missiles****

 ** **Said to be the best Sharpshooter in the UNSC Military only second to Linda****

 ** **S ** ** ** **inglehandedly took down a Scarab Tank************

 ** ** ** ** ****Has wiped out entire armies (Covenant soldiers, Flood hordes, and Promethean Knights)************

 ** ** ** ** ****Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark, preventing utter galactic genocide (2x) ************ **In the process destroyed an entire Covenant armada**

 ** ** ** ** ** **Has taken a couple of hits from an energy beam of a very pissed off 343 Guilty Spark, which has been shown to easily disintegrate a normal being************

 ** ** ** ** ****Defeated the Forerunner military commander, the Ur-Didact and destroyed Mantle's Approach************

 ** ** ** ** ** **Wiped out the Flood, a race of parasitic alien zombies, that wanted to devour all life in the Milky Way Galaxy************

 **Disarmed Agent Locke, before he could react and beats him in combat**

 ** ** ** ** ** **Said by Lord Admiral Hood himself that with John's combat experience he could have easily become an admiral, but John feels that being called "The Admiral" doesn't have the same ring************

* * *

 _Ace: Even with all his strengths the Mjolnir Armor has a few flaws a smart enough opponent could use against him he also may suffer from psychological issues due to his abduction and to top it all off he often pushes himself and his team to embark on new missions fully embracing his life as a soldier this is dangerous because even Spartan's have their limits oh he's also not invincible and every weapon he uses needs ammo and can run out_

 ** _Jax: Even so It'll be tough to take down a man like this hell it'll be nearly impossible to find a bigger Badass then Master Chief_**

 **Locke: Cortana's our concern now sir**

 **MC: Like Hell She is (Chief quickly disarms Locke of his Battle Rifle before he can react Chief then swung the weapon smacking Locke across the helmet breaking it into tiny pieces Chief the proceeded to engage the Spartan 4 in hand to hand combat after about a few minutes he overpowered Locke with his own armor locking tech Chief then retrieved his weapon from the ground followed Blue Team through a teleporter)**

* * *

 _Ace: Hell one of the most feared things known to the human psyche the mere idea of burning in the eternal fires of damnation inspires great fear it's something long dreaded to find out what awaits us there what sort of horrifying Demon waits for you so it may torment your soul endlessly_

 ** _Jax: We fear demons yes it's true but what scares them the angelic armies of Heaven descending upon them the savior Jesus Christ the big man upstairs himself God their own lords Satan or Lucifer nope just an armored clad man wielding multiple deadly weapons the one they fear is the Doom Slayer_**

* * *

 **Back round**

 **Real name: ? (Last name may be** **Blazkowicz)**

 **Age: ? (Best guess late or earlier thirties)**

 **Aliases: Doom Marine, Doom Slayer, Hell Walker, Unchained Predator and the Scourge of Hell**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 230 lbs.**

 **Home Dimension: Argent D'nur**

 **Former Night Sentinel: Probably a high ranking member**

 ** **Prefers a Run- &-Gun Strategy****

 ** **Enjoys slaying demons in a gory and violent fashion with his Glory Kills (also referred to as Rip and Tear Until It's Finished)****

 ** **Blessed by the Seraphim****

 **Top Speed: 57 mph**

 **Might look like Bj Blazkowicz also may be related to him (But that's irrelevant although it w** **ould explain his attitude toward certain things** **)**

 **Enjoys Collecting Space Marine Toys**

* * *

 _Ace: At first glance it seems there is absolutely no story to this violent bloodly run and gun FPS but digging deep we find a very rich wealth of lore that's very interesting and one of these sources is known as the Slayer's Testament_

 _ **Jax: According to these archives the man who would become the Doom Slayer was a Night Sentinel The Night Sentinels were the guardians of the Wraiths and acted as both their holy servants and a bridle for their power the future Doom Slayer lived in the dimension of Argent D'nur with his family a wife and child of his own and yes we know he's male given the body structure and armor**_

 _Ace: He was loyal to the Wraiths and his fellow Sentinels but all that changed when his family died making him desperate and regretful the Demons of hell took advantage of this you see they wanted the Wraiths power for themselves so they used something they never used before strategy they offered him his child back in exchange for Argent D'nur he sadly agreed anything to have his family back and the Demons got to merge Argent D'nur with hell giving them the power the Sentinels once held_

 ** _Jax: But hey he got his child back_ (An image of the Icon Of Sin from 2016) _or not rather then being restored to a flesh, blood and bone human like form the child was this thing horrifying thing straight form your worst nightmares_ (T** **he Icon Of Sin from 2016 appeared)**

 _Ace: Like every person who ever made a deal with Demons_ **(Ghost Rider and Spawn pictures)** _T_ _hey tricked him with the wraiths corrupted, his home lost, his family no more and his fellow comrade Sentinels dead the finale Night Sentinel was left all alone the only comfort he had was his unyielding rage and unstoppable fury_

 ** _Jax: So his vengeance against the Demons began before revenge time came a being known as the Seraphim felt the last Night's now incorruptible soul and thus granted him the strength he needed to keep up his bloody rage fueled revenge no Demon was a match for his wrath_**

 _Ace: The soon Demons grew to fear the very man they scorned with fire and they dubbed him the Doom Slayer no Demon great or small could stand up to his might everything from Imps to a giant Titan fell to his blade forcing even the most hardened scariest and most terrifying Demons of hell in the deepest darkest pits of their own realm_

 ** _Jax: His rampage finally ended when the Demons literal dropped an entire temple on him and sealed him away in a cursed coffin they put guards and warnings everywhere to ensure he was never freed again_**

 **(The sound of a stone coffin opening)**

 _Ace: You see humans discovered hell which brings up so many questions and were harassing energy from them in their realm they found a special coffin and when a woman named Olivia Pierce and her cult made a deal with the demons the CEO Samuel released the Doom Slayer but even a long nap wasn't enough to quench the Doom Slayer's thirst for demon blood and revenge now free he retrieved his suit_

* * *

 **Praetor Suit and Abilities**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Stamina and Endurance**

 **Max Health: 200%**

 **Max Armor: 200%**

 **Targeting assist**

 **Suit Increases Physical Capabilities**

 **Argent Energy Absorption**

 **Pressure Seal**

 **Can See Invisible Enemies**

 **Master Combatant and Weapon Mastery**

 **Power up Usage**

 **Rune Absorption and Usage**

 **Delta V Jump-Boots: Fancy Words For Double Jump Boots**

 **Hologram**

 **Backpack With Warp Tech: Allows Doom Slayer to carry all at once**

 **Power Ups: Berserk Sphere, Haste, Quad Damage and Invulnerability**

 **Suit Upgrades: Hazard Protection, Self Preservation, Barrels O Fun, Item Awareness, Secret Sense, Full View, Quick Change, Stock Up, Rapid Charge, Adept, Quick Hands and Hot Swap**

 ** ** **Glory Kills: Arm Rip & Face Smash, Back Punch & Face Smack, BFG-9000 Mouth Shove, Body Shatter, Chest Puncture, Curb Stomp, Eye Punch, Face Crush, Face Rip, Face Slam, Fang Slice, ****Horn Gorge,** **Jaw Breaker, **Leg Snap, **Lower Leg Step, **Lower Leg Step & Neck Breaker, **Organ Rip & Shove, ****Sweep & Smack, ****Wall Slam & Face Kick and **Wall Slam & Face Punch****************

* * *

 _Ace: Picked up a couple weapons and started killing demons once more_

 ** _Jax: Not to many though a reasonable amount to carry around_**

* * *

 **Weapons/Arsenal**

 **Pistol(Possible some kind of a laser pistol): Never Runs Out Of Ammo, Charged Energy Shot,** **Charge Efficiency, Quick Recovery, Light Weight and Increased Power**

 **DS-117 Shotgun or** **Combat Shotgun: Max Ammo 60**

 **-Charged Burst: Speedy Recovery, Rapid Fire, Quick Load and** **Power Shot**

 **-Explosive Shot: Speedy Recovery, Bigger Boom, Instant Load and** **Cluster Strike**

 ** **Frag and Siphon Grenade****

 **Chain Saw: Max Ammo 7**

 **Heavy Assault Rifle: Max Ammo: 210**

 **-Tactical Scope:** **Uranium Coating,** **Skull Cracker,** **Light Weight and** **Devastator Rounds**

 **-Micro Missiles:** **Ammo Efficient, Advanced Loader,** **Quick Launcher and** **Bottomless Missiles**

**Plasma Rifle: Max Ammo: 350**

 **-Heat Blast: Super Heated Rounds, Improved Venting, Expanded Threshold and** **Heated Core**

 **-Stun Bomb:** **Quick Recharge,** **Big Shock,** **Longer Stun and** **Chain Stun**

 **Rocket Launcher: Max Ammo 35**

 **-Remote Detonation: Improved Warhead, Jagged Shrapnel and** **External Payload**

 **-Lock On Burst:** **Quick Lock,** **Faster Recovery and** **Multi-Targeting**

 **Super Shotgun: Max Ammo 60**

 **-Improvements:** **Faster Reload,** **Uranium Coating and** **Double Trouble**

 **Gauss Cannon: Max Ammo 350**

- **Precision Bolt:** **Energy Efficient,** **Light Weight and** **Volatile Discharge**

- **Siege Mode: Outer Beam, Reduced Charge Time and** **Mobile Siege**

 **Delta-12 Chain Gun: Max Ammo 210**

 **-Gatling Rotator: Improved Torque, Uranium Coating and** **Incendiary Rounds**

 **-Mobile Turret:** **Rapid Deployment,** **Uranium Coating and** **Ultimate Cooling**

 **BFG (Literally) The Big Fucking Gun 9000: Max Ammo 4**

 **-Fires gigantic rounds of plasma obliterating everything stupid enough to get in it's path (Except for Demon bosses)**

 **-Non Upgradable: Because you can't improve upon perfection**

* * *

 _Ace: He's got a pistol that never runs out of ammo a sturdy Chain Saw that can cut through just about anything a Combat Shot Gun with charged and explosive shots and an Assault Rifle that uses a tactical scope and contains micro missiles as well as Frag and siphon Grenades_

 ** _Jax: He even has a Plasma Rifle with heat and stun capabilities a Rocket Launcher the locks on and remotely detonates oh and apparently one OP Shot Gun wasn't enough so Doom Slayer got himself a Super Shot Gun a double barrel that fire's a huge spread of pellets_**

 _Ace: A Precise Sieging long range Gauss Canon a Delta 12 Chain Gun with Gatling Rotators and Mobile Turret mods and the there's his ultimate weapon of death which ever other weapon pales to in comparison_

 ** _Jax: The king of video game canons a plasma doomsday bazooka that lays waste to everything in it's path it's the Bio Force Gun 9000-no I just kidding it's really the_**

 _Ace: THE BIG FUCKING GUN 9000 the most powerful weapon in the game it literally makes the target explode in a beautiful bloody gory shower how you ask by vaporizing their water content with gigantic rounds of plasma the biggest enemy that can be beaten with this is the Barron of Hell which should weigh twenty thousand pounds in order to blow something like that up you'd need all the heat and power of a lightning bolt_

 ** _Jax: Armed to the teeth Doom Slayer set off to right his wrongs with help from Samuel Hayden a cybernetic CEO he put the Wraiths souls to rest defeated three demon bosses and single handedly repelled hells entire invasion force with nothing but firearms and his fists he's also a pretty cool guy_**

 **(Doom Slayer picks up an action figure plays with it for a moment he then fist bumps the Doom Marine Model collectible before putting it away)**

 _Ace: However the Doom Slayer is more then a terminator reference he's a man in great pain betrayed at the lowest moment in his life he is more then rage and violence he's a man who can't stand seeing innocent suffer and die he feels sorrow for them and hatred toward those responsible for their pain remember he was once a Sentinel Night himself a warrior of good a guardian of the defenseless a protector of Deities which is why he backs Vega up and takes the chip with him he'd no longer let others he deems as bystanders suffer for his own personal gain_

 ** _Jax: The Doom Slayer has broken Obsidian pillars and as Mine Craft proved that's not an easy thing to do he can run at speeds of fifty seven miles per hour and once had an entire temple fall on top of him and he was completely fine_**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Broke Obsidian pillars**

 **Survived Having an entire **Temple Dropped on him****

 **Defeated Three Demon bosses the Cyber Demon, the Hell Guards and the Spider Master Mind**

 **Can survive massive falls**

 **Defeated countless Demons**

 **Pried open security doors with total ease**

 **Put the Wraith's souls to rest and earned the forgiveness of the Night Sentinels**

 **Defeated the Gigantic Titan**

 **Went on a nearly unstoppable bloodlust fueled rampage**

 **Survived attacks that would otherwise cripple and kill normal men**

 **Broke free from cursed iron shackles holding him down**

 **Survived huge falls with no damage**

 **Stopped Hells entire invasion force**

 **Completed 13 Rune Challenges**

 **Withstood electricity with no discomfort**

 **Can run and maintain speeds of at least 57 MPH**

* * *

 _Ace: But Doom Slayer has his fair share of down falls his weapons require ammo and he often burns through them at a rapid pace plus the run and gun strategy isn't always effective he hardly ever uses strategy if he's not careful he could end up being ripped in two, get his guts eviscerated, being decapitated, suffer from dismemberment, getting bludgeoned to death just all sorts of horrifying and horrific deaths plus topping it off his Power Ups only last so long and adding to that he can still die like a mortal man_

 ** _Jax: But that doesn't matter he stopped hells invasion it'll take a lot to down such a Legendary Badass_**

 **(Doom Slayer finishes off the Spider Master Mind by shoving the BFG into it's mouth and pulling the trigger carving a huge hole through it's brain)**

* * *

 _Ace: Let's settle this argument here and now it's time for a rematch of legends_

 ** _Jax: It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS_**

* * *

Master Chief and Blue were currently on a mission to help Fire Team Osiris and a group of UNSC soldiers the Covenant had apparently made a deal with an alien like species that was unknown to them if Master Chief didn't know any better he'd assume that these things were Demons from hell shaking those thoughts from his head Chief pushed himself to run faster passing Linda, Kelly and Fred they eventually reached an open space in a canyon a battle had clearly taken place their was a crashed UNSC ship a crashed Covenant ship weapons laying on the ground along with Promethean on the ground signaling that a battle had occurred with no clear winner a rocket was suddenly launched at Linda before she could turn Chief move between her and the rocket with and blocked it with the hard light shield an armored man landed near them he defiantly wasn't a Spartan however unknown to Blue Team this was the **Doom Slayer**

Fred: Who the hell are you?

Fred's demand for answers were ignored as the man stood up and pulled his assault rifle out

Kelly: Guess we'll do this the hard way

Chief raised his hand calling Blue Team off

MC: I'll handle this

Linda: Are you sure

MC: Yes I'm sure Locke and his team need back up now head back the way we can there should be another way around

Nodding although reluctant Blue Team began back tracking once out of sight Chief grabbed the assault rifle on his back unbeknownst to the Doom Slayer his Spartan foe had already taken account for everything on the battle field while Doom Slayer was only focused on one thing killing this man both Legendary badass armored warriors stared each other down a murderous intent following through them both they both slowly started moving their feet both moving to their left before breaking out into full sprints

 ** _FIGHT!_**

 ** _(Cue Blow Me Away)_**

Their fingers squeezed the triggers on their assaults rifles unleashing a hail of bullets both kept just ahead of enemy fire Chief slid behind cover as Doom Slayer fired his micro missiles hitting nothing but a rock Chief pulled the pin on a frag and tossed it over at the same time Doom Slayer tossed his own frag they both hit each other mid air before exploding Doom Slayer was blinded by smoke Chief ducked down again he tossed the empty assault rifle away before picking up a nearby shot gun sticky detonator and rocket launcher the shot gun went on his back the grenade launcher on his hip and the rocket launcher over his shoulder Chief jumped back before rushing up the rock and boasting himself into the air Chief used his thrusters to launch higher he fired both rockets Doom Slayer pulled out his rocket launcher and accurately shot them out of the air Doom Slayer continued his onslaught of rockets despite not being able to see Chief twisted in the air avoiding them with his thrusters Chief broke through the smoke and boasted his speed he then ground pounded Doom Slayer's rocket launcher crushing it under his fist both armored warriors pulled out their shot guns they both turned to their opponent aiming the shot gun right at the face with one arm their weapons crossing they slowly circled each other staring waiting for the others move nether of them felt fear

MC: If your expecting me to flinch we'll be here all day

They both pulled the triggers both stumbled back as the shot gun pellets bounced off their shields taking them down a bit Chief's refilled instantly while Doom Slayer's was down by 25% both recovered from being stunned and engaged striking at each other while firing but each shot missed eventually Chief's shot gun ran out thanking fast Chief threw it at Doom Slayer Chief rushed forward jumped up into the air and threw a kick Chief landed on the ground in a stance a kick boxer would take he rushed forward with a flurry of punches jabs hooks and crosses Doom Slayer raised the shot gun to block when Chief's fist collided with the weapon it broke into two Chief crouched as he prepared to launch an upper cut just as he threw it he activated his thrusters hitting Doom Slayer with a thruster assisted upper cut knocking the bane of hell flat on his back Chief landed and pulled the bolt shot off of his hip

MC: Get up so I can finish this fight

Getting pissed Doom Slayer flipped back to his feet and pulled out his pistol out the two charged each other again they started exchanging punches while firing their weapons each throwing punches that would surely kill a normal man in a single shot every swing blocked causing each shot to miss Chief left arm latched around Doom Slayer's gun arm he held the trigger of the bolt shot he slammed the alien weapon into the former Night Sentinels gut he fired a fully charged shot right into his gut Doom Slayer was sent sliding back as his weapon flying from his hand Doom Slayer pulled out his Super Shotgun Chief tossed the empty bolt shot away when buck shot bounced off his shield Chief shook the blast off he rushed toward his foe shrugging off shot gun blast as he went Doom Slayer continued back stepping as he fired Chief leapt into the air and used his ground pound landing a devastating punch on his foe Doom Slayer was floored from the hit Chief kick the Super Shotgun away he kneeled down picked up two plasma rifles and started walking away he had gotten about twenty feet away when Doom Slayer stood up feeling quite injured Chief place one Plasma Rifle on his hip as his hand grabbed something attached to the base of his spine Chief glanced back

MC: Your pretty good I'm surprised you can still stand

His opponent didn't reply as he pulled out a green orb and crushed it healing his wounds as his armor was now glowing green Doom Slayer pulled out his chain gun with the Gatling Rotator activating it he prepared to fire the weapon Chief activated the invincibility device covering him in shinning white bands the three spinning guns started blasting out bullets at Chief every bullet bounced off with no damage at all the weapon eventually ran out of ammo just as the shield ran out Doom Slayer pulled out his Plasma Rifle cracking his neck the Chief turned to face his foe again his hand rested on the second Plasma Rifle on his hip he raised both weapons

MC: Plasma huh? This just got a little more interesting

Both open fired while running toward each other Chief's plasma bounced off Doom Slayer's invulnerability while Doom's Slayer's had little effect on Chief's shield once close Chief flipped over Doom Slayer his head pointed down both still kept firing their weapons Chief landed behind his foe Doom Slayer grabbed the BFG and fired just as Chief turned around the giant ball of plasma struck the Spartan Super Soldier in the gut sending him flying into a column of rock it exploded in a massive blast of green energy it completely and utterly obliterated the rock it while make a small crater

 _ **(Music Stops)**_

The Doom Slayer lowered the weapon believing his foe to be dead the Doom Slayer began walking away he stopped as he heard groaning he turned to face the crater Chief slowly pulled himself out of the crater Chief's hand grabbed onto an energy sword as he to stood up to his full height again he pulled out a knife his armor steaming from the heat of the plasma the former Night Sentinel was surprised only demon bosses had survived that Chief ignited his energy sword and held his combat knife in a reverse grip Doom Slayer pulled out his chain saw they both rushed forward

 ** _(Cue The Hot Wind Blowing)_**

The energy sword clashed against the chain saw creating sparks off the blades both pushed struggling to gain an upper hand Chief swung his foot kicking Doom Slayer in the gut both jumped back swinging their melee weapons clashing multiple times neither gaining an upper hand Doom Slayer raised the chain saw Chief moved the sword in defense blocking the strike Chief swung the knife right at his foes gut who jumped back the blade barely grazed him Chief rushed forward impaling Doom Slayer through the gut with the sword he then slammed the knife right into the shoulder Doom Slayer dropped the chain saw Chief slowly lifted up the former Night Sentinel he then proceeded to violently rip the knife from his shoulder Chief drew his knife hand and swung a punch hitting the Doom Slayer right in the visor sending him flying off the energy sword his body slammed into a damaged warthog bending it where his body had impacted his heavily injured body fell to the ground blood leaking from his stomach Chief deactivated the blade

 _ **(Music Pauses)**_

MC: Stay down this is your last warning you've delayed me long enough if you try to continue I will not hesitate to kill you

Chief stared at his fallen for a moment lingering only for second assured that he wouldn't get up Chief began walking away to help his allies Doom Slayer got to his knees his hand over his bleeding wound he suddenly pulled out three orbs one red the other purple and the last one was so kind of orange or yellow all of them looked like they were covered in fire of their respective colors he crushed them in his hands healing his body he broke out into a dash at much higher speeds Chief was struck in the spine and sent tumbling away knocking the sword away Chief turned sliding to a stop he was crotched like a quarter back now he was done messing around his mercy had officially run out of mercy

MC: Alright then now I'm serious

 ** _(Music Resumes)_**

Both armor clad warriors rushed forward Chief activated his thrusters just before the hit their fists colliding the force form the blow actually cracked the ground Chief jumped back avoiding an upper cut the two began exchanging punches both blocked and dodged avoiding the hits Doom Slayer continued punching Chief dipped around the blows Chief narrowly dodged the last on and sent a knee straight to his gut Doom Slayer swung a back handed fist at Chief helmet followed by a three punch combo to the gut Chief grabbed his shoulders head butted the guy stunning him and then threw his knee into his stomach multiple times pushing the stunned Slayer back Chief raised his leg before sending a powerful push kick right to the armored chest Doom Slayer was sent flying back into the warthog drawing his knife Chief threw it into the Slayer's shoulder he rushed forward kicking the knife deeper in Chief swung a punch which was narrowly dodged Chief's fist went through the armor of the vehicle trapping it Doom Slayer took advantage by slamming his fists into Chief's chest multiple times Chief couldn't get his arm free so he used the other one to rip the knife from his shoulder causing blood to spurt out the former Night Sentinel covered the wound Chief stabbed the blade into his gut he landed another push kick sending him back crashing into the ground finally Chief pulled his fist free glancing at the war machine Chief shrugged Doom Slayer was standing once again he pulled the knife free causing more blood to leek out Chief lifted the entire warthog with little to no effort he held it above his head with no discomfort at all

MC: Hold still freak

Chief threw the warthog with all his might Doom Slayer crossed his arms allowing the vehicle to hit him pushing him back a little bit bending it more Doom Slayer growled in rage before tearing the warthog in two the multiple colored aura left his body wore off his power ups had shut off he didn't see his opponent looking up Chief was in the air once more with what looked like Doom Slayer's chain saw on his back the thrusters activated Chief pulled his fist back for a ground pound his fist squarely in the helmet cracking it greatly he was nearly floored from the hit standing up he saw Chief using the charge melee striking him in the helmet cracking further he slammed into a metal barricade Chief pulled out the chain saw started it up he slammed the blade into his chest pinning him Chief then ignited the energy sword and impaled it along with the chain saw Chief began walking away once a good distance away Chief grabbed the sticky detonator off his hip he fired one off the sticky explosives attaching to his knee Chief detonated it blowing his leg off the Spartan the preceded to do this to his other limbs Chief launched the last one attaching it to his head

 ** _(Music Ends)_**

Chief turned to walk away again he raised the detonator thumb lingering over the button

MC: Welcome to your **DOOM**

Chief pressed the button blowing Doom Slayers head into bloody chucks his mutilated corpse hung from the metal barricade the gasless chain saw and energy sword holding him in place Chief continued on his path before stepping on something the Super Shot Gun he picked it up unloaded it and loaded Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells into the weapon they fit rather well he examined the weapon

MC: They don't make these any more

* * *

 _ ** _ **KO!**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Comparison**_**_

 _ ** _ **Master Chief:**_**_

 _ ** _ **+Stronger, faster, tougher and much more durable**_**_

 ** _+More training, experience & a b_** ** _roader variety of skills_**

 _ ** _ **+Superior reflexes**_**_

 _ ** _ **+Better armor W/regenerating shields and self healing nano-bots**_**_

 _ ** _ **+More weapons: more options for close quarters, short, mid and long range combat**_**_

 _ ** _ **+Nearly unbreakable bones**_**_

 _ ** _ **+Better armor enhancements/power ups**_**_

 _ ** _ **+Better tactician/Smarter enemies**_**_

 _ ** _ **Doom Slayer:**_**_

 _ ** _ **-Weaker, slower, not as tough and no where near as durable**_**_

 _ ** _ **+More destructive arsenal**_**_

 _ ** _ **-Weapons run out of ammo faster then Green Lanterns power ring**_**_

 _ ** _ **-Only one long range weapon**_**_

 _ ** _ **-Non recharging shields and health**_**_

 _ ** _ **-Power ups only last so long**_**_

 _ ** _ **-Strongest weapon has no effect**_**_

 _ ** _ **-Weaker armor & defense **_**_

* * *

**__Jax: Well I'll be god damned__**

 _ _Ace: Doom Slayer's peek strength should be enough to lift ten to twenty tons and we are really high balling that Master Chief is able to lift eighty tons Doom Slayer could run and maintain an impressive speed of fifty seven miles per hour Master Chief could sprint at sixty five miles while freaking injured meaning he could go even faster then that Doom Slayer had an entire temple fall on him and was only unconscious Master Chief fell from orbit on more then one occasion and walked it off without a scratch__

 ** _ _Jax: Master Chief's vast arsenal and defensive options also gave him the edge making him more then capable of outlasting all of Doom Slayer's weaponry to top it off Doom Slayer's strongest weapon had no effect and you might be wondering why that is__**

 _Ace: The biggest enemy that can be killed with the BFG the Barron of Hell should weigh twenty thousand pounds to destroy something like that would require all the heat and power of a lightning bolt which reaches_ **53,540 degrees Fahrenheit** _Master Chief on the other hand survived a nuke known as a Havok warhead which is likely stronger then our own nukes which can reach temperatures of_ **150 million degrees Fahrenheit** _that's nearly three thousand times bigger and he could always just block the BFG round with the hard light shield or the bubble shield_

 _ **Jax: Master Chief was also easily able to predict what his foe would do next as Doom Slayer's run and gun s** **trategy wasn't really the best thing to use against Chief's superior tactics**_ **and mind further more Doom Slayer' _s best option was his power ups but they couldn't last forever especial against a superior opponent like Master Chief making the winner of this fight pretty straight forward_**

 _ _Ace: The winner is the Spartan Super Soldier Master Chief__


	9. Chapter ? Episode 8 Trailer

New York looked rather beautiful at dusk especial while it was lightly snowing cars on the street carrying people who wanted to get home and civilians walked the side walks going about their business except for one man who was sitting in a soon to be shut down bar he was wearing black suit with white red with chains and spikes along with a long red cap he had a burnt face he took a shot of whiskey he then heard a motorcycle pull in front of the bar moments later the door was kicked open and a blonde haired man strolled through he was wearing a leather jacket gloves he also had blue jeans large black boots and for some reason he had a chain wrapped around his shoulder a black and white mask covered the first mans face his eyes now glowed green he knew this meant one thing

Man #1: Are you here to kill me?

The second man smirked in response

Man #2: Yes yes I am

Some kind of fire formed in his eyes as the first man shot up from the bar stool he was sitting on and began rushing toward the second man moments later the entire bar exploded sending the first man out the large window civilians panicked and started fleeing looking up the former assassin saw that the man changed he was taller six foot two and his jacket now had spikes also he looked like a freaking flaming skeleton

 **?: Time to go back to hell Al Simmons**

 _ **Episode twenty Ghost Rider vs Spawn a very special Halloween episode**_


	10. Chapter 8 Ghost Rider vs Spawn

**_Author: I AM SO FREAKING PISSED ABOUT THOR VS WONDER WOMAN he should have won that I plan on debunking this later but for now Ghost Rider vs Spawn enjoy and no I am not sexist Wonder Woman is my favorite female heroine ever of all god damn time and as a special treat we will be doing a how it should have ended fight_**

 _Ace: What happens when you make a deal with Demons usual nothing good just ask Doom Slayer **(Picture of Doom Slayer's (from the last fight) armless, legless and headless corpse hanging on a metal barricade appears with his own chain saw and an energy sword impaled in his chest**_ **)** _Oh right he's dead while he doesn't really talk anyway_

 _ **Jax: Or you'd get yourself demonic supers powers and become a rogue hell spawn such as the case with these two**_

 _Ace: Johnathan Blaze the Vengeful Ghost Rider_

 _ **Jax: And Albert Francis Simmons the Hell Spawn also their movies fucking suc-**_

 _Ace: WE KNOW ON WITH THE SHOW!_

* * *

 _Ace: Legends are often viewed as tall tails to better help us sleep at night we think of them as nothing more then simply stories to keep kids in line or away from crime some are even based off of religion but some of these legends are actually based on real life events even the Marvel universe has some of it's own and one of the best is about a demonic flaming skeleton of vengeance better known as the Ghost Rider according to the legend every generation has at least one Rider_

 _ **Jax: But every legend agrees on one thing their absolute badasses but before humans got bonded to these spirits God had started and ended the Great Flood he later created a rainbow signifying his promise to humanity that he would never smite his wrath upon the face of the Earth but human kinds sins continued he became so infuriated with this he created his own enforces**_

 _Ace: The Spirits of Vengeance their mission was to fight off the thriving supernatural and satanic threats, purify sin and wreak havoc on the guilty for their mistreatment towards the innocent and undeserving and then Zarathos a powerful demon showed up this mighty demon battled the ancient_ _Spirits of Vengeance he actually corrupted them augmenting his powers in fact Zarathos may be a fallen angel himself_

 ** _Jax: Feeling pretty fucking great about his existence Zarathos challenged fellow demon Mephisto for his realm the fight didn't end to well because Zarathos had honor and Mephisto cheated victory is hand Zarathos was now under Mephisto's thumb he would over the years forcibly bond Zarathos to mortals as a mockery of the Spirits of Vengeance_**

 _Ace: This torture eventually dovetailed with another pastime of Mephisto's the search for the Medallion of Power, a mystical artifact crafted by the Blood that housed the essence of the original Spirits of Vengeance at some point The Medallion had been broken into shards and embedded into the spiritual bloodline of two families and when a man named Noble Kale unlocked the power Mephisto kept track of this family enter Johnathon Blaze son of Barton Blaze and Naomi or Clara Noble Blaze _

* * *

**Johnny Blaze back round**

 **Real Name: Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze**

 **Height: 5'10 (as Blaze) / 6'2 (as Ghost Rider)**

 **Weight: 180 lbs (as Blaze) / 220 lbs (as Ghost Rider)**

 **Occupation: Former Stunt Rider and Current Spirit of Vengeance**

 **Bound to the demon Zarathos**

 **Born Into a World Of Motorcycle Grease and Cheering Crowds**

 **The Most Metal Thing You'll Ever See In Your Entire Life**

 **Should Be In the Top 5 Of Most Badass Superheroes Lists**

 **Founding Member of The Avengers of the Supernatural **

* * *

**_Jax: Please he prefers Johnny_**

 _Ace: Johnny spent his life growing up with his parents they were stunt performers for the Quentin Carnival one day Johnny's mother left fearing her firstborn would suffer like she did so she took his younger brother Daniel and younger sister Barbara away to be raised by the Ketch family and ended up being murdered by Mephisto with Barton Blaze soon following her to the grave but Johnny wouldn't be alone for long he was raised by Craig Crash Simpson he was a close family friend Johnny would then end up falling in love with his step sister Roxanne and years later Craig was diagnosed with terminal Cancer_

 _ ** _J ** _ax: Jesus Fucking Christ this is one poor sad broken man can't ever catch a break can he life is just "hey you know what fuck that Johnny Blaze guy"_** ** _moving on Johnny became desperate to save to his foster father so he learned all he could about summoning Demons when it actually succeeded Johnny believed he had summoned either the Devil or Satan but nope it was Mephisto_**_**_

 _Ace: Johnny made a deal with the demon so Craig was cured but would sadly still die while trying to break the world car jumping record also by Mephisto's influence when he came for payment Roxanne managed to drive the demon away using her love of Johnny and a magic spell but Mephisto wouldn't lose so easily he forcefully bonded Johnny's soul to the demon Zarathos this caused him to transform into a leather clad chain wielding hellcycle riding flaming skeleton of vengeance_

 ** _Jax: That is the most Metal thing I've ever seen in combat he uses Hellfire he manipulate it in various forms he can even channel it in weapons breath it out of his mouth blast it from his eyes and hands he can even make it rain hellfire and create a hell cycle that's faster then Thor's hammer_**

 _Ace: But Ghost Rider does more then look cool he's strong enough to lift at least one hundred tons punch huge craters in the ground and lift a marble altar with literally no effort plus he can't be poisoned resisted reality warping powers, magic and holy artifacts hell he doesn't even need to breath further more the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange even has a very difficult time entering his mind_

 ** _Jax: He caught a bullet in his teeth tore through a group of thugs armed with ammo that could hurt and avoided an enchanted sniper bullet while not looking at the shooter_**

 _Ace:_ _He doesn't even need to dodge bullets as his fiery bones are so tough bullets bounce off or if they miss his bones they just pass right through he once put a big vial of nitro in his mouth which exploded with no affect he's has taken hits from pretty powerful beings like the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Voodoo the God of thunder Thor and one time World War Hulk jumped from the top of a Skyscraper and slammed him into the road while he was knocked out his body was completely intact_

 _ **Jax: And if something does damage his body as unlikely as it may be he'll patch up those wounds real quick with his** **Regenerative Healing Factor he can have entire limbs ripped or blown off and grow them back in seconds he's even had his head blow clean off and grew it back with no discomfort at all**_

 _Ace: But his most unexpected power is size alteration by altering his size Ghost Rider can greatly increase his physical strength and durability but he can also blast Hellfire out of his mouth like a volcano however the most powerful weapon up the Ghost Rider's sleeve is the Penance Stare this power make the target feel all the pain they inflicted on others and in some cases has been known to kill in and in other cases he show to be able to do it without making eye contact _

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Stamina**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Superhuman Agility**

 **Regenerative Healing Factor**

 **Immortality**

 **Empathic Reading**

 **-** **Identity Detection**

 **Supernatural Awareness**

 **Sin Manipulation**

 **-** **Sin Perception**

 **-** **Sin Eating**

 **Hellfire Manipulation**

 **-Hellfire Infusion**

 **-Hellfire Projection**

 **-Hellfire Forgery**

 ** **-Hellfire Telekinesis****

 **-Hellfire Attacks**

 **-Hell Firestorm**

 **Soul Manipulation**

 **-Soul Reading**

 **-Soul Consumption**

 **Dimensional Travel**.

 **Mystical Chain Projection**

 **Demon Magic Manipulation**

 **Penance Stare**

 **-Unleashes all the pain it's target has inflicted on others**

 **-Causes the target to go Blind, Combust or Die**

 **Self-Size Alteration**

 **Expert Stunt Rider**

**Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant**

**Occult Knowledge**

* * *

 _Ace: To top it off he carries around a magic chain that obeys his mental commands it can also extend in length he is even able to channel Hellfire into it and form a few different weapons it can split off like shurikens to fly through a target transform into a fail, staff, lasso and a saw he once took down a skyscraper with this thing_

 ** _Jax He even has a small shotgun it never runs out of ammo and fires regular buckshot and hellfire buckshot it can blow through walls and it once shot off fellow Ghost Rider's leg Danny Ketch_**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Hellfire Chain**

 **-Mentally Commanded**

 **-Channels Hellfire**

 **-Magical Extends In Length with no known limit**

 **-Can Create Multiple at Once and fire them from his body _(Jax: Or as I like to say Chains For Days)_**

 **-Forms Into Different Weapons: Fail, Staff, Lasso, Saw and Shurikens**

 **Hellfire Shotgun**

 **-Channels Hellfire**

 **-Never Runs Out of Ammo**

 **Hell Cycle**

 **-Can Be Controlled With Mental Commands**

 **-Defies The Natural Laws of Physics**

 **-Can Preform Spectacularly Sick Jumps Off Of Seemly Nothing**

 **-Out Paced Thor's Hammer which can travel at speeds many times that of light**

* * *

 _Ace: Ghost Rider is pretty impressive he has taken hits from World War Hulk and one time he knocked him out knocked down Thor with Hellfire and even fought three different Avenger teams he didn't win but he fought them he turned Doctor Voodoo into a gibbering mess fought defeat and nearly killed Doctor Strange and once he burned through Doctor Dooms armor which has pieces of the true cross to protect against this kind of thing_

 ** _Jax: Johnny himself is also pretty impressive too he's strong enough to toss a man across the street skilled enough in hand to hand to casually defeated an assassin sent to kill him tough enough to throw a man off of a horse after being shot in the freaking chest with arrows and even curb stomped the absolute crap out of a demon by himself with nothing but a shovel and his foot_**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Fought 3 Avenger Teams in Combat**

 **Defeated Hulk, Null the Living Darkness, Doctor Voodoo and Doctor Strange**

 **Blasted a Himalayan Mountain Apart**

 **Avoided Gun Fire**

 **Defeated Lucifer on multiple occasions**

 **Leveled a Theme Park**

 **Burned Victor Von Doom Through His Magic Armor**

 **As Johnny easily Defeated an Assassin and a Demon**

 ** ** **Casually Regrows Limbs******

 ** ** **Survived Blows From World War Hulk******

 ** ** **Blew Up Man Thing who was also giant sized******

 **Boundless God Like Power When Zarathos is in control (Doctor Strange stated " that his powers are limitless")**

* * *

 _Ace: But he's got flaws such as being vulnerable to holy weapons or being susceptible to being knocked out by strong enough impacts also people say the Penance Stare doesn't work against the insane or those don't feel regret but this is actually not true as it's been shown to work against remorseless criminals and even the insane it's far for likely Punisher never killed an innocent person and something about a symbiotes' philosophy protects it_

 ** _Jax: But still its tough to be much more of a badass then a fire-breathing leather clad chain wielding vengeful_** ** _skeleton from hell the Ghost Rider is truly something to be feared so if he sets his sight on you don't bother running don't even try fighting back unless you're God himself if not then you are already dead_**

 **Gressil:** **Have mercy!**

 **Ghost Rider: Sorry, all out of mercy**

* * *

 _Ace: Albert Simmons was born in Detroit, Michigan he was second born son in a family of three it was just him his two brothers Marc and Richard their father Bernard Simmons who was a traveling salesman and lastly his mother Esther Simmons who just so happened to be a Devil worshiper _

_**Jax: What The Fuck if that's not ironic then I don't know what is**_

 _Ace: His childhood was not the best as his father was hardly ever around as his job required him to travel around but he did go to school got decent enough grades and later in life joined the United States Marine Corps where he was promoted to the rank of a Lieutenant Colonel and when his career ended_ _he married a woman named Wanda however_ _he couldn't leave the life of a soldier behind so he joined the Secret Service becoming a highly decorated member soon he stopped an assassination attempt on the president saving his life and he was promoted to join a special secret division of the Central Intelligence Agency (The CIA) known as the U.S. Security Group_

 ** _Jax: This was_** _**a task force with jurisdiction in all domestic and foreign situations**_ ** _he worked with this Group for many years he succeeded in numerous assassinations however he eventually began questioning his orders his boss Jason Wynn who grew fed up so Al's contract was terminated permanently by fire_**

* * *

 **Al Simmons back round**

 **Full Name: Albert Francis Simmons**

 **Height: 6'2"/ 6'11" (as Spawn)**

 **Weight: 234 lbs./ 450 lbs. (as Spawn)**

 **Occupation: Former Marine, Member Of the Secret Service and Assassin For The CIA Current Hell Spawn**

 **Skilled Assassin**

 **Owns The Most Badass Cape in Fictional History**

 **Really Hates Clowns**

* * *

 _Ace: When Al woke up he discovered he had ended up in the 8th level of Hell because the people he killed where actually good and innocent oh and because of his impressive military career he met the Devil himself and the demon lord Malebolgia who struck a deal with him he'd be able to return to earth and see his wife again if he became captain of hells army_

 ** _Jax: He agreed and was reborn five years later after his death however he had no memories of what happened off-balance and disoriented he only had vague recollections of the past the only thing he was sure of that his name was Al Simmons and that he was suppose to be dead after some time he recalled his deal with the powerful Demons_**

 _Ace: So he used so CIA files to fill in the blanks he realized he lost five years, he realized that he had wife and that his wife remarried to his best friend Terry Fitzgerald and the two had a daughter he would then run into a fellow Hell Spawn who explained the powers he now had Necroplasm once that power is used up they'd be sent back hell if their not careful while using it obvious not wanting to return Al kept the usage of his demonic powers to a minimal_

 _ **Jax: Al spent some time contemplating his new life wondering what he's do with what his purpose but he soon found himself going on several anti-hero adventures taking on street gangs and organized crime in New York City**_

 _Ace: at last Al had his new purpose in life stopping evil so he took the only name that fit his powers and new stance Spawn_

 _ **Jax: All while fighting to survive against the armies of Heaven and Hell while maintaining his supple of Necroplasm**_

 _Ace: Luckily for Spawn he didn't need to solely rely on his demonic powers as he was a trained soldier this makes Spawn a skilled martial artist expert marksmen and master of just about any fire arm imaginable_

 _ **Jax: Automatic and Semi Automatic he's a master with them all weather it's Pistols, Shot Guns, Machine Guns, Snipers, Explosives or Rocket Launchers but he doesn't always stick to long range he can engage in Melee combat using his own fists, Spikes, Chains, a giant Sword and a giant double bladed Axe**_

 _Ace: Thanks to being reborn as a hell spawn he posses superhuman strength durability speed reflexes the ability to rapidly heal regenerate and resurrect others manipulate time move objects with his mind get into others minds with telepathy shape shift turn invisible alter matter and_ _manipulate reality_

 ** _ ** _Jax: He can even fly with his cape phase through objects_ _manipulate the elements and open portals to heaven and hell control plants water and a shit load of other insane powers_**_**

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 ** **S**** ** **uperhuman Endurance****

 **Superhuman Reflexes**

 **Black Dispersal**

 **Creature of Evil Control**

 **Elemental Manipulation**

 **Chlorokinesis**

 **Flight**

 **Hydrokinesis**

 **Immortality**

 **Invisibility**

 ** **Necroplasm Magic****

 **Phasing**

 **Psychic Link**

 **Portal Creation**

 **Reality Manipulation**

 **Regeneration**

 **Accelerated Healing**

 **Black Energy Transferal**

 **Shape-Shifting**

 **Soul Manipulation**

 **Resurrection**

 ** **Telekinesis****

 ** **Telepathy****

 ** **Memory Manipulation****

 ** **Time Manipulation** **

****Transmutation****

 ** **Expert Marksmen****

 **-Weapon of Choice**

 **-Least Effective Weapons**

 **-Skilled with all types**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Chains, Claws, Spikes, Claws and a Giant Axe**

 **Numerous Guns and Rocket Launcher**

 **Sword of the Spirit**

* * *

 _Ace: Spawn also wears a living parasitic symbiotic suit known as Leetha of the 7th house of K the suit hides Al's burnt ass body and it somehow makes him taller and weigh more she even has her own mind and is capable of operating solo in the battle field while Spawn is focusing on something else_

 ** _Jax: She can create chains spikes claws an Axe hell just about anything including his badass cape which can trap foes or protect Spawn from danger she is only really limited by the imagination of her wielder like Spawn she's fast enough to keep up with bullets and strong enough to smash through brick_**

 _Ace: However Leetha also feeds off Necroplasm energy a Hellish matter that Spawn is completely composed of if he or she uses to much Spawn is in risk of being sent back to hell_

 ** _Jax: But like Spawn Leetha to draw and feed upon the sins of others to power herself_**

* * *

 **Leetha Of The 7th House Of K**

 **Symbiotic Suit**

 **Limited by Imagination**

 ** **Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc.****

 **Has a Mind of its own**

 **Feeds off Necroplasm or Natural Evil Energies**

* * *

_Ace: He's strong enough to lift and throw buildings fast enough to evade bullets fights faster then human eyes can track he shakes off bullets impalement electricity bombs walks through lava like nothing and walks off an anti tank round like it was nothing_

 ** _Jax: He walk off having a gaping hole in his chest and doesn't even need his heart to function_**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Assassins, Cyborgs, Ghosts, Demons, Angels, Vampire's, Other Hell Spawn and **Rampaging Deities****

 **Blocks and Evades Bullets**

 **Shrugs off Bullets, Impalement, Electricity, Lava and Anti Tank Rounds**

 **Lifts Buildings and Giant Demons**

 **Dethroned God and Satan**

 **Unfazed By a Gaping Hole in His Chest**

 **Survived Crashing Into The Ground Like a Comet**

 **Withstood what he described as a Star**

* * *

 _Ace: Spawn's powers are truly impressive but he's vulnerable to Holy Weapons and Magic Necroplasm his Necroplasm can be depleted over the course of a battle causing him to be sent back to hell if he's not careful oh he can also die from beheading_

 ** _Jax: But still I'll be thinking twice before stepping into any shadows_**

 **Chapel: Who the fuck are you?**

 **Spawn: Your worst fucking nightmare...**

* * *

 _Ace: Let's settle this argument here and now_

 ** _Jax: It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS_**

* * *

New York looked rather beautiful at dusk especial while it was lightly snowing cars on the street carrying people who wanted to get home and civilians walked the side walks going about their business except for one man who was sitting in a soon to be shut down bar he was wearing black suit with white red with chains and spikes along with a long red cap he had a burnt face he took a shot of whiskey he then heard a motorcycle pull in front of the bar moments later the door was kicked open and a blonde haired man strolled through he was wearing a leather jacket gloves he also had blue jeans large black boots and for some reason he had a chain wrapped around his shoulder a black and white mask covered the first mans face his eyes now glowed green he knew this meant one thing

Johnny: Hell is calling Albert

 **Spawn: So you're here to kill me?**

Johnny smirked in response

Johnny: Yes yes I am

 **Spawn: You're aren't the first to tell me that and you will not be the last**

Some kind of fire formed in Johnny's as Spawn shot up from the bar stool he was sitting on and began rushing toward Johnny moments later the entire bar exploded sending Spawn flying out the large window civilians panicked and started fleeing looking up the former assassin saw that the man changed he was taller six foot two with broader shoulders and his jacket now had spikes also he looked like a freaking flaming skeleton Ghost Rider stepped onto the side walk and dropped into a fighting stance followed by Spawn

 **GR: The day of judgment is upon you scum**

 **Spawn: You judge me that's a laugh bring it on asshole**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 ** _(Cue Heaven and Earth by_** ** _Two Steps From Hell_** ** _)_**

Spawn quickly pulled out twin machine guns and open fired Ghost Rider crossed his arms the bullets bounced harmless off his bones or went straight through doing no damage Ghost Rider unwrapped the chain form his body channeling hellfire into it Ghost Rider swung the chain cutting the guns apart Spawn raised the broken weapons before tossing them aside

 **Spawn: So that's how it's gonna be**

Ghost Rider placed his one hand above the other forming a fire ball he thrusted both hands forward throwing a fire ball at Spawn the cape around the Hell Spawn's shoulders formed a shield the fire ball exploded on contact when his cape moved Ghost Rider was in the air fist drawn back Spawn threw his forward their punches colliding a shockwave cracking the ground Ghost Rider landed throwing an upper cut followed by a cross both were swiftly dodged Spawn threw his own combo of blows which were blocked Ghost rider raised his foot to push kick Spawn away sending him back into a parked van Spawn stayed standing like the kick had barely affected him Ghost Rider inhaled and spewed hellfire from his mouth over Spawn causing the van to blow up Spawn's eyes sharped into a glare that glowed through the smoke

 **GR: Come on is that all you've got**

 **Spawn: You're not bad Demon**

Spawn's cape went into his hand and turned into an axe Ghost Rider grabbed his chain which straightened out into a staff he spun the weapon for a moment as it caught fire both hell spawns rushed toward each other weapons clashing in a struggle Spawn pushing down Ghost Rider pushing up Spawn teleported behind Ghost Rider and drove his axe into his back with his foe stunned Spawn ripped the axe free and proceeded to decapitate the flaming skeleton his landed on the ground bursting into ash Spawn lowered the axe letting hang in his left hand as he started walking away until he felt dozens of tiny flaming projectiles burrow into his back Spawn rolled on the ground before looking up to see Ghost Rider's headless body standing their his head then reformed Ghost Rider summoned his chain links back pulling the from Spawn's back reforming his weapon wrapping the it around himself Ghost Rider cracked newly formed neck before also cracking his knuckles

 **GR: Nice try Hell Spawn but you're only delaying the inevitable but I gotta admit that hurt try again for a penny**

 **Spawn: I'll do more then cut your head off this time I will rip you apart**

Spawn stood up again axe going into a cape returning to his back Spawn teleported behind the Rider and kicked the Spirit of Vengeance across the street Spawn teleported again caught the skeleton by his neck bone raising him up Spawn slammed his opponent into the ground creating a large crater Spawn grabbed ahold of the Riders' skull and lifted him up again before sending a spike through his skull followed throwing skyward toward a skyscraper getting him stuck in the concrete Spawn flew up twin chains impaled Ghost Rider through the chest Spawn then launched forward striking the vengeful spirit through the wall both landed the chains lifted again and slammed Johnny through the floor Spawn jumped down stood over his downed foe and grabbed Ghost Rider by his boney neck again the flames on his head began flickering

 **Spawn: Any last words Demon?**

Ghost Riders' eyes shot open the flames reigniting on his head his heads wrapped around Spawns' throat as red hot glowing hellfire chains shot forth from his chest impaling Spawn through his before wrapping around his torso

 **Spawn: WHAT**

 **GR: BURN!**

The sky filled with orange clouds and lightning followed by fireballs raining down from the sky like flaming meteors before crashing directly into the building Ghost Rider and Spawn were in causing it to explode it was completely leveled luckily no one was in there

 _ **(Music stops)**_

Spawn stood up from the burning rubble of the building before painfully ripping a piece of rebar from his chest his stab and burn wounds began healing soon after he looking up to see the Ghost Rider impaled on a bent flag pole the flames around his skull no longer burning Spawn showed no reaction to this as he stood up and began walking away as if the out come was expected Spawn was suddenly hit with a shotgun hellfire blast the ex assassin looked back with a glare as the skeleton pulled himself free from the flag pole and fell to the ground with a heavy thud Ghost Rider rose to his feet taking aim with the shotgun only for Spawn to launch a chain to snack it away from his grasp

 **Spawn: You're pissing me off**

 **GR: Feelings mutual**

Spawn inhale before blasting hellfire from his mouth striking him in the skull cracking it Ghost Rider crossed his arms to defend Spawn kept up the attack for a few minutes both green and orange hellfire now covered the ground

 ** _(Cue Spirit Of Vengeance Theme Ghost Rider 2)_**

Ghost Rider kneeled on the ground pressing his fist against the concrete the surrounding hellfire including Spawns flew up into the air before arching down toward the Spirit of Vengeance they formed around him like an orb of orange and green Ghost Rider began absorbing it into his body a larger fire surrounded his skull orange smoke poured off the Riders' body as he began increasing in size until he was the size of a building Ghost Rider stood up to full height

 **GR: TIME TO BURN AL**

 _ **(Cue Sons of War** **Two Steps From Hell** **)**_

Hellfire blasted from the giant skeletons eyes sockets Spawn flew up the hellfire eye lasers following him once above the buildings Spawn pulled out twin rocket launchers he fired them both strike his foe the giant was hardly fazed by the weapons but it did make the Ghost Rider stop his attack Spawns threw the useless weapons aside his fist began glowing with Necroplasm he blasted down toward the giant skeleton Ghost Rider drew his fist back their fists collided creating a massive earth shattering shockwave forming cracks in the ground destabilizing the surrounding buildings

 **Spawn (Thoughts: So he's stronger in this giant form no need to hold back any more**

Plants shot from the ground wrapping around the giants skeletons ankles before going to his wrists with his opponent successfully restrained Spawn teleported behind Ghost Riders' head raising his hand the former assassin place it on the Riders' skull

 **Spawn: Let's see what's going on in that skull of yours**

Spawn used his telepathy to begin digging into the Ghost Riders' mind once inside Spawn found himself face to face with a endless empty black void until a geyser of hellfire shot from the void striking him in the chest Spawn was sent flying back into a building Ghost Riders' flame finally burned through the large combination of tree roots and vines swinging his fist back it struck Spawn sending him through the rest of the building it started falling Spawn caught it before throwing it toward the giant Ghost Rider blast it melting the entire thing Spawn flew through the dust and slammed into Ghost Riders' gut the giant stumbled back crash landing back first on a car garage Johnny found himself shirking back to normal size before returning to human form

 _ **(Music Stops)**_

Johnny in his Rider form now found himself in an empty void

 **GR: I need a new plan**

 _ **?: You seem to be in trouble Blaze**_

 **GR: Zarathos it's been awhile**

 _ **Zarathos: It has been hasn't it**_

Behind him a red skull burning blue fire appeared

 _ **Zarathos: That trick increased your strength but you lost precious speed Blaze**_

 **GR: Tell me something I don't know**

 _ **Zarathos: Would like some help**_

 **GR: Fine let's do it...only because I want shit to end**

Spawn had landed on the ground to find Ghost Rider in human form seemly unconscious grabbing Johnny by the neck ha lifted him into the air preparing to finish him off by punching him threw the heart

 _ **(Cue Ghost Rider Transformation Song)**_

His fist was caught by Johnny's hand his other went straight into his chest punching his heart Johnny held the heart before ripping it out and crushing it Spawn released his grip on Johnny to cover the hole in his chest he stared at Johnny as his head rose

 **Spawn: What The Hell**

 _ **GR: SURPRISE**_

Orange and blue hellfire exploded sending Spawn flying away slamming into a building looking up he spotted Ghost Rider calmly walking toward him before letting out a loud demonic roar Spawn noticed the change his voice was different and his skull was now lit blue and orange fire

 ** _(Music Stops)_**

 ** **Spawn: What are you****

 _ **GR: I'm your worst Nightmare Simmons and now no more mister nice Rider**_

 ** _(Cue God Mode by Sons of Amon)_**

Spawn narrowed his eyes as he drew out the Sword of the Spirit the blade glowed with Necroplasm as Spawn began walking toward his skeletal foe Ghost Rider in turn grabbed his chain forming it into the staff this time it ignited with a combination of blue and orange fire the spirit started toward his foe both suddenly launched off the ground weapons clashing ground cracking under them Spawn sword slid along the chain as he pushed attempting to gain the upper hand Ghost Rider spun the staff smacking Spawn across the face multiple times Spawn raised his blade blocking the last strike before slicing Ghost Rider's arm off the Rider quickly thrusted his chain into Spawn's shoulder piercing all the way through Spawn thrusted the blade straight into the Rider's gut his flame flicked for a moment before regenerating his arm

 **Spawn: Why won't you fucking die**

 _ **GR: You can never escape from your own sins**_

Chains burst from the skeleton's chest going straight through Spawn's and wrapping around him Ghost Rider grabbed Spawn by the bottom of his chin and the top of head forcing the former assassin to stare into his eye sockets

 ** _GR: Look into my eyes y_ _our soul is stained by the blood of the innocent now you will feel their pain_**

Spawn found himself look away as the full power of the Penance Stare took it's affect Spawn felt unyielding undying pain from every single innocent person came flooding back into his mind Ghost Rider let the body of his foe drop from the chains as they retracted into his still holding him by the neck Ghost Rider tossed him into the air turning the chain back from the staff form back into a normal chain he swung it up decapitating Spawn's head from his body launching the head higher Ghost Ride began spinning the chain making a saw cutting Spawn's body into bits and pieces Ghost Rider breathed hellfire from his mouth lighting the remains of Spawn on fire before catching his head with one hand held the head out

 _ **GR: Have a nice death**_

With those last words Ghost Rider crushed Spawn's head he then cast it again to join the burning body while removing the sword impaled inside him whistling Ghost Rider called his bike Zarathos allowing Johnny to take control again he looked at Spawn's body one finally time Johnny said one last thing before riding off into the night

 **GR: Sinners will be allowed no quarter kill them all and let God sort them out!**

 _ **(Song ends)**_

 _ **KO!**_

* * *

 _ **(Cue Marvel vs Capcom Theme of Ghost Rider which ever one you like)**_

 _ **Jax: Hell yeah now that's what I call a battle**_

 _Ace: This fight was anything but easy Spawn held strength, versatility and experience but Ghost Rider trumped him in healing, durability and pure raw power Spawn was the better fighter but both Johnny and Ghost Rider have proven their no slouches when it comes to hand to hand combat even Ghost Rider's weapons were better then all of Spawn's arsenal which couldn't even harm the Rider at all not even the Sword of the Spirit as it wasn't forged from the Heavens it's self and is not as powerful as God_

 ** _Jax: "But Spawn could just get into the Ghost Rider's mind or alter reality to his suiting couldn't he?" Glad you asked and the answer is no at least not to the Ghost Rider who has resisted reality wrappers before like Mephisto for example who can alter reality on a whim same goes for the mind thing as not even Doctor Strange the Sorcerer Supreme himself mind you can enter his mind so easily_**

 _Ace: Plus with Spawn's vulnerability to decapitation and his draining supple of Necroplasm Ghost Rider could pretty easily outlast him scoring the winning kill thanks to his near invulnerability and healing as for the Penance Stare that just ruins poor Spawn as Al has plenty of sin and regret for Ghost Rider to completely turn against him and as for the symbiote both are different in anatomy Venom is an alien Klyntar while Leetha is from hell not outer space_

 ** _Jax: Spawn may have done something comparable to a star but this can be shut down by two things one how would Spawn know what a star feels like and two Ghost Rider as said by Doctor Strange has limitless Godlike power when Zarathos is in control he even stated that if Zarathos were to fight the Incredible Hulk he had no clue who would win and Hulk had a dwarf star on his back and destroyed an entire universe_**

 _Ace: The winner is the Ghost Rider_

 ** _Jax: Next time on the Contest of Champions_**

 ** _(Cue Street Fight X Tekken OST Character Select)_**

 ** _SFXT Announcer: Ryu_**

 ** _SFXT Announcer: Jin_**


	11. Chapter 9 Ryu Hoshi vs Jin Kazama

_Ace: These two warriors seek out power_

 ** _Jax: All in an effort to control the darkness within._**

 _Amber: Ryu Hoshi the World Wandering Warrior of Street Fighter_

 **Dominic: And Jin Kazama the Destiny Child of Tekken**

* * *

 _Ace: When Ryu Hoshi was born he had very little in life not even memories of his parents you see his parents ended up leaving him on some door step weather they just didn't want him weren't equipped to take care of a child or didn't have the means to take care of child remains to be seen it could be any number of factors really but whatever the case Ryu was left as an orphan for most of his childhood._

 _Amber: But Ryu luckily wouldn't be alone forever he was adopted by a legendary master martial artist named Gouken and taken under his wing Gouken trained Ryu in dojo hidden deep within the wilderness of Japan young Ryu was trained along side his best friend and rival Ken Masters in the Ansatsuken or the Assassin's Fist fighting style._

 _Ace: But the name is misleading while it was originally designed as a means to kill a foe Gouken's own variant revolves around Shotokan Karate, Kenpo, Judo and not violently murdering your opponents unlike the ways of Gouken's brother the violent Akuma who would sadly prove to be his undoing but more on that later._

* * *

 **Ryu back round**

 **Real name: Ryu Hoshi**

 **Age: 50's**

 **Height: 5 Ft 9**

 **Weight: 200 pounds (at least)**

 **Birthday: July 21, 1964**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Fighting Style: Ansatsuken or the Assassin's Fist**

 **Likes: Martial arts in general, mizuyokan, the path of the warrior, Merchant Wed., food in general, helping people with problems, traveling, nature, his best friend Ken, Chun-Li, his master Gouken, Sakura, Rose**

 **Dislikes: Wearing shoes, materialism, shoes, his evil alter-ego, the Satsui no Hado, Psycho Power, Akuma, M. Bison, killing, Spiders (is cool with Spider Man though)**

 **Capable of sleeping anywhere**

 **Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband**

* * *

_Amber: Ryu is a rough stoic and serious yet a humble and honorable man he can sometimes be goofy and rather lighthearted he is usually a pretty happy individual however he has been known to get quite irritable when he's hunger_ _these traits are commonly shared among other shounen jump main characters_ such as _Son Goku or Monkey D Luffy._

 _Ace: Thanks to his training in the Ansatsuken Ryu can use a few special techniques far beyond just normal punching and kicks he can launch foes into the air Shoryuken upper cut hit enemies from a distance with the Hadouken a Ki or Chi based energy projectile it can even spilt a water fall he'll strike foes with his Joudan Sokutogeri or the High-Level Foot Edge Kick a blow powerful enough to knock people off walls the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku a swift flying spinning helicopter hurricane kick capable of passing over projectiles while striking an opponent multiple times and lastly is a chargeable stunning Focus Attack it's basically a straight punch which is completely unlockable and like other Street Fighters Ryu's moves have higher caliber versions._

* * *

 _ **Techniques/Moveset**_

 **Hadouken**

 **-Shakunetsu Hadoken**

 **-Ren Hadouken**

 **-Baku Hadouken**

 **-Denjin Hadouken**

 **-Shinku Hadouken**

 **-Shin Hadouken**

 **Shoryuken**

 **-Hado Shoryuken**

 **-Metsu Shoryuken**

 **-Shin Shoryuken**

 **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **- Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **- Bofu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **- Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **Joudan Sokutogeri**

 **Reppuu Jinrai Shou **

**Shinkuu Midare Uchi **

**Souryuken **

**Hanagashi**

 ** TesshinΩ,**

 ** IsshinΩ**

 **Mind's Eye**

 **Denjin Renki**

 **Kakko Fubatsu**

 **Forms**

 **Satsui No Hado**

 **Power Of Nothingness**

 **Hado Kakusei**

 **Shin Ryu**

* * *

 _Amber: When their training was completed Ryu and Ken went their separate ways Ken returned to America entering tournaments quickly becoming known as America's greatest fighter he even met his future wife at one of these events Ryu on the other hand began traveling the world endlessly seeking to improve and hone his fighting skill and when he was twenty three he decided to enter the World Warrior Tournament._

 _Ace: After sweeping through nine other powerful combatants Ryu was ready to face the current champion and host of the Tournament a seven foot five one eyed Muay Tai monster named Sagat they had a hard fought battle with Sagat beating Ryu into a nearly unconscious state then Sagat decided to be a good sport and offered to help Ryu to his feet._

 _Amber: When Ryu's drive to win was at it's absolute peek his response to the friendliness was to give Sagat a Surprise Shoryuken with enough force, power and strength to rip his chest open and nearly killed the poor bastard what a dick move Ryu._

 _Ace: And this was Ryu's first taste of the dark power buried within him known as the Satsui no Hadō or the Surge of Murderess Intent with no answers Ryu returned home to find his master and father figure murdered at the hands of his own brother Akuma._

 _Amber: That is the deadliest finger painting ever._

 _Ace: Ryu tracked down Akuma and found Ken had already tried to avenge their master Ryu fought and beat the holding back Akuma who proceeded to tell Ryu about the Satsui No Hado Akuma would then destroy the island by punching it and from that day forth Akuma haunted Ryu tempting him to give in and fully commit himself to the Dark Hado as well._

 _Amber: Should Ryu's drive for victory become to great he will lose all control and become Evil Ryu becoming far more powerful and blood thirsty then Ryu but it isn't all bad Ryu gains new moves and the ability to move faster then the eye can track even better Gouken's teachings installed a powerful belief in Ryu allowing him to tap into an equal power the Power of Nothingness._

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Sagat, M. Bison, Seth, Balrog, Dudley, Hugo, Alex, Necalli,** **Gill and Akuma**

 **Held his own against Akuma and Oro**

 **Lifted a boulder with Oro sitting on top of it**

 **Survived a punch through his chest from Akuma**

 **Better than Ken who is better than Chun Li**

 **Fought on par with the Wrathful Demi-God Asura**

 **Punched an island sized piece of the Moon back in place**

 **Moved faster then the eye could track**

* * *

 _Ace: Ryu has done so impressive things lifting boulders evading bullets defeating Dictators surviving blow from Akuma and Oro but even after helping to save World Ryu still battled against the darkness within._

 _Amber: That's when Ryu knew he needed more after his training with Oro Ryu managed to find a balance between the darkness and the light this new power called Shin Ryu and it was this power that finally let him defeat Gill and Akuma in his Oni form._

 _ _ _Ace: But Ryu is by no means unbeatable or unkillable and some of his moves can leave him vulnerable if miss fired even so this is one of Street Fighters strongest and a warrior you sure as hell wouldn't wand shouldn't cross.___

 ** _ _Ryu: This is the path on my destiny.__**

* * *

 _ **Jax: You see Jin's mother Jun had a lover and was knocked up by this man his name is Kazuya Mishima as they were rather intimate in their relationship she got pregnant with his child but when the Devil within her lover attempted to enter Jin before he was even born she knew she had to cut it off with him unlike my mom.**_

 **Dominic: Successful is fending off this Demon Jun left him and moved to a remote location in the mountains known as Yakushima of the Ōsumi Islands she raised Jin all alone while teaching him self defensive martial arts the Kazama family's self-defense fighting style she's pretty much prefect and on an even brighter side to this I bet Jin was never bullied because who would be stupid enough to mess with that.**

* * *

 **Jin Back Round**

 ** ** **Real name: Jin Kazama******

 ** ** **A ** ** **ge: 21************

 **Height: 180 cm (5'11'')**

 **Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs)**

 **Birthdate: ?**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Likes: His mother, His mother's teachings, His grandfather, Ling Xiaoyu, Nature, Flames, Power**

 **Dislikes: Deception, His father, His grandfather, the Devil Gene, Ogre, His devil form, Azaze**

 **Occupation: Unemployed, Former head of Mishima Zaibatsu**

 **Hobbies: Walks in the forest, forest bathing**

 **Fighting Style: Advanced Mishima Style Fighting Karate combined with Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts (TK3-TTT)**  
 **Karate (TK4-onwards), Mishima Style Karate (In Devil Form Only)**

 **Friend of Xiaoyu and Hwoarang's rival**

* * *

 _ **Jax: Many years later Jun sensed the approach of a great and terrible evil an Ancient being simple known as Ogre so Jun decided it was time to tell her son of his true origins with that out of the way she told him if anything were to happen to her he should seek out his grandfather Heihachi Mishima.**_

 **Dominic: Her premonition came true came as she was attacked four days later on Jin's fifteenth birthday during the conflict Jin fell unconscious after the chaos Jin awoke and stumbled through the rubble desperately searching for his mother when he couldn't Jin vowed revenge.**

 ** _Jax: Taken in by his grandfather Jin's training continued under Heihachi's watchful eye for four years before completely master his grandpas fighting style but before the tragedy struck Jin was described as being sweet and nice but after the fact he is the definition of a tragic hero he can be rather stoic and calm but he is also known to be rude and arrogant at times it really various with this guy but by his words and the actions he takes often portray the bitterness within plus he's disinterested in relationships._**

 **Dominic: Despite this Jin himself has never willing been evil anyway after training Jin began entered a tournament known as The King of The Iron Fist Tournament in order to find Ogre and get his revenge after he claimed victory upon victory with his moves which range from Grappling, Basics Arts, Special Arts and the Crouching Demon Arts making moves like the Lightning Uppercut the Wind God Fist the Electric Wind God Fist the Demon Scissor the Twin Pistons the Flash Punch Combo the Demon Slayer the Dragon Uppercut Stone Head the 10-hit Combo most of his moves use fire or electricity**

* * *

 **Moveset**

 **Electric Wind Godfist**

 **Wind Godfist**

 **Omen**

 **Dragon Uppercut**

 **Spinning Demon**

 **Demon Slayer ** **Mishima Style 10-Hit Combo******

 **Demon Scissors**

 **Flash Punch Combo**

 ** **Stone Head****

 ** **Rising Sun****

 ** **Lightning Screw Uppercut****

 ** **Demon Backhand Spin****

 ** **Right and Left Splits Kick****

 ** **Twin Pistons****

 ** **Leaping Sidekick****

 ** **Omen Dragon Uppercut****

 ** **Lightning Uppercut****

 ** **Omen Rising Uppercut****

 ** **Double Face Kick****

 ** **Heel Drop****

 ** **Complicated Wire****

 ** **Demon Hop****

 ** **Over The Limit****

 ** **Shoulder Flip****

 ** **Over The Shoulder Reverse****

 ** **Force****

 ** **Corpse Thrust****

 ** **Demon Steel Pedal****

 ** **Left Right Combo****

 ** **Omen 7 Hit Combo****

 ** **Omen Corpse****

 ** **Omen Stone Head****

 ** **Spinning High Kick****

 ** **Mental Awareness****

 ** **Power Stance****

 ** **Rage Art****

 ** **Devil Jin****

 ** **Devil Beam****

 ** **Flight****

 ** **Telekinesis****

 **Mishima War Sabre ** **-Devil Sword******

* * *

 ** **Dominic: He would later tie with his rival Hwoarang after that Jin continued through the tournament ending up at the steps of a temple where Ogre was.****

 _ **Jax: Just as he was at the entrance Heihachi showed up and challenged Jin to a match in order to lure out Ogre but lied to Jin saying he merely wanted to test his skills claiming he wanted to make sure he was strong enough after defeating his grandfather Ogre appeared before Jin.**_

 **Dominic: Enraged at the sight of his mothers killer Jin attacked his strength forced Ogre to absorb the power from Heihachi transforming into his true form Jin kept fighting and managed to scarp together a victory against Ogre who exploded for some reason Jin had finally avenged his mother however he was in a severely weakened state from the conflict Jin was no match for the soldiers that stormed the place and gunned him down followed by Heihachi shooting him in the head nearly killing him.**

 _ **Jax: This would normally mean the end for anyone else but not Jin in his dying state discovered something truly vile and evil about his heritage and that very same darkness within erupted to life allowing Jin to survive and escape this was the Devil Gene a powerful dark energy that was in his family's bloodline**_

 **Dominic: Jin would return having mastered traditional karate he hated his father, grandfather and bloodline seeking to destroy them but his mothers spirit kept him from doing so for a long time Jin would struggle against this darkness eventually taking over the Mishima Zaibatsu and declared war on the world all well fighting to control the Devil within.**

 _ **Jax: And he eventually succeeded gaining a new form we'll call True Controlled Devil Jin.**_

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Ogre, Wang, Kuma, Kazuya, Heihachi, and Jinpachi**

 **Destroyed an entire forest as Devil Jin**

 **Survived multiple gunshot wounds, including a point blank bullet to the head**

 **Brought down scores of Tekken Force members**

 **Won the 3rd & 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament **

**As Devil Jin, beat up Hwoarang so badly that he got hospitalized**

 **Was unharmed by Azazel's attacks and killed him in one punch**

 **Has finally controlled the Devil Gene**

 **Despite having less control and experience, Devil Gene is stronger than Kazuya's**

 **Fought evenly with Hwoarang as Devil Jin in their second encounter**

 **Reached Escaped Velocity flying into space as Devil Jin**

* * *

 **Dominic: Even without his Devil form he won two Iron Fist Tournaments can create powerful shockwaves and survive numerous gun shots but as Devil Jin he can fly into space and is even stronger than his father.**

 ** _Jax: Well Jin is powerful he's got quite a few flaws like the fact he can be tranquilized and he is not unbeatable to top it off he doesn't always make the best decisions this led to him declaring War on the World but still._**

 **Jin: Kaminoikari o osoreru.**

 _ **Jax: Worth it!**_

* * *

 _Ace: Let's settle this argument here and now_

 ** _Jax: It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS_**

* * *

A shirtless fighter was meditating under a waterfall in small mountain village a blue aura surrounded him he was the Eternal Challenger Ryu and he was not in the best of shape he had been in a pretty tough battle recently he had white blood soaked bandages wrapped around his chest over on the shore sat his bag and Gi shirt his thoughts traveled back to that warrior who wielded fire and transformed into a dragon he remembered how he had broken that warriors neck out of desperation shaking those thoughts off he focused on healing once again unbeknownst to Ryu a drone was watching/filming him the footage was eventually returned to a company known as Mishima Zaibatsu behind a desk the CEO watched the few day old recording on his computer once the video was finished the man known as Jin stood and began walking to the door of his office

Jin: Watashi wa anata o saigo ni mitsuketanode, anata no michi o mōichido ushinau koto wa arimasen.

 ** _6 Hours Later_**

Stepping off the company plane Jin was wearing a white dress shirt black pants and black dress shoes in his hand he held a suit case which housed his red and black training gloves and boots along with his black pants with the flame imprint on his right leg and lastly his black and white belt Jin reached the bottom of the stairs and walked along the airstrip till he made it to a car opening the driver side door he tossed his suit case in the passenger seat back in the jungle Ryu finished healing standing up he ripped the bandages off standing up the world wandering warrior retrieved his Gi top put it back on picked it up his bag and began walking toward a temple sitting on a large mountain overlooking the village on top of a higher ledge Jin parked the car about three miles from the village were Ryu was spotted he quickly changed from his formal clothes to his fighting gear after walking for while he found Ryu's bandages as while as well as foot steps leading up a mountain to the temple knowing this was his only lead Jin began following the footsteps as dark storm clouds began rolling in Ryu stood in middle of the temple lost in thought when he heard the giant door open Ryu didn't bother turning instead he closed his eyes dropping his bag thunder struck as it began raining outside

Jin: Soko ni iru.

Ryu: I know you've been searching for me we both are afflicted by a dark power and that's why you seek me out.

Jin: Sore o dō yatte kontorōru shimasu ka?

Ryu: The answer lies in the heart of battle.

Jin: Watashiniha īdesu ne.

Ryu's eyes snapped as he moved out of the way of an electric charged punch from Jin which collided against the floor cracking Jin pushed his arm down flipping landing on his feet facing Ryu who tightened his headband he then adjusted his gloves as he often did before a fight did Jin the same with electricity sparking on the metal stubs

Ryu: Show me your strength.

Jin: Watashi wa unmei kara itsudatsu suru tsumori wanai.

Both fighters knew no more words were needed to be spoken between them they dropped into their fighting stances for true warriors only needed their fists

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 _ **(Cue Rise Against Street Fighter X Tekken)**_

Both warriors circled the each other waiting for the other to make a move finally fed up with this Jin charged forward throwing a straight punch charged with electricity Ryu blocked with his forearm and retaliated striking Jin with a right cross Jin threw a knee hitting Ryu in the gut both fighters drew their fists down preparing an upper cut Jin's fist charged with electricity as he spun once using the Lightning Uppercut swinging their fists up they collided against the others jaw both fighters tried to remain grounded until

Ryu: Shoryuken.

They both let out grunts before putting more strength into their uppercuts launching each other into the air they both landed hard on their backs cracking the ground Ryu flipped to his feet while Jin did a backwards summer salt getting to his feet Ryu did a bring it on gesture with one hand

Ryu: You must defeat my Shoryuken to stand a chance.

Jin readied himself both combatants were ready to stop testing the waters and fight all out no more holding back Ryu rushed forward faking another Shoryuken Jin prepared to block only for Ryu switched attacks when he was just about to reach him to Joudan Sokutogeri striking Jin in the chest smashing him into the wall Jin pushed his feet against the wall launching himself toward Ryu Jin flipped in the air he struck the Wandering World Warrior in the head with the Demon Scissors stunning following it up with Twin Pistons causing Ryu to stumble back not letting up Jin moved in with the Dragon Uppercut making the Street Fighter go air born Ryu turned in the air as he began charging energy in his hands his feet hit the ceiling he used it to propel himself downward

Ryu: Hadouken.

Jin jumped back the energy attack hit where he had been standing making a blinding smoke screen Ryu rolled as he landed staying in a crouch his hands still charging energy until it sparked with fire

Ryu: Shakunetsu Hadouken.

Ryu thrust his hands forward unleashing a Hadouken fire ball it flew the smoke with Ryu following Jin crossed his blocking it once uncrossed Ryu hit him with right cross Jin stumbled before stabling himself he threw left cross hitting Ryu in the check both fighters threw another Ryu's fist passed over Jin's their fists each met their marks AKA the check for a nearly bone crushing blow their jaws cracked before the shockwave sent them flying Ryu flew into the door breaking it off Jin smashed into a large stone pillar breaking it causing it to fall Jin picked up the pillar and flung it at the recovering Ryu who stood up and began charging Ki into the palms of his hands

Ryu: Ren Hadouken.

Ryu launched off five in quick suggestion the Hadoukens each met their target reducing the pillar to dust, smoke and tiny pebbles Ryu continued charging energy until fire formed with the Hadouken Jin prepared for another

Ryu: Baku Hadouken.

The second it was launched it turned invisible causing Jin to drop his guard with a absolutely confused look on his face in the next instance it reappeared in front of Jin much to his surprise and detonates with explosive force sending Jin flying through the wall Ryu thinking it was over went to retrieve his bag as he bent over to pick it up a very pissed of Jin rushed him striking Ryu with a Roundhouse followed by a Tipple Spin Kick before following it up with Mishima Style 10-Hit Combo finishing it with an uppercut snapping Ryu's head back making him lean back grabbing Ryu's head Jin drew his head back for the Stone Head before Jin could head but Ryu used the Hanagashi withstanding the blow parrying it by punching Jin in the gut stunning him now free from his opponents grip Ryu jumped into the air

Ryu: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

While spinning like a helicopter Ryu struck Jin in the face multiply times with the last one being blocked Jin grabbed Ryu's ankle pulled him close channeling electricity into his hand he punched Ryu in the face slamming him into the ground taking advantage Jin jumped on top of Ryu punching him multiple times with electrical charged punches Ryu grabbed onto Jin's shoulder before driving his foot into his gut and flipping Jin over on his back Ryu flipped to his feet before rushing toward the downed Jin once in range Ryu threw a downward punch smashing Jin's face into the ground causing him to go limp a moment later Jin shot up with the Omen Rising Uppercut Ryu jumped back avoiding the surprise attack he moved in taking advantage of the missed swing

Ryu: Hado Shoryuken.

His fist squarely collided against Jin's jaw with a crack and a burst of energy Ryu's feet cracked the ground as he jumped into the air launching them both into the air both fighters began exchanging blows in midair each one creating shockwaves every punch and kick was blocked or countered the last punch had their fists collide once they were close to the ground sending them both flying their feet skidding on the ground both began breathing heavily and slightly bruised they both wiped some blood from the corners of their mouths Ryu smiled despite the fact the his life may be in danger he was enjoying this battle he always liked fighting strong opponents so he could push himself to the next level

Ryu: You're pretty good but I'm not about to lose.

Jin: Sore o rōjin ni motte kite, hontōni nanigadekiruka mite mimashou.

Ryu began charging energy electricity sparking in the palms followed by a sparking ball of power

Ryu: Denjin Hadouken.

Just before it hit him Jin used his Power Stance withstanding the electric charged Hadouken much to Ryu's surprise Jin then activated his Rage Art rushing forward unleashing a flurry of blows that were even faster and stronger then before each meeting their mark Ryu stumbled back trying to out of the combo but Jin kept on him landing blow after blow to the body charging electricity into the last strongest one Ryu caught it close to his face before staring Jin right in the eye's a purple flame appeared to be burning in Ryu's eye's red energy began pouring off his hands as they sparked with electricity he was safely tapping into a portion of the Satsui No Hado while activating the power of his Denjin Renki

Jin: Nantekotta I?

Ryu: I Will Not Lose!

Ryu drew his fist back before unleashing a fully charged Focus Punch striking his opponent right in the center of the chest stunning and shocking Jin at the same time as Jin began falling Ryu crouched low

Ryu: Metsu.

Ryu swung his left fist right into Jin's gut him up while lifting him into the air and knocking the air out of him drawing his left fist back Ryu swung his right up which brutally connected to Jin's jaw

Ryu: Shoryuken.

A paralyzed Jin was launched into the air allowing Ryu landed and began to gather purplish blue energy in his hands as Jin began falling Ryu prepared to fire

Ryu: Metsu Hadouken.

The Satsui No Hado infused Hadouken struck the falling Jin in the gut sending him right into the other door breaking it down Jin fell to the floor landing on his hands and knees breathing heavily as blood dripped from his mouth Ryu lowered his fists dispelling the Satsui No Hado

 _ **(Music Ends)**_

Ryu: I think we're done here so I suggest you stay down I won't say it again.

With that Ryu began walking to the other side of the room where his bag was while a dark power began surrounding Jin

 _ **(Cue Soul Of Devil Jin-Tekken 5/Soul Calibur 5)**_

Jin's skin began changing a tattoo like mark appearing on his chest and head along with a red gem in his forehead horns began pushing out of the side of his head as a pair of dark black raven like wings started pushing out from his back Jin let out small grunts of pain the process of this transformation could be extremely painful Ryu simply choose to ignored these sounds as he picked up his bag just as Jin finished his transformation he looked up his wounds healed and his eyes burning a threating orange color while the pupils moved inward into almost cat like slits a grin an evil formed on his face **Devil Jin** **had awoken** turning around Ryu suddenly had his head seized by an almost claw like hand Ryu dropped the bag his hands grasping onto the wrist of the hand that was slowly lifting him up as he struggled against the vice like grip **(Like in that one cinematic trailer of Street Fighter X Tekken where Jin grabs Juri by the head)** Ryu found himself slammed into the wall greatly cracking it a sadistic grin crossing Jin's face as he began squeezing his opponents head laughing as he did so Ryu was filled with a great deal of pain from this

 **D. Jin: Watashi no tame ni himeiwoageru.**

Ryu: Go To Hell!

Jin then threw Ryu through the air into the wall on the other side of the room into a wall as Ryu began falling Devil Jin appeared below him kicking him into the ceiling cracking it Jin landed while Ryu fell Devil Jin prepared the Lightning Screw Uppercut the lightning attack struck Ryu in the stomach as he fell down completely reversing his momentum sending the World Wandering Warrior skyward he smashed straight through the ceiling of the temple Devil Jin stretched his wings out before taking off into the air Ryu opened his eyes just in time to Devil Jin flying right Ryu began tapping into the Satsui No Hado once again forming purplish blue Ki into his hands

Ryu: Metsu Hadouken

The Satsui No Hado fueled Hadouken launched from the Street Fighter's hands heading for Devil Jin's forehead gem began glowing before unleashing the mighty Devil Beam the attacks collided mid-air before exploding in with a powerful burst of energy Devil Jin doubled his speed closing in he started throwing punches right to the gut sending up even further he was absolutely rag dolling Ryu with one final punch Ryu was sent even higher flying above him Jin grabbed Ryu by the back of his of his Gi holding him up Jin punched Ryu in the spine with an electrically charged punch causing him to scream in pain as electricity shot through his skeleton his vision was starting to go black

 **D. Jin: Watashi wa anata ni kaminoikari o osoreru yō ni oshiemasu.**

With that he threw Ryu back down toward the Temple a red energy started pouring off his body his eyes began glowing red Ryu's conscious began fading allowing the Satsui No Hado to start taking control Devil Jin flew down after him as they continued down the red gem on Devil Jin's forehead glowed before he once again unleashed the Devil Beam the laser blasted clean through Ryu's chest a moment later he crashed straight through the roof of the Temple

 _ **(Music Ends)**_

Ryu painfully slammed into the Temple floor forming a crater underneath his crashed body cracks forming around the edges of the crater Devil Jin flew back in through one of the holes in the roof landing he walked to the edge of the crater looking to the wall Devil Jin spotted a War Saber raising his head he used his telekinetic ability Devil Jin levitated the sword to him once he gripped it transformed into Demonic Sword raising it above his head Devil Jin sent an electric shock through the blade before stabbing Ryu right where the Devil Beam hit causing him to cry out before going limp

 **D. Jin: Anata no hontō no chikara o misetekudasai.**

 ** _(Cue Evil Ryu Theme Asura's Wrath)_**

With no moment from Ryu Devil Jin pulled the blade from his chest Ryu's eyes flashed red for a moment

 **D. Jin: Dakara anata wa hontōni nani mo tokubetsuna monode wa nakatta.**

Ryu let out an almost animalistic growl his wounds healed as he began getting back up his spine arched back he looked like a man possessed as he rose up his body arched forward as he threw his right fist out slamming into Devil Jin's nose sending him skidding back holding his broken bloody nose Satsui No Hado energy exploded from Ryu's body forming an orb of power around the Street Fighter Ryu's skin turned a darker color the white Gi he proudly wore was now altered to a dark purple his headband changed color from red to crimson red his gloves were now colored either yellow or brown and everything he was wearing expect his headband was damaged his hair once black and pointed down now stood up spikey and blood red the sclera of his eye was black while the iris was now glowing red and his teeth sharped into a set of fangs but the two of the most notable things on his body were the bright glowing red scar on his chest and the Destruction Kanji 滅 glowing burning a red color brightly on his back he was no longer Ryu he was **Hatred Incarnate Evil Ryu** who slammed his foot on the ground cracking it

 **E. Ryu: Now This Is More Like It! Now I'll Teach You Meaning Of Pain!**

 **D. Jin: Anata ga hontōni dekiru koto o mite mimashou.**

 _ **(Cue Honest Eyes Street Fighter X Tekken By Black Tide)**_

Evil Ryu suddenly disappeared from sight he reappeared behind Devil Jin fist drawn back Devil Jin's head slowly turned a look of surprise crossing his face he narrowly blocked the blow with his forearm putting more strength into the blow Evil Ryu sent Devil Jin sliding back rushing forward Evil Ryu brought his leg preparing an Axe Kick known as the Ryusokyaku in response Devil Jin raised the sword to block as Evil Ryu brought his foot down on the blade shattering the Demonic Sword in a single strike both Evil Ryu and Devil Jin threw in sync punches aimed to the face their feet slamming on the ground cracking it they both leaned their heads slightly causing both punches to miss creating a shockwave that cracked the wall behind them after they drew their fists back Devil Jin threw a flaming kick up striking Evil Ryu's forearm lowering it he grabbed onto Evil Ryu's head Devil Jin slammed his forehead into his opponents forehead in response Evil Ryu kneed Devil Jin in the gut they both began exchanging fast punches their arms moving like blurs every blow being blocked while creating shockwaves Evil Ryu caught Devil Jin's fist while Devil Jin caught Evil Ryu's wrist they slammed their foreheads together

 **E. Ryu: I hope you like it here because this place shall become your grave.**

 **D. Jin: Sō wa omowanai.**

Drawing his head back Evil Ryu headbutt Devil Jin again hitting him right in the nose Devil Jin slid back a bit holding his nose Evil Ryu place his hands at his sides began charging a Shakunetsu Hadouken once fire formed in his hands he unleashed the fiery blast Devil Jin crossed his arms blocking the attack that's when Evil Ryu vanished from sight and reappeared behind Devil Jin who just in time to get hit with a Shoryuken followed by another and then a third which struck Devil Jin right in the gut launching them both into the air they crashed through the roof again going up about forty feet into the air Evil Ryu launched past Devil Jin turning him over while going higher in the air raising his hand Evil Ryu opened his hand gathering and focusing the power of the Satsui No Hado in his palm clamping his fist shut Evil Ryu prepared the attack as one of his right eye began glowing pure red

 **E. Ryu: Don't Expect Mercy Messatsu Goshoryu!**

Thrusting his fist downward it slammed directly into Devil Jin's face with a bone crunching sound the two started going down a trail dark purple and red fire like energy coming from Evil Ryu's fist following behind them the smashed through the roof Evil Ryu slamming Devil Jin into the ground cracking it the stone floor even further pushing his fist down Evil Ryu punched Devil Jin through the floor causing them both to fall Evil Ryu landed of a support beam and began punching through the falling rubble falling toward him from the collapsing top part of the Temple while Devil Jin used his wings to stay air born crossing his arms he calmly floated down to his opponents level Devil Jin just sneered at Evil Ryu as he crossed his arms

 **D. Jin: Anata wa sore o kono tōi ryū ni shimashitaga, watashitachi wa mada tōkuhanarete imasunode, ima watashi o shitsubō sa semasen.**

 **E. Ryu: Hmph very well no more holding back I will show the true strength of the ultimate power.**

With that Devil Jin flew at full speed tackling Evil Ryu and slamming him into the wall with one hand holding his neck Devil Jin followed this up with a rapid stream of punches to the face Evil Ryu caught his fist before grabbing his foes neck pushing his feet off the wall he launched them both toward the support beam he was just standing on smashing Devil Jin's back into causing it to crack and making him to lose his grip Evil Ryu drew his fist back before decking his winged foe sending him through the support beam and crashing into the wall catching the edge of the beam Evil Ryu pulled himself up Devil Jin opened his eyes just in time to see Evil Ryu flying through the air toward him with kick Devil Jin grabbed onto the wall above him and flipped himself over making the Street Fighter crash through the wall creating a smoke screen Devil Jin suddenly appeared behind him grabbing his Devil Jin slammed Evil Ryu into the wall next to hole Devil Jin struck Evil Ryu in the back with the Mishima Style 10-Hit Combo jumping back Devil Jin leapt forward again for Leaping Sidekick striking Evil Ryu in the back of the head kicking him through the wall causing him to fall with a running start Devil Jin jumped through the hole flying down after him Evil Ryu's back slammed into another support beam breaking through it and falling onto a second one below cracking it Devil Jin flew at him grabbing a hold of Evil Ryu's shoulders he pushed him all the way through the beam Evil Ryu kneed Devil Jin in the gut the two of them began spinning and smashing through support beams while exchanging blows Devil Jin stopped on one of the beams allowing Evil Ryu to drive his fist into his gut making them fall once again still exchanging punches they suddenly slammed into a floor separating them getting up first Devil Jin picked Evil Ryu by wrapping his arms around his chest he flew up before letting himself fall suplexing him through the floor breaking straight through moments later they crashed into the bottom floor of the temple forming a crater both fighters stumbled to their feet dazed from the impact once they regained their senses Evil Ryu began building energy in his hand while Devil Jin began charging energy in his forehead gem the attacks sparked as power built up once they reached full power of their attacks

 **D. Jin: Watashi wa anata o hanarete fuku yo!**

 **E. Ryu: Sink Into The Bloody Depths Of Hell Metsu HADOUKEN!**

Devil Jin unleashed his Devil Beam that was much larger then before while Evil Ryu unleashed his Hadouken but instead of it being a simple projectile it was a beam of energy the beams clashed in a struggle the beams moved back and forth as the two continued to try to win the struggle neither willing to give an inch soon dangerous energy built up between the beams it soon exploded with enough force to level the Temple dropping massive amounts of rubble right on top of the Dark Power Wielding Fighters Devil Jin's hand shot from the rubble moments later allowing him to grab onto a giant rock on him pushing up with his entire body Devil Jin was able to stand up again tossing the giant rock away blood coming from an open wound on his head an injured Evil Ryu suddenly burst from the rubble in front of him he disappeared from sight before reappearing behind his foe he grabbed a hold Devil Jin's wings much to his surprise

 **D. Jin: Watashi o kaihō suru sukamu!**

 **E. Ryu: This Is Your End Die One Thousand Deaths! SHUN GOKU SATSU!**

A dark smoky black like aura surrounded the two of them followed by the sounds of punching followed almost immediately by a series of bright flashes of purple showing both Evil Ryu and Devil Jin exchanging devastating punches in one flash they both punched each other in a second Evil Ryu punched his opponent in the gut in the third flash Devil Jin struck the Street Fighter in the face in the forth Devil Jin's fist met Evil Ryu's knee and in the last one their fists met in a clash before they lunged at each other faces inches apart before everything went dark again coming out of the darkness two objects appeared one was Evil Ryu's burning Kanji of Destruction while the second was Devil Jin's Devil Gene Mark Tattoo both of them appeared to be suspended mid-air

 ** _(Music Ends)_**

Both warriors laid on the ground both seemly dead Evil Ryu was flat on his back Devil Jin was on his stomach Evil Ryu's eyes shot up as he slowly began standing up once on his feet he did his win pose the Kanji glowing on his back he looked at Devil Jin before gripping his head the Satsui No Hado started dispersing from his body allowing his colors to change back to normal Ryu hunched over and let out a few solid breaths before straighten up Ryu turned away from his opponents body and crossed his arms his headband began following in the wind behind him before he could react Devil Jin tackled him from behind his hand sealing around the Street Fighters throat and lifting him into the air Ryu's hand grabbed the wrist of the hand chocking him

 **D. Jin: Ima watashi wa chimamire no teashi kara anata no teashi o saku tsumoridesu.**

 _ **(Cue Akuma Theme Street Fighter X Tekken)**_

Devil Jin drew his fist back he was aiming right for Ryu's head when Devil Jin's fist closed in Ryu's other hand shot up catching it his eye shot open showing that they were now glowing a blue whitish color with a whitish blue aura surrounding his body he had activated the _Power Of Nothingness_ and just his mere touch burned Devil Jin's skin with a cry of pain Devil Jin tossed Ryu a good distance away who calmly landed on his feet sliding to a stop his headband flowing with the aura surrounding Devil Jin noticed that the that now surrounded his foe was now frighteningly calm and controlled it was drastically different compared to the angry and violent one that came beforehand Ryu raised his hand up to his face observing it as energy flowed around it Devil Jin growled at this a rage building in him

 **D. Jin: Anata wa jigoku no na no tōri ni anata wa nanidesu ka?**

 _Ryu: You want to know what I am very well I will show you._

Ryu moved just as fast as before closing the distance between them appearing in front of Devil Jin in a near instant his speed was almost unbelievable shaking off the shock Devil Jin threw a combo of punches a right cross followed up by a left then right again then a left and a right once more Ryu just simply swayed and leaned back avoiding these strikes the last one he caught with no emotion shown of his face at all just a blank calmness if you will with a mighty push Ryu sent Devil Jin flying back quickly charging energy in his forehead gem Devil Jin shot at Ryu with the Devil Beam Ryu leaned his head to the side causing it to completely miss Devil Jin closed in a low crouch he spun twice before striking Ryu in the chin with the Lightning Screw Uppercut his head snapped back briefly a cocky smile crossed Devil Jin's face until Ryu moved his head back in place before wiping blood from his nose Ryu charged his focus punch striking Devil Jin in the chest he slid back a good few feet holding his chest anger now full Devil Jin rushed forward with his normal Rage Art

 **D. Jin: Ikari o kanjiru!**

Devil Jin started throwing a flurry of punches Ryu's moved his hands blocking the strikes before blocking the last electrically charged punched with his forearm not even fazed by the electricity coursing through it Ryu vanished from sight appearing behind Devil Jin as soon as he turned Ryu drove his fist into his opponents stomach pushing up into the air a little Ryu moved fast with the Reppu Jinrai Shou two punches and one close medium punch following with a close uppercut comboing into an electric 3-hit Shoryuken to the stomach chest and chin launching Devil Jin into the sir as he fell Ryu used the Joudan Sokutogeri striking his foe in the gut sending him flying Ryu appeared in the path of where he was flying Ryu activated his Denjin Renki Devil Jin used his wings in an attempt to stop himself while turning over that's when he spotted Ryu but by then it was to late

 _Ryu: Shin_

Ryu swung his left fist right into Devil Jin's gut stopping him from flying while lifting him into the air and knocking the air out of him drawing his left fist back Ryu swung his right up which brutally connected to Jin's jaw

 _Ryu: Shoryuken._

Devil Jin was launched into the air allowing Ryu land and began to gather energy in his hands that sparked with electricity as Devil Jin stopped his fall with his wings Ryu had his attack fully charged and prepared to fire

 _Ryu: Denjin Hadouken_

Ryu launched his iconic attack at the unprepared Devil Jin with struck causing him to fall out of the air electricity dancing across his body he crashed hard into the ground and laid there for a moment or two he got up struggling a bit as he did so once on his feet Devil Jin hunched over hunched over breathing heavily feeling the weight of his injures his eyes changed color to a bluish sliver while his forehead gem glowed brightly a dark blue energy began pouring from his body surrounding him and lifting him into the air Ryu showed no reaction to this when Devil Jin emerged rocks where sent flying Ryu again had no reaction as they hit him breaking into pebbles he had also gone through a drastic change he was taller his wings, gloves and legs were metallic like and slightly larger his skin was now a darker color it also appeared that he was wearing some kind of helmet with crystal he was floating slightly off the ground with his arms crossed Devil Jin had now entered his _**True Controlled Form**_

 _Ryu: Hmph neat trick_

 _ **D. Jin: Watashi wa sore o kanzen ni seigyo suru koto ga dekimasu.**_

The two charged forth their fists meeting is a clash followed by a delayed shockwave Devil Jin grabbed Ryu's head using the Stone Head slamming their foreheads together Ryu slid back he brought his arm up just in time to block a punch countering with a punch to gut Devil Jin retaliated with a right cross Ryu sent a kick to Devil Jin's head Devil Jin sent an uppercut to Ryu's jaw followed by a spinning backhand Devil Jin raised his arms up preparing to smash Ryu who caught both of his wrists holding both arms up under his feet the ground started cracking Ryu forced his arms up and they traded punches before beginning exchange punches their arms moving like blurs Devil Jin grabbed Ryu and threw him way up high into the air Devil Jin flew up after Ryu striking mid-air four times by flying in an X pattern he ended up above Ryu turning Devil Jin blasted him with the Devil Beam Ryu crossed his arms blocking it with his forearms but the force pushed him down faster to some trees below uncrossing his arms Ryu spotted Devil Jin flying at him thinking fast Ryu charged up and fired off a Metsu Hadouken in beam form pushing himself down faster and forcing Devil Jin to dodge Ryu's foot hit the tree causing it to bend backward without breaking or cracking in the least

 _Ryu: Shin_

Using the tree like a catapult to fling himself back into the air straight toward Devil Jin once in range Ryu lifted his foot up and began spinning fast in a circle it started taking on the form of a powerful destructive maelstrom that could decimate everything in it's path

 _Ryu: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku_

Devil Jin was sucked and struck multiple times the last couple of blows striking Devil Jin in the chest and face both warriors fell from the skies hitting the ground feet first in the forest Ryu rushed forward moved faster then eyesight appearing behind Devil Jin and striking him in the back of the head Ryu vanished again appearing in front on Devil Jin striking him in the gut with a Focus Punch this made Devil Jin cough up blood vanishing again Ryu sent a knee straight into his opponents side finally fed up with this Devil Jin charged his Devil Beam and fired while Ryu kept dodging around the attack by vanishing from sight while charging a Metsu Hadouken beam that was until the Devil Beam hit Ryu in chest knocking him through a tree a long trench forming where his body slid the Power of Nothingness dispersed around him

 ** _(Music Ends)_**

 ** _(Cue Ryu theme Street Fighter 5)_**

Blinding smoke covered the area Devil Jin couldn't see past it but he didn't care though he was sure his enemy was dead that was until he heard a powerful thunderous burst of energy behind him turning Devil Jin spotted a bright glowing red light in the distance suddenly a second light appeared this one was bluish white Devil Jin realized that these were a pair of eyes staring at him the left red and the right bluish white both eyes sharpened into a tight glared a figure moved through the smoke a tremendous speed cutting through the smoke like a knife was cutting through it Ryu appeared from the blurry figure he was completely shirtless with red and bluish white energy coming from his body his left pupil and iris was all red while his right was bluish white

 _ **D. Jin: Anata wa kamisama no namae de nandesuka?**_

 _Ryu: My name is Shin Ryu I obtained true power I found balance between the light and darkness within this is my full potential._

 _ **D. Jin: Sore wa mondaide wa arimasen watashi wa anata o hanarete rippingu suru chigai wa arimasen.**_

 _Ryu: Prove it come get me._

Both warriors smirked Ryu lifted his arm up Devil Jin followed these movements their fists tapped in a sign of respect between their power as their arms slowly lowered the other one shot up and they traded punches colliding squarely against the others jaw both kept pushing not willing to give up Ryu won this sending Devil Jin flying into a tree Ryu rushed forward ready to throw a punch Devil Jin dodged at the last second causing Ryu's fist to collided with the tree snapping it in half Devil Jin moved striking Ryu with a Twin Pistons to the face followed by a Dragon Uppercut that Ryu narrowly avoided this before hitting Devil Jin in the chest with his Joudan Sokutogeri Devil Jin slid back using his wings to move farther while the forehead gem glowed before the Devil Beam blasted forth Ryu used the Ashura Senku one foot gliding on the ground while the other was raised in a pointed knee Ryu's phantasm like form passed clean through the Devil Beam safely Devil Jin was shocked but kept flying back while continuing to fire Ryu increased speed a moment later Devil Jin slammed into a tree cracking it at its base Ryu passed through him and was now standing behind him with no time to react Ryu turned and grabbed a hold of Devil Jin's wings before driving his foot into his back with a might pull and push Ryu violently pull them from their sockets with a shout of pain Devil Jin turned and jumped back as far as he could

 ** _D. Jin: Anata wa zettai-tekina yarō watashi wa mada kanryō shite inai!_**

 _Ryu: Then I'll end it now._

Ryu moved back a dozen feet or so with Ashura Senku and both warriors channeled and charged up the last of their power for a finale attack once fired the Metsu Hadouken met Devil Beam in a destructive clash of power followed by a violent thunderous boom both beam attacks were much larger in size neither willing to give up soon the beam struggle began turning the Devil Beam slowly overpowering the Metsu Hadouken Ryu showed no panic as the Devil Beam drew closer just before it hit him Ryu closed his eyes before pouring more power into his hands preparing to charge his Metsu Hadouken with an even greater power he was the one that would end this fight now

 _Ryu: I walk a path with no end and that path won't end here Shinku HADOUKEN!_

A geyser of power erupted from Ryu's hands creating a much larger beam then both the Metsu Hadouken and Devil Beam it quickly started overpowering the ladder of the two Devil Jin's eyes widened as he began losing ground leaving him no room to move soon Devil Jin was consumed by the Shinku Hadouken it started disintegrating his skin, muscles and blood right done to the skeleton which followed the rest of Devil Jin's body into nothing but dust while the large Shinku Hadouken continued craving a trench in the ground before dispersing Ryu gasped as he left his Shin form dropping to his knees he left out heavy breaths moments later his bag fell a few feet from him a little damage but still in tact once recovered Ryu stood picked up his bag slung it over his shoulder and started walking away from the hellish battle ground

 ** _KO!_**

* * *

 _Amber: HOLY SHIT._

 **Dominic: That was awesome show it again.**

 _ **Jax: Later for now we explain why he won.**_

 _Ace: Ahem right speed first base Jin doesn't have a lot of speed feats but Devil Jin could fly at speeds that could escape the Earths atmosphere meaning he could go well over **2000 thousand MPH** while flying Ryu in base form could evade point blank gun fire meaning he could match foes just as fast and even faster then the speed of sound as for Evil Ryu, Power of Nothingness Ryu and Shin Ryu they could move faster then the well trained eyes could track according to US air force tests a well trained human eye can spot and recognize images in one 220th of a second meaning Ryu would be moving at speeds well over **9000 MPH** and since Ryu wasn't even fully tapped into the Satsui No Hado meaning he could likely go even faster._

 _ **Jax: So Jin had the advantage in the air but Ryu held advantage on the ground but considering where a fight takes place most of the time you can see who has the slight edged here.**_

 **Dominic: As for base strength they were fairly even both could punch craters in the ground Jin and his father could create a shock wave power full enough to destroy to blow out the glass of a nearby building and just a three way clash of fists between Jin his father and his grandfather was enough to knock a person out of that room blow out the windows and cause structural damage to the particular part of the building Ryu on the other hand could lift a boulder may times his size for an extended period of time and defeat a Bio-Engineered warrior not even the combined might of Ken, Chun Li and Birdie could defeat and he took them on all at once.**

 _Amber: In addition both warriors could punch with enough force to send people flying through solid objects so the base form oh strength is hard to tell however their other forms are another thing for Devil Jin we don't have much to go on we only thing we know for sure is it increases his abilities just never showed how much as for Evil Ryu we've seen where that can go with Akuma who shattered a whole island but we don't need to relay of scaling alone for strength Evil Ryu on his own fought on par with Asura and punched a section of the moon back in place that was size of an island so advantage Ryu._

 **Jax: As for durability Jin doesn't have much beyond taking attacks from those of par with him and flying into space Ryu on the other hand has shown to take hits from those on par with and above him like Oro and Akuma two of the strongest Street Fighters the ladder on the two can break island and the first one could fight on par with the island shatter** **both could survive space and leaving the atmosphere but only one did so while being pummeled by a very angry wrathful Demi-God before being bodied into the moon who we've done research on before and found he can tear apart mountain sized monsters and Ryu still fought on par with him even after they both fell to the ground or Moon after a Raging Demon no less Ryu was still willing to keep going.**

 _Ace: And while Devil Jin destroy an entire forest so could Akuma but again we don't have just to relay on Akuma Ryu is on par with if not more powerful then Ken in base who can dodge attacks from Akuma and fall one hundred feet into the mud and get right back up like nothing it's also worth noting he is better than Chun Li who can keep up with the teleporting M Bison and survive a blast similar to a meteor hitting the ground which also destroyed an entire forest we can measure this crater thanks to some helicopters flying above it so based of their size this crater must be five hundred and eighty feet across with this we can estimate the crater must be around twenty feet deep to create something like that would require four hundred thousand tons of TNT stronger than anything Jin has dissed out as for how we know this because a very similar crater formed when a meteor crashed in Russia back in 2013 and keep in mind this is two super formless people Ryu is above and Ryu still has more forms he can access._

 _Amber: And well Jin could survive the Raging Demon as the Devil Gene protects from the soul destroying attack that doesn't mean he could survive everything Ryu could throw at him like the Power of Nothingness which is not only made to counter the Satsui No Hado but also evil people in general like Seth who burned just from his touch so Devil Jin stood little chance against the Power of Nothingness let alone Shin Ryu who could fight Oni._

 **Dominic: So Ryu's superior strength, speed, durability, experience, power and forms ultimately won out in the end.**

 _Ace: The Winner Is Ryu._


	12. Chapter ? Episode 10 Trailer

On a grassy mountain side sat a man he was sitting in a meditative position he was focusing his Chi overlooking a some small calm peaceful looking village the man had Caucasian skin and was wearing a completely white skin tight suit that showed off a well developed muscular structure with gold metal arm bracers, gold boots and a cowl like mask covering his face with white eyes and black markings around them it was tied in the back like a headband which matched the gold belt around his waist all four hanging fabric pieces were freely flowing in the wind however the most noticeable thing was the large gold dragon symbol on the chest of his white suit this was exactly what the man needed a nice relaxing break from his usual chaotic life style birds flew around him and some even landed on him he was truly at peace that was until explosions went off in the village bellow reaching all the way up to the mountain scaring the birds away and breaking the mans focus his eyes shot open in a panic he stood up and went to the edge of the cliff to look down at the now burning village his eyes went wide in shock before narrowing in anger the white suited man began his descent down the mountain

Down by the village a second man with pink spikey hair and slightly tanned skin was walking away from the destruction he had helped cause in his fight with that pirate he was of average height he had black eyes and a red tattoo on his right arm just below the shoulder he was wearing a nearly sleeveless their was one long sleeve covering his right arm gold trimmed black waistcoat as it had one which is tucked in and zipped a gold trimmed black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties a thick black wristband on his left wrist black open-toed sandals and a white scale-patterned scarf he just kept on walking not looking back to the burning village behind him unaware that someone would be tracking him

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

The pink haired man had been traveling through the forest for some time now he was currently resting at a makeshift campsite with rather a large campfire sitting in the center of it he was seemly unaware someone was watching him as he rested comfortable against a tree in a deep sleep after eating some meat from an animal he had hunted that's when he heard a loud crashing noise his eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet in a fighting position to a man in a white skin tight suit and a yellow mask standing not to far from him the ground under his feet was cracked the man got into a fighting stance both his fists began glowing with bright yellow power so bright the pink haired man could see the bones of his hands glowing through his skin the white suited man seemed extremely angry at the pink haired man

WSM: Do You Have Any Idea How Many Lives You Put At Risk With Your Little Stunt!

PHM: Listen buddy I don't like your tone or stance so how ab-

WSM: Save It Freak I Am Going To Make You Pay In Blood For What You've Done To Them!

Seeing no other option other than this the pink haired man prepared to fight

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 **IRON FIST VS NATSU DRAGNEEL**


	13. Chapter 10 Iron Fist vs Natsu Dragneel

_Ace: These two martial artists gained their power from Dragons and fight to make the world a better place._

 ** _Jax: Danny Rand the Hero For Hire with an Iron Fist_**

 _Ace: And Natsu Dragneel trump card of the Fairy Tail Guild._

 ** _Jax: I'm Jax and his name is Ace._**

 _Ace: And it's our to compare powers, feats, weapons, abilities and armors to see who would win in a Contest._

* * *

 _Ace: From the very beginning Daniel Thomas Rand-Kai's life was always going to be a strange one but before any of that let's go back a few decades there is a legend in the Marvel universe of a magical nexus portal hidden within the Kunlun Mountains of China this portal is said it lead to a city in another dimension named K'un-Lun this is one of several capital cities of heaven this legend was told to someone by a previous Iron Fist who went by the name of Orson Randall as for the person he told his name was Wendell Rand._

 ** _Jax: Wendell was well trained extensively by Orson in multiple forms of Martial Arts all in an effort to become the next Iron Fist he eventually managed to save the lives of_** ** _Tuan_** ** _the leader of K'un-Lun and his son_** ** _Nu-An_** ** _so impressed by his skills Tuan adopted Wendell and raised him as if he was his own son._**

 _Ace: Over the years Wendell would fall in love with a woman named Shakirah so they married he knocked her up and had a daughter named Miranda but as it turns out his adopted brother was also in love with her and ended driving Wendell's wife and daughter from the city later on in life Wendell would earn the right to challenge a mighty dragon known as Shou-Lao the Undying an enormous fire-breathing serpent for the right to be crowned the Iron Fist hell he was even the heir of his fathers leadership._

 ** _Jax: Rather than fight the Dragon Wendell left K'un-Lun traveled to America more specifically New York City and you know what they say about New York and the same can be said for Wendell he founded his own company along with his cofounder and friend Harold Meachum so they called this company Rand Corporation or Enterprises or was it Industries._**

 _Ace: Things were finally looking up for poor old Wendell he even got remarried to a woman named Heather Duncan and she would sire him another child a son this time and they would end up naming this boy Daniel Tomas Rand-Kai..._

* * *

 **Iron Fist Back Round**

 **Real Name: Daniel Thomas Rand-Kai**

 **Age: 23**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Weight: 175 lbs.**

 **Occupation:** **co-owner of Rand-Meachum, Inc**

 **has "the Heart of the Dragon" scared on chest it resembles a dragon**

 **Founding Member of the Heroes for Hire**

 ** **Use to put stickers on his Dads desk when he was a kid****

 **Once posed as fellow Superhero Daredevil**

 **Has a Facebook page dedicated to him in real life (No Joke)**

* * *

 _Ace:-Despite this happy life Wendell sought for a way to return to K'un-Lun he learned that the portal opened for a period of time most likely a day once every ten years so being the reasonable intelligent and practically businessman he was he of course took his family and business partner with him up a few mountains when his son was nine years old but Superhero origins are never so simple so some loved ones have to die._

 _ **Jax: Yet as it turns out Harold was an complete asshole who wanted the company all to himself he was also and just like Wendell's adoptive brother was in love with Heather too so he did the only reasonable thing to do he murdered Wendell by sending him over a sheer drop while leaving the rest of his family on a ledge to die when Heather rightfully and smartly rejected his feelings and refused to leave with him see perfectly reasonable if you're a complete psychopath.**_

 _Ace: Heather and Danny wandered around the mountains for awhile with a wolf pack hunting them they eventually came across a long suspension bridge and the wolves attacked Heather pushed her son to the safety of the bridge she then attempt to holding off the wolves long enough for Danny to get away she sacrificed herself so her son could live._

 ** _Jax: Eaten alive by wolves what a horrifying way to go but also that is a good mother any good mother would and should put their life on the line for their children anyway as luck would have it Danny was found by some of the denizens of K'un-Lun they recognized his blood welcomed him as family and he begun training in Martial Arts under Lei Kung the Thunderer._**

 _Ace: Danny's training was very difficult under Lei Kung it was very rigorous at sixteen he became the king of vipers which involves snatching a crown from a Viper's head and they strike within half a blink of an eye he not only trained to fight but he also trained his body to feel no pain by getting hit with Bo Staffs and punching buckets full of hot sand then gravel and finally rocks._

 ** _Jax: And we complain about stubbing our toes anyway like his father before him Danny also earned the right to challenge Shou Lao the Undying and he did he defeated and killed the mighty beast in the process he got a dragon shaped burn on his chest Danny then plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier which happened to contain Shou-Lao's molten heart he absorbed all of the Dragon's Chi granting him the title of the Immortal Iron Fist._**

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Chi Augmentation**

 **-Iron Fist Punch**

 ** _-Nervous System ** _Control_**_**

 ** _ ** _-Hypnotism_**_**

 ** _ ** _-Mind Fusion_**_**

 ** _ ** _-Energy Absorption_**_**

 ** _ ** _-Energy Detection_**_**

 ** _ ** _-Dimensional Travel_**_**

 ** _**_-Heightened Awareness_**_**

 ** _**_-Enhanced Senses_**_**

 ** _ ** _-Empathy_**_**

 ** _**_-Enhanced Speed & Reflexes_**_**

 ** _ ** _-Enhanced Durability_**_**

 ** _ ** _-Enhanced Healing_ **_**

**_**_-Superhuman Longevity_**_**

 ** _ ** _-Environmental Adaptation_**_**

 ** _ ** _Magic Immunity_**_**

 **Peak Human Physical Conditioning**

 **Meditation**

 **Master Martial Artist**

 **Weapons Master**

 **Pressure Point Locator**

 **Master Acrobat**

 **Multilingual**

* * *

 _Ace: Even before he gained the power of the Iron Fist Danny could lift up to eight hundred pounds and run at speeds of thirty five miles per hour but with Shou Lao's Chi augmenting his abilities Danny as the Iron Fist can fight faster than normal eyes can track strike or punch with a massive amount force and posses Inhuman durability._

 ** _Jax: Danny would then prove that he was the greatest fighter in K'un-Lun earning a chance to become immortal however he refused for the anger in his heart was to great he remembered everything Harold had done and thus sought vengeance on him._**

 _Ace: So when the portal opened Danny returned to America clad in the sacred ceremonial garb of Iron Fist and using the help of a Samurai turned Ninja he broke into the building once inside Danny found Harold in his office in not the best conditions as the frostbite from the mountains took his legs so Danny let him live for two reasons one he felt for him and two he had already suffered more than Danny._

 ** _Jax: But literally minutes later the Ninja who help him killed Harold so Danny had to clear his name which he did while after fighting as a sprit in order to save his mother from enslavement again Danny was framed for murder so he cleared his name with help from Misty Knight and Colleen Wing he would then reclaim his company becoming a millionaire._**

 _Ace: Danny saw more use for his power to help those and thus teamed up with the falsely accused Carl Lucas now known as Luke Cage or Power Man and the two founded Heroes For Hire Inc. they_ _accepted jobs as special bodyguards or detectives after some pretty crazy adventures one of which include meeting training under Orson and then absorbing his Chi Danny and Luke joined up with Captain America's Anti-Registration group going against the US government's imposed Superhuman Registration Act and Iron Man's Pro-_ _Registration team._

 ** _Jax: Recognized for their talents they were recruited by the New Avengers becoming manger players in future fights Danny would discover a book that all previous Iron Fists had written in gaining their knowledge and an infinite way to kill people after absorbing Orson's Chi he's matched the Steel Serpent who killed his predecessor in the time it took Danny to blink and that single clash destroyed the entire floor they were on._**

 _Ace: He's defeated eighty eight SHEILD Agents in just a few while holding back as to not kill them powered through corrosive acid a broken arm lethal radiation and a blast from the mutant X-Man Sunspot he once sunk a ship with one blow and leveled a building after punching Luke Cage into it._

 ** _Jax: He can catch and block bullets like nothing jumps from massive skyscraper level heights and punch like a freaking bomb._**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Fights faster than the eyes can track**

 **One shot a Fire God that was the size of a Skyscraper**

 **Brought down the shield Helicarrier with one chop**

 **Landed a 72 story jump with no problem**

 **Broke free from Spider Man's weds (Which temporally can restrain the Hulk0**

 **Survived a Train of Nukes (Even though he thought he was going to die)**

 **Hears sweat running down a girls face**

 **Infiltrated Avengers HQ without setting off any alarms**

 **Overcame Spider Man's omnipresent spider sense and Dare Devil's radar sense**

 **Defeated Sabertooth (while blinded)**

 **Iron Fist once compared to H-Bomb**

 **Defeat Dragons and Giant Monsters**

* * *

 _Ace: Iron Fist is a very capable fighter and an extremely powerful hero he's even been dubbed one the greatest martial artists in the world but even he can't do everything his healing and Inhuman Durability is dependent on how much Chi he's got left in the tank and he has had his soul stolen more than once._

 ** _Jax: Still this is one of the deadliest Martial Artists we've ever seen it's safe to say that if you go against Iron Fist you're fated to lose._**

 **Iron Fist: I earned the Iron Fist I use it to the best of my abilities I honor that power through my actions And No One Can Take That From Me Not Even You!**

* * *

 _Ace: Over four hundred years ago when Natsu Dragneel was but a young child he lived in a small peaceful village with his family it was pretty damn normal and good you know as far as childhood goes._

 ** _Jax: Hold on Ace I think I'm getting a premonition despite everything seeming all great and wonderful something dreadfully horrible happens._**

 _Ace: A group of deadly dangerous murderous Dragons showed up attacked burned down the entire village murdering everyone in it including Natsu and his family._

 ** _Jax: Ah yep see there it is-wait if he's a dead child how can he fight I guess this rundown is over_ (Stands up from his chair) _Bye see you later people._**

 _Ace: Hey get back here_ **(Pulls Jax back down into his chair)** _We're not done here man luckily for Natsu his older brother name Zeref survived and became desperate for a way revive his fallen brother so he began studying at the Mildian Magic Academy where he researched the connections between life, death and Magic all in an effort to revive his brother._

 ** _Jax: Man talk about determined anyway he created the R-System and the Eclipse Gate but was eventually expelled for apparently for breaching the sacred teachings of Ankhseram and so Ankhseram cursed Zeref for trying to revive his brother with something called_** _**Contradictory Curse a curse that kills every living thing around him.**_

 _Ace: Disheartened Zeref wanted nothing more over then to die so he wandered around creating the creatures called Etherious which are a race of demons in the hopes that they would kill him which is how he became the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magical World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present day anyway something happened when he was making another one of these Etherious became Natsu yep he's now Etherious Natsu Dragneel._

 ** _Jax: So he brought Natsu back to the living world as a Etherious um yay hooray okay I'm just going to say it I do not approve of playing God like that so fuck Zeref though I'm not going to blame Natsu he didn't ask to resurrected as a God damn demon child._**

* * *

 **Natsu Back Round**

 ** **Full Name: Natsu Dragneel****

 **Alias: E.N.D.**

 ** **-"Etherious Natsu Dragneel"****

 **Height: 5'7"/170.18 cm**

 **Member of the Fairy Tail Guild**

 **Foster son to a dragon**

 **Trained Dragon Slayer**

 **Twice orphaned**

 **Gets motion sick easily**

* * *

_Ace: However things are never so simple Zeref knew he was way to dangerous to be around but fortunately for him he met Igneel a dragon was chill with humans and just so happened to the Fire Dragon King Zeref ended making friends with him and he agreed to raise Natsu as his own._

 ** _Jax: Natsu got adopted by a mother fucking dragon ironic because a dragon killed him in the first place but still that is the Best. Fucking. Childhood. Ever. N/A any who Igneel taught Natsu to read write and fight he taught his adopted son the magical martial art known as Fire Dragon Slayer Magic a martial art meant to kill Dragons okay wait what that really doesn't make God damn sense man it's pretty back and forth with these Dragons isn't it._**

 _Ace: Later on in life Igneel hatched a plan with the souls of four other dragons he use the Dragon Soul Technique to seal their damaged souls inside the young Dragon Slayers and with the help of Zeref's magic Igneel was able to send Natsu and four others about four hundred years into the future and just like that Natsu found himself abandoned by the only father he ever really knew._

 ** _Jax: Wow that's pretty fucked up again japan seriously what's up with that first Mewtwo then this but yeah anyway this was actually all apart of their plan to save the world but of course these five didn't know this at the time._**

 _Ace: Well Natsu wouldn't be alone for long he soon found himself friends and a family among the mercenaries of the Fairy Tail Guild which is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore It was originally disbanded in the aftermath of the Guild War against Tartaros but it was reestablished a year later by many of its more prominent members._

 ** _Jax: Yep as it turns out being a freaking Demon trained in a Martial Art meant to slay Dragons made Natsu an extremely effective mercenary and thanks to his training under Igneel in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Natsu was granted Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Reflexes, Senses and a numerous ways to incorporate fire into his fighting style such a projectiles or just hitting his foe with his fist or leg some of these attacks can even create massive explosions he can even wipe out whole towns with his fire power he can even eat fire to recover and enhance his fire attacks._**

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Enhanced Senses**

 **Immense Strength**

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

 **Enhanced Speed**

 **Immense Durability**

 **Immense Magic Power**

 **Curse Power**

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant**

 **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**

 **-Fire Dragon's Roar**

 **-Fire Dragon's Claw**

 **-Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **-Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

 **-Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**

 **-Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

 **-Fire Dragon's Flame**

 **-Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**

 **-Fire Dragon's Grip Strike**

 **-Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art**

 **-Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**

 **-Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**

 ** **Lightning Fire Dragon Mode****

 **-Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar**

 **-Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **-Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer**

 **-Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

 **-Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade**

 **Fire Dragon King Mode**

 **-Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist**

 **-Fire Dragon's King Roar**

 **Dragon Force**

 **-Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade**

 **Transformation Magic**

* * *

 _Ace: Like his signature Fire Dragon's Roar or Fire Dragon's Iron Fist._

 ** _Jax: Iron Fist huh? that sounds familiar but whatever he's got way more than that like Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame or Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath but than there's my personal favorite Dragon Slayer's secret arts for attacks like the_** _ **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade.****_

 _Ace: But when he needs just a little more fire power Natsu to get the job done can enter Lightning Dragon Fire Mode which enhances his already deadly fire attacks with electricity or to triple his psychically stats he can the Dragon Force or Fire Dragon King Mode both of them bring him closer to the Strength of a full grown Dragon and give him new attacks and even more powerful attacks like the Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade or the Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist._

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Wiped out 973 soldiers at once**

 **Ran up the Tower of Heaven in just about a second before Destroying it**

 **Survived Jellal's meteor-level magic**

 **Lifted a large stone slab**

 **One-shot a War God**

 **Moved faster than eyesight**

 **Melted a coliseum with his heat**

 **Broke magically enhanced chains**

 **Fought a giant Frankenstein monster**

 **Tanks gunfire like nothing**

 **Threw a Mechanical Dragon**

 **Resisted having his Soul and Magic**

* * *

 _ **Jax: At his best Natsu can wipe out over nine hundred soldiers fought and survive meteor level attacks.**_

 _Ace: And even without a boast Natsu is strong enough to lift a large stone slab that should weigh one hundred and thirty seven tons and fast enough run up the Tower Of Heaven in just about a second when can estimate the Tower's height thanks to the thin Cyrus clouds around it this means the Tower must be at least ten thousand feet tall so Natsu would have had to going six thousand eight hundred miles per-hour and he's gone even faster than that fighting in multiple battles where he's moved faster than the eye could track putting him at nine thousand miles per-hour he's just really good at fighting and rather clever in battle which is surprising given his stubborn nature and tendencies to rush in first without a plan._

 ** _Jax: Always approaching a fight with offense instead of defense but this impulsive approach to fighting leaves massive damage in his wake remember we said he could wipe out whole towns yeah that's not always intentional so this hasty attitude is one of his greatest weakness his other is how easily he gets motion sick pick him on any type of moving vehicle and he'll be hurling up a storm._**

 _Ace: One of the stranger downsides of Dragon Slayer Magic his Dragon like senses can apparently overload his semicircular canals creating an almost vertigo like feeling it's also worth nothing that much like a Green Lanterns ring or a Manna Bar in one of those fantasy games Natsu's magic can be drained over the course of a battle and he has a bad habit of burning through his available magic and well he can eat fire or lightning to replenish his magic reserves he can't eat any he's created but still Natsu is one hell of a badass fighter it's no wonder he's the Trump card of the Fairy Tail Guild._

 **Natsu: I think it's time to stop playing around. Let's get down to the real fight! I'm going to shatter you into a million pieces!**

* * *

 _Ace: Let's settle this argument here and now_

 ** _Jax: It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS_**

* * *

On a grassy mountain side sat a man he was sitting in a meditative position he was focusing his Chi overlooking a some small calm peaceful looking village the man had Caucasian skin and was wearing a completely white skin tight suit that showed off a well developed muscular structure with gold metal arm bracers, gold boots and a cowl like mask covering his face with white eyes and black markings around them it was tied in the back like a headband which matched the gold belt around his waist all four hanging fabric pieces were freely flowing in the wind however the most noticeable thing was the large gold dragon symbol on the chest of his white suit this was Danny Rand AKA the Iron Fist and this was exactly what the man needed a nice relaxing break from his usual chaotic life style birds flew around him and some even landed on him he was truly at peace that was until explosions went off in the village bellow reaching all the way up to the mountain scaring the birds away and breaking the mans focus his eyes shot open in a panic he stood up and went to the edge of the cliff to look down at the now burning village his eyes went wide in shock before narrowing in anger the white suited man began his descent down the mountain

Down by the village a second man with pink spikey hair and slightly tanned skin was walking away from the destruction he had helped cause in his fight with that pirate he was of average height he had black eyes and a red tattoo on his right arm just below the shoulder he was wearing a nearly sleeveless their was one long sleeve covering his right arm gold trimmed black waistcoat as it had one which is tucked in and zipped a gold trimmed black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties a thick black wristband on his left wrist black open-toed sandals and a white scale-patterned scarf his name was Natsu and he just kept on walking not looking back to the burning village behind him unaware that someone would be tracking him

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

Natsu had been traveling through the forest for some time now so now he was currently resting at a makeshift campsite that was sitting outside of a small mountain village with a large tower temple sitting above it he had a rather a large campfire sitting in the center of it he was seemly unaware someone was watching him as he rested comfortable against a tree in a deep sleep after eating some meat from an animal he had hunted that's when he heard a loud crashing noise his eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet in a fighting position to a man in a white skin tight suit and a yellow mask standing not to far from him the ground under his feet was cracked the man got into a fighting stance **(Like the one he's in from Marvel vs Capcom except not bouncing all around in the weird fashion fighting game characters always do for some reason I don't know why they do that)** both his fists began glowing with bright yellow flame like aura it seemed very powerful it was so bright that Natsu could see the bones of his hands glowing through his skin the white suited man seemed extremely angry with Natsu

Natsu: Who are you?

IF: I'm the Iron Fist and Do You Have Any Idea How Many Lives You Put At Risk With Your Little Stunt!

Natsu: Listen buddy I don't like your tone or stance so how ab-

IF: Save It Freak I Am Going To Make You Pay In Blood For What You've Done To Them!

Natsu: Fine then I'm gonna mess you up!

Iron Fist's hands stopped glowing but he still held his stance seeing no other option other Natsu dropped into his own stance well quietly hoping this Iron Fist would be a good challenge both combatants rushed forward behind Natsu a flaming image of Igneel appeared behind Iron Fist a chi version of Shou Lao the Undying appeared both dragons roared as their fighters neared the other fists drawn back Iron Fists glowing with Chi Natsu's burning with fire

Natsu: Take This Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 **(Cue Dragon Fight Fairy Tail)**

Their fists narrowly missed each other and instead their fists struck each others cheeks they both drew their fists back and swung their legs striking the other both of these attacks were followed by delayed shockwaves once their legs hit the ground Natsu therw another Fire Dragon's Iron Fist well Iron Fist deflected the attack with a glowing right hand he spun hitting Natsu with a backhand glowing fist sending the Dragon Slayer staggering back Natsu ignited both his fists he punched Iron Fist twice the first was a right cross the second was an uppercut snapping his opponents head back Iron Fist slammed his foot on the ground stabilizing himself the hero for hire swung his glowing fist striking the dragon slayer in the gut pushing him up into the air drawing his fist back he threw another punch striking his opponent in the face sending him slamming into the ground and crashing into the base of a large tree both Iron Fist's glowed as Natsu stood up back against the tree hand to his head

Natsu: Ok pal so I guess you're pretty strong but Let's See How Fast You Really Are.

Natsu's feet cracked the ground a he rushed forward full speed and struck Iron Fist in the chest with Fire Dragon's Claw he slid back into his another tree back against it Natsu took a deep breath placed one fist over the other

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

He breathed into his fists releasing a torrent of flames Iron Fist's eyes went wide just before he rolled out of the way narrowly avoiding the attack and started running Natsu kept tracking him with the attack until Iron Fist aimed his hand and launched a Chi projectile hitting the Dragon Slayer in the face blinding him the hero for hire closed in landing a powerful punch straight to the gut Iron Fist followed this up with a rapid stream of punches to the face Natsu covered up blocking the last one and the two began exchanging punches both able to keep pace with the other both landed a blow on the jaw creating a cracking noise both combatants slid back a few feet both if them were holding their jaws both stood straight again and Natsu slammed his fist into his palm his fists were set ablaze the hero for hire fists glowed

Natsu: You Got Me All Fired Up Now!

IF: I'll admit you're pretty good but I'm even better.

Natsu: I'll Show You!

Both fighters rushed forward

Natsu: Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist!

IF: Feel My Fists Of Fury And My Iron Rage!

Their fists clashed multiple times moving like blurs every blow was met matched and equaled with incredible force one strike creating shockwave these hits started forming a fairly large crater under their feet Iron Fist slipped the last one before palm striking Natsu in the center of the chest the Dragon Slayer stabilized himself only for a glowing foot to slam into his chin sending rolling out of the crater once Natsu regained his footing he jumped up into the air swung his hand in an arc for the Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang Iron Fist crossed his glowing fists above his head blocking the attack his feet got pushed further into the ground as Natsu grabbed onto one on Iron Fists wrist while using his other arm to stabilize before using the Fire Dragon's Grip Strike crating a large point blank explosion covering the area in smoke Natsu landed on the ground the Dragon Slayer moved his arms outward creating two fire balls in his hand he then raised his arms above his head combining them together the smoke cleared revealing a relatively undamaged Iron Fist

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!

The fire ball slammed into Iron Fist sending him flying away a trench forming in the wake of the bill before it exploded in the back round the tower Temple roof was suddenly busted through by two men before one shot passed the other before punching the second man reversing their direction this drew Natsu's attention moments later something exploded at its base before collapsing the entire thing

 **(Music Stops)**

Natsu: Now why couldn't I fight someone like that?

IF: Were not done-

Natsu: What...

 **(Cue Natsu Theme Fairy Tail)**

Natsu turned and was struck in the face as Iron Fist made his return the Dragon Slayer held his nose with growl of frustration Natsu this blow felt even stronger then before he staggered up to his feet hand still to his nose

IF:-I haven't come close to using my power in this fight but now I'm done holding back.

Natsu: Alright than so am I Time To Turn Up The Heat Fire Dragon King Mode!

Natsu let out a yell as he thrusted his hands down Igneel appeared behind him and a large dragon mark formed on his right arm just below the fairy tail guild mark

Natsu: Now To Go Even Further With My Dragon Force!

Natsu let out another shout as he gained reptilian scales and other traits such as further elongated and sharper canines and a scale-like patterns on his skin Natsu then drew in a deep breath

Natsu: and now I'll Follow it up with

The Dragon Slayer prepared his legs by crouching he then jumped up high into the air above Iron Fist he placed one fist over the other

Natsu: Fire Dragon King's Roar!

Iron Fist clapped his together changing the Chi color from yellow to more of pink purple ruby like color as the fire beam closed in on him Iron Fist got into a fighting stance Chi coursing around his feet

IF: Feel The Spirit Of The Dragon And Taste It's Volcanic Roar!

Thrusting his fist up Iron Fist a Dragon made of pure Chi energy the Chi and fire collided together in a struggle energy built up between them until finally exploding with massive force Iron Fist's four limbs glowed as he jumped up into the air fist draw back Natsu thrusted his fist down

Natsu: Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!

Both fists slammed into the others chest Natsu was launched into air and Iron Fist was launched back to the ground back slamming hard a crater forming under him Natsu flew high above the tree line balancing himself the Dragon Slayer ignited his arms and generating long torrents of flames from his arms bellow him Iron Fist's body and chest burn began glowing a golden color his Chi got to work repairing many of his serious wounds he began healing himself subconsciously using his own power and the energy he had absorbed from Natsu's attacks open cuts and cracking bones began stitching and putting themselves back together with no discomfort to Iron Fist at all not one bit

Natsu: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade

Thrusting his hands down the attack collided with Iron Fist creating an explosion and making the crater Natsu landed on the ground right where Iron Fist had been and started looking around he didn't see anything a smirk crossed the Dragon Slayer's face

 **(Music Stops)**

Natsu: Whelp all's well that ends well again! (laughs)

 **(Cue Theme Of Iron Fist Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3)**

Natsu's laughing was interrupted by a glowing fist colliding with his cheek a glowing slammed into his gut next Iron Fist started striking Natsu in the joints hitting all over the body he finished by kicking the Dragon Slayer in the chest knocking him back Natsu reignite his fists once again using the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist he rushed forward moving and fighting at speeds faster than the human eye could track Iron Fist smirked as he began bobbing and weaving around the strikes he was very gracefully avoiding getting hit by Natsu while throwing out his own strikes hitting the Dragon Slayer in seemly random spots on the body as this continued Natsu was growing very annoyed by this turn of events

Natsu: Stop Dodging And Let Me Freaking Clobber You!

IF: You're going to have to try harder than this.

Natsu jumped back and crossed his arms

Natsu: Fine Than Bub Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath!

Natsu uncrossed him arms his body became completely covered fire before a wall of flame shot from his body in a circular fashion it then slowly moving burning the ground around it Iron Fist almost looked insulted he scoffed as his fists and feet began glowing before the golden yellow light surrounded his body he thrusted his hands into the wall of fire he fell to ground as the raged around him threating to overwhelm he forced his way to his and slowly began forcing his way through the immense and intense wall of flame arms at his side Natsu stared in shock his eyes going wide before a grin crossed his face

Natsu: So Just What The Hell Are You!

IF: I already told you I am the Immortal Iron Fist and I alone hold back the storm when nothing else can.

Natsu: Alright Now This Is What I'm Talking About Have Some More Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!

The Dragon Slayer's flaming fists became enhanced by electricity taking in a deep

Natsu: Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!

With lightning and fire gathering within his mouth he released it towards his opponent Iron Fist rushed forward as he channeled Chi into his hands before unleashing a Chi shaped dragon it looked like Shou Lao it's long body stretched from Iron Fist's hands before with the lightning fire attack the blasts struggled before they both exploded in a mixture of Chi fire and lightning Iron Fist backed up he was still surrounded by fire looking up he spotted Natsu up in the air he must have jumped his fist and forearm covered in fire and lightning he dropped down with his Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer the Hero For Hire crossed his glowing fists blocking the attack the began exchanging punches and kicks again both landing crushing blow after blow until the tips of Iron Fist's fingers were drove into Natsu's shoulder causing the Dragon Slayer's entire arm to go limp the Hero For Hire did the same to his another arm Iron Fist swung his glowing leg out striking Natsu in the side of the right knee breaking it

IF: There they are.

Natsu: What-What did you do?

IF: Pressure points didn't work at first so I had to find you week points.

Iron Fist clapped his hands together a yin yang symbol formed behind him

Natsu: What are you doing now?!

IF: This is the Power Of Chi.

Iron Fist drove his foot to the ground Chi irradiated off his body as he place his against Natsu's chest

IF: Dragon's Prey!

Iron Fist unleashed a powerful one-inch punch blowing a hole straight through the Dragon Slayer's chest he cough up blood Iron Fist channeled Chi into his hands again this time it was pink purple ruby color as tornado of Chi formed around the image of Shou Lao burst from the ground Natsu was sucked up into the attack as his body began breaking away and disintegrating in this Chi Dragon Tornado only one thought was going through his mind as he closed his eyes _'I'm coming home Igneel'_ and with that Natsu was gone

 **(Music ends)**

Iron Fist let out sigh before his senses pick up on something forcing him to jump out of the way of giant blast of blue colored craving a trench through the battle field Iron Fist jumped down into the trench and turned his attention to were the beam came from the Hero For Hire dropped back into his fighting moments later Ryu walked from the dark forest they both stared at each other Iron Fist relaxed his stance and both of them could tell base on the ripped clothes and injures the other had been in a fight Ryu walked over to him raised his arm and the two fist bumped

 **KO!**

 _ **Jax: Wow that was actually kind of sad at the end now I don't feel right Ace are we monsters?**_

 _Ace: Yeah yes we are but the job is calling so...the show must go on._

 ** _Jax: Right yeah Iron Fist was clearly the better combatant thanks to his training the Iron Fist book and skill in pressure points his Chi was also far more versatile with what it could do beyond just simple destruction and unlike Natsu Iron Fist was the only one between them with self healing energy absorption and_** ** _magic immunity which actually takes away a large part of Natsu's destructive ability making it very hard to even hurt Iron Fist at all plus their was always the risk of running out of magic during the fight because he couldn't eat his own fire or lighning and since the Iron Fist is made of Chi and not fire or lightning Natsu could not feed off of it._**

 _Ace: And since that Magic Immunity was given to him by the ancient one I doubt Natsu could get through it and well both had superior senses Danny does have abilities that could get around that he's outmatched Daredevil's radar sense which can detect a teleporter before they even get in the room and Spider Man's omnipresent spider sense which can detect attacks the moment they begin so it's doubtfully Natsu's could keep track of or even get a solid read on Iron Fist as for speed so Natsu could reach speeds of nine thousand miles per-hour and Iron Fist could also fight faster than the eye could track making it a pretty even race._

 _ **Jax: So big deal speeds a tie right?**_

 _Ace: Actually no Natsu could triple his stats with Dragon Force or Fire Dragon King Mode making go at eighty one thousand miles per-hour so you must be thinking 'So Natsu gets speed right?' nope Iron Fist has lightning fast reflexes a lightning bolts return stroke is twenty two million miles per-hour that's about two thousand seven hundred and sixteen times faster meaning he could avoid all of Natsu's attacks with little difficulties._

 ** _Jax: So both could take on giant Monsters and Dragons but Natsu doesn't have a lot of durability feats beyond town level as for Iron Fist he's been blasted with more force than the bomb dropped on Hiroshima in nineteen forty five a blast of fifteen kilotons of TNT so for the sake of argument we'll be compare/scale Natsu to fellow Fairy Tail Guild member Ezra Scarlet who survived plenty of destructive blasts even one blew up an island given this islands size we can estimate this blast to equal to two kilotons of TNT so not even close._**

 _Ace: Now we run that through the Dragon Force and Fire Dragon King Mode multiplier to that its eighteen kilotons so it seem Natsu has superior durability nope Iron Fist survived to quote 'The Train is loaded with enough explosives to make Hiroshima look like a sparkler' which means it was many times stronger than Hiroshima even if were to seriously lowball that by saying it's twice as powerful that's still a blast worth thirty kilotons of TNT._

 ** _Jax: As for strength Natsu had the lifting strength being able to lift one hundred and thirty seven tons or with the multiplier one thousand two hundred and thirty three tons and also because we have no idea what Iron Fist's Chi altered lifting strength would be but lifting strength and striking power are different things a whole other story if you would and Iron Fist held striking power as according to physics his maximum output is at most equal to the amount of force he can withstand so refer to the one above as we just calculated that._**

 _Ace: Hell in Iron Fists case it may be even higher as it has been compared to an H-Bomb the strongest weapon in the known Nuclear stock pile Fifty Megatons of force with that kind of strength Natsu would really just burn out in the end the Winner is Danny Rand The Iron Fist._

 _ **Jax: Next Time On The Contest Of Champions**_

 **A woman with black colored hair and a sword strapped to her back connected to a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip she was walking through a forest she was wearing a long white coat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top the crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline additionally she wears a white belt over black fitted pants wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top the left boot however has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh each boot bears an emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt she also had a scar on her left abdomen but that wasn't the weirdest part for some reason she had cat ears all of the suddenly a portal opened in front of her it crack with electricity and a man fell out he stood up he was wearing a green shirt with black pants and black shoes the woman was surprised at first but drew her sword out and pointed at the young man**

 **Woman: Who are you? What are you doing here?**

 **The man took some kind of hand held device out of his pocket**

 **Man: Can't fool me Lord Zedd I'll get you back for this but I'll win this fight first It's Morphing Time!**

 **BLAKE BELLADONNA vs TOMMY OLIVER THE GREEN RANGER**


	14. Chapter 11 Blake vs The Green Ranger

**_Author: So before this begins I think I should explain how this came about so it a while ago and I was thinking there hasn't been a lot of females in Season 2 so I thought of a few fights with females and since I enjoy RWBY I decided on that and went with one of my favorite characters Blake she I started reading through Fanon for Death Battles with her and a lot of them didn't make sense didn't have a lot of connections or I just didn't know the other character enough so I sitting in my seat and it was like-_**

 **J Jonah Jameson: They're Crap...Crap...Crap...Mega Crap.**

 _ **Author: Yeah thanks JJ but the one I've seen most for Blake is Mikasa from Attack on Titan then I just go Why? it makes little sense the only thing they have in common that is they're swordsmen who fight monsters that eat humans even though they don't need to eat so yeah not the big of a connection that's about as well connected as Shovel Knight and Scrooge Mcduck are Blake Belladonna vs Green Ranger makes more sense they both had tragic pasts with Blake being a Faunus and Tommy being an orphan they had their abilities and skills exploited and misused for evil under a villain who only believe in themselves and saw themselves above others they both broke free and found life long friends that didn't give up on them even when it looked bleakest and they are of course still haunted by their past of misdeeds and they both fight in an attempt to make up for all that redeem themselves while battling against incredible dangerous monsters to protect people so they have more in common than any other Blake Belladonna versus (Blank) fight that I've seen so far.**_

* * *

 _Ace: Evil has many faces some them even wear masks and sometimes even a good natured soul with honest intentions can find themselves working for wrong side they find themselves as pawns of greater evil and when finally freed they feel like they're drowning in a dark lonely abyss that is their past._

 ** _Jax: And other times they're luckily enough to find friends who won't ever give up on them even if they're haunted by past and this is the case between these two monster fighting Superhumans_**

 _Ace: Blake Belladonna ninja cat Faunus of team RWBY._

 ** _Jax: And Tommy Oliver the Green Might Morphin Power Ranger I'm Jax and his name is Ace._**

 _Ace: And it's our job to compare powers, feats, weapons, abilities and armors to see who would win in a Contest._

* * *

 **(Cue From Shadows RWBY)**

 _Ace: The world known as Remnant is a strange and dangerous futuristic place with terrorists criminals and viscous monsters of various sizes called Grimm that run wild with entire cities have going to ruin because of them and just about every single weapon is also a freaking gun including Nunchucks which are also shotguns for some reason I suppose you could call them Gun-chucks._

 ** _Jax: Those are weird and all but one of the weirdest things about this world is the humans with animal parts._**

 _Ace: These are Faunus in Mythology however it's Faun and refers to a mythological half human–half goat creature but in the world of RWBY they are called Faunus now Faunus are similar to Humans except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals so basically_ _humans with animal parts so you know like lions bears dogs etc. they are easy to see as they usually have either animal like ears a tail horns maybe wings if the persons lucky._

 ** _Jax: And much like Mutants from Marvel Universe they're treated like second class citizens viewed as lesser beings at least compared to the_**

 ** _normal people now that's something else I just can't stand racists._**

 _Ace: Later on the Faunus were given an island for their participation in the Great War and as a way to make up for mistreatment called Menagerie an odd shaped desert island to say the least..._

 ** _Jax: It sort of looks like a whale wearing a bowler hat to me._**

 _Ace: While this was viewed as a fair reward by Humans the Faunus however viewed it as nothing more than a slap in the face because well the is two thirds desert with very dangerous wildlife this coupled with mistreatment led to the Faunus Rights Revolution or The Faunus War anyway years later a young Faunus girl named Blake Belladonna was born on the island of Menagerie to two Faunus parents named Ghira and Kali Belladonna._

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Probably 18 (after time-skip)**

 **Height: 5'6" (Minus Ears) 1.68 Meters**

 **Residence: Menagerie**

 **Relatives: Kali Belladonna (Mother), Ghira Belladonna (Father)**

 **Team RWBY Members: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long**

 **Allegiance: Formerly White Fang, Beacon Academy and Team RWBY**

 **Inspired by: Beauty and the Beast**

 **Likes: Tuna, smutty novels, Zwei (sometimes), privacy, Sun being a dork**

 **Dislikes: Racists, the White Fang, Zwei, Sun being a dork**

 **Right Handed**

 **Aura Color: Light Purple**

 **Semblance: Shadow**

 **Described as "mellow" by Arryn Zech her voice actress**

* * *

 _Ace: And this girl joined the White Fang well let's not dance around it a terrorist group well they may not have started out that way that is what they became you know what I'll just let the woman herself explain._

 **Blake: That's right I was a member for most of my life actually you could almost say I was born into it back then things were different in the ashes of War the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus of course despite being promised equality were subjected to discrimination and hate Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings and so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people and I was there I was at the front of every rally I took part in every boycott and I actually thought we were making a difference...but I was just a youthful optimist...Then five years ago our Leader stepped down and a new one took his place a new leader with a new way of thinking suddenly peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us hijacking cargo from used Faunus labor and the worst part was we were being treated like equals but not out of respect Out of fear So I left I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence Instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress so here I am a criminal hiding in plain view all with the help of a little black bow.**

 ** _Jax: That might be the longest winded explanation we've had so yeah that's pretty much it she joined up with the White Fang however she felt Adam Taurus had been going way to far and her soul yearned for something more so after losing Adam on a train she began fighting his White Fang supporters._**

 _Ace: Eventually this drew the attention of Professor Ozpin head of Beacon Academy one of four schools meant to train the next generation to be the elite defenders of humanity against the creatures of Grimm these are the Huntsman and Huntresses some of the most respected warriors on the planet so in a way it's kind of like Hogwarts mixed with Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters._

 ** _Jax: But replace wands, owls, mutant powers and books with Swords, Shotgun Gauntlets, Sniper Rifles and gigantic transforming Scythes like seriously how does she carry the around with her away Blake passed Beacons initiation test with flying colors and she soon found a member of the color coordinated team RWBY led by the youngest huntress in training to ever join the academy in Beacon's history Ruby Rose_ (Pause) _Because that's not confusing at all._**

 _Ace: But thankfully Blake's weapon is not as confusing as that shit she wields the Gambol Shroud a pair twin swords the first resembles a katana which can fold up into a pistol and incorporate dust ammunition._

 ** _Jax: Now 'What's dust you ask' Well I'll tell you it's some kind of magic rock crystal mined from the very planet it's self it is sometimes poetically referred to as "Nature's Wrath" and each dust crystal has different properties depending on the color._**

 _Ace: Dust is surprisingly versatile from vehicles to androids I t can be weaved into clothing, used as ammo, and just directly injecting into a persons bloodstream to give them a boast though I wouldn't recommend it unless you have a very high tolerance for extreme pain but for this we will be focusing only on the dust ammo Blake has used in conjunction with her Semblance this is where X-Men come in a Semblance is a special power grant to everyone and each one appears to a reflection of the users personality Blake's can leave behind a shadow clones to take the hit for her or..._

 **Blake: When you learned I was a Faunus I didn't know what to do so I ran when I realized my oldest partner had become a monster I ran even my...Semblance I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away.**

 _Ace: That's depressing._

 ** _Jax: Right first up the boring and useless one Violet Dust it allows a clone to stay for longer blocking vision of the opponent next up is something actually useful Ice and Earth dust this can trap opponents limbs and block attacks and lastly is the best element Fire dust which can create explosions._**

 _Ace: The katana also has a second mode a chain sickle mode which greatly resembles a Kusarigama a weapon used in ninjutsu to disarm and slice foes which Blake seems to use but instead of using a chain like the real thing it has an extremely tough ribbon she also has a few unorthodox ways of using it like a grappling hook to swing and a sling shot lastly is her sheath which also doubles as a sword it sort looks like a giant meat clever and for some reason by combining both weapons together she fire off purple sword beams._

 ** _Jax: And she's extremely skilled at wielding those swords and see does seem to posse some knowledge in hand to hand combat with an arsenal like that it's no wonder why she was able to join Beacon but luckily she's got more than that._**

 _Ace: Like other huntresses in training Blake can manifest her soul as an Aura is well it sort creates a shield around the body usefully for blocking deadly attacks healing up minor wounds, activating dust and granting other Superhuman abilities for both offense and defensive capabilities and it seems that Blake's is no different which might explain how the sword beam works as stated by Pyrrha all tools and equipment are just conduits for a person's Aura. _

* * *

**Powers, Abilities and **Arsenal** **

**Aura**

 **-Superhuman Strength**

 **-Superhuman Speed**

 **-Superhuman Agility**

 **-Superhuman Stamina**

 ** **-Superhuman Durability****

 **-Minor Healing Factor**

 ** **-Sword Beam****

 **-Blocks Deadly Attacks**

 **-Used both for Offense and Defense**

 **-Unlocking the Aura of Others**

 **Gambol Shroud**

 **-Katana Mode**

 **-Sheath also doubles as a Meat Clever Like Sword**

 **-Gun Mode**

 **- Kusarigama Mode**

 **Dust Ammo Types**

 **-Fire Dust (Burn** **Dust crystals )**

 **-Earth Dust**

 **-Ice Dust**

 **-Violet Dust**

 **Cat Like & Faunus Senses**

 **-Night Vision**

 **-Panoramic Vision**

 **-Stronger Sense of Smell and Hearing than a Human**

 **Skilled Swordsman and Marksman**

 **Some CQC knowledge**

 **Arguably the most competent fighter of her team**

 **Comparable to her Parents (Since Blake is so different from her teammates and friends we can't scale her to them as they have different body sizes, fighting styles, Semblances, training and abilities so we must judge her based on her abilities and own experiences alone like Goku)**

* * *

 ** _Jax: Her acts again like a shield absorbing hits and thanks to her Aura and training Blake has a number of superhuman abilities she is an expert marksmen capable of tagging numerous baby Nevermore attempting escape her stamina lets her fight countless Grimm, Robots and White Fang grunts plus she's strong enough to kill an Ursa with one hit of her Kusarigama oh and she is defiantly fast enough to react to and deflect bullets with very little trouble._**

 _Ace: However it is tough to judge just how superhuman Blake as she doesn't have many measurable feats and surely couldn't compare her to her teammates or fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses in training for a number of reasons one of them being that Aura level varies from person to person for example Yang and Nora would likely have more Aura and more strength given they are brutes second RWBY likes to make reference to Chess 'The Queen has pawns' however it's far more likely these aren't just not just parallels between the two Rooks or Castle are sturdy structures meant to take hits AKA Yang and Nora bishops are fast moving, mobile and agile fighters AKA Weiss and Pyrrha Queens and Kings are strong leaders capable of doing a lot of and they're tough to take down AKA Ruby and Jaune and finally the Knight they're strong fighters who can take some bad hits AKA Blake and Ren meaning they would have lower Aura strength than Yang and Nora but be pretty even with Ruby and Jaune._

 ** _Jax: Well maybe not Jaune because of his Semblance to enhance the aura of others so it would stand to reason he would have more so anyway ** _ ** _ ** _w ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _e ca ** _ ** _n't compare Blake to her teammates or friends however we could compare her to her parents since they are related and thus would share similarities between them Kali is a pretty decent shot with a pistol and knocked out some bat Faunus in a single hit with nothing but a serving tray as a weapon._**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

 _Ace: As for Ghira he can shake off being stabbed like it was nothing and then just keep on fighting which is something Blake has also done shake off a stab wound and then carry a friend to safety Ghira is also strong enough to lift this Wooden Balcony up by comparing it to Ghira's likely height and factoring in his likely weight as well and assuming the likely composition of the wood we estimate this Balcony to weigh at most four tons._

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated numerous Atlesian Knight-130s, Grimm and White Fang members**

 **Defeated Roman Torchwick and Ilia**

 **Competed in the most epic food fight of all Time against team JNPR**

 **Killed a Giant Nevermore Grimm with the aid of her teammates**

 **Tagged multiple baby Nevermores flying away**

 **Killed an Ursa Grimm with one strike**

 **Killed a Giant Nevermore Grimm with the aid of her teammates**

 **Helped destroy a prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates**

 **Beat Team ABRN during the Vytal Festival tournament, with the aid of her fellow teammates**

 **Killed a Grimm Sea Dragon with the aid of Sun Wukong**

 **Assisted with the protection of Vale from a large number of Grimm**

 **Joined the cast of Blaze Blue along with her teammates**

* * *

 ** _Jax: With help from her Teammates they killed a Giant Nevermore competed in the greatest food fight of all time destroyed an Atlesian Paladin-290 Prototype and defeated team ABRN in the Vytal Festival as for solo she killed an Ursa in one blow has defeated the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick and Ilia plus while working with Sun they killed this giant Sea Dragon that shot lightning from it's freaking mouth._**

 _Ace: Blake has proven she is very tough in terms of abilities but she always cut it she has several cat like weaknesses her Aura can only take so much punishment before draining to zero plus she is still somewhat young, inexperienced and mostly relies on hit and run tactics._

 ** _Jax: She also has been known to run away from her problems or get discouraged when some she cares about gets hurt she was also was pretty much an anti-social shut in and even though her Aura protects her she still feels the full force of everything that hits her._**

 _Ace: Her healing has a very clear limit, she has limited ammo and her Semblance does have a limit to how many shadows she can create but luckily she's been working on her flaws if were being honest you'll never find someone her cares as much as Blake Belladonna._

 **Blake: There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it**

* * *

 ** _(Cue Go Green Ranger Go MMPR)_**

 _Ace: Tommy is easily one of the most recognizable people in Power Rangers history of the show he's wielded many different Ranger Powers when Thomas "Tommy" Oliver was just a young child he was an orphan or at least it's heavily implied that he was an orphan anyway a little later in life he was adopted by the Oliver family which sadly got him separated from his brother David who was taken in by a man named Sam Trueheart._

 ** _Jax: At some point during his childhood he began training in martial arts becoming an extremely skilled fighter mastering the likes of Karate while still being very skilled in Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido, Ninjutsu and even MMA we then fast forward to his teenage years when Tommy and his family moved to Angel Grove California._**

* * *

 **Tommy Backround**

 **Real Name: Thomas "Tommy" Oliver**

 **Age: Late teens so 17 or 18**

 **Height: 5'11"/1.8 m**

 **Weight: 214 lbs/97 kg**

 **Formerly Mind Controlled by Rita Repulsa**

 **Was actually Orphaned and Adopted by the Oliver Family**

 **Martial arts: Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido, Ninjutsu and MMA**

 **Has had 6 different Ranger powers but was only on 4 different teams**

 **After College he received a Doctorate in Paleontology**

 **Future mentor to the Dino Thunder Power Ranger Team**

 **Apparently married to fellow Ranger Katherine Hillard in a possible future**

 **Best friends and Rivals with Jason Lee Scott also known as** **the Red Ranger**

 **One of the only Power Rangers with a theme song dedicated to him**

 ** **Once met the Justice League along with his teammates****

* * *

 _Ace: The very same town the Power Rangers happened to live and defend on what is pretty much a weekly basic you see prior to Tommy's arrival a screeching migraine ridden evil she witch named Rite Repulsa and her minions escaped from their prison which was a Galactic Dumpster and no I am not kidding you it was on the Moon for ten thousand years basically this prison was set upon them by the Galactic Sage named Zordon who was now nothing more then a floating head in a tube._

 ** _Jax: And Rita's goal was nothing short of intergalactic domination starting with the nearest planet Earth which is where Zordon was residing probably because he knew Rita would escape to threaten the universe again and wouldn't want to be to far from her luckily for him he had thousands of years to prepare for this so he came up with a brilliant plan_** ** _an absolutely flawless plan where he could call upon the strongest, the deadliest, the most dangerous, the most skilled and the most highly decorated warriors from all around the universe to defend the planet Earth and put a halt to Rita and evil forces forever._**

 **Zordon: Teleport to us five overbearing, and over-emotional humans.**

 **Alpha 5: No! Not that! Not teenagers!**

 _ **Jax: OH God Fucking Damn It All! I forgot all about that shit.**_

 _Ace: Yep a completely asinine plan which really makes you wonder did he just get really lazy or something like not even bothering to figure anything out until the last second and then just throwing something together at the last possible moment whatever it worked out in the end as Zordon granted these five teens Jason Lee Scot, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor and Kimberly Ann Heart the power to morph into Superhumans through the power of the Power Coins, the Power Morphers and the Morphing Grid they became a Superhero Team known to the world as the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers._

 ** _Jax: These Teens were skilled fighters and won numerous battles frustrating Rita but then she came up with a brilliant plan of her own so she was probably like_ (spoken in Rita impression) _'How do you defeat Power Rangers why the answer is simple with another Power Ranger so I will make my own Evil Green Ranger'_**

 _Ace: Using the stolen Green Dragon Power Coin, a stolen Power Morpher and a highjacked connection to the Morphing Grid Rita could turn literally turn anyone into her an Evil Green Ranger meanwhile back on Earth Tommy entered a martial arts competition where he first met the Power Rangers and he ended up facing off against the fearless Red Ranger Jason and two of ended up in a draw earning each others respect but as for Rita she found the perfect candidate to be her Evil Green Ranger._

 ** _Jax: So after defeating an ambush of Putty Patrollers with literally no problem at all Rita appeared to him._**

 **(Wind began blowing in the alleyway where Tommy was ambushed)**

 **Tommy: What's Going On?!**

 **Rita: Tommy I Have Chosen You! (Tommy screamed before being teleported away to Rita's Moon Base)**

 _Ace: Tommy like the others was granted the ability to Morph into a Superhuman known as the Evil Green Ranger granting him similar powers to the others you might say he was 'Green With Evil' so after morphing the first Tommy did was break into the Power Rangers Command Center disabling both Alpha and Zordon luckily the Rangers never gave up hope for Tommy and eventually succeeded in freeing him from Rita's spell._

 _ ** _Jax: The Green Ranger is an insane threat in battle but even well unmorphed the Power Coin does grant Tommy some Superhuman abilities thanks to it and his connection to the Morphing Grid making him strong enough break porcelain without even trying and crush a phone with one hand by completely accident you my ask 'Why is that impressive' and I say try doing it yourself it's like trying to crush an apple using only one hand you're not going to do._**_

 _Ace: According to Movie version of Zack Taylor he jumped over a house the average house is about fifteen feet high and then a little later in the Movie_ _all five of them would_ _jump a chasm which seems to be about forty wide feet and then they fell straight down the chasm into water below with no injures hell their bodies become so tough a normal person can't move their arms and would either break an arm trying to punch them or just knock themselves out cold head butting them as for stamina Jayden Shiba fought for nearly a full day straight._

 ** _Jax: O_ _h and one time while driving a van to escape the cops long story don't ask they got hit by a Train and knocked down a hillside most normal people would die from that but not them they got made it woke up the next morning with seemly no injures._**

 _Ace: Yeah that's seems to be something else the Morphing Grid and Power Coin seem to offer a healing factor for both that or like the time Jayden got a sword completely ran through his shoulder yet was back up in less than a weeks time._

 ** _Jax: You might wondering why we're comparing all these seemly different and unconnected Power Rangers well the answer is simple all Power Rangers get their power from the same Morphing Grid so it not unreasonable to assume all rangers would have comparable powers as for what the Grid actually is it's an energy field which gives power to any_** ** _Power Ranger_** ** _it's even said a universal energy source that as stated by Lord Zedd is only maintained by the balancing out the major forces of good, evil and life._**

* * *

 **Powers, Abilities and **Arsenal** **

**Power Coin & **Morphing Grid Connection****

 **-Superhuman Strength**

 **-Superhuman Speed**

 **-Superhuman Agility**

 **-Superhuman Stamina**

 ** **-Superhuman Durability****

 **-Minor Healing Factor**

 **-Enhanced Senses**

 **-Powered by Chaos (If the White Ranger is Fueled by the white light of goodness it's not unreasonable to believe the Green Ranger has the opposite given there color and where his powers come from)**

 **-Comparable to other Rangers**

 ** **Power Morpher & **The Green Ranger suit******

 ** ** **-Increase all of Tommy's physical stats by a considerable amount******

 ** ** **-Helmet Modifies Voice to make him completely unrecognizable******

 ** ** **-Dragon Shield (Gives Tommy an extra boast in Power over the other Rangers and reflects energy projectiles back to sender it was also basically the first Battlizer used in Power Rangers as it can be passed to others)******

 ** ** **-Ball of Green Lightning******

 ** ** **-Possibly made from some kind of Alien Metallic Fabric******

 ** ** **-Pressure Sealed******

 ** ** **-Self Repairing?******

 ** ** **Dragon Dagger******

 ** ** **-Shots Green Energy Beams, Lasers and Lightning******

 ** ** **-Activates the Dragon Shield******

 ** ** **-Remote controls the Dragonzord******

 ** ** **Sword of Darkness******

 ** ** **-Seismic Wave and Lasers******

 ** ** **Wrist Communicator******

 ** ** **Skilled Martial Artist******

 ** ** **Skilled Swordsmen******

 ** ** **Skilled Marksmen******

* * *

 _Ace: And by Morphing into the Green Ranger Tommy gets a massive boast in all his abilities Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina and Agility you name it he's strong enough to lift a car with little trouble and this massive laser cannon on the moon meant to shoot down space ships topping it off Power Rangers can Matrix around laser beams but I mean why bother with dodging when they can just flat out tank them like nothing plus once he tanked a freaking missile from the fucking Batmobile and no I'm Not Kidding he even was able to survive getting smashed into the Moons surface by the thirty story one hundred seven ton Black Dragon which was actually just a modified Dragonzord._

 _ ** _Jax: He can jump to the top of the giant sized Zords he can move so fast he appears to be a blur in fact enemies seem confused on where he's at could this mean he's faster than eye sight it is a possibility _ ** _._**__**_

* * *

 ** **Feats****

 ** **Fought the likes of Goldar, Scorpina, Lord Drakkon and Lord Zedd****

 ** **Defeated numerous monsters some of which can destroy buildings****

 ** **Survive a Batmobile Missile****

 ** **Withstood getting slammed into the Moons surface by the Black Dragon****

 ** **Lifted an enormous Laser Canon****

 ** **A clone of Tommy with all of the Green Ranger's powers and abilities fought on par with the White Ranger****

 ** **Nearly succeed in destroying the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Forced them to use the Megazord just get him away from them)****

 ** **Helped defend the Earth for well over a year****

 **Superior to Rito Revolto, who can dodge Lord Zedds lightning bolts**

 **Tanked a blast of Lord Zedds magic**

 **Participated in the Legendary Battle where he was contending with numerous other and younger Power Rangers (Tommy: I may be old but I can still pull it off)**

* * *

 _Ace: Over his shoulders the Green Ranger wears the Dragon Shield which is more than just something fancy looking it gives him more defense and has the ability to reflect projectiles in Super Mega Force it was shown to create a giant green diamond in front of it's user that is seemly invisible to enemies while In his fights Tommy wields the Dragon Dagger which shoots energy beams lasers and lightning his secondary weapon is the Sword of Darkness a blade the can fire lasers and send energy waves through the ground to create explosions and if Tommy doesn't have a weapon on hand he can charge up energy in the palms of his hands creating a ball of green electricity that he can launch at foes._

 _ **Jax: Jeez with all these powers, abilities and skills it's no wonder he was nearly to defeat the Power Rangers actually defeat** **Goldar, Scorpina and even this guy Lord Drakkon who was an older evil alternate version of himself and he even held his own against Lord Zedd but if he's good at anything it's improvising, adapting and forming a plan of attack on the fly.**_

 _Ace: Tommy Oliver is undoubtable a badass but don't over estimate him because not even he can do everything on his own even though he is a skilled martial artist he's still just a teenager drafted in the middle of high school so he doesn't always make the best choices when it comes to certain matters like the fact he_ _is willing to sacrifice everything he has for the sake of his goals he is also pretty hotheaded and is prone to fighting with teammates when his loyalties are thrown into question this may explain why he had such a fear of not fitting in with them of working for Rita speaking of Rita also traumatized him for quite some time leading to another fear becoming like his alternate self Lord Drakkon and lastly his connection to Morphing Grid can be overloaded with strong enough hits forcing him to change back into Tommy._

 ** _Jax: So yeah this is a very traumatized and tormented young man who finds it very difficult to accept failure despite this he has proven himself time and time again as true hero and loyal friend who is even willing gave up his own powers to restore his friends he'll stop at nothing to protect his friends, family and most of all the Planet at the end of the day ya gotta respect Tommy Oliver._**

 **Tommy: You know there was a moment back there when I almost gave up. But then I realized, it's not just the costume and powers that give me strength. I **t's who and what I am inside that really empowers me.****

* * *

 _Ace: Alright the fighters are ready let's settle this argument here and now._

 ** _Jax: It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS!_**

* * *

A woman walked through the forest twigs, grass and leaves crunching under her feet she had black colored hair and a sword strapped to her back connected to a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip she was walking through a forest she was wearing a long white coat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top the crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline additionally she wears a white belt over black fitted pants wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top the left boot however has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh each boot bears an emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt she also had a scar on her left abdomen but that wasn't the weirdest part for some reason she had cat ears this was Blake Belladonna Ex White Fang and member of team RWBY and she was dreadfully lost on her walk all of the suddenly a blue portal opened in front of her with a thunderous boom it cracked with electricity and a young man with long hair fell out landing on the ground chest first he stood up a moment later unharmed Blake noted he was wearing a green jacket with a black under shirt black pants and black shoes with some kind of necklace around his neck and a green head band tied around his forehead this was other then Tommy Oliver and he was a Legendary Power Ranger but the strangest part for Blake was that his eyes seem to glow green as he stared at her this surprised Blake at first but quickly drew her sword out and pointed it at Tommy

Blake: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Tommy took some kind of hand held device out of his pocket as he stared at her knowing he was being threatened

Tommy: Names Tommy Oliver but you already knew that didn't you Hmph you can't fool me Rita I'll get out of this illusion by winning this fight I'll show you the true power of a Dragon Now It's Morphing Time DRAGONZORD!

Tommy held the device out in front of him it opened cracking and glowing with green electricity and energy began pouring out in waves Tommy's body began glowing to it was all coming from the gold coin in the center of the device a bright green flash blinded Blake temporally as the coins symbol appeared behind Tommy when the light died down Blake saw that Tommy had changed outfits from normal clothes to some kind of tough looking green battle suit it had golden, green and white colored wrist and shin guards that had white colored boots and gloves underneath them along with shiny golden shoulder pads covering him **(Ever see the episode of Green Ranger vs Ryu from Super Power Beat Down by Bat In The Sun that's the suit design I went with for the Green Ranger in this battle because it's a really good looking suit it's just an awesome look for him this is probably the Green Ranger's best look the second best redesign while keeping the original design in mind that I've seen for a Power Rangers suit second only to the Movie Version from 2017 and that's high praise considering it was a big budget movie)** after getting over the surprise Blake narrowed her eyes

Blake: Nice suit but I doubt it'll hold up.

The Green Ranger put his arm up raising it up to chest level his hand was open and a green light formed in his palm

Green Ranger: You haven't seen anything yet Dragon Dagger Now!

A large green, silver, black and gold colored dagger appeared in his hand and he gripped it tight in his outstretched hand it seemed extremely sharp he held the dagger up by his head soon the dorsal fins on the helmet changed colors from green to silver the color moved from front to back this actually made the suit look better and brought out the red gem on his head even more spinning the weapon in his hand the Green Ranger dropped into a fighting stance holding the Dragon Dagger in a tight reverse hand grip aiming it toward Blake who got into a fighting stance herself both her hands on her sword's handle

Green Ranger: _She's got a great sword stance it seems she's no stranger to a fight and that is an i_ _nteresting weapon she's got there I wonder what it can do._

Blake: _That's a s_ _trong stance with a solid posture he was well trained this will be a difficult fight._

Blake: If it's a fight you want than I'll be happy oblige.

Green Ranger: Alright then Let's Go.

With that both fighters charged forth blades ready to be swung at their foe

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 **(Cue This Will Be The Day RWBY)**

The blades met creating a flash of sparks as the Dragon Dagger deflected the Gambol Shroud as both fighters dashed passed the other Blake turned fast swinging her sword back the Green Ranger raised his dagger blocking the strike with a loud clang the Green Ranger placed his other hand against the dagger holding the sword back the cat Faunus gripped her sword with both hands trying to push forward neither give an inch fed up with this Blake fired off a few rounds from her weapons pistol function hitting him in the helmet visor the bullets bounced harmlessly off the Green Ranger's helmet but they were enough to get him to back up Blake rushed forward landing a few good slashes creating sparks the Green Ranger blocked the last one and deflecting the sword he swung the Dragon Dagger at Blake's gut only to slice straight through an after image Blake back and switched the Gambol Shroud to its Chain Sickle mode holding onto the ribbon she swung it surrounding herself in fast moving circular motion the Green Ranger held his Dragon Dagger in a reverse handed grip swinging it blocking the Chain Sickle the Green Ranger swung his dagger harder and knocked the Gambol Shroud away Blake caught her weapon again Green Ranger ran two fingers across the back of the Dragon Dagger causing the silver blade edge to glow green and spark with electricity and with a slashing motion lightning flew from the blade Blake used her After Image the clone which was cut in half well the lightning split a tree knocking it down starting a fire as Blake jumped up onto a tree her blade acting as a grappling hook she swung up landing on a branch she open fired at her foe using fire dust the Green Ranger jumped back evading the bullets before pushing off the ground with both feet jumping more than ten feet into the air he stabbed the Dragon Dagger into the tree and was now on the cat Faunus's level Blake changed her weapon back into its sword mode by flicking the weapon to the side the Green Ranger calmly pulled his Dragon Dagger free dropping onto a branch below just a little bit under the cat Faunus

Green Ranger: That all you got Cat Girl.

Blake: Hmph Not even close.

The Green Ranger spun his weapon for a moment he then drew his arm back before throwing his Dragon Dagger at Blake full force blade pointed at her less then a second later he rushed forward pushing a foot off the branch Blake deflect the dagger knocking it up into the air causing it to spin the Green Ranger did some hand movements charging power in his hands before thrusting his hands aimed toward the cat Faunus launching some kind of a powerful orb of electricity energy Blake sheathed her sword as the attack approached before pulling the sheath off her back gripping it in both hands thrusting her arms down she did an overhead strike sending out a light purple colored sword beam the attacks colliding for a short time before exploding creating a large amount of smoke the Green Ranger spun mid-air through the smoke as he grabbed his Dragon Dagger he brought it down colliding it against the Gambol Shroud she was blocking with both swords the Green Ranger landed on the same branch and clashed weapons again they struggled neither giving an inch until Blake jumped back while triggering her weapon's pistol creating a fiery After Image it exploded a moment later launching the Green Ranger back into the tree Blake sheathed her weapon again and raised it above her head regaining his senses the Green Ranger stood up straight and raised the Dragon Dagger up to the lips of his mask and began playing it like a flute but it created the sound of a triumphant trumpet causing his golden Dragon Shield to blink green he then calmly starts walking toward Blake much to her confusion getting over it fast the cat Faunus sent out another overhead strike creating another light purple sword beam tearing into the bark of the large branch just before the attack reached the Green Ranger a large green diamond shaped shield appeared in front of the Power Ranger the light purple sword beam struck the diamond shield halting the Green Ranger for a moment he began struggling to step forward as his shield and Blake's attack began glowing brightly the Green Ranger's feet slowly gave way pushing him back a little bit

Green Ranger: _It's Not That Easy To Beat A POWER RANGER!_

With one final step forward the sword beam was suddenly deflected by the diamond shield returning it to sender Blake used another after image and the clone was sliced in two and landed on a different tree branch before using her Chain Sickle mode and wrapped it the Green Ranger waist with a mighty pull Blake sent the Green Ranger up into the air in a circle motion slamming him into the ground cracking it Blake jumped off the tree pulling her weapon up raising the Green Ranger off the ground into the air her feet slammed into his stomach knocking the wind out of him before they both smashed into the ground Blake standing over him she took the time get her katana back and raised both the sheath and sword part of her weapon and as she brought it down the Green Ranger blocked in time with his Dragon Dagger holding back the Gambol Shroud in his mind the Green Ranger felt something off time slowed down for his as he felt something snap he looked over to behind Blake who's face was contorted as she tried to over power him he saw see Rita standing there

 _Rita: What's wrong Tommy going to die here all alone I thought you were better than that or did I and Zordon put to much faith in your abilities it would seem you're not really worthy of the Green Ranger's _power after all.__

Blake: I suggest you surrender.

Green Ranger: Just Shut Up.

 _Rita: It's not like you can make me you don't have the power to so you and your supposed friends will lose and then I'll make you my pet again._

 **(Music ends)**

 **(Cue Time To Say Goodbye RWBY)**

Green Ranger: That's It No Mister Nice Green Ranger!

The Green Ranger deflected her swords causing them both to become imbedded in the ground right next to his head he grabbed ahold of her wrist he planted and his boot against her shoulder he swung free hand into a fist colliding it hard against her check sending her stumbling back the Green Ranger flipped up to his feet before rushing forward and leapt into the air his foot hit a nearby tree allowing the Green Ranger propel himself off and land a solid kick hitting Blake right in the temple knocking her back the Green Ranger rushed her again slicing her cheek with the Dragon Dagger leaving a scratch behind Blake's aura glowed sealing the wound shut almost instantly the Green Ranger drove his knee into Blake's gut causing her to back up and bend over holding her gut the Green Ranger jumped into the striking Blake's cheek with jumping spin kick sending the cat Faunus sprawling onto her hands and knees taking advantage of this the Green Ranger by jumping up to thrust his Dragon Dagger down Blake quickly swapped ammo just before the blade pierced her back she pulled the trigger while using her semblance leaving behind an ice clone trapping the Green Ranger's wrist and hand Blake rolled away getting to her feet she aimed fired ice dust bullets freezing the Green Ranger's feet the Dragon Dagger glowed before blasting a laser shattering the ice clone like glass freeing Tommy's hand and wrist the Green Ranger was about to blast his feet free only for Blake to throw her weapon which around the dagger and pull it from his grasp causing it to become imbedded in the ground behind the cat Faunus

Blake: You won't be doing much without that.

The Green Ranger simply raised a hand above his head causing a Smokey green glow to form in it

Green Ranger: Hmph I've still got plenty of tricks left.

Out of the glow formed an entire sword the silver blade was sharp and curved with markings near the hilt and large red gem a white handle with a gold mark on the bottom and a red tassel hanging from the handle the Green Ranger then stabbed the sword into the ground creating a small explosion shattering the ice around his feet now free the Green Ranger did some fancy sword spinning tricks before bringing the Sword of Darkness up in front of himself with both hands griping the blade in a defensive position Blake crouched before lunging forward the Green Ranger quickly blasted his feet free just in time to block a slashing barrage just before the cat Faunus flipped into the air and lunged passed him using her shadows he turned blocking that strike as well Blake lunged again appearing behind him before going in for another which the Green Ranger narrowly parried this as Blake went to again Tommy predicted where she would and struck with his dagger forcing her to block into and flip back the Green Ranger slashed again and was blocked but this created an opening allowing the Green Ranger to swing his fist forward hitting her right in the face smack dab on the nose stunning her the Green Ranger then proceeded to head but her only Blake flip back allowing a simply clone to take the hit Tommy brought the Sword of Darkness down forcing Blake to parry she followed this up by swinging her sheath the Green Ranger easily deflected this before blocking Blake's overhead strike as Blake another swing the Green Ranger drove his elbow into Blake's side swinging the Sword of Darkness up he sliced the cat Faunus in the shoulder drawing blood staining the white coat a little before the wound slowly healed up the Green Ranger jumped into the air and did a spin kick knocking Blake away causing her back to slam hard into a tree and fall to the ground with a roll the Green Ranger retrieved the fallen Dragon Dagger from the ground he pointed both it and the Sword of Darkness at Blake who was holding her shoulder as it finished patching itself up

Green Ranger: Looks like the tables are turning.

Blake: Well you what they say looks can be deceiving.

Green Ranger: We'll see about that.

Both the Sword of Darkness and the Dragon Dagger's blade glowed green with energy before blasting a pair of twin green lasers out Blake reacting fast quickly used her shadows dodging the attacks by side stepping with her semblance leaping into the air Blake pulling her weapons trigger Blake sent a stone clone flying at the Green Ranger followed up by a fire clone behind it Blake landed on a branch of the tree she had just crashed into the Green Ranger sent out a bolt of green lightning from his Dragon Dagger striking the stone clone completely obliterating the top half with the Sword of Darkness he sliced the bottom the bottom half in two only to see the next attack the Green Ranger crossed his arms before getting hit by the fire clone which exploded creating a large smoke screen covering the area with a blinding fog

 **(Music Ends)**

Blake reloaded her weapon as the black smoke started clearing she spotted a kneeling figure hunched over in the smoke once it all cleared Blake could now see that the Green Ranger was hunched over breathing heavy arm resting on his knee both weapon handles held tightly in his hands

Blake: _By Oum h_ _e's a lot Tougher than he looks this will take longer than I thought._

Green Ranger: Huh not bad that actually hurt me pretty bad Cat.

The Green Ranger's breath had stabilized at last as he stood up to full height both of his hands clutching his weapons he spun the Sword of Darkness around and was now holding it in a reverse grip he thrusted it straight into the ground sending a seismic wave through the dirt creating an explosion under the tree Blake was standing on destroying the bottom part

Blake: What the...

 **(Cue I May Fall RWBY)**

As the tree fell the Green Ranger crouched before lunging straight toward the cat Faunus tackling her off the falling the tree they both slammed into another tree cracking the branch the Green Ranger grabbed onto a branch above them he swung and then swung forward kicking Blake through the branch Blake flipped mid-air using he chain scythe mode it around a tree allowing her to away and land on another tree pulling her weapon back she turned just in time to see the Green Ranger lunging at her drawing her sheath she put her weapon back into katana mode and blocked the Sword of Darkness by crossing her swords in an X fashion the Green Ranger thrusted his Dragon Dagger into the cat Faunus's gut only for Blake jumped back with a shadow clone Blake landed on a branch and began running along the tree branches as she did she changed ammo the Green Ranger followed after

Green Ranger: Get back here this isn't over!

the Green Ranger followed after her

Blake: _Okay_ _I going to need a new strategy_.

The Green Ranger suddenly appeared far off to Blake's left Dragon Dagger aimed at her switching the katana to gun mode Blake took aim herself both combatants fired at the same time the Gambol Shroud pistol function shot out fire dust bullets while the Dragon Dagger shot out green lasers as they ran every shot missed hitting just behind the two warriors catching the trees on fire the Dragon Dagger blasted green lightning out forcing Blake to jump up while lunging to the side avoiding it the Green Ranger mimicked her and leapt up into the air as well Blake extended her katana once in range they slashed creating sparks from their weapons the two began leaping between tree to tree weapons clashing mid-air the Green Ranger put more strength into the strike sending Blake falling through away she crashed through numerous trees before slamming into stone pillar knocking it over the cat Faunus fell to ground with a groan of pain as her aura began sparking taking out her scroll she her aura level had dropped to just about half moments later the Green Ranger landed aimed his Dragon Dagger again and blasted Blake's scroll with green lightning destroying it completely Blake got to her feet again and the cat Faunus looked back passed the stone pillar to find that they were near some familiar looking ruins which were somehow back in the same condition they were in before team RWBY and JNRP got there _**(Note: Remember where RWBY fought that Nevermore)**_

Green Ranger: Ready to give up yet?

Blake: Not yet I won't fall to you.

Blake quickly switched to her chain scythe and threw it at the fallen pillar when it wrapped around she gave a hard pull with both arms before swinging it straight at the Green Ranger who raise the Sword of Darkness to slice the pillar clean in half the Green Ranger then rush forward as Blake sheathed her weapons just before her midsection was sliced through she used her after image to dodge to the side she brought her hands together raised above her head and brought it them down sledge hammering the back of the Green Ranger's helmet sending him sprawling across the ground the Green Ranger regained his footing and rolled to a crouch stopping just before a sheer drop off a cliff as Blake launched herself into the air weapons drawn once again thinking fast held the Dragon Dagger in a reverse grip Tommy blocked the katana well the Sword of Darkness blocked the sheath the Green Ranger dropped to his back drove his foot into Blake's stomach grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over him causing her to fall

 **(Music Ends)**

The Green Ranger stood up breathing heavy he placed the Sword of Darkness on his shoulder as his breath began steady once again

GR: So I guess that's that.

 **(Cue Die RWBY)**

As Tommy turned to leave a black ribbon wrapped tightly around his waist and he was pulled off of the cliff as well the Green Ranger found himself in a free fall he some how caught up to his opponent and Blake just over an arms length away the cat Faunus glared at him Tommy returned this but you of course couldn't see this because of his helmet's visor Blake used her shadow to the Green Ranger in the gut sending him crashing into the rocks he however did manage to flip in the air as he flew and stab the Sword of Darkness into the cliff face while the cat Faunus used her weapons chain scythe to wrap around a large column of rock and she swung up safely onto a stone platform in the center of the ruins thinking the fight was over she began walking away knowing he just couldn't hang there the Green Ranger sent out a seismic wave blast from the Sword of Darkness sending it up the cliff slide rocks of varying sizes began falling down and Tommy flung himself upward at least sixty feet up into the air his feet landed on one on the large rocks the Green Ranger kept jumping on from rock to rock as fast as he could go till he reached the top and largest rock he took a few steps back then rushed forward jumping eighty feet heading in an arch he rolled as soon as he hit the ground and had now safely landed on the same stone platform as the cat Faunus causing her to turn to face him again as he stood up to full height he placed the Sword of Darkness on his shoulder again Blake was surprised by his abilities but her face didn't show it he was standing on the side opposite to her and then two began circling each like hunger vultures just waiting for a fresh kill to be left all alone

Blake: _That was one hell of a leap just how strong is this guy is he even human._

Green rangerR: _Okay so this cat lady is tougher than I thought I'll need to finish this soon._

Green Ranger: You can't get rid of me that easily so how about we finish this.

The cat Faunus pointed her katana at Tommy she spoke resolve clear in her voice

Blake: I won't back down and I won't run away not anymore.

Stabbing the Sword of Darkness into the ground Tommy raised his now free hand up energy came into his palm and ball of green electricity started forming in the Green Ranger's gloved hand Blake put her katana in the sheath and held the weapon at her side thrusting the swords up she sent out another sword beam only to met by the same ball of green lightning they struggled for a moment before the clash of opposing power caused both attacks to explode violently sending dust everywhere blinding both fighters grabbing the Sword of Darkness handle the Green Ranger sent out another seismic wave which went right under Blake's feet and blasted apart the stone under her it shattered apart the cat Faunus used her semblance to keep herself from falling she appeared on top of one of the pillars surrounding them her feet hit and she used that to launch herself through the smoke she unsheathed her katana as she flew toward the Green Ranger who reacted fast blocking both sword strikes with his weapons this was followed by a shockwave cracking the stone floor as soon as Blake's feet hit the ground she used after image to shot passed Tommy she swung her weapons aiming for her opponents back the Green Ranger managed to move the Sword of Darkness to his back in time blocking the attack both struggled trying to overpower the other their weapons created sparks

Green Ranger: You'll have to try harder than that.

Blake: Alright then how about this.

The Green Ranger knocked both swords away turning he swung his Dragon Dagger and Blake jumped avoiding it rushing forward as she started pushing her semblance as she attempted a slash attack with both swords Tommy barley blocked by the he tried to counter Blake already disappeared and slashed his back she began creating multiple shadow clones hardly even waiting for the last one she made to fade by doing this she was actually able to numerous slashes on the Green Ranger creating sparks but not cutting through it in the slightest Blake aimed for the legs next knocking the Green Ranger off his feet the cat Faunus appeared below him and kicked Tommy straight up he slammed the stone ceiling as he fell Blake threw her katana in Kusarigama's mode causing it wrap around his waist she pulled slamming the Green Ranger into the floor cracking both the ground and his visor forcing him to release his weapons as dust from the impact clouded their vision the Green Ranger grabbed ahold of the ribbon and sliced it with his Dragon Dagger picking up the gun he threw it through the dust cloud and Blake barley caught it retrieving the Sword of Darkness the Green Ranger leapt into and brought down his blades on the cat Faunus who barley blocked the strike in time Tommy sent an electric charge through his Dragon Dagger zapping Blake causing her arms to go into spasms and forcing her to her swords and draining her aura even further the Green Ranger drove his knee into her gut as he sheathed both blades

Green Ranger: I'll end this now.

Blake: No not like this.

The cat Faunus attempted to throw a punch Tommy easily dodged caught her wrist with his free hands and flung her over his shoulder slamming her into the ground only for her to disappear and reappear a few feet away breathing heavily as weakness spread through her body the Green Ranger kept on her by doing a Liu Kang bicycle kick Blake crossed her attempting to block the last kick sent her skidding away as soon as Tommy's feet hit the ground he rushed forward jumping up high again he began spinning like a screw driving his white boots into her arms her aura kept the attack from doing to much damage whatever was done healed up the Green Ranger landed again and started throwing a rapid assault of punches aimed at Blake's crossed arms striking them again and again Blake dodged the last one and actually struck the side of Tommy's helmet with a left followed by right cross striking him twice cracking the visor a little more Tommy caught the last one and punched her in the gut sending her sliding back to pillar her back slammed into cracking it a little bit as her aura drained to near zero drawing the Sword of Darkness and Dragon Dagger he rushed forward he stabbed the dagger right into her gut Blake's her hands quickly grabbed ahold of his wrist keeping it from going deeper until Tommy let out another blast of lightning from the Dragon Dagger blasting straight through Blake's stomach forcing her to let go and cover her wound the Green Ranger than thrusted the Sword of Darkness directly through Blake's heart before blasting a laser from the sword burning a hole straight through to her back ripping the sword free the Green Ranger let her body fall to the ground as he posed holding the sword in front of his helmet as it dripped with the blood of his fallen foe

Green Ranger: Game Over! This is my nightmare.

Blake: _I'm sorry Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Sun_

 **KO!**

The Green Ranger began walking away from the battle arena as Grimm closed in on Blake's body and began eating away at it

* * *

 **(Cue Go Go Power Rangers Power Rangers 2017** **Movie** **Theme Song)**

 _ **Jax: Sorry RWBY fans we know you all probably wanted a win but unfortunately this wasn't it hell Power Rangers vs RWBY isn't the fight you want as we will probably be able to answer all the Power Ranger vs RWBY fights right now.**_

 _Ace: Well what actually matters is that this was certainly an interesting match to tackle but Tommy ultimately had better and broader training a stronger and more versatile arsenal way tougher armor and a slightly better healing ability however they were pretty even in terms of stamina as both could potential fight for a full day plus Tommy's more interesting powers matched Blake's Aura._

 ** _Jax: But the Green Ranger clearly had the superior strength, agility, durability and speed as he could survive monsters that could destroy buildings and a beat down from the thirty story Black Dragon which would put him at building level and move faster then eye could track in short bursts way above anything Blake's aura to stop or protect her against or keep up with even if we compared her Ruby even though that would be unreasonable because Ruby's semblance is speed but for the sake of argument we'll do anyway her absolute best speed feat comes from the RWBY Red trailer here we see her fighting monsters while firing bullets and where she was seen defeating about twenty four Beowolves before a single sniper shell could hit the ground these monsters are about eight feet tall and the shell didn't go that deep into the snow meaning it didn't fall all that far a metal shell casing like this would take about a second to fall eight feet so Ruby fought and beat twenty four monsters in point eight of one second that's about four thousand six hundred and three miles per hour or about Mach six speeds or less than six times the speed of sound for those who want to get technical that's about one point nine times slower than Tommy even though he could reach those speeds in bursts and it's more so when you consider he's superior to Rito Revolto, who can dodge Lord Zedds lightning bolts a lightning bolts return stroke is twenty two million miles per hour nearly forty eight times faster than Ruby._**

 _Ace:_ **(Surprised)** _Wow I am impressed you knew all that_ **(Coughs)** _as for strength we mentioned Blake would be comparable to her father Ghira who lifted this wooden balcony which we estimate to be about four tons to compare Tommy lifted this giant laser canon measuring Tommy's height comparing it to the canon factoring in the weapons likely composition and taking into considering what the weapon is meant to do we can estimate to weight Fifty Tons!_

 ** _Jax: But wait the Green Ranger was lifting that thing on the Moon._**

 _Ace: Right taking that into account and switching to Moon gravity that would be about sixteen thousand and six hundred pounds about eight tons twice Ghira's lifting feat who still struggled to lift this thing and needed help to get it up and get out if we had to estimate a Power Rangers full strength would be about ten tons even using Ruby lifting that Nevermore as a Blake feat Tommy is still stronger as this Nevermore would only likely weigh about five tons and here's why Grimm don't have bones or muscles when they fade all that's left is thick black smoke implying they aren't even made of matter and are rather made of some kind of magic so even giving it a weight at all is being nice and that's still half of Tommy's potential._

 ** _Jax: It's also worth noting that Gambol Shroud could hardly scratch the Green Ranger's given it's always had a difficult time with tougher armor like that Spider Droid or the Nevermore's skin adding insult to death Tommy was also the better battle stagiest given he's taken on have been around for thousands of years._**

 _Ace: Blake's semblance was hard to predict and counter but even it had it's limits to how far it could go let's explain each Semblance has a limit to how far it can be pushed or used as Emerald stated in Volume three attacking two minds gave her a splitting headache and in Volume five she used her semblance to effect ten minds at once the strain of such an attack literally caused her to pass out so something like could effect Blake if she strained her shadows to much._

 ** _Jax: Aura also isn't as solid of a defense as everyone thinks sharp enough weapons have been known and shown on more than one occasion to just go right through it like when Adam cut Yang's arm clean off with no trouble and there was nothing to imply she had lost any Aura at all and again in volume five Adam stabbed Sienna right in the gut going clean through her Aura killing her how do we know she had Aura you ask well why wouldn't the leader of the White Fang have Aura is my question to you hell we've seen Ghira get stabbed in the back cutting into his Aura and we know he has it because it flickers before hand._**

 _Ace: So overall Blake was outmatched in this fight The Winner is Tommy Oliver The Green Ranger._

 ** _Jax: Next time on the Contest of Champions._**

* * *

A woman dressed in a blue, red and gold skintight outfit that had lines going over the suit flew through the air she had blonde hair blue eyes she had a red sash wrapped around her waist that was held on by a golden clip and was flapping in the wind she stood about five foot eleven and seemed to weigh given her body size one hundred twenty four pounds a yellow glowing energy field was surrounding her she was moving at super speeds she suddenly blasted ground ward before see calmly landed on an island covered in nothing but grass looking up the blonde began tapping her foot as looked up moments later a green light came shooting from the stars like a comet a it soon impacted the landing in front of the blonde she was hardly affected by the aftershock of the crash fire spread all around the crash crater as a redheaded woman emerged the bottom part of her hair seemed to be set a flame and she was wearing a two piece suit dark and light purple suit with silver and green she had purple fingerless gloves and arm guards along with a matching pair of boots her eyes glowed green she stood at about six foot four and by her body size seemed to weigh one hundred and fifty eight pounds the blonde woman she cracked her knuckles and neck as her hands began glowing a fiery yellow the redheaded woman's hands started glowing green

?: I'm here to welcome you to Earth, Now Go Home!

?: You are not the ruler of me.

?: Then bring it on sister.

 **FIGHT!**

 **CAPTAIN MARVEL VERSUS STARFIRE**


	15. Chapter 12 Captain Marvel vs Starfire

_Ace: These two combatants today are both_ _deadly_ _super heroine femme fatales with impressive alien powers._

 ** _Jax: So let's make them fight to the death._**

 _Ace: Captain Marvel War Bird of the Avengers._

 ** _Jax: And Starfire Alien Princess of the Teen Titans_** ** _I'm Jax and his name is Ace._**

 _Ace: And it's our job to compare powers, feats, weapons, abilities and armors to see who would win in a Contest of Champions _.__

* * *

 _Ace: Before she became the Warbird of the Avengers before and even before she became a Super Heroin see was simply known as Carol Susan Jane Danvers and she was the oldest child of three other siblings all of whom were boys they lived in a Traditional Boston home with their single father named Joseph Danvers he was a contractor who believed in the merits of hard work._

 ** _Jax: Amen to that brother ahem well things weren't_** ** _exactly_** ** _ideal for the Danvers family but Carol loved her father and eagerly sought to prove herself as an equal to him and her brothers such as when Joe built their summer home in Cape Cod she insisted and worked just as hard as her brothers only seeking his approval poor girl I know what that's like to have a disapproving father IT'S MY LIFE TO LIVE DAD._**

 _Ace:_ Oh um **(Awkward uncomfortable cough)** _Anyway Carol_ greatly _enjoyed reading and her dream the dream she likely had every night was to become an astronaut and to go well beyond the stars of the solar system traveling to distant worlds going on crazy adventures sadly for them her father could only send one of his children to College but sadly for Carol there was one obstacle she could never overcome._

* * *

 **Captain Marvel Backround**

 **Real Name: Carol Susan Jane **Danvers****

 ** **Height: 5'11" (180.34 cm)****

 ** **Weight: 124 lbs. (56 kg)****

 **Aliases: Ace, Binary, Black Widow, Catherine Donovan, Carol Daniels, Captain Whiz Bang, Cheeseburger, Karolya Danilovska, Linda Danvers, Major Danvers, Ms. Marvel, Warbird and Venom**

 ** **The oldest child of three other Siblings****

 ** **Born to a Traditional Boston home****

 **She had a childhood dream of being an Astronaut and going to space**

 ** **Air Force call sign: Cheeseburger****

 ** **Former Air Force, NASA, ** **Avengers********

 ** ** ** **Avengers Clearance: Alpha********

 ** ** ** **Had a "cat" named Chewie which was actually an alien********

 ** ** ** **Once had feelings for Spider Man********

 **She flares her nostrils as a poker tell**

 **Was once a raging alcoholic**

* * *

 _ **Jax: Yep turns out her father was a sexist prick that never believed women could be equal to men get jeez what an Asshole like seriously man get with the times man it's the twenty first century Hmph so he sent his middle child Steven off to college despite Carol's superior grades again man** **later on Steven ended up dying because he enlisted in the military despite Carol's pleading and was tragically KIA so Joe drowned himself in alcohol to quote Carol '...You ran off to hide in the bottom of a bottle and pretended like your little boy wasn't dead' wow that's harsh but whatever it's but no big deal.**_

 _Ace: No big deal dude her brother died and her father is a depressed alcoholic._

 _ **Jax: I meant for Carol.**_

 _Ace:_ **(Disgusted groan)** _You know what your insensitivity in unbelievable and was a bad alcoholic once too heck it got so bad Tony Stark marvels resident alcoholic said she had a problem anyway when Carol turned eighteen just a few months later she turned her back completely on her father and signed up to join the US Air Force in order to be a pilot and get a degree through the military and even after her brothers death got her to go and see her family once agian she never truly felt excepted by her father._

 ** _Jax: Now on to less depressing matters during her time in the Air Force Carol reached the top of her class and graduated she even got to fly an experimental jet that shot down by some asshole named Ghazi Rashid and she was tortured for several days but she escaped somehow with a broken leg and serious injures after making it to a CIA Safe House she got a promotion to Air Force Intelligence working with the likes of Nick Fury, Logan and Ben Grimm were she went up against the likes Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth and Natalia Shostakova you know the future Black Widow._**

 _Ace: She later partnered up with a man named Colonel Michael Rossi and the two fell in love but that all changed when he was shot down and presumed dead afterward she signed up with NASA becoming the youngest Security Captain where she became embroiled in the schemes of the interstellar alien known as the Kree Empire they were a race of warriors she even ended up befriending one of them and his name was simply Captain Mar-Vell._

 ** _Jax: Carol was later kidnapped by a robot called Cyberex and_ _then hospitalized by a mind controlled Iron Man afterward she was kidnapped again by Yon-Rogg an enemy of Captain Mar-Vell who came to the rescue her but in the fight Carol ended up getting knocked into a device called the Psyche-Magnitron which blended her DNA with that of Kree making her a half Kree-Human hydrid and granting her awesome Super Human powers._**

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **-Superhuman Strength**

 **-Superhuman Stamina**

 **-Superhuman Durability**

 **-Superhuman Agility**

 **-Superhuman Reflexes**

 **-Flight**

 **-Space Flight**

 **-Flash Precognition/Cosmic Awareness/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness**

 **-Contaminant Immunity**

 **-Photonic Blasts**

 **-Energy Absorption**

 **-Regenerative Healing Factor**

 **-Minor Molecular Control**

 **-Binary Install**

 **-Experienced Spy**

 **-Multilingual**

 **-Master Pilot**

 **-Master Combatant**

 **-Talented Journalist**

* * *

 _Ace: After quitting NASA and writing a best selling book she worked for the Daily Bugle in the Women's Magazine where she experienced a mental break down developing a duel identity where Carol would black out and do some hero work when that was taken care of she rose to the world as a new Super-Heroine named Ms. Marvel she was eventually invited to join the Avengers things went well until one day Mar-Vell died of lung cancer._

 ** _Jax: Carol went under numerous Super Hero names she's been including Ms. Marvel, Binary, Black Widow and War Bird then one she decided to take up her fallen comrades name as her new Captain Marvel and as it turns out she was great for superhero teams thanks to thanks to her superhuman strength, durability, agility, speed and the power fly many times the speed of sound._**

Ace: She also has multiple superhuman senses the ability to subconsciously anticipate the moves of her opponents though this power isn't exactly reliable and activates randomly but she also gained a seventh sense.

 ** _Jax: But that's not even the best part she has the ability to manipulate molecules regenerate from wounds and she can fire powerful laser beams from her hand to hit objects and foes at long ranges._**

 _Ace: These laser beams are actually Photonic Blasts meaning Carol can fire concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and finger tips which leads us to her next power energy absorption by absorbing energy Captain Marvel can enhance her already impressive abilities but Carol can take this a step farther by entering into her Binary mode the Binary Install greatly increases all of Carol's powers._

 ** _Jax: Now that's an understatement if I ever heard one in this form Captain Marvel is so much more powerful it's not even funny she can fly faster than light once punched Rouge all the way to the Moon that's over two thousand miles away from Earth one time she single handily was fighting War Ships well resisting the pull of a Black Hole she kept the Sun from going Super Nova and once blew up an entire Planet hell it's said Binary has the power output of fucking star hell it seems she go even farther with this to as powerful as fucking a White Hole._**

 _Ace: Even without that power Captain Marvel can take really big hits from some of the most power beings in the Marvel Universe and giving just as much though she is not invincible her energy absorption has a limit and can overload her in no realized as mentioned she was a really bad alcoholic and she be rather brash at times which led to her setting of a second Civil War between superheroes._

 ** _Jax: God Damn it Carol really well whatever she's still a badass who I would not recommend messing with._**

 **(Carol stood over a downed Ronan who looked up at her as he tried to get back up)**

 **Carol: Surrender!**

 **Ronan: Never!**

 **Carol: (Scoffs) See we got something in common after all. (Carol draws her fist back and knocks out the Grand Accuser with one final punch)**

* * *

 _Ace: Starfire real name is Koriand'r and she was a princess before she came to Earth, before she became a hero and became a Teen Titan you see millions of miles from Earth in some far off galaxy there is a planet known as Tamaran filled with humanoid beings known as Tamaraneans and this is where she was Princess but her origins are not as light hearted as her usual happy, cheerful and somewhat naïve demeanor would imply._

 ** _Jax: Yeah it's pretty damn dark you've been warned you see she one of three children born to the royal family she was either the middle child or the youngest child life was going pretty good for her so far then war broke out Koriand'r was sent to train with the Warlords of Okaarnas._**

* * *

 **Starfire backround**

 **Real name: Koriand'r**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Weight: 158 lbs.**

 **Aliases: Princess Koriand'r , Kory Anders**

 **Once led a rebellion**

 **Former princess of Tamaran**

 **Member of the Teen Titans**

 **Has a Giant Silk Worm named Silky as a pet**

 **Really likes mustard a lot**

 **Has many other siblings**

 **Became a Model at one point**

 **Has a fear and deep seeded hatred of Clowns (Understandable)**

 **Her powers are controlled through her emotions (Namely her Joy, Righteous Fury and Boundless Confidence that we know of)**

* * *

 _Ace: While fighting in this war Koriand'r and one of her sisters Komand'r AKA Blackfire were either traded in attempt to make peace or were captured and used for well-You know what I'll be blunt here she was tortured as a sex slave for six long goddamned years yeah I'll just let that shit sink in eventually after they finished with her she handed over to a group of scientist for experimentation._

 ** _Jax: But luckily she wasn't turned into some horrible monster mutant nope she gained more powers beyond absorbing sun light to fly now she also had impressive Superhuman Strength, Speed and durability no exactly the best thing to give to an alien prisoner if you ask me._**

 _Ace: Yeah it wasn't a good idea at all she survived and managed to escaped thanks to her great rage after some falling out with her sister Komand'r and sometime in a rebellion she found her way to Earth from a slave ship where she met the Teen Titans a premier team of Superhero teenagers at last Koriand'r found a new friends and family among the heroes so she decided to stay on Earth and join the team so thankfully she had great skills for a super heroin._

 ** _Jax: So she chose the only name that fit truly Starfire and fought along the Titans through multiple battles preserving justice and defending the weak._**

 _Ace: But most of that are thanks to her powers which are impressive and numerous._

* * *

 **Power and Abilities**

 ** **Tamaranean Physiology****

- **Superhuman Strength**

 **-Superhuman Durability**

 **-Superhuman Stamina**

 **-Energy Projection/ **Star Bolts/Eye Beams****

 **-Energy Absorption**

 **-Flight**

 **-Interstellar Travel**

 **-Linguistic Assimilation**

- **Self-Sustenance**

 **-Advanced** **Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills**

- **Aviation**

 **-Firearms**

 **-Swordsmanship**

 **-Medicine**

 **-Intimidation**

 **-Leadership**

 **-Tactical Analysis**

* * *

 ** _Jax: Meaning she's got Superhuman strength, durability, stamina, speed and the power to fly thanks to her natural ability of absorbing ultra violet rays which she can channel into her Star Bolts she can even manipulate this energy like taking it away from a Kryptonian._**

 _Ace: She can easily lift an elephant and a giant spear one handed fly through the Skeleton of a large Demon and fight against this Brainiac chick she can easily break the sound barrier and she can go light speed in space and her as for long range her Star Bolts are extremely powerful and precise capable of blowing up entire ships and knocking down Wonder Girl a Super Boy clone and Brainiac 8 with these things._

 ** _Jax: The Nova Blast can one shot Brainiac's ship she's also way tougher than the amazon Grace Choi and can tank hits from some demon guy who's kind of like Shazam she can even fight against Wonder Woman and Donna Troy won the Amazon Tournament._**

 _Ace: So plenty of impressive feats but even she has her fair share of problems her Energy Absorption is limited to Ultra Violet Rays she can often lose her temper causing massive damage she has a fear and hatred of clowns and she has a tendency to misunderstand Earth's culture also she's pretty naive._

 ** _Jax: But still she's a loyal friend and a trusted Titan who always fight for what she believes in._**

 **(Komand'r was floating above a downed Koriand'r her eyes glowing red)**

 **Blackfire: That's right bow down before you're Grand Ruler.**

 **Starfire: You may be the Ruler of this Planet But You Are Not The Ruler Of Me! (Blackfire charges and throws a giant ball a giant ball energy only for Starfire to jump over it the two sisters flew at each other and Starfire grabbed the red gem on Blackfire's causing it spark as a giant ball of red energy started to forming around them)**

* * *

 _Ace: Alright the fighters are ready let's settle this argument here and now._

 ** _Jax: It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS!_**

* * *

 **(If I could actually animate this shit and put it up on You Tube it would be a 3D battle Captain Marvel model from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite and Starfire's model Injustice 2 of course because they look freaking great)**

A woman dressed in a blue, red and gold skintight outfit that had lines going over the suit flew through the air she had blonde hair blue eyes she had a red sash wrapped around her waist that was held on by a golden clip and was flapping in the wind she stood about five foot eleven and seemed to weigh given her body size one hundred twenty four pounds a yellow glowing energy field was surrounding her people called her Captain Marvel and she was moving at super speeds she suddenly blasted ground ward before see calmly landed on a small island covered in nothing but grass and trees looking up the blonde began tapping her foot as looked up moments later a green light came shooting from the stars like a comet a it soon impacted the landing in front of the blonde she was hardly affected by the aftershock of the crash fire spread all around the crash crater as a redheaded woman emerged the bottom part of her hair seemed to be set a flame and she was wearing a two piece suit dark and light purple suit with silver and green she had purple fingerless gloves and arm guards along with a matching pair of boots her eyes glowed green she stood at about six foot four and by her body size seemed to weigh one hundred and fifty eight pounds the blonde woman she cracked her knuckles and neck as her hands began glowing a fiery yellow the redheaded woman saw this as a challenge and her hands started glowing green as she got into a defensive stance she was known around the galaxy as Starfire

Captain Marvel: My name is Carol Danvers and I'm here to welcome you to Earth, Now Go Home!

Starfire: You are not the ruler of me.

Captain Marvel: Alright then bring it on sister.

 **(Cue Captain Marvel Theme Marvel vs Capcom Infinite)**

Both combatants reeled their arms back charged up energy in their hands thrusted them forward and fired the beams launched forward struck each other head on in a struggle the force of the collision started pushing both heroines back they both added more even power increasing the blasts size the clash of power between the two beams caused a violent explosion launching both females back Captain Marvel slid on the ground while Starfire stopped midair both rushed into the smoke created from the blast Starfire swung a kick and Captain Marvel raised her arm blocking the strike with her forearm cracking the ground underneath them Captain Marvel put more strength into her arm and pushed Starfire's leg away before sending her left arm into the younger woman's gut Starfire shot her eye beams blasting Captain Marvel away she flew back spun around slammed and her feet into to stop herself Starfire landed on the ground as Captain Marvel stood up to full height and cracked her knuckles

Starfire: I see you are quite tough but I suggest you surrender.

Captain Marvel: Huh gotta admit that hurt you're a lot better than I thought kid but I'm not about to give up.

Both heroines blasted off the ground they began flying all around the island ramming into each other at high speeds each blow creating massive shockwaves scaring away the birds and other animals causing them to either fly off run away or dig under ground their fists clashed sending out a larger shockwave both back up and fired a point blank energy blast pushing them both back Captain Marvel added a second hand increasing the blasts size forcing Starfire to drop down a bit to evade the attack once the blast went over her head Captain Marvel blitzed around her kneeing the Tamaranian in the stomach the Avenger then grabbed the Titans leg and rushed down toward the island to slam her opponent into the island creating a decently sized crater creating smoke under a blinding smoke confusing the Warbird Starfire used this chance to kicked Captain Marvel in the stomach with all her strength sending her foe flying through the smoke Captain Marvel stopped on the edge of the small island a hand over her gut as the smoke cleared showing no one was there

Captain Marvel: _Okay now that hurt now where the Hell did she go._

Starfire: THE INCOMING!

Captain Marvel looked up to see Starfire rushing her at full speed Captain Marvel crossed her arms and got tackled through the cliff side of the island they both slammed down through the rock and smashed into the ocean floor the Avenger drove her knee into the Titans gut knocking her off Starfire flipped around to straighten herself in the water Captain Marvel flipped/turned around to face the Tamaranian again the Avenger slammed her feet into the ocean and launched herself off to swing a punch at Starfire who blocked with her forearm Starfire swung her leg up and Captain Marvel blocked it with her knee and retaliated with a right cross striking Starfire in the check they started exchanging a flurry of blows with both blocking and striking back Starfire knocked the Avengers arms away grabbed her head and slammed her forehead into the older woman's dazed but not done Captain Marvel broke her opponents grip and sent an uppercut that launched Starfire out of the water sending her up about forty feet once she stopped she stared down at the water holding her sore jaw

Starfire: _She is stronger than I thought._

The Tamaranian wiped a little blood off her lip with her free hand charging up her Star Bolts she fired at the spot where Captain Marvel was the older heroine crossed her arms allowing the energy blasts to strike her planting her feet firmly in the sand she blast off right into the line of fire Captain Marvel rammed into Starfire taking the two up even farther reeling her fist back Captain Marvel punched Starfire sending flying away toward the distant Jump City

Captain Marvel: Okay I'll Show Even More Than!

Captain Marvel off after her going full speed Starfire recovered and fire her eye beams forcing Captain Marvel to block by crossing her arms uncrossing them Captain Marvel dispersed the attack and fired her own large blast from a hand Starfire dodged the attack once it was in range spun around and flew into the city with Captain Marvel following closely behind at her own speed Starfire quickly split off from the chase disappearing losing he follower due to her faster speed and Captain Marvel reached the center of the city she glanced around not seeing her opponent

Captain Marvel: Great can't seem to spot her or where sh-

The Avenger was interrupted as a great force collided with her back revealing that Starfire flew into her at full speed and slammed both her fists into the former Air Force Pilots back sending her crashing into a nearby glass skyscraper Captain Marvel smashed and rolled on the floor breaking it until she finally broke through to the other side dazed she caught herself in the mid-air dazed she tried to collect herself only for Starfire to come flying over the building and punched her in the gut sending her flying into the concrete below forming a giant crater and breaking a gas pipe the Titan fired energy beams from both her hands and then followed it up with eye beams striking Captain Marvel in the gut creating a large explosion making the Titan stop and cover up

Starfire: I hope that hurt.

She descended to the ground a few feet from the blast and looked toward the blazing burning inferno he saw a silhouette of a woman's figure walking through the fire Captain Marvel emerged from the flames seemly unharmed from the attack her fists glowing with incredible power her face contorted in absolute rage Starfire was surprised by this but held her stance and composure as she returned the glare

Captain Marvel: Now that really hurt.

Starfire: Well that is the point isn't it after all we are fighting.

Captain Marvel: Good now let's go bring it on.

Captain Marvel blasted the photonic energy in her hands at Starfire who barely dodged the attack causing blast to miss and shoot right passed her and strike the building burning a large hole straight through it Captain Marvel rushed forward kicked Starfire in the side before grabbing ahold or her head slamming her into the pavement and flew down the street well keeping Starfire pinned to road a crater forming under them as they went on once they slammed into another building Captain Marvel spun and threw her opponent up to the ceiling cracking it greatly as the Titan slammed into it she recovered and dodged another punch from Captain Marvel grabbed her arm spun her around and smashed her through the ceiling falling to the Starfire slammed her feet into the floor cracking it as jumped up sending herself through the hole in the ceiling and rammed both her fists into the Avengers stomach sending them both flying upward through the ceilings of the building they smashed through the roof and Captain Marvel finally recovered charged power energy up in her hand and blasted Starfire in the back knocking her away with a number scratches on her back Captain Marvel held her gut as Starfire spun around both breathing hard

Starfire: _How can I defeat this enemy._

Captain Marvel: _Okay then I'll have to step this up notch use all of my powers._

Captain Marvel and Starfire channeled energy into their hands they both charged forth they threw own punch fists colliding with an energy charged punch both began exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks each more damaging then the last neither giving an inch Captain Marvel ended this by back flipping and double leg kicked Starfire in the jaw causing her head to snap back she flipped back over and threw an assault of punches to the Titans gut Captain Marvel put both her hands together raised then above her head and brought them down on Starfire's head sending her to the ground Captain Marvel blasted downward after her for Starfire recovered just before she slammed into the ground she fired her eye beams upward Captain Marvel crossed her arms and Starfire added more power increasing the size of her eye beams it slowed her down for a moment but she was able to resume flying down with some struggle

Captain Marvel: That Doesn't' Work On Me Remember!

Starfire: NO No Come The On Just Go Down Already You Clorbag Varblernelk!

Captain Marvel: You Know I Have No Idea What That Means But I Feel Offended So Now Answering For That One Too!

Sweet began dripping down Starfire's face as Captain Marvel finally went full speed going straight through Starfire moved at the last possible second causing the Avenger to miss slamming into the ground rather than ram into her shakily Captain Marvel stood up holding her head taking advantage Starfire rushed in with her own combination of strikes punches and kicks all aimed to the stomach and head causing Captain Marvel to stagger back with one mighty punch to the face she sent the Kree hybrid flying into the side of a stone building Starfire channeled her energy into her hands and fired twin beams from her hands hitting her foe in the gut blasting Captain Marvel through the wall Starfire turned and began walking away only for

Captain Marvel: BINARY INSTALL IGNITION !

Turning back around Starfire witnessed half the building being blowing up forcing the Titan to cover her head to protect the area was covered and when the dust settled or cleared away and the rubble stopped falling Starfire looked up to see Captain Marvel she was walking calmly to the edge of the buildings floor a glowing flame like energy field surrounding her entire body once it reached the top of her head her hair rose up the aura became much more intense as she opened her eyes revealing that they had changed to match the flame like energy field that was surrounding her Starfire stared at this odd transformation that her enemy had undergone as Captain Marvel was examining her hand for a moment until she clenched it shut tightly as Photonic Energy flowed around it

Starfire: W-what are you?

Captain Marvel: Well I call this power Binary kid in this form I'm actually much more powerfully and now well You Are Going Down!

With that Captain Marvel crotched down low and launched herself forward shattering the remaining part of the building Captain Marvel shot passed her foe and landed behind Starfire in a crotch she was now moving much faster than before Captain Marvel slowly stood up to full height and crossed her arms Starfire turned with a look of absolute shock on her face as Captain Marvel turned around Starfire quickly turned around drew arm back and threw a punch only for the Avenger to simply raise her arm up to block the strike without flinching the shockwave that followed cracked the ground under them

Starfire: What how is thi-How are you-?

Captain Marvel: I thought you had more to offer I'm disappointed.

With that Captain Marvel sent a powerful uppercut which collided with Starfire's jaw sending her flying upward creating a shockwave the Titan shut straight up into the sky shooting passed the clouds then through the atmosphere Starfire finally regained herself she sent her arms back coming to a stop she began rubbing her jaw and with a turn of the head she saw she was in close proximity to the Moon meanwhile back on Earth looking up Captain Marvel stared at the spot where Starfire went growing impatient she uncrossed her arms crotched again and took off into the air she blasted straight up after her opponent through the clouds before entered the atmosphere

Starfire: _OH the man o_ _kay yeah that really hurt._

Starfire recovered only to see Captain Marvel coming toward her at an incredible speed meaning she had already closed the distance of the Earth to the Moon in just about a second Starfire's let out a yell of fury as her hands and eyes glowed with energy

Captain Marvel: Now that's more like it bring it on kid!

Starfire took off like a green comet flying at a much faster speed thanks to the zero gravity soon the two heroines collided together Starfire was sent back Captain Marvel didn't relent she charged forth again the Titan reacted fast catching the Avenger's wrist with a spin she sent her flying into the Moon's surface Starfire rushed back to the Moon and smashed into Captain Marvel before realizing a ton of energy from her body creating a giant green ball of destruction greatly damaging the Moon as the ball dissipated Starfire was tired from that attack but see saw Captain Marvel hunched over the energy around her flicking

Starfire: _Yes now is my chance._

The Avenger let out a scream as the flame like energy exploded from within reigniting even stronger than before

Captain Marvel: Thanks for the energy Now Have A Taste Of Your Own Power!

Starfire could only stare in shock as Captain Marvel rushed punching the Titan face sending her flying back toward the Earth not willing to let her recover the Avenger charged forth once again to start throwing a barrage of punches striking her opponent while flying after her Starfire however was unable to defend as each blow came in more crushing than the last with one final punch Captain Marvel sent Starfire into the Earth's gravitational pull

Starfire: _How is she so strong._

Captain Marvel: You're going down I'll End It Now!

Captain Marvel boasted after Starfire entering the atmosphere to tackle the Tamaranean they both began heating up as the hit reenter speeds like a small flaming comet soon they crashed into the crashed into the island they began on burning the whole thing to cinders Captain Marvel flew back and aimed both her hands at the downed form of Starfire charging up a large powerful blast of photonic energy

Captain Marvel: I'LL USE EVERYTHING I'VE GOT SO TAKE THIS STELLAR STREAM!

The Avenger unleashed the full power of her attack consuming the whole island and Starfire along with it vaporizing everything in Jump City all the civilians could see was an enormous mushroom cloud and an energy beam shooting above the city missing it completely luckily before it flew off in space in some random direction as for Captain Marvel she was floating over the destroyed island she wiped sweat away as she left her binary form returning to normal

Captain Marvel: Phew Good thing I missed the planet on that one.

?: **Come in Danvers did you accomplish your mission.**

Captain Marvel: Yes sir Director Fury the target has been eliminated but she pushed me to far I had to go all out Sir.

Director Nick Fury: **W** **ell you did what you had to either way the deed is done now then return to base damage control is on the way.**

With that Captain Marvel shut off her com and took off into the air heading back to home base

 **KO!**

* * *

 **(Cue Assemble Avengers 2012)**

 _ **Jax: Huh you know she's right if she didn't miss that world would have been fucked.**_

 _Ace: This was certainly an interesting fight to tackle Captain Marvel held the edge in in sheer strength, durability and raw power while Starfire held the categories of speed, agility and more unique powers but still neither one held so much of an edge they couldn't keep up in one way or another._

 ** _Jax: Both could survive in the vacuum of space and absorb energy but it's not quite what it seems Captain Marvel could absorb any type of energy while Starfire was limited to only Ultra Violet Rays now you may ask why couldn't she just overload Captain Marvel like we said could said happen well Captain Marvel absorbed power from Galactus_**

 _Ace: Meaning it's very unlikely any energy attack Starfire could throw at Captain Marvel would overload her not even the Nova Blast remember Binary has the energy output of a star._

 ** _Jax: 'Okay what about when manipulated energy to beat that Kryptonian Starfire could just do that and win' that wouldn't work either the moment the Star Bolt hits Captain Marvel it's converted it Photonic Energy._**

 _Ace: However that all changes when Binary comes into play that form greatly increases all of Captain Marvel's abilities pretty much taking away Starfire's speed advantage and any other advantage she may have had plus Photonic Blasts are way more powerful than Starfire's pesky Star Bolts hell Starfire's body didn't stand a chance against a full power Binary Stellar Stream which can destroy whole planets sure she's tougher than Grace Choi but Grace isn't really that tough to begin with the best we could say is that maybe Starfire could be on par with Donna Troy who can tanks Moon busting attacks but also keep in mind we're being nice and overestimating her and again Captain Marvel destroyed an entire planet and has star level power._

 _ ** _Jax: Hell one of Captain Marvel feats let her reach White Hole levels of power which also allowed her to stop a Super Nova ultimately Starfire really didn't stand a chance in the long run mostly thanks to Captain Marvel already having the strength, durability and raw power advantage so basically Binary is just overkill at that point._**_

 _Ace: The Winner is Captain Marvel._

* * *

 ** _Jax: Next time on the Contest of Champions._**

A man wearing yellow-orange and black courier jacket, black jeans with the union jack sign spanning across his leg, tabi shoes and brown sling bag on his back that was holding a metal object with two prongs he was standing on top of a building observing the city below he seemed to be in his late twenties he stood at about six foot and seemed to weigh about one hundred eighty pounds that's when he spotted a dark shadow moving along the wall of an alley

?: _What the hell was that._

The man found this suspicious so he jumped off the four story building and landed in the alley to find a metal door slightly ajar thinking that's where the figure went the man slipped through the door into a dark room his fingers sparking with electricity only for the door to shut behind him plunging the room into totally darkness the man looked around the room his eyes glowing blue unbeknownst to the man a figure rose up it's eyes glowing red

?: We've really screwed up now.

The man turned only for a powerful object to collide with his body sending him flying into the metal door knocking it off its hinges the man flew back into the alley and slammed into the opposite wall when the man looked up he spotted the figure was a man he stood five foot ten one hundred ninety pounds he had very pale skin he was wearing a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back on his lower body, he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes his hand shifted into a blade as the first man stood up and pulled the metal rod out off his back it and his hand sparked with electricity as the man who hit him came to a stop

?: I'm taking you out this is where you die nothing personal.

?: Okay pal hitting me that was your first mistake this was your second now I'm taking you out so bring it on Monster!

COLE MACGRATH VERSUS ALEX MERCER


	16. Chapter ? Rules Updated

_Ace: Hey everyone we know you all were probably expecting Cole Macgrath's run down but no at least not right now sorry about that._

 ** _Jax: Yeah we're working on finishing up the Goku vs Saitama Remastered fight however we knew we couldn't leave you guys hanging._**

 _Ace: So we decided to do something for you all and that's why we are going to update the rules of this series as well they haven't been changed from season 1._

 ** _Jax: And we feel that we could make some tweaks and changes to make them even better._**

* * *

 **CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS RULES UPDATED**

 **#1:** The combatants can only know of each other if they do know each other in canon in both official universes otherwise, they cannot know each other's move-sets even if they do know of each other in canon, no one is allowed to prepare for the fight although they are allowed to know the other combatants name.

 **#2:** A battle has to end with the loser dying (though not necessarily at the hands of the winner) or at least "dead" as far as physical forms are concerned (for example, being reduced to little more than a ghost, or gods and similar characters left with no working mortal avatar to continue fighting with).

 **#3:** Pacifist combatants will not have their peaceful nature interrupt the fight, and both combatants will have any personality restraints from killing removed. (Meaning the characters used in every battle are driven to try kill the other regardless of personal restraint or ambitions)

 **#4:** All other traits will be represented with accuracy based on the combatants' canon universes. In addition, _all_ consistent and canon sources available during the time of the episode's release will be examined by the hosts.

 **#5:** Characters with multiple incarnations, such as Link, Spider-Man, Dead Pool, Godzilla and so on will be composites combining the best aspects of their various incarnations, unless said incarnation is drastically different from other incarnations. If a specific incarnation of a character is chosen, the canon used will most likely be the most popular depiction.

 **#6:** To get as many common abilities as possible, the warrior will be shown at their latest depictions or their oldest age as an active combatant.

 **#7:** To ensure fairness, no player influences can be present during the battle. This includes player-customized move-sets (in the case of _Final Fantasy_ and _Legend of Zelda_ ) as well special combatant training from player (in the case of _Pokémon_ ).

 **#8:** No physical outside help will be allowed in the battle. (With certain special exceptions in the cases of Summons, Ghosts, Sprits, AI Companions etc.)

 **#9:** In order to ensure a completely fair fight each character must be taken and used at their maximum potential not just from some random point in their timeline with every power, weapon, ability, transformation, weaknesses short comings and faults taken into account.

* * *

 _Ace: That was it sorry it's not Cole's run down but next time we will be doing the Prime Conduit followed by Alex's run down Blacklight Zeus._

 ** _Jax: In the mean time read Goku vs Saitama Remastered we will be putting a lot of work into that._**


	17. Chapter 13 Cole Macgrath vs Alex Mercer

**(Cue The Final Battle Epic Orchestral Music)**

 _Ace: An entire city goes to Hell super powered beings run rapid in the streets and is on the brink of collapse._

 ** _Jax: Or you could get luckily and end up like these two getting yourself some sweet ass super powers even though they never really wanted them to begin with._**

 _ _ _Ace: Like Cole Macgrath the Infamous Prime Conduit.___

 ** _ ** _ ** _Jax: And Alex Mercer Prototype of the Blacklight Virus ** _I'm Jax and his name is Ace._**_**_**_**

 _Ace: And it's our job to compare powers, feats, weapons, abilities and armors to see who would win in a Contest of Champions _.__

* * *

 **(Cue Cole Macgrath theme Infamous 2)**

 _Ace: As a young child Cole Macgrath was pretty average he grew up in a pretty normal place and time he went to school like anyone else eventually he graduated from High School but dropped out of college and got a job as a Bike Courier to well 'Mostly just to piss off his parents' which already implies that there is a strained relationship between them Cole learned parkour and ran from the cops with his best friend Zeke Dunbar._

 ** _Jax: He even had a girlfriend Trish Dailey but before that he got hit by a truck a freight truck and bounced back in a few days with minor injures he of course didn't tell his super hot nurse girlfriend the full story anyway everything in life was going good for Cole until-_**

 _Ace: Until the day he was given that fateful package to deliver-_

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Full Name: Cole Macgrath**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Age: 27 (Infamous 2 he was 26 in infamous 1)**

 **Alias: Kessler, Electric Man, The Terrorist, Coach, The Demon of Empire City, The Prime Conduit, The Devil, The Patron Saint of New Marais**

 **High School Graduate, College Drop-out**

 **May be Ambidextrous**

 **Was arrested for robbery**

 **Skilled in Parkour and Urban Exploration**

 **Former Bike Courier**

 **Has to take sponge baths since gaining his powers**

 **His backpack has the Sly Cooper logo on it**

 **Weirdly became a vampire once**

 **Has a less than fruitful relationship with his Parents**

 **Married to Trish Dailey in an alternate Timeline and had to daughters with her**

 **Phone Number:** **555-0127**

 **Can be Kind Of Edgy at times but not as much as Evil Cole (Or Shadow the Edgehog)**

* * *

 ** _Jax: Now that's kind of chilling nice I like that by the way before we go on with this and I forget there are like three or more different timelines for these games but we will be primarily be focusing on the Good Karma Run or the Hero Route since that's the canon story we follow the main timeline as proven in Second Son the Canon Cole is a damn Hero._**

 _Ace: Right hold on and strap in Ladies and Gentlemen because this origin is about to get well complicated to say the least because OH BOY! This origin story is a real tricky pickle with a great plot twist so we'll do our best to explain the whole thing before there were three timelines there was one and in this timeline Cole ended up getting powers marrying Trish and together they had two daughters who were possible twins._

 ** _Jax: They enjoyed a pretty happy live all things considered but all that changed when an enormous Conduit called The Beast rose up this monster spread a disease called The Plague brilliant name their that only affected Humans but not Conduits and double bonus it could raise those with the Conduit gene up to save their lives but only at the expense of others and rather then fight it future Cole ran with his family._**

 _Ace: But sadly fortune did not favor poor Cole and his family The Beast perused them relentlessly and eventually caught up with them so tragically the new Macgrath family died leaving Cole all alone but by that point it was to late to fight to save anyone Cole had lost everything he wanted to protected and the world was going to hell this however was not the end Cole now realized what selfish actions caused so he discovered and used an all new dangerous ability to make a one way trip to the past once there he changed his name to Kessler took over the First Sons and sped up the development of the Ray Sphere._

 ** _Jax: The First Sons were a group a of criminal scientist a_** ** _Secret Society_** ** _that sought a way to transcend humanities limitations under Kessler they found the Conduit Gene a rare mutation within humanity much like the X-Gene and X-Men only with slight differences you know humans reject cause they're different and we hate different people anyway the Ray Sphere was a device built to activate the latent Conduit Gene._**

 _Ace: So Kessler decided it was high time to put his plan into action to mold his alternate younger self into a real Hero the savior he failed to be so he hired Cole to deliver a packet put the Ray Sphere on a timer and sent it off with him even though he was worried his younger self wouldn't survive after some time the Bike Courier end up in the Historic District ironically enough and got a call from Kessler who offered him five hundred dollars to open the box and well-_

 **(Cue Explosion Sound Effect)**

 _Ace: It almost immediately activated in his hands and sent out a devastating blast leveling many city blocks and taking thousands of lives and at the center of it all laid Cole Macgrath alive but changed after spending some time in a coma Cole woke with superpowers Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Healing and the power to control and generate electricity._

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability & Stamina**

 **Electrokinesis**

 **-Lightning Bolt**

 **-Arc Lightning**

 **-Overload Burst**

 **-Precision**

 **-Pulse Heal**

 **-Electric Drain**

 **-Bio Leach**

 **-Psychic Vision (Mind Reading)**

 **-Thunder Drop**

 **Electromagnetism**

 **- **Electromagnetic Shockwave****

 **-Megawatt Hammer**

 **-Gigawatt Blades**

 **Miscellaneous powers**

 **-Induction Grind**

 **-Static Thrusters (Used for flight, gliding and maneuvering)**

 **-Polarity Wall**

 **-Kinetic Pulse**

 ** **-Arc Restraint****

 **-Radar Pulse**

- **Induction Launch**

 **-Lightning Tether**

 **Grenades**

 **-Electrocution Grenade**

 **-Sticky Grenade**

 **-Double Grenade**

 **-Stalker Grenade**

 **-Ice Grenade**

 **Blasts**

 **-Alpha Blast**

 **-Lightning Hook**

 **-Sniper Blast**

 **-Detonation Blast**

 **-** **Graviton Blast**

 **-** **Shatter Blast**

 **Rockets**

 **-Redirect Rocket**

 **-Sticky Rocket**

 **-** **Freeze Rocket**

- **Tesla Missile**

 **-Missile Bolt**

 **Bolts**

 **-Pincer Bolt**

 **-Artillery Bolt**

 **-Magnum Bolt**

 **-** **Bolt Stream**

 **Induction and Detonation Launch**

 **Cryokinesis**

- **Ice Launch**

 **-Frost Shield**

 **-Ionic Freeze**

 **Weapons**

 **-Amp**

 **-Three Pronged Amp**

 **-Katana**

 **-Club**

 **Weather Control**

 **-Lightning Storm**

 **-Ionic Vortex**

 **-Ionic Storm**

* * *

 ** _Jax:Though something else went wrong well he was in said coma the streets were taken over by three gangs each led by a conduit Kessler and the First Sons Sasha and the Reapers and lastly Alden and the Dust Men and the police couldn't do a damn thing about any of it and the city went into quarantine._**

 _Ace: Luckily for Cole he had just the means to fight back get the Police Force to regain their fighting sprit and earn the trust of the city even though he was blamed for the bomb by mostly struggling with making the right choices he can launch various forms of electricity grenades, rockets, bolts unleash shockwaves to knock things and foes back you name it he can even channel it into his strikes this includes his main melee weapon the Amp he can also somehow read minds._

 ** _Jax: He can detect other sources of power and even tell the difference between a normal person and something else these powers also let him heal others restrain people or drain them of their life with leaching off them it's rather dark so he tries not to use it he can even form a pair of blades with his hands pull himself toward objects and freaking fly._**

 _Ace: Well that's not entirely accurate more like he glides-_

 ** _Jax: On come the hell on what else would call this_ (Shows both fights against The Beast in Infamous 2) _Other Than Fucking Flying._**

 _Ace: Fair enough and after absorbing the powers of Kuo he added Cryokinesis to his arsenal he can even create various shields to deflect and withstand attacks not that he really needs to because he can take just about everything thrown at him he can even call down nature wrath for stabbing ice spikes to impale foes twisting tornados and destructive lightning bolts from the sky._

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Sasha, Alden Tate, Lucy Kuo, Joseph Bertrand the Third, Kessler (Who is his future self and can manipulate White lightning) and The Beast AKA John White**

 **Lifted a broken antenna**

 **Survived getting run over by a Truck (Without Powers)**

 **Resists Mind Control**

 **Makes huge jumps with and without powers**

 **Shrugs off bullets from all types of guns, point blank explosions, a speeding train, falling of buildings, Golems projectiles, falling rubble and mortar fire**

 **Survived getting squeezed by The Beasts hands**

 **Took on six factions**

 **Successfully stopped the Beast and the plague with the RFI**

 **Once sunk aircraft carriers with lightning bolts (former peak, pre-Beast)**

* * *

 ** _Jax: Despite everything that makes him so awesome he has his fair share of down falls._**

 _Ace: He was defeated by and had some powers taken by the Beast large bodies of water are a fatal weakness his Heroic morality makes his job harder he Lacks in combat experience having a career that spanned under a year at most will do that he Needs to recharge to maintain powers and healing factor and While he is invulnerable to electricity he can be harmed by White lightning such as against Kessler though he still managed to beat him._

 ** _Jax: And that's exactly what makes this guy so bad ass Cole Macgrath is true hero through and through capable of making impossible decisions when no one else could he really was the only one who could save the world._**

 _Ace: And finally when all was said and Cole put his life down sacrificing himself to save millions from the Plague once and for all-_

 **(A boat carrying Cole's body is seen floating away lightning in the shape of a ? mark suddenly strikes it)**

 _ **Jax: Or Did He?**_

 **Cole: I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost.**

* * *

 **(Cue Alex Mercer theme Prototype)**

 _Ace: In the World of Prototype there is an organization known as simple Gentek the group was founded by a man named by Dr. Raymond McMullen on November 1st in the year 1976 they recruit only the best Gentek scientists became key researchers of the Redlight virus and later the creators of the Blacklight virus. It is highly secure and has borderline paranoid security measures one of its employees even goes so for as to describe the company as a "network of need-to-know silos" how very interesting._

 _ **Jax: Due to his expertise in the complex field of genetics the Blackwatch the black ops military force responsible for the containment of biohazard/viral outbreaks contacted him to continue their viral biological weapons research fast forward to the future and this is where a man named Doctor Alex J. Mercer comes into play but before that he experienced a brutal childhood spent in abject poverty along with nine years in Foster Care I know that feeling though for him Foster Care was better because well his parents weren't the best he did have his big sister Dana.**_

 _Ace: Well determined to leave that life behind Alex had no friends and couldn't care less about what others thought of him he only found solace only in his work he studied eventually his gifted intellect and aptitude in science provided him just such an opportunity he went to college studied Columbia University where he earned a doctorate degree in Genetics some time after this he was given a job at Gentek he worked for them until-_

 ** _Jax: Until he found out that he and the others doctors were expendable and consider liabilities so he stole the project he was working on and fled from the Blackwatch with the Blacklight virus in hand while the other Doctors were likely executed with a bullet between the eyes but even running as fast as he could he was still cornered at Penn Station so he broke the vial was shot down and on that day Alex Mercer died-_**

* * *

 **Alex Backround**

 **Full Name: Alex J. Mercer**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 190 lbs.**

 **Age: 29, 2 (since he's actually dead and it's the virus that was holding all of Alex's memories)**

 **Alias: Zeus and The Prototype**

 **Looked up to his sister Dana as a parental figure**

 **Took Interest in Fighting and Martial Arts**

 **Spent nine years in Foster Care**

 **Studied at Columbia University**

 **Has a Doctorate degree in genetics**

 **Borderline Sociopath**

 **Codename: ZEUS, DX-1118 C**

 **Former Gentek Employee & ****Head of Gentek Research project: Blacklight**

 **Now Referred to as 'It' since being infected**

 **His clothes are actually made of Bio-Mass**

 **Dennis Detwiller: "No cute fuzzy bunny in Alex Mercer's future".**

 **Edgy as Hell**

* * *

 _Ace:-Yes that's pretty much the case but as he died he fell back into the vial spill becoming infected as well and the Blacklight virus spread through the Station then Manhattan like a wildfire or a virus anyway the Blacklight virus mutated people into horrible vile monsters of various sizes within no time at all believing him to be dead Blackwatch placed Alex into a body while the virus changed him however unlike the other monsters Alex remained human like._

 ** _Jax: When Alex woke he found he was in a morgue and that he had no memories of his previous life so he set off to regain his lost memories but just one probably he would have to fight through countless monsters and military personal._**

 _Ace: But lucky for him the a Blacklight virus provided all the power he needed to get the job done meaning he's got Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, the power to Shape Shifting and a really good Healing Factor which makes him basically bullet proof rocket proof and nearly everything proof he's strong enough to lift tanks run up the side of building like nothing leapt dozens of feet into the air._

 ** _Jax: Hell that's nothing_ _at one point he even learned how to fly he takes rockets and bombs with trouble in addition his wicked healing factor he can physically absorb other people into his body add their Bio-Mass to his own for faster healing he can than even shape shift into them which is really weird because he can become either a man or a woman._**

 _Ace: But his shape shifting ability goes even farther by forming sharp weapons just from his bare hands._

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility/Leaping & Stamina**

 **Sensory Powers (Thermal Vision, Infected Vision)**

 **Consume (Also gains the knowledge of the consumed target)**

 **Wall Crawling/Running**

 **Glide**

 **Shape Shifting**

 **-Muscle Mass**

 **-Claws**

 **-Blade**

 **-Whipfist**

 **-Tendrils**

 **-Hammerfists**

 **-Devastators**

 **-Shield**

 **-Armor**

 **-Disguise**

 **Skilled in Hand to Hand combat**

* * *

 _Ace: He's strong enough to lift and throw tanks with one hand run fast enough to go up the side building outrun Helicopter plus he take and heal form bullets missiles blades consume many other infected at once._

 ** _Jax: He defeated military personal who were trained and spent forty years dealing with virus outbreaks like him he took on his giant ass bitch Elizabeth Greene codename Mother the Supreme Hunter and Specialist Robert Cross and one time he was blown up by a Nuke while on the edge of the blast._**

 _Ace: He's taken on Super Soldiers regained his lost memories and fought of countless other._

 ** _Jax: But it's also important not to overestimate him-_**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Can survive a fall from any height and can shrug off bullets and shots from tanks, along with missiles from helicopters**

 **Can lift large military vehicles like tanks one handed**

 **Can run at speeds surpassing any vehicles including Helicopters**

 **Regenerated from a small amount of Bio-Mass and a bird after being blown apart by a Nuke**

 **Can consume multiple people at once**

 **Defeated tons of infected and military personal**

 **Fought off Super Soldiers**

 **Defeated the Supreme Hunter twice, Elizabeth Greene and Specialist Robert Cross**

 **Became the main focus of th **e Hive Mind****

* * *

 _Ace:. His healing speed, superhuman abilities are linked to his amount of biomass meaning smaller amount of biomass, slower healing, slower, less strong and less durability he becomes Prototypes and Evolved have other unknown biological weaknesses that may have not been seen or noted. Blackwatch has classified documents that could counteract against the virus during cargo delivery missions. But they may be able to be adapted he's also become really cocky underestimate his opponent which led to his own death at the hands or in this case claws of James Heller._

 ** _Jax: Though still I'd think twice before picking a fight with this guy-_**

 **Alex: Alex Mercer... This city suffered for his mistakes, for what he did at Penn Station. And whoever he was - that's a part of me. When I close my eyes, I see the memories of a thousand dead men, screaming as I take their lives. Moments I'll relive forever. What have I become? Something less than human. But also something more.**

* * *

 **(Cue The Final Battle Epic Orchestral Music)**

 _Ace: Alright the Champions are ready let's settle this argument here and now._

 ** _Jax: It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS!_**

* * *

A man wearing yellow-orange and black courier jacket, black jeans with the union jack sign spanning across his leg, tabi shoes and brown sling bag on his back that was holding a metal object with two prongs he was standing on top of a building observing the city below he seemed to be in his late twenties he stood at about six foot and seemed to weigh about one hundred eighty pounds that's when he spotted a dark shadow moving along the wall of an alley.

Cole: _What the hell was that?_

The man found this suspicious so he jumped off the four story building and landed in the alley to find a metal door slightly ajar thinking that's where the figure went the man slipped through the door into a dark room his fingers sparking with electricity only for the door to shut behind him plunging the room into totally darkness the man looked around the room his eyes glowing blue unbeknownst to the man a figure rose up it's eyes glowing red

?: We've really screwed up now.

The man turned only for a powerful object to collide with his body sending him flying into the metal door knocking it off its hinges the man flew back into the alley and slammed into the opposite wall when the man looked up he spotted the figure was a man he stood five foot ten one hundred ninety pounds he had very pale skin he was wearing a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back on his lower body, he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes his hand shifted into a large blade as the first man stood up and pulled the metal rod out off his back it and his hand sparked with electricity as the man who hit him came to a stop just a few feet away and pointed his blade at Cole.

Alex: Names Alex and I'm taking you out this is where you die but I want you to know this is nothing personal but you could pose a threat to my plans.

Cole in turn pointed his AMP at the Man? Now Know to him as Alex and the two began circling each other.

Cole: Okay 'pal' must be working with The Beast so hitting me that was your first mistake this was your second threating my life so now I'm taking you out so bring it on Monster! I've taken on worse than you.

 **NOW! FIGHT YOUR RIVAL!**

 **(Cue Worlds Greatest Battle Music Ever: Bow (Human Design)**

Both fighters drew their weapons back and charged forward Cole barely deflected the blade turning fast Cole threw an electric charged punch into Alex's face hitting him right in the cheek he swung his leg up kicking Alex in the chin knocking him back recovering Alex swung his blade in an upward motion Cole narrowly dodged the weapon only for Alex's other fist to slam into his jaw sending him sliding back the Conduits back hit the opposite wall Alex morphed his hands into a pair of twin claws he rushed and leapt up at Cole who dodged at the last second causing the claws to become imbedded in the stone wall Alex swung his other hand to the side forcing Cole to jump back and land in the street.

Cole: _Okay he's just a little tougher than I thought so let's try this._

Alex activated his hammer fists while Cole aimed his hand and began firing a rapid stream of lighting bolts forcing Alex to cross his arms as the blasts hit him pushing him back a little bit Cole then swung his arms to fire an electric shockwave at his target striking Alex and sending him flying backwards to the opposite end of the alley when he hit the ground he rolled out into the street Alex began getting back up.

Alex: _Alright you son of a bitch I'm done holding back._

Alex picked up a nearby truck and hurled it back down the alleyway at Cole in response the Conduit caught it using his electricity and held it above his head super charging it with electricity Alex leapt into the air and morphed his hand back into a large blade he brought it down on the truck slicing it in half Cole jumped back evading the weapon letting his grip go caused the truck to explode Cole was blasted back while Alex remained unmoved.

Cole: _Well that was just annoying._

Cole grabbed his Amp off the ground and got back onto his feet while Alex started emerging from the flames seemly unharmed by it he morphed one of his hands into Whipfist he aimed and launched it off of his had Cole prepared for this and deflected the attack with his Amp batting it harmlessly away drawing it back Alex fired again only for Cole to dodge to the side causing it to become lodged in the wall Alex used this to pull himself forward Cole had no time to dodge thus he was punched right in the gut and slammed through the building behind him the Conduit was sent sprawling across the street before slamming into the side of a van bending the door and pushing it back Cole fell to the ground as Alex charged at him full speed and used his thrusters to dodge a sword stab which got stuck in the van as Cole landed on top of the van.

Alex: _Damn..._

Cole: Is that the best you've got? I mean c'mon I barley felt that.

Cole electrocuted the van before using his tether to pull himself up onto a building behind him while the van exploded catching Alex in the blast and flames launching him back he however flipped and landed on his feet then with a run start he morphed his hands into the hammer fist and leapt up Cole used his thruster to fly up higher in the air and then thunder dropped Cole's feet collided into Alex's hammer fist creating a shockwave Cloe was lunched back up into the air while Alex landed on his feet he then jumped up catching up to Cole he caught the Prime Conduit by the jacket and punched him away Cole slammed and rolled on the roof of the building using his glide ability to slam Cole through said building slamming him into the ground forming a small crater underneath them Alex then pinned Cole to the ground by the throat with hand.

Alex: Did that hurt enough for you.

Cole: Not...really...

Cole's shot up as soon as he finished his sentence to grab ahold of Alex's arm and sent an electric shock through his arm forcing him to let go now free Cole drove his electrically charged feet into the fake humans chest launching back through the wall Cole flipped back up to his feet and drew out his Amp he then rushed outside to find a crowd of civilians staring at him and the hole but no Alex using his radar sense Cole was able to tell that one of the people in the crowd wasn't a normal person it was a man wearing a dress shirt blue jeans and black boots taking out his Amp Cole threw in into the crowd it soared passed the normal humans head and stabbed right into the fake mans chest he looked down not in pain but rather in shock if anything however no blood came out from his body Alex returned to his normal state as the crowd dispersed not wanting to be in the middle of a superhuman showdown.

Alex: _Okay so no shape shifting he can see me see through my faces...Let's try this._

Alex pulled the Amp out of his chest and tossed back to the Conduit who was easily able to catch it the two large holes in his chest began healing up in a near instant the holes were gone Cole cracked his neck and shoulders by rolling them.

Cole: _So he can heal better than me that could be a problem...I guess I'll just have to vaporize him._

Morphing his hands into claws Alex charged at his foe once again Cole simply read into his backpack and pulled out a second Amp of with three prongs instead on just two it extended and both weapons sparked with electricity as power ran along the poles Cole brought both of his weapons to bare blocking the pair of twin claws the two super powered beings began exchanging blows blocking and parrying each other Alex getting fed up changed his hand into his giant sword and brought it down Cole rolled out of the way getting to his feet he then got to his feet and ducked under a backwards swing.

Cole: _But how to do it-_

Alex: _Damn dodging bastard-_

Cole caught the huge blade with both of his Amps and sent an electric shock through Alex's body he arched his back with a scream of pain Cole knocked away the blade and thrusted the Amps into Alex's chest sending lifting him up he sent an electric shock through his body before slamming him into the ground he pulled the weapons free Alex recovered grabbed his opponents wrist and kicked him away using his muscle mass sending him high up into the air while also knocking the Amps out of his hands Alex got up his wounds healing as if nothing happened taking a step back he took a running jump morphed his hands into hammer fists and began gliding through the air Cole managed to stop using his thruster Alex closed the distance and threw a barrage of punches before slamming both his fists into Cole's head knocking him to the ground the Prime Conduit managed to flip and land on his feet.

Cole: Damn...

Alex changed his hand into the Whipfist the fired it at Cole who narrowly avoid the attack sadly he didn't see Alex coming before it was to late as his fist collided into his face knocking Cole down Alex slid on the ground as soon as he hit the ground and landed on the sidewalk as Cole got to his feet Alex tossed his Amps aside shifting his hands into claws Alex thrusted them into the ground Cole jumped back dodging spikes that shot out of the ground once Cole landed he used ice launch Alex switched to his Whipfist and fired however Cole created his frost shield blocking the attack the Prime Conduit used his thrusters to stay airborne he then fired off his Alpha Grenade, Electrocution Grenade, Sticky Grenade, Double Grenade, Stalker Grenade and Ice Grenade followed up by a thee Alpha Rocket, Redirect Rocket, Sticky Rocket and Freeze Rocket seeing this coming Alex created his shield he brought it down just in time to block the oncoming attacks each attack pushing him back bit by bit the last one freezing the shield solid Alex look at the shield in shock.

Alex: What the hell is happening right now?

Cole let himself fall and fired off his bolts forcing Alex back into cover then using his thunder drop breaking the shield and knocking his foe away a bit Alex his hand changed to his blade and charged at his opponent Cole quickly used his shockwave halting this channeling ice into Cole prepared his next attack.

Cole: Ionic FREEZE!

Cole thrusted his arms down sending out a twin pair of cold blasts into the ground suddenly a large amount of ice spikes erupted from the ground in front of him this also impaled Alex multiple times through the arms and chest while also lifting him Cole jumped and did a spin energy forming in his hands.

Cole: Hold Still Ionic VORTEX!

Alex: Oh God Damn It! What Now!

Cole threw the energy out of his hands at the ground near Alex and it formed into a tornado with lightning sparking off of it this attack also somehow changed the weather from bright and sunny to dark and cloudy Alex was soon sucked up in the twister and for good measures Cole used his powers to lift and throw a nearby gas truck into the tornado as it made its way down the road Cole racked his brain until he came up with a plan grabbing his Amps he place them away and used his lightning tether to pull himself up a building and then flew over to a nearby train track he then began rail sliding on it.

Cole: _Hopefully this works because I may only get one shot at this._

 **Meanwhile**

Alex: _When is this shit gonna stop._

That was when Alex was suddenly flung from the tornado he slammed into a gas station knocking over a few pumps next electrified vehicles were flung from the tornado ending with the gas truck they all slammed into the gas station and exploded destroying the entire gas station moments later Alex came stumbling out of the fire his healing ability kicking in repairing all the wounds on his body but he felt weaker.

Alex: Great running out of Bio-Mass. **(Notices civilians)** looks like I'll need more.

Alex looked up and saw Cole rushing passed him while riding on the train tracks using his electricity Alex smirked as tendons erupted from his body in every direction, impaling everything around them for a fair distance capturing a load of civilians and consuming them Cole saw this attack up behind him

Cole: Damn all those people-No can't worry about them now.

But he was to fast and thus was able to get out of its range though he did feel remorse for the people that had been consumed Alex on the other hand felt much better so he jumped up ran on the side of the building and then leapt up onto the train station and began chasing after the Prime Conduit in a full sprint he was gaining speed closing the gap between them though try as he might he couldn't quite catch up Cole smirked as he aimed his hands back and used his thrusted increasing his speed even more Cole knew he had to keep ahead of his foe at least to have a little time to prepare.

Cole: _That's right follow the leader...But stay back I need a little time for this._

Cole jumped and turned to throw his megawatt hammer he shot a single powerful projectile Alex created his shield but the second the megawatt hammer made contact it launched Alex back Cole landed and began moving again as Alex slide back to start running again with the Prime Conduit being far ahead Cole had reached his destination the power plant or power station he jumped off the track and began draining away as much electricity as he could that's when Alex came gliding in a minute or two later he landed on the ground Cole kept drawing in more power till his eyes glowed bright blue.

Alex: What The Hell Are You!

Cole: I'm A Conduit Pal But I'm Also The One Who Will End You!

Growing completely enraged by this Alex eyes began glowing red as he shifted his hands into claws as Cole jumped down thy both glared at each other Alex rushed forward and swung his claws up barely scratching Cole's chest but he managed to step back evading the worst of it thrusting his arms down Cole created his gigawatt blades as his wounds healed up just in time to block the second strike Cole then brought used his other blade to stab Alex who blocked it with his other set of claws.

Alex: Just Give Up And Die!

Cole: Sorry but I've still got work to do so I'm not to keen on dying anytime soon.

As Alex started overpowering him Cole ducked and sliced the Walking Virus across the gut Alex managed the slice Cole across the shoulder Cole dodged the next one and moved behind to land a rapid stream of stabs to his opponents back Alex changed to his large blade and swung back Cole raised both blades blocking the attack but the force sent his sliding back quite a bit Alex thrusted his blade forward stabbing it through one of Coles arms spattering blood on the ground.

Alex: You should have surrendered at least then your death would have been painless.

The Walking Virus then began swinging his blade wildly slashing the Prime Conduit across the arms, chest and shoulders pushing him until Cole's back was against a substation Cole deflect the last attack.

Cole: You can go to hell.

He stabbed one of his gigawatt blades into Alex's arm and swung the other one up slicing off the Walking Virus arm taking it clean off Alex stumbled back holding his stump as his now useless arm fell to the ground only to be for the Bio-Mass to be reabsorbed into him and returned to his arm growing it back now he was done with this so he activated his armor covering his body from head to toe Alex then shifted his hands into their hammer fist form.

Alex: No more mister nice mercer.

With that statement the Walking Virus began laying into the Prime Conduit punching him repeatedly striking him in the chest and head he ended it with an uppercut launching Cole into the air once above his Alex knocked Cole back to the ground shifting back to the claws the Walking Virus used his glide power to go down Cole however got to his feet and used the ice launch dodging both Alex and the ground spikes that followed after landing safely on the ground Cole sent multiple types of his grenades and rockets at Alex.

Cole: God damned you...will you just die.

Alex: Sorry but can't kill what humans are destined to become.

Alex morphed his hand into the blade and the other into a shield he slice and dice some of the attacks while blocking the others Cole sent a pair of ice blasts into the ground huge ice spikes came out of the ground under Alex and impaled in multiple spots holding him up Cole threw out another tornado as Alex freed himself and dug his blade into the ground as the twister passed over him and electrocuted him once it dispersed Alex stood up to see Cole floating in the air in the middle of four substations drawing power into himself absorbing as much electricity into himself as he could healing and reenergizing him his eyes glowing brighter Cole sent out a bolt of lightning at the Walking Virus who raised his shield only this wasn't an attack it was the arc restraint holding him in place.

Cole: Alright bastard I'm sending you to Hell

Alex: (Hmph) Yeah right I'd like to see you try so bring it on do your worst.

Cole: Alright you asked for it Ionic Lightning STORM!

Cole raised his hands to the sky and thrusted them downward summoning an enormous bolts of lightning from the sky Alex struggled against his restraints but managed to raise his shield in time the lightning bolts struck with immense force Cole kept up the attack as he continued to draw in more power never running out soon Alex's defenses began to crack and crumble in mere moments the shield broke entirely leaving Alex with only his armor as a means of defense but that soon started breaking down as well Alex let out an enraged scream as he couldn't break free from his entrapment his armor then broke as the lightning overtook him the lighting and washed over him his body slowly disintegrating his body Cole kept this.

Alex: DAMN YOU!

Cole: This Ends Now!

With one finally push Cole's powerful lightning bolt completely eradicated Alex's body leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash in a small burnt crater Cole fell to the ground tired as his phone started ringing he answered a moment later.

 **(Music ends)**

Cole: Hello?

Zeke: Hey brother saw and heard the show what was going on?

Cole: Let's just say I had a problem so guy working with the Beast you know John wanted to spread some virus I guess.

Zeke: So I guess he had powers of some kind too well it's done now you better get back here so we can finish up the plan.

Cole: Right I'm on way by the way I could use a drink after what I've been through.

Zeke: Luckily for you I picked some up.

Cole: Great see you then.

Cole hung up the phone and began making his way to Zeke.

 **KO!**

 **Cole and Zeke are seen drinking while sitting on a couch on a rooftop with their feet resting on the table in front of them next to their feet were unopened bottles of beer meawhile Alex's remains blow away in the wind.**

* * *

 **(Cue Finale Battle Versus Kessler Infamous 1 OST)**

 ** _Jax: Huh you know maybe that dust in the wind song has more meaning then I thought._**

 _Ace: At first glance it seemed like Alex had this fight in the bag every advantage in every category but when digging deeper into this fight we find that is not the case._

 ** _Jax: Likely due to the fact that while Alex could glide around Cole could actually fly._**

 _Ace: Well no though that certainly helped so we'll break this down category by_ _category_ _in terms pure raw strength Alex clearly held that advantage being able to lift a tank will do that but Cole could actually match that thanks to his electrokinesis being able to lift objects with similar weights though that didn't really mater much._

 ** _Jax: Yeah mostly because Alex's strength wasn't really quite enough to hurt Cole very much thanks to his insane durability while both could tank bullets and explosives like nothing however Alex has never shown anything beyond in fact it's just his healing ability kicking in a prime example of this is Alex in the Nuke his body didn't survive the blast rather just enough of him survived to reform his body and he was on the edge of the blast rather than in the epicenter._**

 _Ace: As for why Alex couldn't really hurt Cole he's taken far worse than anything Alex has dissed out he tanked a blast with the with tons of concrete falling on him and was fine he had the massive structure of metal called Alden's Tower collapse around and on him and to directly quote 'barely felt the impact'._

 ** _Jax: And lastly during his first battle against John White aka The Beast conduit Cole was trapped in his massive hands and was being crushed yet he survived this force and The Beast is someone who can lift up and throw this massive statue top far away like nothing and with just one of his hands how crazy is that._**

 _Ace: Given it's size and assuming a steel composition this statue piece would likely weigh well over one thousand tons and Cole withstood that and even greater force than one thousand tons far more strength than Alex has ever displayed plus Cole was even more powerful in Infamous 2 than he was in Infamous 1 now as for speed Alex was capable of outrunning a military helicopter which is about and this going from the fastest one recorded 287 MPH given how easily he can out run this he could likely go 300 MPH._

 ** _Jax: Cole however is still faster one time he had deflect a rocket okay so not impressive I hear you saying however Cole was in the Neon District somewhere in the middle of it and the rocket was fired at the Warren docks meaning Cole had to race all the way from Neon to Warren in the time it a rocket to fire and deflect it back._**

 _Ace: Much faster than anything Alex has ever done you see the rocket motor ignites after 10 metres and sustains flight out to 500 metres at a maximum velocity of 295 metres per second this along proves Cole's superior speed._

 ** _Jax: Oh and keep in mind we got these from the comic book series._**

 _Ace: But one thing really holds the whole argument back for Cole winning._

 ** _Jax: And that's Alex's insane healing factor which was way stronger than Cole's._**

 _Ace: And could surely outlast it if it wasn't for one point Alex and others infected by the Blacklight virus are weak to electricity like when one much bigger then Alex exploded just from a trains power and Cole clearly has much more power than that a few thousand volts of electricity from the train while Cole's ranges way up in the millions more than enough to take Alex down._

 ** _Jax: Plus Cole has already beat a conduit similar to Alex and well of course Alex was the better fighter however Cole was the better tactician as all Alex strategies just involve overpowering whatever is in his path and while it's true that Alex survived a Nuke Cole is the Nuke in Infamous 2 The Beast Nuked Empire City and Cole matched power with him._**

 _Ace: So with that The Winner Is Cole Macgrath._

* * *

 ** _Jax: Next Time On The Contest Of Champions_**

 **Everything was silent as dark smoke and fire rose from the ground until an enormous eye slowly opened up the screen faded to black as their was suddenly a large loud roar with echoing effect behind it like a whale or sea creature.**

 **モンスターの王**

 **The King Of The Monsters**

 **ゴジラ**

 **GODZILLA**


	18. Chapter 14 Godzilla vs Gomora

_**Author: Hey everyone so before this awesome special Kaiju battle begins I've got two announcements here to make Number 1 is that this battle official marks the half way point of Season 2 so that's fourteen more episodes to go until Season 3 where I've got something planned something big planned out however I won't be reveling it here I want it to be a surprise but to build up hype I will say it focuses on one very specific character trait as for Number 2 this is the first request Battle we've ever done so shout out to Kaijuboy455 for this one and oh Ace and Jax have something to say.**_

 _Ace: Hey everyone like the Author said this is our first request matchup and we're really looking forward to it we put a lot of time effort and energy into this we reed and watched through whatever we could find for both Godzilla and Gomora which was a lot of stuff we really hope you like we wanted to put out something really special and one thing people don't know is that we are willing to take requests from other people we all you have to do is ask for and we'll take it into consideration._

 ** _Jax: But yeah before we go further I'd like to say we definitely have our own plan for future battles we got like this whole list so depending on what it is we may do it ASP or it could go on the backburner and show up in a later Season and if it doesn't happen right away don't worry it may happen later but it really all depends on what we think of it._**

 _Ace: Oh and one more thing we literally already have the rest of this Seasons fights planed out as well as ten episodes leading into Season three which I will come out and say is a Season of Villains, Anti-Heroes and maybe even Redeemed Villains._

 ** _Jax: He's not joking I've got the notes right here._**

 _Ace: So if you have one that isn't villain on villain or anti-hero on anti-hero we'll be pushing it back to Season four but don't hesitate to make suggestions and as always we hope you enjoy this episode of the Contest of Champions._

* * *

 **(Cue The Final Battle Epic Orchestral Music)**

 _Ace: Kaiju is a word used for describing giant monsters that destroys literally everything around it these enormous creatures can come in all shapes sizes and varieties with many different powers and abilities._

 ** _Jax: But only one Monster can truly reign above them only one can sit atop the Throne as the Ruler Of Monsters such as the case with todays combatants._**

 _ _ _Ace: Godzilla The King Of The Monsters___

 ** _Jax: And Gomora Prince Of Monster_** ** _I'm Jax and his name is Ace._**

 _Ace: And it's our job to compare powers, feats, weapons, abilities and armors to see who would win in a Contest of Champions _.__

* * *

 **(Cue Godzilla theme which ever one you prefer because I am not sure which on to use)**

 _Ace: The year was nineteen fifty five or was it four less than a decade ago Little Boy and Fat Man had decimated the Japanese cities of_ _Hiroshima and_ _Nagasaki in World War 2 the nuclear age had begun launching the World into a new era of warfare._

 ** _Jax: Which may end up coming back to bite us in the ass one day but I'm not gonna push my political views onto you guys so anyway as the USA tested their shiny new hydrogen bombs or were trying to kill something will never really know they rather woke up and empowered something._**

 **Godzilla: (Insert your favorite roar)**

 _Ace: Godzilla the radioactive_ _monstrous_ _rampaging destroyer or savior of Japan-_

 **Doctor Ishiro Serizawa: We call him...Gojira.**

 _Ace: Well we Americans call him Godzilla and since we live here we call him that moving on Godzilla became mutated by nuclear energy it transformed and empowered making him he stand three hundred and fifty feet tall and weighing in at a tremendous weight of ninety thousand tons he's a force of nature millions of years old nearly unstoppable and far more powerful than just about everything else on the planet he is basically a living Nuclear power plant on super steroids._

 ** _Jax: And for whatever reason he's being smashing his way around for over sixty years mostly in Japan though fortunately he went from destroying humans to fighting other monsters._**

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Height: 108 m / 355 ft**

 **Weight: 81,600,000 kg / 90,000 tons**

 **Japanese name: Gojira**

 **Age: Over 65 million years**

 **Feeds on nuclear radiation**

 **Nuclear powered heart**

 **Accidentally mutated by nukes**

 **Mutated from a Godzillasaurus (A completely made up Dinosaur)**

 **Has a Hollywood Star on the Walk Of Fame**

 **Has The Longest Currently-Running Film Series Of All Time (Over 30 Movies and still Counting bitches)**

 **Somehow has knowledge in judo & boxing (Don't question it)**

 **Is actually an Omnivore (Meaning he eats Meat, Plants and sometimes Radiation)**

 **Once played in a game of Basketball against a giant sized Charles Barkley (...What?)**

* * *

 _Ace: In a fight Godzilla uses everything at his disposal from his sharp slicing claws to his massive jaw crushing mouth fangs and his massive wide swinging sweeping tail that can crush a flying Kaiju and level a whole building at the same time._

 ** _Jax: He also somehow has unexplained knowledge in Boxing and Judo an epic Gravity Deifying Drop Kick like WTF is this and why can't I do that maybe it's because I don't have a tail I should grow one._**

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Immense Super Strength**

 **Super Durability**

 **Super Stamina**

 **Regenerative Healing Factor**

 **Atomic Breath**

 **-Spiral Atomic Ray Breath**

 **Nuclear Pulse**

 **Energy Absorption**

 ** **Tail, T **eeth, Jaw & Claws******

 **Dorsal Spines**

 **Amphibiousness**

 **Flight**

 **Intelligence**

 **Psychic Abilities**

* * *

 _Ace: What an idiot Anyway Godzilla's own radioactive mutation leaves everything in his wake contaminated water plants pets and people alike nothing is unaffected like the asshole next door I'M Talking About You Miss Johnson No One Likes You Crazy Cat Lady Just Die Already Ya Old Bat though Godzilla doesn't just simply walk passed his foes to destroy them._

 ** _Jax: He posses Immense God Like Strength hence the name Godzilla so much that he lift and threw his archrival Kaizer Ghindorah who weighs one hundred thousand freaking tons insane right he's even strong enough to match Thor the God of Freaking Thunder himself his Durability is so high so insane he can tank nukes like nothing a point blank meteor hitting him doesn't even leave a single scratch survive and he's even ** _escaped a black hole he can also last long in a fight he's capable of fighting another monster for 12 hours. straight_**_**

 _Ace: He's also got some stranger powers and insane firepower._

 ** _Jax: By emitting Atomic Energy from his body Godzilla can unleash a short ranged Nuclear Pulse his Cell Structure can quickly heal regenerating from wounds and can even absorb energy to use it himself or become a giant living magnet._**

 _Ace: Then there is his most iconic ability-_

 **(Multiple scenes of Godzilla shooting a laser beam from him mouth)**

 _Ace: The Atomic Breath a god damn laser beam of pure radiation that can burn, melt, blow up and blast through just about anything dumb enough to get in his way he can even take this already insane attack one step further with the Red Spiral Atomic Ray Breath an attack granted to him after one of his closest allies Rodan transferred his life and power to Godzilla he gained this grand power._

 _ **Jax: This attack is so deadly it can destroy most of his foes in just a few good shots including the Powerful Robotic MechaGodzilla, The Mighty King Ghidorah and the more powerful clone of himself Space Godzilla.**_

* * *

 **Feats**

 **44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties**

 **Survived & escaped a black hole**

 **Regenerated from a beating heart**

 **Battled Rodan for over 12 hours straight**

 **Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon**

 **Lifted & threw Kaizer Ghidorah **

**Matched Thor's strength**

 **Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars**

 **Survive and escaped from Hell literally (No joke)**

 **Battled the Avengers, Champions & Other Marvel Heroes **

**Defeated MechaGodzilla, Mothra & Batra a Goddess & God, King/Kaizer Ghidorah & Space Godzilla**

* * *

 _Ace: As you can see Godzilla's feats more than match the expectations._

 ** _Jax: Yeah I mean this guy battled Marvel Super Heroes more then once and Escaped From What Was Literally Hell man it's almost like he's invincible or something._**

 _Ace: But even the King Of Monsters has his fair share of downfalls he has a vulnerability to man made electricity speaking of man made we've made a number of machines/things that can hurt and even kill him it's also worth noting that if absorbs too much energy he could become Burning Godzilla and run the risk of going through a Melt Down causing him to um well implode._

 ** _Jax: And despite being smarter than a human_ (Yes Godzilla isn't just a mindless beast) _and having two brains one in his skull and the other where his tail meets his torso he's pretty damn clumsy he has lost a number of fights fair and square including one against King Kong so no flawless battle tactics he either charges forward and wins or he just dies._**

 _Ace: There isn't an in between for him Godzilla's victories outweigh everything else he's King Of Monsters for a damn good reason._

 **Godzilla: (Insert Your Favorite Roar or Scene from the Movies)**

* * *

 **(Cue Gomora theme Um? Something in Japanese that I can't read it it's like an 8bit video game or something)**

 _ _Ace: Over fifty million years ago there existed a race of Dinosaur Kaiju they are of course ancient beings of the Earth and immensely powerful capable of fighting off the size changing heroes known as Ultras.__

 ** _Jax: But one of these mighty monsters stands above the rest because he managed not to go Extinct like the rest of his kind like every other Dinosaur and his name is Gomora._**

 **Gomora: (Roars I don't which one use whatever you like)**

 _Ace: Gomora grew up evolved and mutated growing even stronger however he lived on Johnson Island in the South Pacific in peace until the day humans arrived they were apart of a man named Professor Nakatani._

 _ **Jax: He was also aided by SSSP member Arashi they found and ended up capturing Gomora before he could attack them Using a special tranquilizer known as the UNG or as I like to call it Super Kaiju Drugs and decided the best course of action was to bring him back Human civilization and show him off at the world fair.**_

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Height: 44m/144 feet**

 **Weight: 22,000 tons**

 **Burrowing speed: Mach 2**

 **Species: Gorosaurus/Gomorasaurus (Another completely made up Dinosaur)**

 **Subtile: Ancient Monster**

 **Origin: Johnson Island**

 ** **Shares a similar name with Marvel Comics character from Guardians of the Galaxy series Gamora****

 **His name originates from the Holy Bible (The kaiju was named after one of two wicked city destroyed by God)**

 **Has gone through many other forms (Including Cyber/Gen 1 &2/EX/Max/Powered, etc.)**

 **Made a guest appearance in the Music Video "Prince of Monsters"**

 **Somehow learned Boxing from a Movie (Again don't question it just accept it)**

 **Was once strangely Transformed into a Doll**

 **Last of his kind**

* * *

 _Ace: You know what any sane and logical person would do when dealing with a gigantic monster the size of an entire skyscraper and could probably crush the whole thing by hugging it_ **(Under his breath)** _Fucking dipshits don't they ever learn_ **(Out loud)** _Well during the flight to Japan Gomora woke up early and as he was understandable pissed off began trashing about._

 ** _Jax: So in order not to crash and die the Science Patrol were forced to drop Gomora causing the monster to fall over six thousand feet confused, slightly hurt and extremely pissed off now the Kaiju began his destructive 'Rampage'._**

 _Ace: The Science Patrol and the Defense Force threw everything they had at the monster however Gomora shrugged off their attacks like nothing around digging through the ground Gomora ended up a construction site and as he was about to attack a young boy named Osamu with a Bulldozer Ultraman showed up outta nowhere Where the hell was he before hand? No idea._

 ** _Jax: Well he was there in time to prevent deaths so whatever however as the giant combatants duked it Ultraman found he was outmatched by Gomora's mighty strength which damaged him allowing Gomora to escape the battlefield._**

 _Ace: Every so often Gomora would resurface to cause more panic and destruction though his allegiance would eventually change._

 ** _Jax: Yeah yeah whatever that's great and all but let's talk about the lethal stuff now more on that thing later I'm not kidding this guy has like forty victories under his nonexistent belt._**

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Immense Super Strength**

 **Super Durability**

 **Super Stamina**

 **Super Oscillatory Wave**

 **-Super Oscillatory Wave Zero Shoot**

 **Mega-Ton Tail**

 **-Great Rotation Strike**

 **Brave Burst**

 **Crush**

 **Angle Kick Up Attack.**

 **Tail Attack Barrage.**

 **Burrowing.**

 **Strong jaws & Claws**

 **Gomora 2**

 **-Energy Blast**

 **-Energy Ring**

 **-Lightning**

 **-Missiles**

 **Super Gomora**

 **-Rainbow Ray**

 **-Crystal Sphere**

 **-Flames**

 **-Laser Beam**

 **EX Gomora**

 **-Hyper Oscillatory Wave**

 **-Tail Spear**

 **-Heightened Durability**

 **-Roll Attack**

 **-Tail Upper**

 **-Super Strength**

 **-Burrowing**

 **Reionyx Burst Gomora**

 **-Increased Power to the Super Oscillatory Wave.**

 **Cyber Gomora**

 **-Digital Shield**

 **-Energy Punch**

 **-Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave**

 **-Mega-Ton Tail**

 **-Claws**

* * *

 _Ace: Oh alright fine have it your way Gomora posses immense Strength capable of matching and maybe even surpassing Ultraman who can lift up to one hundred to two hundred thousand tons and he channels that Strength through his claws, jaws, teeth and tail to slice, throw around and smash his enemies hell just his tail alone can support his whole weight and the weight of other Monsters._

 ** _Jax: He can even use this Strength to burrow his way through the ground at a truly impressive speed of Mach two you know fifteen thousand miles per-hour or Slide On The Fucking Ground For Some Kind Of Baseball Slide Kick! Okay what's with these Kaiju using all these epic impossible kicks._**

 _Ace: He also has impressive Durability he's powered through getting his tail shot off getting pummeled and blasted by other Kaiju some of which weigh more than him this even includes one who could light his whole damn fist on fire._

 ** _Jax: He's been blasted by alien weapons burned by fires that reach into the trillions and for twenty two thousand ton monster he's surprisingly fast and agile like dodging attacks at point blank range._**

 _Ace: He can even fire off his own attacks laser attacks called Oscillatory Waves which can blow up other monsters of larger size _and_ transform into a number stronger and more impressive forms like Gomora 2, EX or Cyber Gomora._

 ** _Jax: Hell just about any of his forms can obliterate most other monsters._**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **41 Wins & 10 losses**

 **First monster to temporary defeat Ultraman**

 **Mortally wounded Ultraseven.**

 **Able to take on multiple opponents at once**

 **Able to sense opponents that can turn invisible like Neronga**

 **Defeated Red King, Golza/Fire Golza, Eleking, Velokron, Vakishim, Doragory, Lunatyx and Grand King**

 **Destroyed the fusion monster Tyrant, a monster that defeated five Ultra Warriors**

 **Survived fighting an army of 100 other Monsters**

 **Faced off and defeated his own EX Form and Reionic Burst Form**

 **Fought in the Dark Spark War**

 **Able to throw opponents like Fire Golza, Gomess and Zaragas into the air**

* * *

 _Ace: An impressive track record to be sure but he's still suffered from a total of ten losses he can also be somewhat relent on his allies to win fights he can be destroyed by the Ultramen's attacks and lastly In his Reionyx Burst mode Gomora can sometimes go completely wild if this goes to far he can go to the point of no return._

 ** _Jax: But whatever his weakness are this is one Monster you don't wanna take on._**

 **Gomora: (Favorite Gomora roar and or scene)**

* * *

 **(Cue The Final Battle Epic Orchestral Music)**

 _Ace: Alright the Champions are ready let's settle this argument here and now._

 ** _Jax: It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS!_**

* * *

 **(Cue Avatar Of Destruction Vindictus OST)**

It was a calm peaceful night in the middle of Tokyo Japan the lights shined bright and the citizens went about their nightly activities until the ground started violently shaking almost as if an Earth Quake was happening that's when the giant monster Gomora burst through the ground creating a large hole destroying that part of the street the civilians began running and panicking.

Gomora: **(Loudly Roars)**

Gomora began destroying and obliterating buildings while occasional blasting them ramming his head through them or straight ripping them out of the ground and straight up throwing them into the ocean as he kept up his path of rage in deuced destruction another giant Kaiju was swimming toward the city at incredible speeds the beast slowly emerged from the water revealing Godzilla once he was close to the land he stepped onto it water falling off his massive body.

Godzilla: **(Legendary Airport Roar) _PS: I thinking of Legendary Godzilla or Godzilla 2014 as I write this Love That Movie)_**

Godzilla began stomping through the city toward his target civilians fleeing in the opposite direction Gomora however halted his attack and turned to face the source of the noise the two stared each other down ready to see who would reign supreme.

Godzilla/Gomora: **(Challenging Roar)**

 **(Music Stops)**

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Cue Obsolete Theme-Kaiju Kings Music)**

Both Kaiju charged forward running full speed they slammed into each other trying to use their own strength to overpower the other the larger monster started to slowly win so Gomora repositioned his arms and began lifting Godzilla up once he did he flung the King Of The Kaiju away causing him to crash into a building destroying a could part of it Gomora lowered his head near the ground and began charging like bull as Godzilla started getting up as the Prince began charging the King grabbed his head and redirected to throw Gomora away sending the smaller giant sprawling away Gomora got angry as he stood back up.

Gomora: **(Enraged Roar)**

Godzilla: **(Roars Louder)**

Godzilla charged at Gomora shoulder checking him through a building the King began slashing away at the Prince with his claws slicing him on the chest Gomora blocked the last on and spun smashing his tail into Godzilla's head sending him stumbling to the side Gomora charged energy to his horn hitting Godzilla in the chest forcing him back once he cut the beam off Gomora charged forward and dropped to the ground slide kicking Godzilla's feet out from under him stopping against a building behind them Godzilla got onto his hands and feet as Gomora got up and rushed the downed King who reeled his tail back as far as he could as Gomora got closer Godzilla swung his striking the Prince in side smashing him through a building he tumbled on the ground as Godzilla stood up.

Godzilla: **(Roars)**

Gomora started getting up his hand resting on a radio tower as Godzilla charged Gomora's body changed now he was now in his Gomora 2 form as Godzilla closed in Gomora 2 ripped the radio tower out of the ground and smashed it across the King of Monster's head knocking it to the side Gomora then took a broken piece of metal and stabbed it into Godzilla's neck the King roared as he reeled his head back and bit down on the Prince's shoulder drawing blood.

Gomora: **(Pained Roar)**

Godzilla lifted Gomora up grabbed ahold of his body and rushed forward slamming the Prince into a wall letting him fall Godzilla grabbed onto Gomora's arm and flipped him over slamming him into the ground taking a few steps back he inhaled before firing his Atomic Breath down Gomora rolled out of the way just in time as he did he grabbed Godzilla's leg and flipped the King over causing him to land back first on the ground while also cutting off the Atomic Breath getting to his feet Gomora grabbed onto Godzilla's ankles and began spinning slowly at first but then faster and faster as he lifted Godzilla off the ground after a moment he realized his grip sending the King flying as he Godzilla crushed into the ground tumbling the King through buildings.

Gomora: **(Taunting Roar** **)**

Godzilla spun around and used his claws to stop himself getting Godzilla prepared his drop kick by lifting himself up on his tail somehow this sent him forward to slam right into the confused Gomora's chest Godzilla slammed the Prince into the ground back first bringing his foot up Godzilla slammed it into Gomora's chest over and over until his foot was caught.

Gomora: **(Weak Roar)**

Gomora skin suddenly glowed changing him again now he transformed into his Super form his horns glowed before launching out a number of V shaped lasers striking Godzilla in the chest forcing him back as Gomora got he formed ring of energy with his hands and sent it to wrap around Godzilla before channeling energy into his horns to send an electric shock through the King's system barely fazing him as he stepped back Gomora charged as his opponent tried to recover landing numerous slash wounds on his chest creating bleeding wounds Godzilla drew energy into his body from the lighting and sent his Nuclear Pulse pushing Gomora back a short range now that he had breathing Godzilla unleashed his Atomic Breath hitting Gomora and pushing him away.

Godzilla: **(Roars)**

Godzilla charged forward using his plate to ram into Gomora cutting him up getting down on his hands and feet the King swung his tail smashing it into Gomora's side sending sprawling to the ground as the Prince tried to get up the King bit down on his back and lifted him up into the air he spun the smaller monster around and threw him as hard as he could sending him crashing head first through an entirely glass building bringing the whole thing down Gomora emerged once the dust had settled no worse for wear.

Gomora: **(ROAR!)**

Expect Gomora was now extremely pissed off suddenly a crystal orb surrounded Godzilla trapping the King while lifting him up taking a deep breath Gomora fired a laser from his horns and missiles form his fingers which passed through the orb striking Godzilla now enraged the King took a deep breath to blast his Atomic Breath downward the orb slowly crack before finally giving way and bursting through the beam struck Gomora pushing me back cutting his attack off while also pushing Godzilla backward cutting off the beam the King landed far away as his attack slammed Gomora into the ground forming a trench with his body.

Godzilla: **(ROAR!)**

Godzilla began closing the distance between himself and his opponent as Gomora's body began changing once again his skin turned red in color as his body started glowing once more but this time with a strange power the energy built up around the Kaiju before exploding outward when that died down it revealed Gomora was now in his EX form combined with his Reionic Burst.

Gomora: **(Enraged ROAR!)**

Gomora jumped into the air and rolled into a spinning ball form he sped forward in this form like an enormous bowling ball of destruction Godzilla braced himself for the attack the armored ball slammed into the King's chest a moment later Godzilla smashed his feet into the ground, pushed his full weight/strength and used his claws grinding them against the hard shell in an attempt to stop the rolling Kaiju soon it slowed it near halt Gomora suddenly burst from the ball knocking Godzilla off balance getting down on his hands and knees Gomora aimed his tail forward it shot out like a spear stabbing at Godzilla multiple times before impaling him.

Godzilla: **(Pained Sounds)**

Gomora rammed his tail in deeper pushing it all the way through the King's body causing him a great deal of pain Godzilla growled as he grabbed lifted up the smaller monster and slammed into the ground he followed it up by spinning Gomora launching forcing his out of the King's body the Prince smashed into ground far away Godzilla's regeneration kicked in and was slowly but surely healing up his wounds as Gomora began digging into the ground at Mach two just as Gomora burst from the ground behind the King.

Godzilla: **(Growling)**

Godzilla eyes slowly looked behind with a glare he suddenly spun as fast as he could before slamming his tail into the Prince with all his strength sending him flying away as Gomora got up and charged Godzilla unleashed a full power Nuclear Pulse pushing the Prince back again now Godzilla's wound was nearly healed shut not giving him the chance to recover Godzilla rushed forward slashing and slicing Gomora with his claws multiple times before reeling back to bite down of Gomora's other shoulder drawing more blood out.

Gomora: **(Pained Roar!)**

Gomora drove his claws into Godzilla's neck before also clamping his jaws down on his neck drawing blood out they both started struggling trying to overpower the other Godzilla began winning this contest of strength charging forward and slamming the smaller Kaiju through multiple buildings before lifting Gomora up into the air and throwing away causing him to slam into Tokyo Tower Godzilla had flung him all the way here getting an idea Gomora began burrowing through the ground to the other side of the Tower.

Gomora: **(Growling)**

Gomora shot a fire blast from his mouth burning through three of the four support quickly moving to the last one Gomora grabbed ahold of it and began lifting breaking with one mighty push up Gomora tipped the entire Tokyo Tower sending the large structure falling straight into Godzilla's path the King of Monsters looked up as the Tokyo Tower came down at him raising his hands up into the air above his head Godzilla caught the entire Tower bending the steel beams where he caught it Gomora jumped up in the air and began charging again as a giant armored ball once again heading toward his foe at a speed of at least Mach two.

Godzilla: **(Growling)**

Thinking fast Godzilla steadied the large steel Tower resting in his hands before taking in a deep breath his lungs expanding and he fired off his Atomic Breath the radioactive plasma beam slammed into the rolling armored hide of Gomora slowing him down eventually causing Gomora to fall to the ground Godzilla then carefully set the Tower on the ground.

 **(Music Stops)**

Gomora stood back up rage growing as Godzilla approached he was standing a great deal away Gomora began charging energy in from his horns to his stomach Godzilla stopped reeled his head while also taking in a deep breath the dorsal fins on his back were glowing brightly with a whining noise following Gomora finished charging and fired his Hyper Oscillatory Wave from his chest Godzilla aimed forward and unleashed his strongest Atomic Breath yet it was even large than before the two beams flew toward their target.

 **(Cue Gohan vs Cell Kamehameha Theme Dragon Ball)**

The blue plasma like laser beam collided straight on with the red electric like beam with a loud thunderous boom echoing out through the empty streets of the city and now a struggle for dominance began between laser beams the advantage of the blasts continued to shift back and forth neither side giving an inch both Godzilla and Gomora glared as they focused the last of their remaining energy into this one last final attack Gomora's Hyper Oscillatory Wave slowly began overwhelming the Atomic Breath and slowly began pushing Godzilla's attack back at him in mere moments in overtake the King Of The Monsters threating to consume his entire body as this was happening clouds rolled in rain can down hard as thunder and lightning filled Godzilla had an idea at this very moment **(Vegeta's Theme Kicks In Right Now)** he began drawing the lightning toward his body causing them to hit the dorsal plates on his back he absorbed the energy and his dorsal plates began changing in color starting from the very bottom going all the way up from the tip of his tail to the back of his neck now under great stress and imbued with the power of lightning Godzilla unleashed his greatest ultimate attack the Red Spiral Atomic Ray Breath the blue plasma beam shooting from his mouth changed to red plasma a red beam that is wrapped in a yellow electrical spiral and sparking with red lightning Gomora's Hyper Oscillatory Wave was quickly pushed back by Godzilla's Red Spiral Atomic Ray Breath pushing it all the way back to sender Gomora began growing weaker.

Gomora: **(Groaning)**

Godzilla only glared as he couldn't make a noise since he was to busy blasting with one finale push **(Cell's Death Theme Kicks In Right Now)** the Red Spiral Atomic Ray Breath completely overtook the Hyper Oscillatory Wave blasting straight through Gomora's chest but oh now Godzilla didn't let him off easy he kept firing as lightning kept hitting his dorsal plates Gomora's body gave way and began cracking up until it finally exploded sending giant body parts everywhere Godzilla cut off his beam and looked to the sky.

Godzilla: **(Legendary Victory Roar)**

 **(Music Ends)**

 **KO!**

* * *

 **Victory Screen:** Godzilla walks out of the city same way he came in and returns to the ocean swimming away from the destruction all without creating a giant tidal wave that would destroy more things.

 **Loser Screen:** Gomora's head was seen sitting on the ground with have his face burnt off down to the Skull over his eye suddenly Cyber Gomora falls from the sky crushing the remaining parts of his head.

* * *

 **(Cue Legendary Godzilla 2014 theme)**

 _ **J _ **ax: Alas what is a Prince to a King you know better yet what is a Prince to a God (Slight Pause) Z-Zilla a Godzilla.**_**_

 _Ace: At first this seemed like a fairly even match up but digging into the lore we find that is not the case sure Gomora being able to match Ultraman's strength puts him in that of Godzilla's and his enemies weight range but that's about it think about for fucks sake Godzilla can match Thor's strength a guy who's wrestling match with Hercules therw a whole Planet out of Orbit that easily puts him above everything in Gomora's world plus Gomora had no feats that match or beat Godzilla's insane regeneration or durability hell comparing sizes Godzilla was more than twice as tall and weighed four times Gomora's own weight._

 _ **Jax: Gomora certainly had the higher speed being capable of going at about Mach 2 or about 1534 MPH but Godzilla has faced and kept pace with faster foes than both himself and Gomora the fastest being Mecha King Ghidorah at Mach 4 two times Gomora's speed so no reason to say Godzilla couldn't keep up.**_

 _Ace: It's also worth noting Godzilla was smarter than Gomora as he was capable of surpassing most humans intelligence his fighting ability also far surpassed Gomora as Godzilla knows judo and boxing while Gomora was only limited to his boxing which was learned again from a movie so not a really reliable source to learn from._

 ** _Jax: Plus Godzilla's radioactive mutation was far more powerful than anything Gomora's ever seen or fought not even his transformations could stack up to the Might of Godzilla plus even if we had included Cyber Gomora in the fight it wouldn't have made a difference since Godzilla has plenty of experience fighting Robotic and Cybernetic foes alike s _o in short to sum this up Gomora had the speed but Godzilla just simply had the Strength, Durability, Reaction Speed and Power necessary to bring down the supposed Prince Of Monsters.__**

 _Ace: The Winner Is The King Of The Monsters Godzilla and again Thank You KaijuBoy455 we had a blast working on the Episode._

* * *

 _ **Jax: Next Time On The Contest Of Champions.**_

A police officer wearing swat gear was seen walking down the streets of an abandoned city he had blonde hair hidden underneath a blue hat with the 'SWAT' printed on it a pair of twin pistols and batons strapped on him along with a flash light, a knife a taser, a shotgun, machine guns and numerous other weapons he stood a six foot one and seemed to weigh one hundred ninety seven pounds he pulled out a radio and pressed the button.

?: Kabal? **(Static)** Kabal can you hear me? **(More Static)** Damn either something is wrong or I'm outta range better get high-

?: Hey You're Not Suppose To Be Here!

The First Man turned to find a second Man standing not to far away staring him down this guy stood at about five foot elven and weigh one hundred and sixty five pounds he was holding a pistol at the ready he had brown hair and was wearing a black jacket with some kind of white body armor underneath gray pants and black shoes he also was carrying around multiple weapons.

?#2: This city was evacuated days ago because of the outbreak you need to leave Right Now!

?: Sorry Pal but I'm looking for a friend and I'm not leaving till I find him.

?#2: _Okay great f_ _irst that freelance reporter journalist and now this although this might be weirder because this guy kind of sounds like me._ Alright then I guess we'll do this the hard way no hard feelings but it's for your own good.

The Second Man stated aiming his weapon forward the First Man drew out his pistols from their hostlers and aimed them

 **Kurtis Stryker vs Leon S. Kennedy**


	19. Chapter 15 Stryker vs Leon

**(Cue The Final Battle Epic Orchestral Music)**

 _"Everyone knows that It should be the sworn Oath of every Police Officer to Serve and Protect the Public." Ace proclaimed._

 ** _"But these two Officers literally went above and beyond the Call Of Duty." Jax added._**

 _ _ _"Kurtis Stryker the Literally One Man Swat Team of Mortal Kombat."___

 ** _"And Leon S. Kennedy the Top Cop turned Government Agent from Resident Evil I'm Jax and his name is Ace."_**

 _"And it's our job to compare powers, feats, weapons, abilities and armors to see who would win in a Contest of Champions _."__

* * *

 **(Cue Subway Mortal Kombat 9)**

 _"Kurtis Stryker was a seemly normal guy that was until the day he became your not so average Police Officer quickly rising up through the ranks becoming a Sergeant and becoming a one Man Swat Team stopping terrorists and runaway buses." Ace stated._

 _ **"I can agree to that if only we had more Police Officers like Stryker the world would just be a better place." Jax added.**_

 _"Then one day everything changed for Kurtis Stryker's day to day live on that day a large portal opened up in the sky-."_

 _ **"What is this some kind of Superhero movie." Jax snarked various pictures of 90s Superhero movies, "Oh wait this is the 90s wasn't it most Superhero movies sucked back then although in 2011 MK 9 kind of recreated Stryker and Superhero Movies started getting better but MK 9 didn't have a Sky Portal but they did have a Soul Tornado."**_

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Full Name: Kurtis Stryker**

 **Age: 23 (as of MK3 probably older in MK9 best guess late twenties or earlier thirties)**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 195 pounds**

 **Occupation: Police Sergeant, Leader of NYPD's Special Riot Control Division & Member of Special Forces**

 **Was Top Teir in Mortal Kombat 3**

 **Partners with Kabal**

 **Soul Survivor of Shao Khan's attack & One of Raiden's chosen Defenders**

 **Literally a one Man Swat Team**

 **Social Media Username: StrykeMeDown**

 **Has been trained by Sub-Zero**

 **Trained in Hua Chuan**

 **Dislikes: Dogs and Johnny Cage**

 **First fighting game Character to use a Gun**

* * *

 _"-And began stealing the souls away from millions of Earthrealm's inhabitants you see an evil interdimensional conquer of worlds named Shao Khan was invading and Stryker found himself alone in a decimated city his soul being the only one around for miles."_

 _ **"He was probably questioning why in the hell was he the only one left why he was the only one who was spared but then Super Cop received a vision from the Thunder God himself Raiden who told him to head westward."**_

 _"So he gathered up all the equipment/weapons he could carry and marched out heading west sometime later he meet the God and up joined with Earthrealm's defenders and the fight against Shao Khan to free the realm-"_

 **"Yeah? Well, Earthrealm Defender is about ten steps above my pay grade." Stryker told Nightwolf.**

 _ **"I mean it's not like he's not wrong in this case I mean just freaking look at his outrageous competition Demons, Sorcerers and Gods though It'll take more than rocket-launching Tarkatans to stop this die-hard cop."**_

 _"Well that's true and in order to keep pace with these otherworldly and magic warriors Stryker had to incorporate a number of modern tools into his fighting style ranging from firearms, explosives, melee weapons, a flash light and even a taser."_

 ** _"Normally I'd say bringing firearms to a fist fight isn't fair but neither is using a Magic Sword, using Cryokinesis or Pyrokinesis, having Metal Mechanical Arms or using Soul Stealing Magic so he gets a pass I suppose"_**

 _"Those are all good points how about you start naming off the weapons."_

 ** _"He's got a pair Nightsticks for some brutal beat downs along with a knife and his twin pistols appear to resemble a Beretta 92 a semi-automatic handgun which makes sense he's a Police Officer after however Stryker's appear to be larger in size and way more powerful like I'm even kidding these bullets must be packed with more powder than they can hold because they can blow literally holes through your skull OR JUST BLOW YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF YOUR NECK!_**

 _"A pair of powerful weapons to be sure possible even one most powerful hand canons in video games History in addition to this over powered pistol He Never Appears To Run Out Of Ammo For It."_

* * *

 **Powers & Abilities**

 **-A literal one man S.W.A.T. team**

 **-Can turn into a T-Rex**

 **-Great Strength**

 **-Military Training**

 **-Police Training**

 **-A Single weeks worth of Lin Kuei Training**

 **-Expert in Hua Chuan (Long Fisted Kung Fu)**

 **-Trained by Sub Zero**

 **-Explosives Expert**

 **-Skilled Martial Artist & Master Marksmen**

 **Arsenal**

 **-Duel Over Sized Beretta M9 Pistols**

 **-Duel Machine Guns**

 **-Duel Night Sticks**

 **-Portal Closing Nightstick**

 **-Grenades**

 **-Smoke Grenades**

 **-Pump Action Shotgun**

 **-FN SCAR-L Rifle**

 **-Knife**

 **-Whistle & Stop Sign**

 **-Taser**

 **-Stun Gun**

 **-Handcuffs**

 **-Police Man Riot Armor**

 **-Tactical Suicide Vests**

 **-Flashlight His FlashLight can Somehow Effect Johnny Cage (Who wears sunglasses) and Kenshi (Who is Blind It's also possible it burns people)**

 **-Stealth Gear**

 **Fatalities**

 **-Taser**

 **-Explosives**

 **-Have a Blast**

 **-Time Served**

 **-Animality**

 **-Friendship**

 **-Babality**

* * *

 ** _"I so need this gun."_**

 _"No Not After Last Time! You broke the camera and that poor Interns Skull he sent us the Hospital Bill remember." Ace protested_

 ** _"Oh Fine! Always kill my fun why don't ya."_**

 _"Almost Murdering An Intern And Nearly Getting Sued Because Of It Is Not Fun! Anyway Stryker has more than just that he's got a Stun Gun and a Taser to electrocute his foes a Flashlight which can burn or blind opponents since it works of people wearing sunglasses and people who are blind he's also got a Pump Action Shotgun and a pair of MP 5 Machine Guns."_

 ** _"One of his Nightstick can seal portals between Realms he's Suicide Vests to strap to his foes he's also got Smoke and Regular Grenades he also got a FN Scar-l Rifle he's also got Police Stuff like Handcuffs, a Whistle and a uh a Stop Sign so yeah these things aren't for combat just something he'd use for day to day Police work."_**

 _"Anyway Stryker would stick around helping out the Earthrealm defenders and he would even compete in the Battle Of Armageddon where he along with every other Mortal Kombatants would die well at least until Raiden reset the Timeline to stop Shao Khan which still got Stryker along with most of the Earthrealm Defenders killed in a really one sided battle against Sindel."_

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Reptile, Mileena, Ermac & Kintaro one after the other in Quick Secession**

 **Single-Handedly thwarted the terrorists in the famous Greenberg Tower Incident & Rescued the passengers of a Crosstown Bus rigged to explode **

**Defeated Multiple Cybernetic Ninjas**

 **Was The First Up the Pyramid In MK: Armageddon (Taking out Mileena & Kabal in the process) **

**Survived Reptiles Acid Spit, Kintaro's Fire Breath, Kano's Flesh Melting Laser & Shang Tsung's Fire Skull Ball Blast**

 **Fought evenly with Sektor (To what we can Assume was a Standstill)**

 **Fought a bloodlusted Sub-Zero**

 **Shattered a Stone Golem**

* * *

 _ **"Well at least he got his licks in and gave as good as he got even before joining Earthrealms defending force he able to keep Terrorists from blowing up the Greenburg Tower and rescue people off a Crosstown Bus rigged to blow."**_

 _"He's strong enough to Shatter a Stone Golem single handedly fight off Multiple Cyborg Lin Kuei Ninjas battle Sub Zero who was on one Hell of a blood lust and even match Sektor blow for blow while the outcome is unknown it's safe to say Stryker more than gave Sektor a run for his money as they are both seen taking on different foes it seems they decided to break off and fight other people."_

 ** _"He's fought and defeated the Acid Spitting Lizard Ninja Man Reptile, the Crazy Cannibalistic Snaggletoothed Assassin Mileena, the Four Armed Fire Breathing Tiger Man Kintaro and Telekinetic Ninja Of A Thousand Souls Ermac to top it off Stryker is deadly enough to preform at least five different fatalities he'll use his Stun Gun to electrocute his foe till they die strap explosives to them and then blow up their entire body or to really make them suffer he'll take an unpinned Grenade and punch it straight into their stomach just so they know how screwed they are and if that wasn't enough for you he can transform into a Mother Fucking T-Rex The Best Dinosaur to bite his foe in two are we sure he's Human."_**

 _"He's been blasted by Acid Spit, Fire Breath, A Flesh Melting Laser and An Exploding Flaming Skull which can destroy Helicopters."_

 ** _"Damn with all these feats and weapons it really makes you question he ever died in the first place."_**

 _"Actually these weapons are apart of Stryker's weakness as he's heavily reliant on them to win his fights."_

 ** _"Plus he's lost his fair share of battles against the likes of Liu Kang, Raiden, Fujin and even Johnny Cage."_**

 _"Toping it all off while his Pistols never seem to run out of Ammo his other weapons actually do and can if he isn't careful and while Stryker does keep up with Powerful spirits, Undead Wraiths, Special Forces, Magical/Cybernetic Ninjas and Immortal Gods he's not one of them he may have incredible weapons and abilities but he's still just a mortal man but regardless of whatever weakness he may have Stryker is still one of Raiden's chosen defenders and it's for a damn good reason."_

 **"Enough of This! It's you and me Freak Show!" Stryker challenged getting into a stance, "Police Brutality Coming Up!"**

* * *

 **(Cue Leon Kennedy Theme Resident Evil 4)**

 _ _"When Leon Scott Kennedy was a young child his father imbued within him a strong sense of Justice and Duty this led Leon to enroll in a police academy and graduate likely at the top of his class at twenty one years old all to follow in his Dads footsteps." Ace stated.__

 ** _ _"But on his first assignment rather than doing something sane like getting an easy job to do like oh I don't know parking duty Leon tackled the biggest challenge he could find in Raccoon City." Jax added.__**

 _ _"You see a number of mysterious and grizzly murders had been occurring as it turns out an organization known as Umbrella had been preforming genetic experiments using various Viruses on Humans and Dogs unleashing a good old Zombie Outbreak and Leon got caught in the middle of the whole thing battling hordes of the Undead almost singlehandedly."__

 ** _ _"Hell Of A First Day For The Rookie." Jax exclaimed.__**

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Full Name: Leon Scott Kennedy**

 **Age: 37**

 **Height: 5'11" | 180.3 cm**

 **Weight: 154 lbs | 70 kg**

 **Born 1977**

 **Nationality: USA**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Strong sense of Justice & Duty**

 **Former Raccoon City Police Officer**

 **Agent for the Division of Security Operations**

 **Bodyguard to the President of the USA**

 **Has a fragile mental state reliant on Alcohol (After fifteen years of Nightmares & B.O.W.)**

 **Previously Infected by the Las Plagas Virus**

 **Only appeared in Resident Evil Games with even Numbers**

* * *

 _ _"However Leon wasn't just some simple Rookie he was to put it simply a badass and he proved to Stronger, Faster and Tougher than the other Police Officers in his precinct who were all now dead So Yeah after fending off the Zombie Threat and taking a bullet-"__

 ** _ _"I don't have a joke for that."__**

 _"-Uh Damn It All anyway Leon was recruited by the US Government as a Special Agent, Body Guard and a go-to specialist for apocalyptic events anytime there was an Outbreak or someone like the Presidents Daughter needed rescuing he'd be there._

 **"In all cases, the people that are bitten become infected themselves and go on to attack others. The only way to stop the spread of infection is to destroy the infectees brain. Shoot them in the head." Leon told his men while fiddling with his pistol.**

 ** _ _"His training at the Police Academy already made him One Bad Mother Fucker but with his training as a Specialist he became even more of a Badass nearly unstoppable you might say."__**

 _"Guess what Martial Art they teach special agents a traitorous Russian one known as Systema which Leon is an expert at it Systema is free flowing Martial Art making the user quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat, grappling, knife fighting, and firearms usage."_

 ** _ _"Well that's good because I really don't think just his bare fists could take on Monsters like the undead Hordes of Zombies, the Tyrants, Skinless Dogs, Lickers and Is that your Ex Wife?__ (Referring to Derek C. Simmons)**

 _"Right you are because these B.O.W.s or Bio Organic Weapons were and are far Stronger and Tougher than your average run of the mill flesh eating Zombie but fortunately for Leon has the arsenal to take these monsters on first of all he's got his Knife well it may not seem so special but I say eat your words this Knife is so sharp and durable that it is able to cut through a padlock like butter."_

 ** _ _"He's skilled with countless weapons but only keeps his favorite on hand like the Silver Ghost a very unique Semi-Automatic Pistol that uses regular handgun ammo it was specifically designed just for him he even can equip it with a silencer for stealth he also carries around a modified fifty caliber Desert Eagle Magnum a gift from his dear old dad."__**

* * *

 **Abilities and Arsenal**

 **Skilled Martial Artist & Marksmen **

**Above Peek Human Abilities**

 **Knife**

 **Magnums**

 **Handguns**

 **-Silver Ghost**

 **-Desert Eagle**

 **Shotguns**

 **-Remington M1100/P**

 **-Riot Gun**

 **MAC 11 Submachine Gun**

 **Assault Rifles**

 **-Bolt-Action M1**

 **-Assault Rifle RN**

 **Numerous Grenades**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Grenade Launcher**

 **Rocket Launcher Special**

 **Healing Herb**

* * *

 _ _"And well it's true he has no problem dual wielding handguns he seems to be much better at dealing damage using heavier weapons such trusty Shot Guns, Rifles, Machine Guns, Flamethrowers, a M203 Grenade Launcher and his ridiculous Rocket Launcher Special."__

 ** _ _"A weapon far more powerful than an ordinary propelled grenade."__**

 _"The Red Tipped RGP Wreaker appears to resemble an RPG Classic 7 Model original used by the Soviet Union as an Anti-Tank weapon and since the red grenade is so deadly it's most likely a thermobaric explosive booster which can launch over six hundred feet for a sixty foot wide explosion more than enough to take down any of those B.O.W.S."_

 _ **"Leon has plenty of experience using countless weapons but he's also has means of defense he's got lightweight level three tactical body armor which can stop bullets from a magnum and even some rifles he's also got some Herbs Um."**_

 _"No they're not some type of drug there Healing Items Healing herbs have a history of being applied as an aerosol spray, or ground up within paper it comes in handy when wounds need to be patched up on the fly any way after Leon became the government's answer to all of their zombie problems he was stopping outbreaks all over the world he had to pull off some impressive feats to do it even if he had to make some horrible sacrifices along the way."_

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Pushed a 9 ton boulder with help**

 **Fought off outbreak with an untreated gunshot wound**

 **Survived a massive car crash**

 **Killed 5 zombies in 2 seconds**

 **Threw a knife faster than the eye can see**

 **Withstood corrosive acid spit**

 **Dodged a Moving Laser Grid**

 **Defeated Krauser, Trenchy, Saddler & Arias**

* * *

 _ **"like that poor, poor Ducati Rest in Peace you beautiful bike ya earned it."**_

 _"No that's not what I-Forget about it moving on Leon is strong enough to crush a skull under his foot or force and hold open the jaws of a this giant mutated Shark called Neptune what original naming there anyway these Sharks are actually mutated Great Whites however The t-Virus did not significantly improve the already impressive strength of ordinary Great Whites and they were still helpless out of the water since they have no strength enhancements this means Leon held back a bite force of two tons."_

 ** _"That's a lot of force but not as impressive as the time he pushed this giant boulder with help which compared to his height should weigh around nine tons so four point five tons speaking of boulders he once fought Chris Redfield."_**

 _"His skill with a knife is so great he matched and eventually defeated the Umbrella Agent Jack Krauser a guy who could make a thirty foot vertical jump a normal man can make a two foot vertical jump making Krauser potential fifteen times stronger than the average man he can even thorw his knife faster than the eyes can see people perceive and react to movement is a quarter of a second based on where Leon's standing about thirty feet away that's would be Eighty miles per hour twice the average Knife thrower speed."_

 ** _"And than he dodged the Knife as it was thrown back at him this dudes so tough he can hits more multiple B.O.W.s. it's almost like he's superhuman at this point I think it's safe to he has has zero weaknesses."_**

 _"Oh how wrong you'd be my dear foolish co-host Leon has his fair share of baggage for one he's pretty gullible often times tricked by those wilier than himself."_

 **"Go... Save yourself..." Ada said.**

 **"Is it just me or does everybody always ignore what I say?" Leon whined.**

 _ **"Oh yeah Her he might just he trying to get laid though the chances of that rocking his hair style makes this unlikely."**_

 _"Also most his weapons do require ammo to use if he can't managed inventory he's sure to run out sooner rather than later and after more than fifteen years of nightmarish catastrophes Leon's mental state has become more fragile and more reliant on alcohol."_

 _ **"Yeah he'll always need just a little chaos in his life which also could imply a self destructive life style and when it really comes down to it that's what makes Leon such a fucking badass."**_

 **"Hope you got friends on the other side cause no one's gonna miss you here." Leon stated aiming his pistol.**

* * *

 **(Cue The Final Battle Epic Orchestral Music)**

 _"Alright the Champions are ready let's settle this argument here and now." Ace stated._

 ** _"It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS!" Jax exclaimed excited._**

* * *

 **(Cue Main Theme Resident Evil Outbreak)**

 _"I can't believe I let myself get roped into this that I just let them talk me into this."_ Kurtis Stryker thought as he walked down the streets of an abandoned city he was fully armed and decked out in his Swat gear he paused as he grabbed his radio to make a call.

"Kabal."

 **"Stryker...Can-Hear?-We need-Get down he-"** a distorted male voice came in with raspy breath before going to static.

"Kabal. Kabal Can You Hear Me? Okay Sonya are you there?" Stryker questioned only to be greeted by nothing but static this time so he lowered the radio and put it away, "Damn either something is wrong or I'm outta range better get high-"

"Hey You're Not Suppose To Be Here!" an unfamiliar male voice said Stryker quickly turned around to see Leon Scott Kennedy standing not to far behind him he had his weapon out aimed at the sky so Stryker's hands lingered over his twin pistols out of pure instinct he knew he didn't like where this was going, "This city was evacuated because of the outbreak you need to leave Right Now!"

"Sorry Pal but I'm looking for some friends of mine and I'm not leaving till I find them." Stryker replied drawing one of his Berettas.

 _"Great first that freelance photojournalist and now this although this might be weirder because this guy kind of sounds like me."_

"Alright then so I guess we'll do this the hard way no hard feelings but you made me do this." Leon stated aiming his Silver Ghost.

"You are not going to stop me pal and I won't go down that easily." Stryker promised.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Cue Fight Most Epic And Badass Osts)**

 _"Alright here we go."_ both Leon and Stryker thought determined as they walked closer to each other both fighters aimed their weapons right at the opponents head instead of firing both Super Cops swung a punch out which matched the others fist the two began exchanging a flurry of blows while occasionally firing off a round from their pistols but they evaded each shot they weren't dodging bullets per say it's more accurate to say they were dodging each others aim Leon suddenly swung his gun arm forward like he was throwing a punch Stryker deflect the attack just as Leon pulled the trigger ceasing the bullet to miss Stryker aimed his pistol at Leon's face the Special Agent grabbed his arm to move both the arm and his head as Stryker fired missing his shot this continued for awhile with both of them quickly taking aim to fire only for the other to narrowly deflect the others arm causing the shot to miss.

"You're pretty good." Leon commented catching Stryker's arm.

"I've had years of practice and training." Stryker simply replied grabbing Leon's wrist the two had each other in a tight hold so Stryker pushed with all his might he slammed Leon's back into a wall and brought his leg up for a kick Leon narrowly evaded this grabbed Stryker's leg and took him down Leon got on top and aimed his pistol Stryker swiftly moved his head to the side driving his knee straight into Leon's stomach Stryker flipped him over to slam him into the concrete quickly getting up Stryker kicked Leon in the side causing him to drop his Silver Ghost while also sending his sliding across the street to slam into an abandoned car Stryker got up and reloaded his weapon and drew out his second pistol to aim them, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Not yet pal-Aw shit." Leon muttered noticing his main weapon was gone he quickly got to his knees and drew out a pair of twin pistols and aimed them Stryker opened fired first forcing Leon into cover behind the car he slammed into Leon popped back up to fire off a few rounds forcing Stryker to jump behind a concrete barrier causing the bullets to strike that instead.

"Damn it this guy really isn't playing around guess I'd better get serious too." Stryker said under his breath pushing his feet to the ground Stryker took off full sprint aiming his weapons across the street he fired at his foes head Leon however managed to roll out from behind the jeep and began running while firing with his dual pistols both kombatants kept shooting while running causing the bullets to become imbedded in the wall just behind them.

 _"Okay This is Just Getting Dumb."_ Stryker thought putting his pistols in their holsters before he ran up a car hood and jumped up flinging himself at Leon to spin kick him in the check sending him stumbling back putting away his pistols Leon drew out his knife held it in a reverse grip and spun swinging his weapon Stryker narrowly grabbed his nightsticks to barely block the attack.

"Alright then let's see if you can keep up with me." Leon stated Stryker pushed Leon back and got into a fighting stance with his nightsticks Leon while still holding his knife in a reverse grip got into his stance Leon charged first swinging his in an upward slashing motion Stryker blocked the attack with his right nightstick he swung the left one out and Leon narrowly ducked under it slicing upward with his knife Leon hit Stryker in the chest only for the blade to barely scratch his Swat armor.

"Nice try but my body armor is too tough." Stryker stated with a swing of his nightstick Stryker knocked Leon's knife aside before punching him the gut with the other one he threw a combination of these blows aimed at the gut pushing Leon back raising up his weapon Stryker prepared to bring it down only for Leon slice it in two pieces causing it to fall to the ground.

"Don't get ahead of yourself buddy." Leon insisted throwing his own punch striking his opponent across the face knocking his head to the side while also causing Stryker to drop the broken nightstick Leon continued his assault of punches hitting Stryker in the face, chest and stomach while also slicing away at his body with his knife only drawing blood from his arms while the Swat armor held up.

 _"Damn it he's too good with that Knife of his I've got to get it out of his hands or match it some way."_ Stryker thought barely dodging the next knife swing which scratched his check slightly Stryker lifted his foot up and drove it hard into Leon's chest sending him stumbling backward pressing his advantage Stryker rushed forward and narrowly blocked another knife slash with his nightstick Stryker threw an uppercut knocking Leon's head back not letting him recover Stryker therw a punch to Leon's gut.

 _"Okay so you're tough guy aren't you."_ Leon thought recovering he grabbed the back of Stryker's head and brought it down slamming his knee into his foes face on the second attempt Stryker blocked and pushed himself back up hitting Leon in the chin now free Stryker swung a punch only for Leon bring his knife up to stab straight through his arm halting the attack.

"Ah Shit!" Stryker swore before reaching into his belt he pulled out his own knife and stabbed Leon in the stomach causing him his to lean forward slightly Stryker then swung his nightstick striking Leon in the temple knocking him back Stryker got into a stance with both nightstick and knife in hand recovering Leon got into his own stance again.

"Sorry to break this to you but nobody is better than me when it comes to wielding a knife." Leon stated charging forward for an overhead slash Stryker gave a slight smirk as he blocked the attack with his knife the two began struggling.

"Don't get cocky cause I won't go down so easily." Stryker retorted pushing Leon's knife away the two swung their blades clashing multiple times for the last one Stryker blocked using his nightstick before slicing Leon across the chest causing him to step back as Stryker tired to another rush Leon ducked and sliced him across the stomach scratching his armor even more Leon slid on his knees as he turned to throw his knife blade first Stryker in time to raise his nightstick causing the knife to go through the blunt weapon this actually surprised Leon as Stryker simply throw the nightstick as hard as he could causing it to land on a rooftop.

"Ah Crap didn't see that coming." Leon muttered under his breath looking at the rooftops as Stryker readied to attack again.

 _"Whelp that takes care of the knife problem now this where the tide of this fight turns in my-"_ Stryker's thoughts were interrupted as Leon suddenly turned right around and fired off a round from his Desert Eagle the bullet flew clean his opponents blade shattering it entirely the broken pieces fell to the street so Leon turned to begin running to the alleyway Stryker tossed the knife handle away and reloaded his pistols before giving chase once he reached it he found Leon scaling up the metal scaffolding.

"So What You Start A Fight And Then You Just Run Away Oh No I Don't Think SO!" Stryker called up holstering his pistols he jumped up and grabbed ahold of the metal bars to begin climbing after his opponent Leon reached the top first way ahead of Stryker once he reached the top he moved slowly to the edge of the roof Leon came out of seemly no where with a Machine Gun he open fired with the weapon forcing Stryker to quickly dive to the side behind some vents he pulled out his own Machine Gun as Leon was reloading to return fire forcing him to duck back behind some vents beside him.

 _"Alright no more playing around."_ Leon thought pulling out a grenade unbeknownst to him Stryker had the same idea and pulled out his own grenade using their teeth they pulled the pins to toss the explosives over to the others cover they passed each other mid-air and landed directly in front of them both Stryker and Leon leapt from their and made a mad dash as the grenade blew launching them forward and out in the open Stryker got up first pulled out a second Machine Gun to open fire with both Leon scrambled to his feet and rushed for cover behind a chimney as a bullet tore straight through his right shoulder.

"Fuck Hell...It was just a luckily shot." Leon consoled himself with a wince of pain as he held his shoulder Leon moved his right arm pointed to raise his weapon and returned fire Stryker quickly dived out of the Leon's line of fire looking down Stryker noticed his guns had run out of ammo so he stored them away waiting for the right moment to strike.

 _"Just have to wait it out."_ Stryker thought Leon stopped firing pulled out his herbs and put it on over his wound with a patch with that done Leon stepped out of cover only to find Stryker rushing him he tackled Leon causing them both to fall off the roof as they fell the exchange a few punches before slamming through into wooden boards which slowed their descent but didn't stop them from hitting the solid concrete below ending up in the darkened alleyway both fighter reloaded their Machine Guns stood and aimed at each other that's when they heard noises from all around them so kind of raspy breathing followed by a few roars.

"What the Hell is that?" Stryker questioned as both he and Leon turned away from each other Stryker put one of his Machine Guns away and pulled out his flash light to aim a beam of light down the alleyway while Leon grabbed his Rifle with Infrared Scope once he saw those shapes he knew exactly what they were the beam from Stryker's light revealed a bunch of creatures they had sharp claws a crouching stance exposed brains and long ass tongues these were Lickers and Leon knew them well and that they were now crawling toward the two combatants using the Walls, Ceiling and floor Stryker aimed and open fired at the closest Lickers.

"You've Got To Be Kidding Me Right NOW!" Leon exclaimed taking carful aim with his Rifle before firing at the closest Licker putting it down and moving onto the next one Stryker was doing the same until a Licker lunged at him from the ceiling forcing him to duck turning Stryker fired bullets straight into the creatures back putting it down Leon suddenly ducked down as a Licker jumped at him while he evaded it this Licker tackled Stryker to the ground knocking away his Machine Gun as he landed Stryker noticed his nightstick the one he had thrown it must have landed on the wood platform above them grabbing it he jammed into the monsters maw halting it from biting his head clean off with some struggle he grabbed his pistol and put the barrel into the Lickers mouth.

"Shallow this you ugly Mother Fucker." Stryker quipped before firing blowing a hole straight through the Licker's head as Stryker stood up he pulled Leon's knife from his nightstick and therw into his opponents left shoulder Leon groaned as he turned and fired his Rifle everything went into slow motion as Stryker narrowly evaded the bullet which took his hat off along with the head of a Licker as Stryker went down he grabbed his flashlight when he started getting up he swung his leg kicking the Rifle from Leon's hands causing it to fly up into the air and land on the broken wooden platform Stryker a Shotgun at Leon.

"Go ahead end it if you can." Leon said Stryker looked passed him and fired at group of Lickers coming up behind him this allowed Leon pull out a Shotgun and shot a shot of Stryker's shoulder hitting a Licker the two began fighting again exchanging blows while also shooting off rounds from their Shotguns hitting Lickers around them until the Mortal Kombatant ran out of ammo Stryker dropped his and pulled out a grenade as Leon dodged a Lickers claws and blasted it in the chest Stryker turned and punch the grenade straight into the stomach of one of the Lickers who jumped at him as he pulled the Stryker lifted the Licker and therw his at Leon of just before the creature hit him the grenade exploded spraying blood and guts everywhere blinding Leon with it, "Ah Shit!"

"Now It's My Turn." Stryker roared thrusting his Taser down into one of the last Lickers brain frying while also grabbing his Stun Gun to aim it at Leon who managed to clear his eyes in time to dodge making the wires hit the Licker just behind him frying it while also melting a lot of its skin off Stryker tossed the Stun Gun and pulled his Taser out aside as Leon charged forth Stryker attempted to use his Taser on Leon only for him dodge to the right and hit him with an uppercut Stryker countered with own punch which Leon blocked allowing him to land a two piece combo to the face and chest Leon ducked and dodged a few swings before swinging his leg going in for a kick Stryker let it hit in the side and grabbed ahold of his leg with his free arm.

 _"This is gonna hurt."_ Leon thought before Stryker slammed the Taser into his leg with his other hand and hurt it did indeed as the electric shock ran up his body through sheer force of will and the need to survive Leon reached back to rip his own knife from his shoulder and stab Stryker in the hand with the making him drop the Taser with a scream of pain as Leon winced slightly from the wound on his back as he pulled the knife out of Stryker's hand before he could stab again Stryker tightened his grip with the other hand and heaved forward throwing Leon away to crash flat on his back Stryker rushed forward as Leon stood up only to tackled through a wooden fence and the two ended up back on the street on the other side of the buildings Stryker and Leon hit the ground and rolled apart Leon and Stryker stood up with Leon brandishing his knife and Desert Eagle while Stryker got up and pulled out his FN SCAR-L Rifle this caused Leon to lower his weapons as Stryker open fired making Leon run for his Motorcycle which was against a wall and his Red Tipped Rocket Launcher, _"C'mon Damn It move faster if I can just get that Rocket it'll all be over."_

"We're Do You Think You're Going?" Stryker called after him before running out of ammo he tossed the FN SCAR-L Rifle away before pulling out a hand full of grenades removing the pins he therw the grenades in front of Leon without slowing down Leon kicked all three of away into the window of a store near Stryker blowing glass out distracting him long for Leon to get his Rocket Launcher.

"Here We Go It's Game Over For You!" Leon announced quickly aiming and firing the weapon as the Rocket approached Stryker managed to dive forward and roll under the explosive device just in time as Stryker landed on his knees in a crouched position he pulled out both of his Berettas he fired two shots both of which blasted away Leon's knee cap causing him to fall to a knee Stryker rose up a wall of raging fire from Leon's Rocket which had hit a car behind him he began walking toward his downed opponent.

 **(Cue Fatality Theme Mortal Kombat 3, 9 or X)**

"Now the Game is over Set and Matched." Stryker stated aiming his Berretta at Leon's head who still tired to fight back by grabbing the weapons barrel Stryker simply pulled the trigger blowing a hole clean through his head and hand Leon's body fell with a thud.

 **KO!**

 **(Music Ends)**

"Now I just have to find the others." Stryker said to himself before seeing a book in Leon's jacket taking it he saw the cover said 'Healing Herbs' that's when Stryker saw a group of basic Zombies approaching from the alley he was just in with the broken fence one of them even had his hat on its head so Stryker simply shot him in the head and took it back placing it on top his head again.

* * *

 **Winner Screen:** Stryker was seen wearing his hat while reading the book he had taken while using the Herbs he had recovered from Leon's body to patch himself up after the fight while siting on Leon's motorcycle with the Rocket Launcher Special on his back.

 **Loser Screen:** Leon's cold dead ass corpse was being eaten by that small group of Zombies from before minus the one that had the Mortal Kombatant's hat while Stryker however could be seen in the backround as he finished patching his wounds up he was still sitting on Leon's motorcycle Stryker suddenly stood up pulled the motorcycle out into the street started it up and therw a Grenade as he drove off which blew up both Leon's corpse and the group of Zombies.

* * *

 **(Cue Street Mortal Kombat 9)**

 _ **"OH Shit I'll Be Damned He Won!-But we uh did say it would take more than a Rocket Launcher to bring Stryker down."**_

 _"This was a tricky Matchup to decipher both Stryker and Leon numerous advantages and disadvantages in this fight both were tough to bring down but even they had their limits so the question came down to who would give out first so first off when comparing their adoptability we find them pretty even as both have came face to face with horrible monsters yet fought them off."_

 ** _"So yeah neither of them really held the advantage in that category." Jax added._**

 _"Secondly Leon may have had the larger arsenal with more unique weapons but Stryker had a large enough one to at the very least keep up and since Stryker's armor was so tough and his durability was so high he could survive anything Leon therw at him_ _so with those_ _two bits out of the way let's get down to business first up speed it seems Leon has this he outraced a Tyrant who could possible run forty three miles per hour and throw his knife faster than the eyes can track or about eighty miles per hour."_

 ** _"'How could Stryker even keep up?' I hear ask well here's how he's fast enough to react to Kabal MK's fastest man."_**

 _"By placing this line on the floor and measuring it using Kabal's own height which appears to be about six foot two around the same height as Stryker we found that he is traveling a distance of about twenty five feet by putting these markers down and measuring the time it takes for him to get from one point to the next and to the third we can determine Kabal will reach his destination in about zero point sixteenth of a second giving him an acceleration speed of exactly forty eight meters per second." Ace explained._

 ** _"With all that we found Kabal's Raging Flash would be moving at nearly One Hundred And Ten Miles Per Hour! That's over twice the Tyrant's speed and even greater than the Knife thorw sure that's not his speed all the time but that at least proves Stryker can more than keep up with anything Leons got and keep in mind that's just the intro if we looked at the Story Mode when Kabal escaped Shao Khan's Throne Room we see that these Tarkatans Guards and even these Ninja Cyborgs are confused as to where he went meaning Kabal could be moving even faster than the eye can track."_**

 _"When it came to durability Leon has survived foes powerful enough to one shot him and he even powered through corrosive acid spit however Stryker has also held his own against foes who should be able to one shot him as well plus his body and Swat Armor held up to Acid Spit too as well as a Flesh Melting Laser Beam, Fire Breath from a Four Armed Cat Man and an Exploding Flaming Skull which can take down a Helicopter in one blast much greater than anything Leon's survived Hell Stryker might have even been able to tank the Rocket Launcher Special if he wasn't smart enough to dodge it that is."_

 ** _"So yeah durability was one thing but Strength was another and a pretty important factor to this Fight."_**

 _"Leon held back the jaws of a mutated Shark with a bite force similar to a Great White about two tons at best he was even able to push this nine ton boulder with help so that's about four point five tons still impressive but Stryker shattered a Stone Golem with one strike and overpowered Reptile, Mileena, Kintaro and Ermac the Lizard Man can snap a monsters neck and Mileena can wield her own fathers Shao Kahn's war hammer by her strength alone with Kintaro and Ermac surly being stronger." Ace stated._

 ** _"But considering how other MK Kombatants seem to be able to causally lift and swing_** ** _this Hammer_** ** _too including ones that Stryker has defeated and overpowered I think it's safe to say that he could do all this too." Jax added._**

 _"Compelling points Ahem by comparing the Hammer's size to Mileena and the other Mortal Kombatants height, size and weight we can determine that Shao Khan's War Hammer would weigh in at eight tons surpassing Leon's boulder feat and if we had to guess Mileena would be able to lift ten tons considering how easily she wields the Hammer while Kintaro should be way over that."_

 ** _"Plus when comparing their training and fighting ability it was clear Stryker held the edge well Leon had his basic rookie police training and his Systema special training Stryker had more experience on the force he was after all a Police Sargent with training in Hua Chuan and he even received training from Lin Kua, Sub Zero and Special Forces."_**

 _"It's also worth noting that Leon always had trouble against foes who are Equal/Better at fighting and those who are Stronger than him like during his fight with Jack Krauser a guy fifteen times stronger than the average man meaning Jack could squat nearly nineteen hundred pounds bench press two thousand pounds and deadlift two thousand three hundred and twenty five pounds."_

 ** _"Or putting it lightly that's barely breaking into a the ton range putting him no where near what Mileena should be capable of or how about his brief match with Chris Redfield you know the boulder punching champ himself."_**

 _"Well Leon may appear to be holding his own by slowing the fight down to view it frame by frame for closer examination it becomes clear Chris seemed to hold way more of an advantage in the battle over Leon as he was to put it simply out classed by Chris' vastly superior training, greater experience and far greater strength which had Leon reaching for his gun first."_

 ** _"Hell we can even make a damn good argument that the only reason Leon was able to do anything was because of him actually catching Chris by surprise however once he got his footing he more than dominated the fight plus_** ** _I mean it's not like you'd never see Leon fist fight a Tyrant the way Stryker fist fought Kintaro a monster stronger than Goro."_**

 _"So to sum this all up with a nice little bow Stryker was simply just Too Strong, Too Fast, Too Tough, Too Well Trained and Too Badass for Leon to overcome The Winner Is Kurtis Stryker." Ace announced._

* * *

 ** _"Next Time On The Contest Of Champions." Jax announced._**

 **The screen remained black until a bunch of Green lines began moving all along and round before finally taking on the form of a glowing lantern.**

 **"Beware my power Green Lantern's Light!".**

 **Behind the lantern a red and blue blur began zipping in the backround until a red star like symbol slammed into the circle of the Lantern.**

 **"Power of the Nova Force!"**

 **A green V formed on the right while a red S appeared on the left above the two conjoined symbols green words formed spelling out 'Green Lantern' while on the bottom gold lettering spelled out 'Nova Prime'.**

 **Emerald Knight versus Human Rocket**

 **Green Lantern versus Nova Prime**


	20. Chapter 16 Green Lantern vs Nova Prime

**DB-20: Sorry about that just wondering what's wrong with me...well got bite in the ass because I thought Leon was going to win, but I got karma and yeah my PM is disable is well I got reasons that doesn't need to be explained**

 _ **Author: So first off thanks for responding but yeah I get it sorry for Leon losing but Stryker just proved to be even more Superhuman then his opponent but if it makes you feel better I had fun and I do plan on using another Resident Evil character in the future against a less OP foe giving them a higher chance of winning but for now enjoy this.**_

* * *

 **(Cue The Final Battle Epic Orchestral Music)**

 _ **"Hey Ace you remember last episode?" Jax asked setting his book down and marking his place.**_

 _"You mean Stryker vs Leon?" Ace counter questioned looking up from the research on the table in front of them._

* * *

 **Flash Back To The Previous Episode**

 _"Everyone knows that It should be the sworn Oath of every Police Officer to Serve and Protect the Public." Ace proclaimed._

 ** _"But these two Officers literally went above and beyond the Call Of Duty." Jax added._**

 _ _ _"Kurtis Stryker the Literally One Man Swat Team of Mortal Kombat."___

 ** _"And Leon S. Kennedy the Top Cop turned Government Agent from Resident Evil-"_**

 **Flash Back Ends**

* * *

 _ **"Yes that's the one."**_

 _" _Uh yeah why do you ask?"__

 _ **"Well I've been thinking and you know that's a rare thing for me but who protects the universe you know Space?"**_

 _"Oh well that's an easy one it's todays combatants they stand above as great protectors of the known and unknown Universes."_

 ** _"Correct you are they represent the pinnacle of upholding justice while traveling through outer space they are in fact Space Cops and what makes this one even better they were both chosen by Aliens to inherit these insane powers."_**

 _"Yes, yes they do Green_ (Hal Jordan) _Lantern Dc's Emerald Knight."_ **(Hal Jordan)**

 ** _"And Nova Prime Marvel's Human Rocket I'm Jax and his name is Ace."_** **(Richard Rider)**

 _"And it's our job to Compare Powers, Feats, Weapons, Abilities and Armors to see who would win in a Contest of Champions _."__

* * *

 **(Cue Green Lantern's Light The Green Lantern Theme)**

 _"When Harold Jordan or by his Nickname Hal was but a young boy he idolized his Pilot of a Father as most children do he was the middle child of three other siblings even becoming a pilot himself so he had some a great deal of admiration for him." Ace stated_

 ** _"This sounds oddly familiar_ -(Thinking of Carol Danvers)- _But with less booze and the father actually being a pilot oh and the fact that his father ended up dying in a plane crash as most Super Heroes Fathers tend to do."_**

 _"At the age of Eighteen against his family's wishes and his better judgment Hal joined the Untied States Air Force."_

 ** _"You'd think that he'd be driven away from flying after his Father's crash but nope 'Fuck it I'm doing what I want'-"_**

* * *

 **Green Lantern's Backround**

 **Real Name: Harold Jordan**

 **Height: 6 feet**

 **Weight: 186 lbs.**

 **Expert Pilot**

 **Previous address 22 Sea View, Coast City, California**

 **First Human of the of the Green Lantern Corp**

 **Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814**

 **Inheritor of Abin Sur's ring**

 **Founding Member of the Justice League**

 ** **Was transformed into Parallax & The Spectra****

 **Born to a Catholic Father and a Jewish Mother**

 **Loosely modeled after the actor** **Paul Newman**

 **Has gone through multiple other Lantern Rings**

* * *

 ** _"-And things only got weirder from their Hal Then Meet An Alien Who Transported Him To The California Desert."_**

 _"His name was Abin Sur and he was the Green Lantern of Space Sector two eight one four which just so happened to included Earth as for what Green Lanterns are and well they are basically Space Cops you see while out on patrol Abin was attacked and pursued by the being known as Legion while on his way to Oa he was badly injured by it and with his space ship sustained seriously damaged so with no other option he made an emergency landing on the nearest habitable planet which just so happened to be Earth."_

 _ **"Knowing he didn't have a whole lot of time he began using his power ring to search for a successor to wield the ring after he passed on it settled on Hal Jordan as the most suitable replacement right before his death."**_

 **"My God." Hal says out of shock from seeing an injured Alien in a crashed Space Ship so he rushed over to pick him up.**

 **"No It's all right my time has come." Abin Sur informed Hal so the Human set him back down.**

 **"You speak English?"**

 **"No It's the ring It has chosen you take it." Abin Sur requested as it floated off his finger Hal tired to grab the Ring but it moved as Hal moved to grab it again it flew onto his ring finger Hal stared shocked as green bands came from the Ring and began wrapping around his arm the bands continued with his torso, other arm and both his legs a moment later the bands burned away like green fire revealing Hal was now in a green and black skin tight suit power burst from Hal as he finished transforming Hal gave a weak sigh as he landed he looked at himself then to Abin Sur **"You are now a Green Lantern... ...one of the protectors of the Universe The Guardians will send for you Use... ...the Ring... ...wisely."****

 _"Well Hal was also chosen for his ability to overcome great fear such as when he decided to become a pilot in spite of his fathers death it also might have something to do with his similarities to Abin as both love piloting anyway Hal would travel to Oa."_

 ** _"The home planet of the Guardians and the base of operations for the Green Lanterns their he was trained to fight but most of all they taught to sling that Ring like nobody else."_**

 _"When he got back to Earth he continued to spend his time at home working at Ferris Aircraft where he romantically pursued his boss the lovely Carol Ferris while also entrusting his secrets to a young Eskimo lad who worked as his mechanic Tom Kalmaku sometime later Green Lantern became a founding member of the Justice League."_

 ** _"S_ _aving the world along side The Flash, Aqua Man, Martian Manhunter, Super Man, Bat Man, and Wonder Woman."_**

* * *

 ** **Green Lantern Ring** **

**-Energy Construct Creation Made By Imagination _(Hammers, Swords, Guns, Mech Suits, Vehicles, Giants Etc.)_**

 **-Energy Projection & Absorption **

**-Flight**

 **-Superhuman Strength**

 **-Powered By Willpower**

 **-Translates Languages**

 **Abilities**

 **-Green Lantern Ring Mastery**

 **-Indomitable Will**

 **-Boxing**

 **-Aviation**

 **-Leadership**

 **Equipment**

 **-Green Lantern Ring**

 **-Power Battery _(Mainly a Green One)_**

 **-White Lantern Ring _(Formerly)_ **

**-Blue Lantern Ring** _ **(Formerly)**_

 **-Red Lantern Ring** _ **(Formerly)**_

 **-Yellow Power Ring** _ **(Formerly)**_

 **-Orange Lantern Ring** _ **(Formerly)**_

 **-Black Lantern Ring** _ **(Formerly)**_

* * *

 _"While wearing the ring of a Green Lantern Hal posses Super Human Strength Durability the ability to Fly he can even open up Space Warp that let him travel at speeds faster then light he can even achieve light speed by himself and create Energy Constructs just from the ring alone just as deadly, even more powerful and maybe even more effective then the real thing though not everything he's capable of creating is a weapon he has a number other tools that he can make its really only limited by the users imagination."_

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Tanked a Nuke, Moon levels of Destruction, getting kicked through a Planet & a Super Nova**

 **Kept pace with Professor Zoom and The Flash**

 **Pulled a Ship out of a Stars Gravity**

 **Punched Lobo out**

 **Can fly at Light Speed**

 **One Shot a Kryptonian & AMAZO (Who had all the powers of the JL)**

 **Topple Goldface**

 **Killed all other Green Lanterns other than Kyle Rayner**

 **Arguably the most powerful of the Green Lanterns**

* * *

 ** _"He can create shields which can block just about any attack and form a short of atmosphere around him and others allowing them to breath in space he's also capable of speaking just about any language stored in the Ring."_**

 _"He's also a surprisingly strategic with knowledge in boxing and his strength let's him fight off Kryptonians The Lantern Ring isn't just limited to energy in its raw state. It can even create solids, liquids, gases, and can even alter matter on a molecular scale he has recreated an entire city, water, a freaking miniature SUN, and even oxygen with nothing but the ring."_

 ** _"It also somehow removes waste from his body that's just plain gross."_**

 _"Don't question it Other abilities include phasing through solid objects, turning invisible, healing minor wounds in minutes, and absorbing energies though this will not add to his ring's own supply and While some lanterns have created wormholes, traveled through time, imprisoned people in a pocket dimension the odds are that this required a lot of energy and concentration."_

 _ **"His feats are nothing to scoff at but that being said Hal himself is far from prefect."**_

 _"There actually are several limitations and weaknesses to exploit A Green Lantern Ring only has so much power stored inside of It much like the charge on my phone and while how much is pretty inconsistent and the ring can give him a heads' up on how much it has, if a fight draws out or if he's fighting against someone his equal, Hal is in constant danger of power failure."_

 _ **"And aside from Yellow and Red Lantern energies being able to counteract his own Green Lantern energy, Hal's constructs are linked to his willpower and courage If his will should falter or he starts to let fear sink in, his constructs will certainly weaken and break easier it also has a weird weakness to the color yellow better watch out for Tweety."**_

 _"Actually that's only Yellow Lantern Energy now."_

 ** _"So he can affect Yellow things good to know that was a stupid weakness."_**

 _"But that's not all Hal can be reckless and extremely arrogant at times he sometimes chooses to ignore the orders of his superiors and goes on his own game while this has saved him and many others at times in the past, it has also caused him to go on emotional rampages and slip into completely insanity like that one time he killed all the other Green Lanterns, stole their rings, absorbing the very Green Lantern essence, killed the Guardians, and became the new Parallax, an embodiment of pure terror."_

 _ **"Well nobodies prefect but like any other great superhero but on the other hand Hal has more feats and accomplishments than failure his fearlessness and drive to win are easily his greatest assets there's a damn good reason he's a champion among the Green Lanterns and I don't think we need to explain why."**_

 **"...You're right I do hate myself for what I've done but my Will is stronger than my Hate." Hal told Atrocitus.**

* * *

 **(Theme of Nova Marvel vs Capcom Infinite)**

 _"Richard Rider a man of great power and one of the coolest superhero you've likely never heard of he is Nova Prime."_

 ** _"Alright you've got my attention I'm listening."_**

 _"Born Hempstead New York Richard Rider lived with his family leading a fairly normal life style though he did suffer from an Inferiority Complex in High School with many people often and constantly telling him to get some confidences." Ace explained._

 ** _"But that's easier said than done but things would fortunately change for you see one day his life changed forever in probably what was the best way possible an Alien Space Ship flew near the Earth contained a being of great power."_**

 _"Well on that day while on Long Island in an Ice Cream Shop Richard got struck in the face by an energy beam through the window."_

 ** _"He didn't die he was just put into a Coma for a good while where he could talk with Rhomann Dey AKA Nova Prime."_**

* * *

 **Nova Prime Backround**

 **Real Name: Richard Rider**

 **Aliases: Human Rocket, Nova Prime, Bucket-Head**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 190 lbs.**

 **Founding Member of The New Warriors**

 **First Human to join the Nova Corps**

 **Successor to Rhomann Dey (AKA Nova Prime)**

 **Was the target of many Bullies during High School**

 **Has a Inferiority Complex**

 **Enjoys playing Basketball**

 **Has a scar over his right eye**

 **Shares the nickname "Buckethead" with fellow Warrior Darkhawk**

 **His costume's internal computer includes a music library**

* * *

 _"With this Rhomann was able to explain his purpose was to search for a Successor he told Richard that he was the last Elite surviving member of the Nova Corps and that his home known as Xandar had been destroyed by a powerful being known as Zorr."_

 ** _"Rhomann tried in a desperate assault to defeat Zorr in order to avenge his fallen comrades but he sadly failed and was Mortally Wounded in the fight so he fled to Earth and hung around in the Atmosphere knowing his time was near he knew he needed a successor now that sounds slightly familiar where have I heard something like that before."_**

 _"Well there are a few minor differences for which we will be talking about rather than bringing Richard or someone else aboard Rhomann decided to shoot that laser beam which was completely random and struck Richard by nothing more than chance."_

 ** _"I'd also say it hit him by pure dumb luck but through Rhomann Richard that Zorr was on his way to Earth."_**

 _"Rhomann gave Richard his helmet which was a powerful tool of war and his Nova Corps Uniform both of which have built in life support systems with these objects Richard Rider was bonded permanently with the almighty Nova Force an energy field very similar to the Godly Power of Cosmic and the Nova _Force is supposedly a near-limitless energy source and has many ill-defined capabilities, _So with his newfound Superpowers running through his body likely giving him some kind of adrenaline high Richard agreed to take on Zorr for Rhomann and anyone else who sakes to do evil and harm the innocent when Zorr finally arrived sometime after he had awoken from his Coma Richard dawned his new golden helmet and took Zorr on in a one on one fight while his start was rocky and Richard made mistakes he eventually found his footing and pushed Zorr back weakening him he might have even actually won."___

 ** _"Until Rhomann suddenly transported Zorr unto his own space ship and than killed the Monster with his dying breath I know he was dying and all but that was still a dick move man ya left Rider without the Instruction Manuel."_**

 _"Well regardless to honor his memory Richard took up the name Nova and began fighting Evil in any of its forms no mater what."_

* * *

 **The Power of The Nova Force**

 **-Superhuman Strength**

 **-Superhuman Speed**

 **-Superhuman Stamina**

 **-Superhuman Accuracy**

 **-Superhuman Durability**

 **-Superhuman Agility**

 **-Superhuman Reflexes**

 **-Regenerative Healing Factor**

 **-Flight**

 **-Energy Generation & Absorption **

**-Suit Tendrils (Like Venom)**

 **Xandarian World Mind**

 **-Helps Rider contain the whole Nova Force while keeping his mind and sanity intact.**

 **-Downloads profiles of opponents directly into Rider's mind**

 **-Detects nearby energy surges, including those used in teleportation**

 **-Can assume control of Rider's body as he sleeps**

 **-Access other computer systems, including heavily-protected terrestrial computer networks (S.H.I.E.L.D. records)**

 **-Analyze attackers, including detecting adrenaline surges in their bodies**

 **-Detects approaching super-humans with energy-based powers (like Penance)**

 **-Enables Rider to hack into satellite TV broadcasts, and transmit his voice and image to individual TV sets**

 **-Can protect Rider from psionic manipulation using Psi-shields**

 **Abilities**

 **-Formidable/Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant**

 **Equipment**

 **-** **Nova Corps Helmet & Uniform**

* * *

 _ **"The basic abilities of a Nova Corpsman include gravimetric flight, reduced need for oxygen, reduced need for food/water, gravimetric shield generation, and various types of energy beam projection It's also been implied that different ranks of Nova Corps officers can control different amounts of the Nova Force, with the current Nova Prime controlling the largest amount and leading the Corps a rank Richard already has so he's already reached his peek."**_

 _"Nova's Superhuman Strength has matched the likes of Thor the God of Thunder and Gladiator the Super Alien Warrior he's capable of moving fast enough to create After Images and even pass the speed of light both by flying or running but he also can go even faster with Star Gates traveling between galaxies he can even sprout Tendrils straight from his suit like the much Venom Symbiote."_

 _ **"He can manipulate and absorb energy adding it to his own reserves of power this allows him to fire blasts of energy from his hands, fists or even his finger tips they can become powerful enough to** **Lobotomize Ego the Living Planet a being who wields the Godly Power of Cosmic and is literally a planet in a single shot that's his Superhuman Accuracy."**_

* * *

 **Dodged a lunging Venom**

 **Tanks multiple attacks from the Thunderbolts**

 **Can fly, react & move at Superluminal Speeds**

 **Held his own against The God Of Thunder Thor & The Super Alien Warrior Gladiator**

 **Killed Annihilus**

 **Lobotomized Ego the Living Planet with a single blast**

 **Dodged Drax the Destroyer creating an After Image in the Process**

 **Survived a blast from Galactus & The Sphinx**

 **Lifted a massive Technarch into the air and slammed it into the ground**

* * *

 _"He's been blasted by incredible powerful foes like the planet eating Galactus himself a guy who could wipe out three whole Solar Systems with total ease and The Sphinx oh and the latter of these two was threating to destroy the Universe before turning his attention to killing Nova because he had two Ra's Stones in his possession."_

 ** _"He blocked attacks from the likes of Moonstone, Cosmic Control Rod Blaastar, Inhuman Weapons, Multiple Guardsman Suits along with and Evil Quasar he even killed this robot bug thing Annihilus you know the Lord of the Negative Zone he's also got help up in his Helmet in the form of the **Xandarian World Mind who I must say is an excellent wing man ** _."_****_**

 _"The Xandarian World Mind is a sentient supercomputer, whose data is entirely comprised of the experiences, histories, and personalities of deceased members of the Nova Corps as well as the general populace of Xandar it is a Tremendous asset in battle it keeps the Nova Force under control and with its amassed minds its knowledge and hacking give is an enormous advantage in battle it gives him advance and can even steer him toward the right direction in a fight."_

 ** _"It is even able to take over Richard's body if he's ever as unlikely as it_ _knocked unconscious."_**

 _"So Nova Prime's feats, powers and abilities more than match a Superhero of his caliber and status but now don't mistake the overwhelming power of the Nova Force for Perfection for starters Richard has been exposed to the Nova Force for so long that should he spend a few days off of it or without an energy source similar to it he could easily perish That and just like good ol' Hal up there he's cocky and reckless also at times."_

 _ **"And if the Xandarian Worldmind should be put out of the picture for any reason at all Nova would be in grave danger and run the risk losing his mind and control of his powers falling into complete insanity."**_

 _"But much like the third Blue Beetle, Richard has achieved much despite being a lesser-known hero in the Marvel Universe he's fended off the Annihilation Wave, achieved the rank of Centurion-Prime & held his own against many of his the Universes heaviest hitters when it comes you'll be glad to have so one as powerful as Nova Prime on your side."_

 **"Behold The Power Cosmic Itself." Galactus stated.**

 **"Nova...the Guy who put the 'War' in New Warriors." Nova stated getting ready to fight.**

* * *

 **(Cue The Final Battle Epic Orchestral Music)**

 _"Alright the Champions are ready let's settle this argument here and now." Ace stated._

 ** _"It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS IN SPACE!" Jax exclaimed excited._**

* * *

 **(You know how this goes model time Green Lantern Injustice 2 Nova Prime Marvel vs Capcom Infinite they look great)**

 **(Cue Nova Corps Theme Guardians of the Galaxy)**

 **Fight Location: Game Preserve Planet (Like the one in Predators)**

 _"And I should be coming up the energy reading right...about...Now!"_ Nova Prime thought bobbing his head to seemly nothing as he flew through space at speeds exceeding light then he suddenly made a sharp right turn heading down to a weird Alien jungle planet seemly unbeknownst to Nova a green light followed behind his as he raised two fingers to where his ear would be.

"Hey Tony I've located the energy source I'm closing in now-oh and the Worldmind tells me I have a tail gator."

 _"Copy that Nova get the target but only engage if necessary we'll send backup ASAP."_

"Alright." Nova replied shutting the radio off and blasting faster down to the planet behind him Green Lantern stopped.

"Yo Bruce I mean Bats I think we got a problem someone else is after that energy source J'onn located in my sector."

 _"Don't let who ever it is get it if someone like Darkseid were to his hands on this it could spell the end for all of us."_ Bat Man to which Hal agreed he started flying again full speed no doubt the other guy had reached the energy source by now on the planet's surface Nova landed at the base of a mountain that was on the edge of the jungle he noticed a bright glowing purple stone not far away.

"That's odd the Infinity Gem/Stone is just sitting there."

"Alright hold it right there." a voice said Nova whipped around to find Green Lantern floating down, "That Gem Stone is mine pal."

"Hmph yeah right and you expect me to just let you take this Infinity Gem not happening this thing is way too powerful to give up." Nova said as a mixture of blue and gold flame like energy came out from the glowing chest patches, "Who the Hell are you anyway?"

 _"An Infinity Gem so that's what those are called."_ Hal thought.

"Well the names Green Lantern-"

 _"'Green Lantern' huh that's an understatement."_ Nova thought.

"-And you're in my Space Sector so how about you just hand that little pebble over and I won't kick your ass."

"If you want this Gem you'll have to go through me and I don't see that happening but by all means 'Kick my ass'." Nova replied blue energy forming around his right hand while gold formed around the left Green Lantern's ring glowed as he aimed it at his opponent.

 _"Let's see what music I got here oh this will do."_ Nova thought switching the song that was playing in his helmet to something else.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Cue Infinity Chasers by Fractal Dreamers ( _Note: I wonder if people actually listen to the music I place in these_ )**

"Lets GO." Both Human chosen by Aliens roared Green Lantern put his hand on his arm as he lifted it above his head thrusting it down he sent a large blast of green energy from his ring Nova clenched his blue glowing into a fist and thrusted up launching out a blast of blue and gold equal in size to that of his opponent's the two blast combined and merged into one before exploding kicking up a smoke screen blinding them both Nova kneeled down channeling energy around his body he launched off the ground with his fist drawn back he flew through the smoke surprisingly Green Lantern managed to swing his fist to match the blow Green Lantern created a force field pushing Nova back dropping the field Green Lantern formed a large sledge hammer flying up brought it above his head and flew toward his foe bringing giant hammer down on Nova's head the Human Rocket put his arms up.

"I Don't Think SO!" Richard shouted catching the massive hammer Green Lantern slammed his hammer and Nova into the ground full force cracking it forming a small crater under Nova's feet the Human Rocket channeled energy into the palm of his hands he blasted out a pair of gold and blue beams shattering the hammer like a glass cup aiming his hands Nova unleashed more blasts.

"Here Take This It's All YOURS!" Green Lantern shouted evading the blasts as he created a giant fist once close enough he swung the fist up making it collide with Nova's stomach causing him to cough up spit while also sending him flying away the force made him crash into the rocky mountain side breaking free Nova narrowly evaded a giant buster sword which cut into the rocks using his full force Nova swung his right fist hitting Green Lantern in the chest pushing him back flying back at an angle Richard flew feet first.

"Foot Dive!" the Human Rocket yelled smashing his feet into the Emerald Knight's cheek Nova kept going with the attack and slammed Green Lantern into the ground near the tree line he kept on this forming at deep trench in the ground when the smoke cleared it revealed Hal had protected himself with another bubble shield pointing his arms at the shield Richard sent out a bunch of gold and blue tendrils from his suit which stabbed into the shield and slowly began piercing into it now nervous Green Lantern made large spikes spout out from his shield forcing Nova to jump backward his feet digging into the ground while also retracting the tendrils back into his suit this made Nova scoff, "Come on take this seriously you've basically been defending this whole time."

"Alright then let's see what you're made off." Green Lantern countered shutting his shield off he formed a Spartan Laser and fired a bunch of blasts Nova flew back dodging these attacks before flying upward following after him Green Lantern switched his weapon to the BFG and fired an enormous ball blast of energy Nova raised his hands out in front of him and caught the blast with only his hands switching weapons again Green Lantern summoned what looked like Iron Man's proton canon charging it up he unleashed a fully powered beam which washed over Nova launching the Human Rocket back thrust his arms to the side Nova broke free from the blast Green Lantern charged and fired another beam Nova swiftly dodged this time before flying down at his foe fists in front of him.

"Here Take This Gravimetric BLASTER!" Nova shouted launching a combination beam of blue and gold energy Green Lantern charged the strongest blast he could get from the cannon and fire the two beams collided in a beam struggle just like in your favorite anime the power continued to built between the two attacks until they finally exploded sending smoke, dust and debris everywhere covering the area in a thick smoke screen this explosion also dissipated the canon Green Lantern created a giant baseball bat.

"Batter at the plate." Green Lantern said flying through the smoke to find Nova floating blinded on the other side once in range he swung the bat forward as hard as he could launching his foe away, "Now It's Outta The Park."

"AH God Damn It!" Nova swore as he flew through the air he slammed into the top of a mountain with enough force to bounce off it the Human Rocket sprawled through the air like a star fish before regaining himself taking off full speed Nova flew over the mountain in no time at all to see Green Lantern trying to get the stone moving his hand back the Human Rocket thrusted it forward catching the Emerald Knight by the face and slamming him into the ground kneeing Nova in the gut Green Lantern sent him flying off of him Nova flipped in the air to land on the ground he turned just as Green Lantern got to his feet and flew him at full speed Richard drew his fist back to match Hal's the two began exchanging a flurry of fast blows, "Is This Really All You've Got I'm Disappointed!"

"I Could Say The Same Thing About You!" Green Lantern retorted keeping up with his opponents blows Green Lantern surrounded his fist in pure will power and swung it upward hitting Nova in the face stunning him moving back Hal created two giant swords in both of his hands and attempted to slice Richard in four only to cut through an after image behind him Nova reappeared and sent a kick aimed at his foes back sending him crashing face first into the ground using his flight Green Lantern landed on his feet however he did so too little too late as Nova was already on him throwing a barrage of punches and kicks keeping him on the ground with an uppercut the Human Rocket sent the Emerald Knight flying into the air Nova charged blue and gold energy up in his hands again.

"Gravimetric BLASTER!" the Human Rocket shouted shooting the attack upward Green Lantern quickly created a bubble shield causing the blast of energy to collide with it pushing it even further up into the air with the speed of blast the orb was blasted out of the atmosphere of the planet then into space crouching down Nova shot into the air cracking the ground under him as he shot through the air leaving the atmosphere Nova closed the distance between himself and Green Lantern in almost no time at all drawing his fist back the Human Rocket therw a barrage of punches striking the Emerald Knight's shield cracking it little by little.

 _"Ah Hell."_ Green Lantern thought just before the last punch broke through his shield and Nova tackled him Nova wrapped his arms around Green Lantern's waist moving in a zig zag maneuver smashing through meteors he suddenly turned and went straight for a small moon going full speed he them both into the white surface forming a deep crater and cracking it all the way across a bunch of blades erupted from under Green Lantern shooting into open space forcing Nova to fly backward the large blades gave chase after the Human Rocket striking at him almost like they were snakes aiming his hands Nova fired breaking the blades as he fled.

 _"Damn It All These Blades May Not Move As Fast As Me But They're Just Too Many Of Them To Keep Dodging I Need To Find A Way To Block Get In Close And Attack!"_ Nova internally exclaimed as he kept dodging each of these weapons getting sliced sometimes thinking fast Richard ejected multiple of his suits tendrils blocking the oncoming blades, _"Now for the next part of my plan-"_

"Power Of The Nova FORCE!" the Human Rocket roared thrusting his arms out to the side a blue and gold orb of energy surrounding him the tendrils retracted as the orb shattered the green blades completely taking off full speed at Green Lantern the Emerald Knight sent even more bladed weapons at his foe which were broken and blasted through so Green Lantern created a giant hand which he used to block and catch the blue gold energy orb the hand began expanding out from the ring forming into an arm it continued until it had formed an entire body one that matched Hal's appearance and was close to Galactus' height forcing Richard to create a force as the construct began squeezing him in its hand turning around Green Lantern slammed Nova straight into the moons surface planting his feet on the ground Hal drew his giant fist back and went in for a barrage of punches hoping to break through.

 _"Aw Holy Crap That's Huge!"_ Nova exclaimed creating an After Image to evade the oncoming blows appearing behind his head the Human Rocket charge up a massive blast of energy catching the attention of the Emerald Knight however he had now time to react the attack and it cleanly took off the head of his giant sized construct causing it to dissipated out of existents completely.

 _"Damn it my ring getting pretty low I need to buy some time so I can recharge Also seeing a giant version of myself getting decapitated is just disturbing so I'm a little miffed about that it may be time to end this."_ Green Lantern thought landing back on the Moon's surface meanwhile Nova began recovering energy channeling the Nova Force through out his body a blue gold surrounding him as the glowing chest patches had energy burning from them almost much like a raging fire taking off he landed not far from Hal.

"Alright I've had fun up until this point but now I think it's time that I ended this fight." Richard stated Nova Force aura glowing.

"Hmph I'd like to see you try." Hal retorted aiming his ring up while the other held onto the power battery green beams shot from the ring these beams of light formed into various things Mech Suits, Tanks, Space Ships and Jets, "Let's See How You Handle This!"

"Alright Then Bring It On!" Nova yelled back Green Lantern focused his constructs to attack Nova all at once while he recharged his ring the Human Rocket flew at the Emerald Knight as the construct open fired sending missiles and lasers at him grabbing onto a missile Nova spun and sent it flying back at the tank who shot it blowing it up Nova then flew up into the air as the ships, suits and jets kept firing and flying after him he launched energy from his hands destroying all the Tanks, "It'll Take Way More Than This Pal!"

"In Brightest Day In Blackest Night-" Green Lantern began placing his ring onto the power battery to recharge Nova flew straight into the jest allowing them to blast while he returned fire it didn't take to long to wipe them out below him the Mech Suits activated rockets and flew firing all types of weapons at the Human Rocket but he just able to tank through them like they were nothing channeling energy into his finger tips Nova flew up with a spin he fired off ten small energy beams which were randomly either blue or gold slicing the Space Ships into pieces, "-No Evil Shall Escape My Sight Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might-"

"Alright all that's left is those Mech Suits." Nova muttered to himself as he stopped spinning causing every construct Hal had destroyed to disappear that's the Mech Suits surrounded him on every side there were well over ten of them and all of them were aiming different types of weapons at him and while a few open fired while a few others charged him charged him Nova caught the punch and swung it into the others knocking them away just as he released it sending it flying away the lasers and missiles from the other Mech Suit's struck him to no effect the Human Rocket blasted his own energy attacks at the Suits only for them to be deflected by a shields produced from their arms making him quirk a hidden eyebrow, "It seems you guys are tougher my interest is peeked."

"-Beware My Power Green Lantern's Light!" Hal finished bringing his ring back up to full power now he was wondering why he didn't fully charge it before he left or just before he landed on the planet that the fight first started on putting those thoughts aside Hal began thinking of what he could do to beat Richard seemingly nothing could harm him nothing well nothing that would put down any ordinary person so it was time for something no one would really see coming Nova flew over a punch and raised his leg above his head bringing his foot down the Human Rocket shattered the Mech Suit in two pieces with his foot alone it soon faded away.

 _"I'll just have to keep fighting through these guys than get the Boss alright World Mind it's you and me till the end."_ Nova thought turning he raised his hand catching the laser fired at him absorbing it, _"Just keep my power under control in case he's got a trick."_

 _"Understood Richard I shall be prepared for anything and warn you of any potential danger I may sense."_ the World Mind replied the two beings were perfectly insync ready to fight their foe together with a massive burst of speed Nova shot passed three Mech Suits taking their arms off destroying them with a burst of gold and blue energy surrounding his body the Human Rocket sent finger beams all around him slicing through the final Mech Suits like a hot sharp knife going through butter. _"Now it's just the Green one."_

 **(Music Stops)**

 _"And my song is now over and something else is coming up."_

"Whatever I suppose it's time that I ended this fight."

"You'd be right on that point but I'll be The One To Finish It." Green Lantern corrected loudly Nova turned his head to see the Emerald Knight with what looked like a large ball on green burning fire it almost looked like a miniature sun attached to a green line leading right to Hal's ring Richard's eyes went wide as Green Lantern threw his arm forward sending the sun flying at him.

 **(Cue If You Love These People Man Of Steel)**

"Ah Holy Hell What Is This!" Nova exclaimed putting his arms up the Human Rocket caught the small green sun in his hands however the sheer power and force of the sun began slowly pushing his backward toward the planet while the green sun began drawing Nova's hands into it it's gravitational force threating to pull his entire body, "World Mind do you think we can handle this power."

 _"Preparations have already been made Richard we should be able to contain this level of energy we've done something similar before so we should be fine just brace yourself for the pain because I promise this will hurt."_ World Mind replied.

"Yeah Okay I Get It Let's Just Do It Already." Nova said allowing himself to absorbed in the green sun once inside the Human Rocket let out a roaring scream as he began absorbing the energy into himself out side Green Lantern watched as his opponent entered the sun looking on thinking he thought that he had won the fight till the green orb started slowly turning into an orb or gold and blue in the middle Nova floated struggling to control the power flowing Nova absorbed the energy into his body, "So it's round two then."

"What the Hell is this power." Hal questioned Richard let out a yell as a blue and golden aura exploded around his body the glowing patches on his chest had also had gold and blue energy burst out almost like an intense flame with a burst of incredible speed Nova charged forward and slammed his whole body into Green Lantern he kept flying for a few moments before abruptly stopping sending his opponent crashing straight into the Moons surface cracking it Nova Prime landed soon after holding onto the Power Battery.

"I really hope this is important to you because still I'm pretty pissed off about that whole sun stunt I don't want another one of those coming at not that it would help you much." Nova stated holding the power battery up before crushing it in his hands causing the broken metal like pieces to fall to the ground slamming his right foot into the ground the Human Rocket cracked it as he started running toward in a full sprint at light speed leaving the Emerald Knight at full speed leaving Hal with almost no time to react.

"Ah Hell." Green Lantern muttered before Nova hit him in the jaw with an uppercut knocking him into the air crouching down Nova propelled himself into the air after Green Lantern seeing this coming Hal sent a bunch of spinning drill like objects attached to stretching green lines almost like tendrils Richard crossed his arms to eject his tendrils blocking all the drills energy burst from his body as an orb shattering the drills easily flying forward Nova sent out large powerful twin blasts of gold and blue from his hands as the beams of energy closed in Green Lantern was forced to put up an bubble shield they washed over the shield and broke through.

"You're Going Down!" Nova announced closing the distance and tackling Green Lantern he sped toward the planet the Power Stone was on and crashed into the spot where the fight first started like a comet forming a crater under them sending gold and blue fire everywhere while catching the jungle around them on fire Green Lantern slowly stood up amidst the flames pain racking him all over his body Hal began looking around he couldn't see Richard at all, "You're just not strong enough or fast enough to beat me."

"What-?" Green Lantern questioned quickly turning around to find Nova in his normal state walking through the flames toward his foe the Emerald Knight formed spiked boxing gloves around his hands and dropped into a defensive stance the Human Rocket suddenly vanished from sight and appeared behind he therw a punch to the back of the head sending him stumbling forward a bit turning Green Lantern therw out a barrage of punches however Nova easily evaded these strikes before dodging the last big swing using a combination of his flight and spinning he ended up behind his opponent so Hal quickly turned to thorw out another attack using his ring hand this time Richard matched the punch as soon as their fist met the other Nova's mix of superhuman strength and an energy blast cracked the Green Lantern's ring to the point where it fell off completely depowering him, "That's impossible."

"Apparently not so hold still cause I'm about to school you." Nova stated bringing his knee up to knee Hal in the rib cage breaking them all as Richard began walking forward Green Lantern stumbled back coughing up blood getting desperate Hal swung a punch aimed at the face Nova swiftly moved catching the punch and snapped his arm in two breaking it he then moved behind to wrap his arms around his foe's neck slowly choking him out with a one swift motion Richard snapped Hal's neck killing him instantly.

 **(Music Stops)**

"Well that's that." Nova mused to himself dropping the lifeless corpse seeing that the area was now burned away into nothing Nova sighed nothing it would take some time to find the Power Stone so he looked through his helmet, "Whelp here comes a theme song."

 **(Cue Theme of Nova Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3)**

"Blue Blazes Now This Is A Song!"

 **KO!**

* * *

 **Winner Screen:** Nova looked for the Power Stone however unbeknownst to him a large looming armored figure in the jungle had it.

 **Loser Screen:** Green Lantern's corpse burned away in the fire with the Justice League mostly Bat Man trying to contact him.

* * *

 ** _"It is a really good song also I suppose sometimes the Original isn't the best-"_**

 _"Okay save the rest for another episode anyway you know how this works we'll break this win down category by_ _category first off is strength Green Lantern has done some impressive things however unlike Nova he's always relied on his constructs to move fight hold or lift things and has never demonstrated the type of strength that Nova has on his own with his own physical strength."_

 _ **"Seriously though Nova is a guy who has fought both Thor and Gladiator he may not have won but he more than held his own next up speed both have proven Light Speed they have light speed capabilities and have traveled between galaxies in almost no time at all however both can open up worm hole like things for travel which increases speed but nowhere has Hal ever shown other than the Space Gates while Nova has shown .8 superluminal making him FTL."**_

 _"However there is one difference Nova is fast everywhere where as Green Lantern could only achieve these speeds through his flight capability now last is durability Green Lantern's best feat was being able to defend himself from an attack that destroyed a Moon getting kicked through a planet and a Super Nova all of which are very impressive in their own right but on the other hand Nova has shielded himself from the World Eater himself Galactus a being with power to wipe out entire solar systems he even tanked blasts from a guy called the Sphinx for reference he was about to destroy the universe before he tried to kill Nova this gives him the edge."_

 ** _"Now with those out of the way let's talk about the World Mind, Nova Force, Will Power and the Green Lantern ring this robot once stated he had Nano-Seconds to react however it's far more likely this was the robot reacting and not the ring preforming this feat since Hal has never showed this reaction speed by himself as for Nova the World Mind was a great asset in battle it could regulate power stopping overload, help with dodging and give advice during battle."_**

 _"Well Will Power was a truly powerful weapon to wield it just couldn't hold up to the nigh limitless energy of the Nova Force which would really cut through any construct Hal could make remember Nova was able to Lobotomize Ego The Living Planet a literal planet a being wielding the Godly Power Cosmic and speaking of energy while both could absorb it into themselves their was one difference that turned the tide when Green Lantern absorbed power he couldn't add it to his own reserves while Nova has shown that he can."_

 ** _"In short the Emerald Knight put up a good fight but the Human Rocket simply had him outclassed in every category."_**

 _"It's also worth nothing Hal wasn't the most creative of the Human Green Lanterns I suppose Nova was just Primed for this battle."_

 ** _"W-what the-was that a Pun."_**

 _"Y-Yes."_

 ** _"Yeah you're never allowed to do that again."_**

 _"You know what I Fucking Hate You!." Ace proclaimed, "_ _The Winner Is Nova Prime"_

* * *

 ** _"Next Time On The Contest Of Champions." Jax announced._**

A humanoid figure with a slim thin muscular build was standing on the left side of the screen with his back turned and arms crossed this creature was covered in white and blue fur with golden claws on his hands and feet he was also wearing purple martial arts pants held on by a karate belt wrapped around his waist and Nunchucks held in his paws.

"So it has come to this." The turning his head and attention to the other humanoid creature standing away from him one the right this beast had long and much more ragged fur his arms were thin and needle-marked with veins bulging along his biceps and he has torn straps around his wrists and a tied cloth knot on his upper left arm with torn gray pants this beast let out a bloodthirsty howl the first turned to him, "Very well then you die now Beast."

 **JON TALBIAN VS SABREWULF**


	21. Chapter 17 Jon Talbain vs Sabrewulf

_**Author: Night Wing vs Dare Devil, What a load of horse shit that was but instead of going after it and making my own correct version I will be focusing on my own Marvel vs DC fights and doing them the Justice they deserve if Marvel character is better and stronger win if a DC character is better and stronger they will win also I've decided to just fucking skip doing the previews and get straight to the fight Yay Blood & Violence so trust me this will save me a whole lot of time and let me get out chapters at a much faster rate.**_

* * *

 **(Cue The Final Battle Epic Orchestral Music)**

 _"The Werewolf creatures of the Night the shed form of Man given way to untamed Beasts of Death." Ace proclaimed._

 ** _"And today we've got too of the deadliest and most dangerous ones of Fighting Game History." Jax stated._**

 _ _ _"Jon Talbain the Martial Artist turned Darkstalking Werewolf."___

 ** _"And Sabrewulf the combo Wolf with a Killer Instinct I'm Jax and his name is Ace."_**

 _"And it's our job to compare powers, feats, weapons, abilities and armors to see who would win in a Contest of Champions _."__

* * *

 **(Cue Jon Talbain Stage Theme Darkstalkers 1)**

 _"Martial Artist, British, Werewolf and Darkstalker these are all words to describe the man known as Jon Talbain."_

 ** _"Not a bad intro for a mutt." Jax snarked._**

 _"But uh let's back track a few years Jon was born to a British Human Mother and a Heroic Werewolf_ _Father who was never around so Jon didn't know what he was anyway shortly after his birth his Mother would end up being murdered."_

 ** _"Well shit don't you just hate it when that happens."_**

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Full Name: Jon Talbain**

 **Height: 6 Ft 1 in**

 **Weight: 154 lbs.**

 **Nationality: England**

 **Birthdate 1940s**

 **Fight style based on Jeet Kune Do**

 **Japanese Name: Gallon or Garou (Meaning Hungry Wolf)**

 **Son of a Human Woman & a Male Werewolf**

 **May have been inspired by Bruce Lee**

 **Protective friend of Felicia**

 **His last name comes from Lawrence Talbot**

 **Class B Darkstalker**

 **Inspired Cornell from Blaze Blue**

* * *

 _"Her murderer was an Evil Supernatural Being sent by an evil six thousand year old demon named Jedah Dohma who absolutely despised Jon's Father most likely for his heroic actions so Jon was left with no way on finding or even contacting the guy Hell his own Father didn't even know whether or not his own son was even alive or not."_

 _ **"As it turns out Jon also had a Martial Arts Master who trained him or I guess adopted him Hmm now why does that sound familiar (A picture of Ryu appears) Nah couldn't be that would be unoriginal but uh you know whatever screw it he had lived a peaceful life as a human and trained with his half-breed Master because no else other than someone like you will get you this helped Jon control his supernatural powers."**_

 _"Moving on Ryu I mean Jon that's what I meant Jon right uh Jon and his master would one day on a fatefully moonlight night be attacked by a Gang of Bandits who ended up killing his Master and in that instant something dark swelled from within transforming Jon into a violent primal beast he had become a monster a Darkstalker like his old man a Werewolf."_

 ** _"And he just beat the absolute shit outta those Bandits forcing them to run away like the cowards they are."_**

 _"This form not only shocked him to his very core but also caused him to be caused him to be shunned from human society though he didn't hold any animosity towards his parents whom had never been a part of his life."_

 ** _"So from that point on he dedicated his life to training his body and mind on a gypsy's word."_**

 _"This training was all in an effort to keep the Primal Beast within keeping it in check so by following his inner voice Jon fully devoted himself to fighting and pushing himself further beyond his limitations believing that if he could retain his inner humanity he might even be able regain his physical humanity as well."_

 ** _"Though I don't know why he would want to do this because being Werewolf sounds pretty kickass to me well he eventually did regain his human form for a time following the defeat of Pyron an Alien of all things."_**

 _"Well humanity still did not except him he was excepted among children yep no red flags there but he still felt the beast lurking inside and he was right one day, he heard a voice in the back of his mind and he turned into a Werewolf once again It was then that Talbain discovered it would be impossible for him to be rid of his curse."_

 ** _"But it wasn't all bad as a Werewolf he's got Strength, Speed, Senses, Agility and Durability far beyond that of normal Humans in addition Jon's Martial Art Training lets him manipulate an inner life force called Chi."_**

* * *

 **Powers & Abilities**

 **Werewolf/Darkstalker like Strength, Speed, Durability, Senses, Sharp Claws/teeth, Strong Jaw & Chi Manipulation**

 **Extendable Claws**

 **Special Moves:**

 **-Beast Cannon**

 **-Climb Laser**

 **-Wild Circular**

 **-Million Flicker**

 **-Strike Wolf**

 **Ex/Super Moves**

 **-Moment Slice**

 **-Mirage Body**

 ** **-Dragon Cannon****

 **Skilled Martial Artist**

 **Trained to use Nunchucks/** **Nunchaku**

* * *

 _"If his Werewolf abilities weren't enough he channel his Chi and Supernatural abilities to preform special attacks his first attack on the list he is called the Beast Canon a technique where Jon rockets through the air with an energy charged shoulder check attacking his opponent from multiple angles multiple times completely defying the Laws of Physics"_

 ** _"Hey Ace it's a Werewolf a magical being why waste time on reason but the best thing about this attack is that in the very unlikely event that Jon somehow ends up missing he can redirected myself correcting the attack to hit an excepting opponent is next attack is known as Climb Laser an energy charged backflip kick."_**

 _"Wild Circular is a move where Jon grabs onto the opponent flips up into the air and than slams them back down into the ground with all of his body weight Million Flicker is a light damage move where Jon pulls out his Nunchucks and used more defensively keeping foes at bay and of course last but not least the Strike Wolf."_

 ** _"He's also got EX and Super Moves like Moment Strike where he strikes with a claw energy uppercut and its really hard to hit foes with but I guess that explains the name you have to wait for the right moment."_**

 _"With Mirage Body Jon can create a fighting duplicate of himself to battle alongside him dealing out double the damage he normally would and finally its the Dragon Cannon this lets Jon focus his energy and launch it off as projectile in the form of a pair of burning dragons toward his foes this is his only long ranged so he has to make the shots count."_

 ** _"What is this Overwatch over something and No That's Not A Hint To The Next Battle! So Shut Up!"_**

 _"Hey You I Can See You Typing Out There Yes You In The Green I Can See You Stop That! Anyway well Jon isn't the strongest on the Darkstalker's cast he is one of the fastest and most agile plus he can tank a lot of hits easily despite having a lot of power he continued training but his fighting ability was put to the test during the battles in the realm of the Majigen where he ended up coming face to face with a doppelganger his inner beast known as Dark Talbain."_

 ** _"And because of this Jon was finally able to control his Werewolf form again why does that sound so familiar_ (Pictures of Ryu, Evil Ryu & Shin Ryu appeared) _Nope drawing a blank here anyway with his inner Beast in control he adopted two Orphans to watch over them and later on during one of his traveling adventures he met a fellow Darkstalker named Felicia a near naked demon cat lady."_**

 _"And the two of them debated on whether or not humanity will ever be able to accept the existence of Darkstalkers and supernatural beings like themselves Jon was more of a realist believing that they couldn't while Felicia was more of an optimist and believed that it was possible them not expecting was just_ _"bumps in the road" and that one day, both humanity and the supernatural would live in harmony Jon was less than convinced by this._

 ** _"Felicia however did managed to convince Jon to join her and come to the Orphanage which was the place she grew up in so that he could see and she could prove to him that humans were not all that_ _bad as such the two Darkstalkers formed a tight bound as good friends_."**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Retained his inner humanity, despite his transformation into a Werewolf**

 **Can keep up with some of the strongest Darkstalkers in the series**

 **Defeated Pyron & **Dark Talbain**  
**

 ** **Can lift and throw Huitzil** **  
****

 ** **Can tear through a Huitzil with one kick  
****

 ** ** ** ** ** **Is stated to move faster than the wind**  
**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Can dodge bullets**  
**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Can move fast enough to create afterimages of himself**  
**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Outran a train that was about to explode while fending off numerous Huitzils**  
**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Can survive attacks from A-Class Darkstalkers************

* * *

 _"As said before Jon is a skilled martial artist but his main style in Jeet Kune Do you know the Martial made by the Legend himself Bruce Lee now Jeet Kune Do or t he way of the intercepting fist is-"_

 ** _"Do we really have to take the time and talk about this?"_**

 _"I think we do it's Bruce Mother Fucking Lee the Man deserves and has earned our time and respect."_

 ** _"Oh Shit You're Right! Go ahead get one with forget what I said."_**

 _"Now then Jeet Kune Do was often referred to by Bruce as_ _'the art of expressing the human body' which makes sense as to why Jon would take this style of Martial Art on as his own Jeet Kune Do revolves around moving little but making every move count with maximum effectiveness going straight in for some quick and powerful strikes."_

 _ **"Jon was also trained in the art of the**_ ** _Nunchaku or the_ ****_Nunchucks a weapon that use to be farming tool but was repurpose as a weapon to counter Samurai Overloads while it's not really an effective weapon Jon has somehow made it work seriously though a baseball would give you the same effect for much less effort I will admit however that a Werewolf caring around a baseball bat would be weird same with Nunchucks."_**

 _"Using both his strength and claws which can somehow extend briefly in length Jon can lift and tear through robots made of solid metal which weigh around three tons at most and as stated before he is one of the fastest on the Darkstalker roster which makes sense since it has gone on record stating that he is faster than the wind without out going too far into tornado territory wind can reach speeds of at least one hundred and twenty miles per hour."_

 ** _"Though he's likely faster tornados can up to five hundred miles per hour which makes sense since he can evade bullets being shot at him and he can even create after images of himself so yeah it makes sense."_**

 _"I suppose it does since one time while fighting off numerous robots while he outrun an exploding train."_

 ** _"He was strong enough both physically and mentally to defeat Pyron and Dark Talbain he also so freaky tough and manly or um wolfly? He can tank hits from higher up levels of powerful Supernatural beings you know like Class A Darkstalkers and one time he even once took on the World Wondering Warrior Ryu_ (Another picture of Ryu came one screen again) _Oh hey what do you know that came back full circle_."**

 _"Yes Jon is a talented fighter and understandable really freaking strong but he's still got plenty of down falls despite being a Supernatural being he is not invincible and his only option for long range is the Dragon Cannon."_

 ** _"His fighting style can be a tad predicable at times and he's got much lower defense compared to other Darkstalkers making Jon a glass cannon of sorts which can be a real pain in the ass when your main style of attack is staying in close quarter combat putting you right within arms reach of the opponent."_**

 _"That being said never underestimate the power of a Savage Wolf combined with a Human's intellect."_

 **"My power is the fury of the beast. None can overcome it!" Jon proclaimed before unleashing a loud Howl.**

* * *

 **(Cue Lycanthropy Sabrewulf Theme Killer Instinct 2013)**

 _"Count Baron Konrad Von Sabrewulf was born into a venerable and aristocratic German family he was a very well-educated but idle man and prone to addiction and vice so after inheriting the family's castle from his ailing parents, he discovered a secret chamber and laboratory hidden within holding the relics of the Night Guard."_

 _ **"An ancient order dedicated to the hunting of nefarious monsters so Konrad learned that his family The Sabrewulf Clan was responsible for wiping out the Werewolves across most of Europe."**_

 _"One day while he was drunkenly fumbling through the many hidden archives he accidentally cut himself on one of the family's many trophies a mounted claw of a giant wolf."_

 _ **"Unknown to Konrad at the time, the paw was from a werewolf, its power to pass on the curse still dormant within the severed limb and he became infected with L-Lycan-Lycanthr-"**_

 _"Lycanthrope the Werewolf disease and on the next full moon, Konrad transformed into a deranged werewolf, becoming one of the very beasts that his family hunted for generations."_

 _ **"And let's just say mixing a Werewolf transformation on top off with the various drugs he was addicted to wasn't a good combination because he ended up going on a rampage destroying most of his own castle, driving his servants away and isolating himself within the half-ruined estate."**_

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Full Name?: Baron Konrad Von Sabrewulf as Known as 'H** **ímiinhaama' (The Wolf Man)**

 **Height: 5 Ft 11 In**

 **Weight: 415 lbs.**

 **Age: 50**

 **Fighting Style: Rushdown**

 **Weapons: Fangs & Claws**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Classified by Ultratech as _'One of the most dangerous creatures on the planet.'_**

 **Formerly had Three Bats following him**

 **Previously had Cybernetic Implants in his Arms**

 **Affiliation: The Alliance & Night Guard (formerly)**

 **Race: Werewolf (Human afflicted by the rare disease Lycanthropy)**

 **Nationality: German**

* * *

 _"Sabrewulf is a conflicted and tortured soul trapped inside the body of a monster desperate to keep the beast within him at bay he's willing to do anything for the chance to regain his lost humanity he became reclusive from then on using the scarped together remains of the old research and notes to begin experimenting on himself."_

 _ **"While looking for a way to cure himself he sealed himself away within his family's estate only to awaken and find it half destroyed and its gates busted open with an unnatural ferocity so he'd malnourish himself to the point of starvation, hoping the beast within would become too weak to wreak havoc come his next transformation only to discover that a wolf is never more dangerous than when it's starving."**_

 _"After so long all Hope seemed lost that was until Ultra tech AKA Walmart offered him a cure for his_ _Lycanthropy you see he had been spreading legends around as a Werewolf and Ultratech learned of these so they track Konrad down."_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _"Wait don't you mean Evil Walmart."_**

 _"No just Walmart they're like Disney."_

 **(DJ Air Horn sound effect)**

 ** _"Oh nice one."_**

 _"Thanks_ _man it's all a conspiracy but more on my degenerating mental health later."_

 ** _"Yeah I um Wait What!"_**

 _"So anyway Sabrewulf agreed to join the first Killer Instinct Tournament but as with every evil organization that wants to conquer the world they lied to him you see they merely wanted to study the body of a Werewolf."_

 ** _"So he fought in the tournament and after a brutal fight with who we can narrow down as being either the Demi-God killing spy Black Orchid or the Ice Alien Police Officer Glacius so take your pick on which."_**

 _"Well either way Sabrewulf's arms were mutilated nearly beyond repair and he was left to die by his opponent but this also gave Ultratech the prefect opportunity to capture him and preform experiments on him giving him cybernetic arms while his real arms healed the experiments preformed drove him berserk but he still did not succumb to the beast."_

 ** _"So now all he lived for was revenge against his tormentors but he couldn't do it without Killer combos though it's worth noting that he lost in the second Killer Instinct Tournament earlier on and ended up back in the hands of Ultratech who set about making their ungodly_** ' _ **repairs' but because of the pain, loss and humiliation he went through it rapidly drive the Count over the edge breaking free of the Evil company's clutches, he lopes back into the world with only revenge to live for."**_

* * *

 **Powers & Abilities**

 **Werewolf like Strength, Speed, Durability, Senses, Sharp Claws/teeth & A Strong Jaw**

 **Special Moves**

 **-Combo Breaker**

 **-Ultra Combo Breaker**

 **-Mini-Ultra Combo**

 **-Ultra Combo Breaker**

 **-Ultimate Combo**

 **-0-Combo Ultimate**

 **-Ragged Edge**

 **-Run, **Hamstring, J **umping Slash & **Running Uppercut********

 **-Eclipse**

 **Super Moves**

 **-Super Sabre Spin**

 **-Super Sabre Wheel**

 **-Super Fireball**

 **-Sabre Stomp**

 **-Super Sabre Flip**

 **Ultimate Combo/No Mercies**

 **-Claw Stab**

 **-Screen Punch**

 **-Humiliation**

 **-Ultra Combo**

 **-Ultimate Combo**

 **Combo Trait:** **Rapid Doubles**

 **Instinct Mode: Feral Rage**

* * *

 _"Having endured countless and agonizing procedures to remove his freakish Ultratech cybernetic implants, Sabrewulf felt no closer to reclaiming his nearly lost humanity while barely clinging to the broken remnants of his sanity, he would later began nursing an addiction to ancient medicines and artifacts which seem to slow his descent into savagery."_

 ** _"He's got Ultra and regular Combo Breakers to get out of well combos he can than counter it with his own attack Mini Ultra, Ultra, Ultimate or 0 Combo catching foes within a flurry a deadly blows."_**

 _"Ragged Edge is a multi hit close quarter combat move where he strikes the opponent with a double slash Run can be followed up with three moves a Hamstring where he slides below an enemy swiping his opponent's legs also handy for evading projectiles a Jumping Slash in which let's him go above enemy heads for an overhead strike it can also go over projectiles and lastly is the Running Uppercut an uppercut slash to an opponent to catch them out of the air or send them up into the air and with his Eclipse move Sabrewulf can somehow use his claws to slash the air above his head creating some kind of energy field around him in the shape of a crescent to catch enemies out of the air."_

 ** _"He's also got a few Super Moves too just encase those moves above are not quite enough to finish the job or his foes spine Super Sabre Spin, Super Sabre Wheel, Super Fireball, Sabre Stomp & Super Sabre Flip."_**

 _"If that wasn't enough for you he's also got a few finishing moves known as No Mercies to brutally finish off a foe by breaking the forth wall with a punch sending them into the camera or just stabbing them with his claws or hitting them with a flurry of blows using an Ultra or Ultimate Combo he can take these moves a few steps further with things like Rapid Doubles he later learned he could enter a Berserker or Instinct Mode called Feral Rage."_

 ** _"Which lets him move even fast and hit even harder but he can still hit pretty hard without it."_**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Fulgore & Chief Thunder**

 **Destroyed most of his own castle in a blind rage**

 **Survived the Killer Instinct Tournaments**

 **Survived ripping off and out the cybernetics that Ultratech implanted onto him and healed his own arms**

 **Gained control of his Werewolf form... for a while**

 **Can send Aganos a rock golem nearly twice his own size flying**

 **Survived being stabbed in the neck with a werewolf claw despite how much blood he lost**

 **In fact, this activated his Instinct Mode**

 **Was unfazed after crashing into a glass case**

 **Can tank attacks from others in the KI universe (stabbing, slicing, impalement, being burnt alive & MORE)**

* * *

 _"Hard enough to launch the Stone Golem known as Aganos skyward and in addition to surviving tearing out Ultratech's cybernetic implants from his body he survived getting stabbed in the throat he nearly by a wolf claw and multiple hits from other KI combatants he was once thrown into a glass casing emerging hardly even fazed by the impact."_

 _ **"He destroyed his castle in a blind rage survived the Killer Instinct Tournaments which are very deadly and despite not having any training in any form of martial art which is why he uses a Rushdown fighting style he managed to defeat the Metal Monster Fulgore and The Native American Warrior Chief Thunder and on the very rare times with his Human Intelligent shines through he's actually pretty damn smart."**_

 _"Which does make some sense since he is a Master Alchemist which explains the method for how he was searching for a cure and how he was able to keep himself alive for so long after being injured in Tournaments he's just heal himself right up but more often then not he's a mindless beast relying on his pure untamed animalistic instinct in a fight."_

 ** _"Ripping them apart piece by piece damn this guy is one tough Mother Fucker."_**

 _ _"That being said Sabrewulf is no where near invincible he has no real effective options for long range combat he can also be desperate, obsessed and gullible when it comes to finding a cure for his Lycanthropy which has allowed others to trick him in the past this has even led to drug abuse he also has practically no control over himself in a fight usual just rushing in to fight without a plan or any training this is what led to him getting injured and captured in the first place."__

 ** _"Yeah he's usual more bark than bite but at the end of the day never turn your back on the savage Wulf."_**

 **(Sabrewulf slices at the air with his claws leaps up to pound the ground before howling to the sky.)**

* * *

 **(Cue The Final Battle Epic Orchestral Music)**

 _"Alright the Champions are ready let's settle this argument here and now." Ace stated._

 ** _"It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS!" Jax exclaimed excited._**

* * *

 **(Cue Night of the Werewolves by Powerwolf)**

Jon Talbain in his normal human form was walking through a forest in Germany the moon high above covered by dark rolling clouds in the ever expanding skies above he had heard rumors surrounded a rouge Werewolf in this area so he was determined to find and stop the Beast that's when he heard the rushing of bushes and trees behind him as well as well as the sound of snapping branches Jon's eyes glanced back a figure lunged for him with terrifying speed and agility just as the clouds above moved aside to reveal the Moon in the sky glowing in all its glory.

"I've been searching for you beast." Jon spoke as he turned in a near instant he transformed into his Werewolf form.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Music Picks up)**

Jon blocked the nearly fatal claw strike with his Nunchucks held between his two paw hands as his shredded shirt pieces fell to the ground he then leapt into the air and used Climb Laser to strike Sabrewulf in the jaw knocking his foe up into the air and backward as Sabrewulf landed of the ground Jon did a pose while wagging his finger in a taunting way.

"Primitive beast you do not impress." Jon stated dropping into a stance Sabrewulf got into his own with a growl he jumps toward his opponent with a flurry of claw slashes which Jon evaded with little problem Sabrewulf's last overhead strike was barley blocked by Jon's arm he then used his Million Flicker striking his opponent across the face multiple times slowly forcing him back Sabrewulf suddenly struck out with his arm interrupting the attack.

 **(COMBO BREAKER sound effect which ever one you like best)**

Jon was knocked back up into the air so he flipped mid-air and landed on the ground his back almost against a tree so Sabrewulf rushed with another claw strike which Jon narrowly ducked under allowing his foes claws to tear into the tree behind him cutting into quickly using his Jon struck back biting his opponent his the shoulder barely sinking his teeth in while his claws dug into his foe's left shoulder and right arm drawing blood out making Sabrewulf reel & howl in pain.

 _"Foolish Beast your mindlessness will be your downfall."_ Jon thought with his head reeled back and his arms pinned back he had no other choice Sabrewulf's head lunged forward his jaw clamping around Jon's shoulder like a vice drawing blood from him as well using only his head, neck and mouth lifted Jon into spun him around as fast as he could and then released his jaw forcing Jon off even him he did tear off some of Sabrewulf's flesh that shoulder would be a Hell of a lot harder to move around as the Darkstalker was flying he slammed through a few trees and ended up in a new clearing getting back to his feet Jon prepared to continue the fight despite the injury to his arm no retreating today.

"Foul monster I will not be felled so easily I cannot be." Jon snarled using all of his senses to locate Sabrewulf as he stalked around him in the dark of the forest brush the KI Combatant suddenly lunged from behind so the Darkstalker swiftly moved without turning and blocked the hit using his Nunchucks quickly turning Jon sent a powerful kick to Sabrewulf's jaw knocking the Berserking Werewolf away getting down to a crouching pose Jon lunged forward.

 _"And now I will use my full strength to break you Monster."_ Jon thought as used his Beast Cannon rushing forward he struck in the chest with a shoulder strike turning he used Best Cannon again slamming into the back of Sabrewulf's head knocking the Savage Wolf down to his hands and knees the Darkstalker turned once more for another Beast Cannon smashing straight into his opponents jaw knocking him back up onto his feet turning around in the air once again Jon performed another Beast Cannon this time he hit Sabrewulf right in the back of the head making him spin around.

"I will knock your bloody head off with this one." Jon promised as he turned he then lunged forward into another even more powerful Beast Cannon than before however unlike last time Sabrewulf was prepared and used Eclipse making the Darkstalking Werewolf bounce off it like a rag doll seizing his chance the KI Combatant leapt into the air and slammed his hand paw into his opponents chest knocking him onto the dirt ground as Jon got up Sabrewulf rushed at him with a flurry of strikes hitting him in the face and chest the last one sent him flying away straight into a tree trunk.

 **AWESOME COMBO!**

 _"So the beast still has some fight and hits pretty damn hard."_ Jon thought standing to his feet in time to evade a claw strike which tore into the tree that he had just crashed into the Darkstalker landed on his feet a rapid stream of kicks hitting the KI Combatant in head Jon then used Climb Laser striking Sabrewulf straight in the jaw knocking his head upward he then grabbed a hold of his opponent shoulders leapt up into the air back flipping multiple times before slamming his opponent down back first in a powerful smash cracking the ground the Darkstalker leapt back.

 **KILLER COMBO!**

"Can you stand up after that Beast or will you stay down?" Jon questioned with a snarl Sabrewulf simply growled in response as he stood up rage burning brightly in his eyes Jon tensed up at these movements the KI Combatant was suddenly surrounded back bats which he sent at the Darkstalker who pulled out his Nunchucks from his belt to preform his Million Flicker nocking the Bats away but this also allowed his opponent to rush forward on all fours to slide between the Darkstalker's legs knocking him over flat on his chest as Jon started getting up Sabrewulf rushed again.

 **(Music Changes Tone)**

"I will not fall this victory is mine alone to secure." Jon spoke standing up to his feet and getting back into a fighting stance only this time he activated his Mirage Clone creating a fighting duplicate of himself seeing the nearly physical clone of his Darkstalker foe Sabrewulf entered his Feral Rage muscles bulked and his eyes glowed blue not at an even faster pace the KI Combatant closed the gap moving even quicker both Werewolf's were ready to end this battle.

 _"Now there is no holding back and you at the very least are able to understand that I may have been wrong about you being a mind less beast nothing more than a monster I see now that you are a worthy opponent it is an honor to take your life."_ Jon thought bracing himself as Sabrewulf lunged through the air arm and claw raised up high the Darkstalker quickly blocked the KI Combatant with his Mirage Clone before striking out himself hitting his foe in the gut slashing it using his Moment Slice knocking him back as he landed both Werewolves extended their claws out.

"Let's Finish This!" Jon insisted both Werewolves got down on all fours and ran forward full speed once in range on each other they both began swinging their claws exchanging a flurry of blows and claw strikes both blocking and countering each other some hits however made it through and drew blood they both reared their arms back claws glinting dangerously in the moon light before slashing as they dashed forward passed each other as they stopped mere feet behind the other both Werewolves remained still until one of the Jon's chest suddenly flowed with blood from five slash marks while the other Jon's head fell off as it vanished into thin air as Sabrewulf he stood straight up as his head slipped from his body a geyser of blood erupting from the stump going into the air as his body slumped over onto the ground.

 **(Music Stops)**

"I have powers that you could never overcome the power of a Human Mind & Sprit." Jon spoke.

 **KO!**

* * *

 **W Screen:** Jon stood back up to full height with an epic pose the his blood soaked fur, mane and tail flowing in the wind until he suddenly turned and fired off a Dragon Cannon with that done he howled to the sky in victory.

 **L Screen:** Sabrewulf's corpse was suddenly hit by Jon's Dragon Cannon and was immediately engulfed in raging flames.

* * *

 **(Cue Jon Talbain Theme Darkstalker's Revenge)**

 _ **"HOLY SHIT! The Werewolf Ryu Won! And in one of the bloodiest ways we've seen so far."**_

 _ _"This battle was pretty clear cut from the beginning while Sabrewulf did hold the strength advantage for the most part but Jon wasn't totally outclassed he could at the very least keep up with his opponents muscular capability and even then strength isn't everything in a one on one fight especial when Jon outpaced Sabrewulf in every other category."__

 ** _ _"At least every category that really mattered in a fight anyway with his wind like speed and higher durability there was no doubt he could outlast and out pace Sabrewulf in the long run especial with his Chi Manipulation and his Martial Arts Training which gave he a huge advantage in this contest of abilities."__**

 _ _"Which is really where this Match Up falls apart for Sabrewulf allowing Jon to win because of the Darkstalker's training he was able to hold onto his human mind while more often than not the KI Combatant is presented as a nearly mindless beast he may show his human intellect here and there but nothing to the degree Jon has presented."__

 ** _ _"This also means that with his human intellect Jon could think his way around or evade anything Sabrewulf therw his way and don't forget Sabrewulf is usual beaten by people with better training."__**

 _ _"And this is pretty much the reason he lost the Killer Instinct Tournaments in the first place with his lack of former training and struggling to maintain control over his Werewolf form he couldn't go all out but on the flip while Jon did struggle to control himself at the beginning he still showed far more than Sabrewulf and eventually total control."__

 ** _ _"So that really gave him the disadvantage in the long run."__**

 _"In the end Jon's Speed, Toughness, Martial Arts Training and Control were just too far out of Sabrewulf's reach."_

 ** _"Whelp I guess Sabrewulf was no claws of concern for Jon." Jax joked._**

 _"The Winner Is Jon Talbain." Ace proclaimed._

* * *

 ** _"Next Time On The Contest Of Champions." Jax announced._**

 **"You should really give it up man there's no way you can keep up with me I've covered wars you know."**

 **"Hmph Well I think that's groovy and all but you should really Hail to the King or I'll put you the ground."**

 **FRANK WEST vs ASH WILLIAMS**


	22. Chapter 18 Frank West vs Ash Williams

_**Author: I'll tell you what's bullshit D20 everything but I am done with caring about their fuck ups with Marvel vs DCso I'll just be focusing on my own battles from now on doing my own thing so yeah that's it.**_

* * *

 **(Cue Warriors To The End Most Epic Battle Music)**

 _"Surviving the Horrors of the Undead or of the Demonic Supernatural takes not only Physical ability but also unwavering Mental Strength and Unbelievable Creativity with the tools and weapons that are on hand."_

 ** _"Well you know what they say once a survivor your always a_** ** _survivor even when getting into your Fifties."_**

 _"Such as the case with Frank West the Former Wrestler turned Zombie Slaying P hotojournalist of Dead Rising."_

 ** _"Or Ash Williams the Former Store Clerk & _****_Chosen One_** ** _turned Deadite Killing Machine from The Evil Dead I'm Jax and his name is Ace."_**

 _"And it's our job to compare Powers, Feats, Weapons, Abilities & Armors to see who would win in a Contest of Champions _."__

* * *

 **(Frank West Dead Rising 1)**

 _"Former Wrestler, Freelance Photojournalist, Governmental Conspiracy, Cliché Badass, Loose Cannon, a real Ladies Man, The Hero of Willamette, Zombie Slayer, all of these words help descried one Man and his name is Frank West."_

 ** _"That's a pretty epic introduction and I'd say it's pretty fitting for him though he is pretty average looking."_**

 _"Anyway after leaving Wrestling behind Frank became a Freelance Photojournalist and a really damn good one at that with a very active carrier he covered Several big events including Wars he has an unusually deep sense of determination to find the next big story though truth be told he would rather visit dangerous places to satisfy his desire for adventure than out of any sense of Journalistic curiosity though he still went far above and go far beyond the call of duty to uncover his next big scoop and it was this iron-clad determination which led him to a Mall_ _in the town of Willamette."_

 ** _"You know in Colorado for you see there were a bunch of reports about riots in the streets and something about the Military being involved so being Frank West and wanting to be the first one to jump the juicy story he rented out a Helicopter and a pilot once there he found the God damn Zombie Apocalypse in full swing."_**

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Full Name: Francis Algernon West**

 **Alternate Alias: Hank East (Real subtle Frankie boy)**

 **Ages: 36, 41, 45 & 52 years**

 **Height: 6'2" | 188 cm**

 **Weight: 193 lbs | 87 kg**

 **Had his own radio show called The Killing Hour**

 **Freelance photojournalist**

 **Has two round marks on his left shoulder, (Similar to the scars caused by Soviet vaccinations)**

 **Frank was rated the 3rd "Manliest Man in Gaming" (By Screwattack)**

 **Wears a battery powered Mega-Man watch**

 **Loves mini-golf**

 **Once sucker punched the President by tripping while receiving a Medal**

 **He's covered wars, you know**

 **College teacher majoring in Investigative Journalism**

 **Mentor to Vicky Chu**

* * *

 **"What, Did you just say 'Zombies'?" Frank questioned not entirely believing such a tale.**

 **"Take a look out there...If those ain't Zombies, what would you call 'em?" a blonde older over weight guy retorted referring to the barricaded locked glass doors with a complete sea of Zombies behind them**

 _ **"Yes Frank those are Zombies like I didn't just get through explaining this to you've gotta keep up with me."**_

 _"Anyway thanks to Wrestling History and Battlefield_ _Experience Frank had more then enough to take these Zombies with just his fists alone on and despite never having actually fired a Gun at another person or humanoid before Frank found that he was actually a natural when it came to firearms and killing things."_

 **"I'm lot better with a camera, but yeah I'll give it a shot." Frank joked.**

 _"He's actually good with all sorts of guns like Pistols, Shot Guns, Rifles, Machine Guns and one big ass Minigun."_

 ** _"He's also got his own Silver Ghost a unique Handgun built for Government Agent Leon Scott Kennedy...Wait how the Hell did he get that_ (Shows Leon's corpse from Stryker vs Leon which is a blood puddle) _Oh right."_**

 _"However while Guns are extremely great ways to dispatch the Undead threats quickly and effectively bullets and buckshot can only last so long against a never ending respawning Zombie horde so Frank had to improvise quite a bit."_

 ** _"And being that he was trapped in a freaking Shopping Mall of all things meant Frank had plenty of options for fighting back the Undead from the super obvious choices like Baseball Bats, Sledge Hammers, Chainsaws, Sharp Blades etc. To outrageous choices like Lawnmowers, Toys and even Shopping Carts."_**

 _"His Camera's flash can even be used as a Weapon it appears to be a Nikon D100 which has a flash color temperature of 6000K or Crystal Light and when used on the eyes up close it's almost like a Flash Bang Grenade and actually it got some seriously great upgrades thanks to Vick like with its new Night Vision and Spectrum Analyzer function."_

 ** _"So yeah Frank survived the Zombie Apocalypse with very little problems his next step was clear profit from it he became famous overnight he was dubbed the "Hero of Willamette" hosted a TV show, and scored all sorts of endorsements for example his love of using baseball bats to smash zombie skulls even landed him a great commercial deal Deadwood Pro Baseball so he's making shit tons of money off of killing people!_ _He's also endorsed a clothing line, cologne, and a "made for TV" mop hey they can't be all winners_ _"_**

 _"Well as they say fame if a fickle mistress and it wasn't long till Frank's fifteen minutes of fame were up he eventually became a College Teacher for Journalism but not before going on several more undead adventures though his luck would soon run out and Frank ended up getting caught joining the Horde on his return to Willamette."_

 ** _"But don't worry with the aid of science he got better and because of little adventure and his partnership with his student Vicky Chu hey she is redeemable Frank was able to write a best selling book about his time as a Zombie which sadly no one believed a word of but even better the two exposed the Government's multiple involvements with Zombie research finally I told it's all just a conspiracy."_**

 _"See it's just as I told you science is something that is truly amazing anyway the results of this return to Willamette Frank and Vick proved that what Frank said years ago about the people in power having just about everything to do with the Undead Hordes threatening everyone was completely true and this event would rattle the seats of Governmental power for literal decades to come and Frank West had become a household name all across America once again."_

 ** _"Ah sweet wonderful retirement at long last you earned it Frankie buddy."_**

 **"Oh man...I am too...middle aged for this shit Holy Crap!" Frank proclaimed breathing heavily.**

 _"But Frank wouldn't have been able to survive all of this Undead Shit if he wasn't creative as Hell."_

 ** _"The longer he fought these Zombies for the more creative he got about it."_**

 _"So with whatever he could find along with his very blood, sweat, tears, a crap ton of nails and a shit load of duck tape Frank helped to create and perfect the wonderful art of Combination Weapons."_

 ** _"And now you're speaking my language Combo Weapons are the best it's how I got my Machete Launcher."_**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **-Pistols**

 **-Shotguns**

 **-Machineguns**

 **-Mini Gun**

 **-Rifles**

 **-Real Mega Buster**

 **-Bladed Weapons**

 **-Motorized Weapons**

 **-Blunt Weapons**

 ** **-Nikon D100 Camera****

 **-Explosives**

 **Combo Weapons**

 **-Laser Gun**

 **-Weed Tenderizer**

 **-Bouncing Beauty**

 **-Cryo Pod**

 **-Pegasus**

 **-Electric Crusher**

 **-Shocker**

 **-Lightning Gun**

 **-Zap 'N Shine**

 **-Reaper**

 **-Molten Canon**

 **-Decapitator**

 **-Laser Eyes**

 **-Saw Launcher**

 **-Super Massager**

 **-Flaming Helmet**

 **-Acid Maul**

 **-Blast From The Past**

 **-Electric Wreath**

 **-Ice Sword**

 **-Ornament Gun**

 **-Blambow**

 **-Plunger Lure**

 **-Holiday Junk**

 **-Holey Terror**

 **-Glass Knuckles**

 **-Bon Bomb**

 **-Acid Rain**

 **-Laser Slicer**

 **-Ion Cannon**

 **-Fire Trap Santa**

 **-Acid Trap Santa**

 **-Floating Lantern**

 **-Deck The Halls**

 **-Jurassic Barf**

 **-Acid Grenade**

 **-Fire Grenade**

 **-Dynameat**

 **-Sticky Bomb**

 **-Ice Grenade**

 **-Raining Nails**

 **-Ice Chain Gun**

 **-Split Shot**

 **-Hit Maker**

 **-Magic Wand**

 **-Electric Axe**

 **-Flaming Sword**

 **-Froztee Penguin**

 **-Ice Trap Santa**

 **-Gandelf**

 **-Sledge Saw**

 **-Roaring Thunder**

 **-Back Cracker**

 **-Roto Killer**

 **-Laser Sword**

 **-Suckmaster 3000**

 **-Soundwave Trap**

 **-Chuck 'N Chop**

 **-Fish Launcher**

 **-Umbrella Gun**

 **-Bazooka Cannon**

 **-Nut Blaster**

 **-Equalizer**

 **-Slicing Beauty**

 **-Tripod Zapper**

 **Combo Vehicles**

 **-Bogey Monster**

 **-Mowerhawg**

 **-Cryonic Commando**

 **-Creep Fryer**

 **-Sling Rot**

 **-Kill-O-Watt**

 **-Tread Maker**

 **-Warmonger**

 **Exo Suit**

 **-Grants the user Super Strength, Faster Running Speed & Inhuman Durability**

 ** **-Exo Suit Ice Power Up  
****

 ** **-Exo Suit Military Power up  
****

 ** **-Exo Suit Vacuum Power Up  
****

 ** **-Exo Suit Zero  
****

 ** **-Exo Suit Electric Power Up****

 ** **Classic Capcom Character Costumes Heroes & Villains****

 **-Ryu**

 **-Akuma**

 **-Cammy**

 **-Mega Man X**

 **-Sissel**

 **-Dante**

 **-Classic Frank West**

 **-Adam "The Clown" MacIntyre**

 **-Zombie Frank**

 **-Mecha Zangief**

 **-M. Bison**

 ** **-Jill Valentine****

 **-Arthur**

 **-Morrigan**

 **-Bass**

 **-Viewtiful Joe**

 **-Amaterasu**

* * *

 _"Frank can build numerous Combo weapons and vehicles that use Fire, Ice, Acid, Fireworks, Explosives etc. the Electric Crusher combines the weight of a sledge hammer and the power of a car battery to forming a sort of Mjolnir for mortals the Reaper is a beautiful scythe samurai sword combo and the Sledge Saw is a powerful mix of sledge hammer and buzz saw the Acid Maul is a large spiked hammer that what else spreads acid around."_

 ** _"Blast From The Past is a sledge hammer with a bunch of grenades strapped to it great for crowd clearing but how the Hell does that work? His Blambow is a crossbow that shoots fireworks the Ice Sword is an unbelievable deadly weapon that can freeze and kill pretty much everything around Frank."_**

 _"The Electric Axe is a sharper faster Electric Crusher he's made Lasers and Canons he can also create a Laser Sword by sticking a few gems into a flash light of all things and if that's not enough he has eight different Combo Vehicles."_

 ** _"Frank can also somehow change outfits and summon the powers of other Capcom characters_** ** _powers_** ** _some of which are actually weird or just down right disturbing to look anyway while they are not as strong as the real thing he use Street Fighter powers, Mega Man Powers or even summon Dante's sword and gun skill."_**

 _"If Frank is say unable to find an Arcade Cabinet of all things anywhere around he may be lucky enough to find himself an Exo Suit lying around as for what an Exo Suit is a vey useful and a very advance piece of Military Hardware that increases the Strength, Speed and Toughness of its user with it's great Strength Frank can push around cars hit the ground hard enough to create a shockwave knocking foes air born or just lift up and or rip boulders straight out of the ground to wield them around like they were gigantic clubs pummeling his enemies into mush on the pavement or he can lift and wield giant weapons he normally wouldn't be able to like the a large Sword/Axe, Mini Gun a Flame Thrower or how about an old time Ship Canon plus the Suit makes Frank tough enough to take no fall damage from buildings."_

 ** _"Alright well is it still not cool enough for you well Frank can equip these Exo Suits with special Power Ups with some modifications Frank can hardwire, duck tape and weld a Slushie Machine for the Ice Power up this Upgrade shots Ice Spikes from a should mounted canon by slamming the Frank can create Ice Spikes to impale his enemies from below and lastly it can can create freaking Ice Tornados."_**

 _"The Vacuum Power Up can suck foes in close range and then blast them away or apart with incredible concussive force with the Military Power Up gives Frank some pretty insane fire power."_

 ** _"It's like a poor man's War Machine or something."_**

 _"It's got two shoulder mounted weapons a badass MLG for long range killing as for the other a Missile Launcher for an artillery strike and in addition he can punch explosions to clear entire crowds in front of him."_

 ** _"By ripping apart an_** ** _and attaching an_** ** _Arcade Cabinet to the suit Frank can make the Electric Power Up which let's him do all kinds stuff like punch shoot and unleash powerful wave after wave of electric shock."_**

 _"The Exo Suit Zero let's him don similar armor to that of red maverick hunter Zero man Frank must be a Capcom fan or these mercenaries are anyway it comes complete with a Z Saber that launchers energy waves slicing through Zombies like a hot knife and butter then there's the Z Buster which when fully charged creates mass blasts of energy."_

 ** _"But Frank doesn't need an Exo Suit to do some pretty impressive things he's was quick enough to catch up to a train going at fifteen miles per hour plus he's strong enough crush the limbs and head of Zombies and punch through armored soldiers he's also got enough stamina to cut through entire hordes of Zombies h _e's able to rip Zombies in half with just his bare hands and withstand things that kill most people like the crashing of an Elevator great falls off of buildings explosives and a even crashing Helicopter."__**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Has slain thousands of Zombies by cutting though entire Hordes**

 **Flawless record against military opponents**

 **Can rip heads & limbs off bodies **

**Survived a fall from a Helicopter and a crashing Helicopter**

 **Fought off zombies for 72 hours**

 **Defeated numerous Psychopaths**

 **Can punch through Kevlar Vests**

 **Can jump from the shoulders of Zombies without them noticing**

 **Defeated Cletus, Calder and the MacIntyre brothers**

 **Once fought a Giant Robot Metal Gear Style while tanking hits from it**

 **Car Dodging & Bullet Timing**

 **Lifted a large metal grate**

 **Took a hit to the crotch like a Man**

 **Became a Zombie, then got better**

* * *

 _"But Frankie Boy has fought far more than just mindless Zombies like Mutated and Evolved Zombies oh and as it turns out a Zombie Apocalypse isn't so good on the Human Psyche it might be those damned Brain Parasites and does end up driving people to madness making Psychopathic Bosses and Frank has battled plenty of them."_

 ** _"Like these two crazy Clowns literal Clowns I mean with a pair of duel chainsaws and an actually freeze gun a former Vietnam Veteran some prison convicts some really crazy cultists he's kicked the shit out of armed body guards and military personal_** ** _and countless_** ** _other maniacs."_**

 **"THIS IS MY STOOOORE!" a shop owner name Steven yelled at Frank.**

 _ **"The man has a flawless record he once killed Lance Corporal Calder** **the first intelligent Soldier Zombie."**_

 _"It's also worth noting that many of these Feats were done within the span of about three days or seventy two hours with absolutely no sleep or rest between going in and out of his rescue missions and as according to a study on sleep deprivation way back in 2010 an average Human's physical and mental health can begin to severely deteriorate after around thirty six hours of no sleep this can result in disorientation and even hallucinations."_

 ** _"Yeah sleep is a very important just look at the Russian sleep experiment you'll see why."_**

 _"And Frank was in action and in fully functioning peek condition for nearly twice as long as the average person even when getting much older whether it was by inhuman stamina or just a shit ton of adrenaline remains to be seen."_

 _ **"Ah that impressive J** **ournalist determination strikes again sure he can be a bit of a self-serving asshole at times but he's still pulled off the impossible more than once even when he getting into his fifties and when it comes down to it Frank truly cares for people and has risked his life to them multiple times."**_

 _"It's all very true he has put himself in harms way to rescue survivors more than once bringing them to safety he's willing to do just about anything to uncover his next big story and bring the truth to the people so no mater what happens no mater what Undead or Psychopathic freak get in his way Frank West will always have his eye on the prize his Combo Weapons also have a tendency to break when they run out."_

 ** _"Well you know how the saying goes 'Once a survivor always a_** ** _survivor'."_**

 **"Heroes in the end the only I can depend on is myself." Frank proclaimed as he wrestled away a Zombie away that tried to attack him by tossing it to the side he then checked his watch and ran off screen only to comically run back into frame with a small group Zombies slowly chasing after him.**

* * *

 **(Cue Evil Ash Battle Theme Evil Dead Regeneration(It's actually Deadite Ash not Evil Ash)**

 _"Former Store Clerk, The Chosen One, Ashy Slashy, Ashley, the Strange One, Good Ash, El Jefe, a true Lover Boy, a complete Idiot, Mr. Jefe and an asshole with a chainsaw arms prefect words to say when talking about Ash Williams."_

 _ ** _"I'd try to deny it if they weren't all true."_**_

 _ _"But before Ash was the one liner spewing badass he was a Store Clerk named Ashley Joanna Williams."__

 ** _ _"What the fuck-"__**

 _ _"Yes that is his name-"__

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Full Name: Ashley Joanna Williams The Chosen One**

 **Age: 25 & 57 **

**Likes: Females, Beer, Marijuana, Pop Tarts**

 **Dislikes: Deadites, Math, Work**

 **Ran for President in 2016**

 **Favorite Word: Groovy**

 **Related to Elvis Presley & Brock Sampson from Venture Bros**

 **Fairly Good At Poker**

 **Occupations: Housewares clerk at S-Mart, Zombie/Deadite hunter, Exorcist**

 **Chainsaw & Boomstick's names: Moe & Larry **

**Proud Owner of The Best Chin In Fictional History**

 **Has a vendetta against Mirrors**

 **Left Handed**

 **Has a pet lizard named Eli**

 **Motto: Shoot First, Think Never**

* * *

 _ _"-But let's um backtrack quite a few years to before Ash was even he was always destined for greatness you see as he was to quote 'Touched by the light of God' which is what makes him the Chosen One."__

 ** _ _"Wait touched by the what now okay can he sue I'd sue for that shit."__**

 _ _"And then he got kidnapped by some cultists who curse him to suffer forever by Kandarian Demons."__

 ** _ _"Well what shitty luck."__**

 _"Ash went through a pretty normal live despite frequently arguing with his father after his mother had left the family b_ _eing named Ashley which he was probably bullied for though he did have a good relationship with his sister Cheryl anyway later in life he became good friends with Chet who he did drugs with also he got a car from some Brock guy."_

 ** _ _"He also dated two girls in High school both name Linda and the second one worked with him a S-Mart."__**

 _"Then one day during Spring Break in 1982 Ash, Linda his Sister and some Friends Scotty and Shelly traveled to a Cabin in the woods of Tennessee now there are two conflicting stories on how on how they found the Cabin one story says that Scotty simply rented the Cabin while another says that they heard that the cabin was abandoned by its previous owner."_

 ** _ _"Yeah you see it was owned by a guy named Professor Raymond Knowby and his wife Henrietta a pretty happy normal married old couple with a Daughter but that all changed when Raymond found a very Evil and powerful Book along with a really big boney looking knife in some Kandarian ruins."__**

 _"This was the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis the book of the Dead_ _and the Kandarian Dagger an Evil Demonic Book bound in Human flesh and inked in their very blood the text contains countless Demonic Spells while_ _the Kandarian Dagger was made from enchanted steel and the handle was craved_ _from humans bones so Raymond become seduced by its power."_

 ** _ _"So he summoned up Kandarian Demons but Karma is a total bitch so the Demon ended up possessing everything around Raymond including the Woods, the Cabin and Henrietta so Raymond realized his mistake and sought to undo the things he had done but he was unable so the Evil rested festering in those woods."__**

 _ _"Years later Ash and his group found their way into the the Book, Dagger and a recording which they played."__

 **"They may be recalled to active life through the incantations presented in this book. It is through the recitation of these passages that the demons are given license to possess the living." a recording of Professor Knowby said to the group of unsuspecting young Men and Women in the cabin.**

 _"And just like that the Evil was reawakened Kandarian Demons could once again plague the Earth."_

 **"Join Us!" a disembodied voice demanded coming from the Cabin itself.**

 **"Why have you disturbed our sleep? Awakened us from our accent slumber." a floating Deadite Cheryl proclaimed as she rolled her head, "** **You Will Die! L** **ike the others before one by one we will take you."**

 ** ** ** **"We're going to get you We're going to get you Not another peep Time to go to sleep." Deadite Linda sang.********

 ** _ _"Yeah sucks for Ash because all of his friends were possessed and turned into Deadites which are sort of like Zombies only like way smarter and stronger what can I say Demonic Possession is a complete Bitch."__**

 _ _"Anyway these changed Ash forever and also likely drove him bat shit insane as he was forced to kill his friends and slice off his own hand with a chainsaw once the Evil started getting into it after he had been bitten he was tortured endless both physically and mentally as he was trapped inside the Cabin by the Evil Force as it had nothing left to kill him with."__

 **"I'm fine...I'm fine..." Ash told his reflection suddenly it just leapt out and grabbed ahold of his shoulders.**

 **"I don't think so we just cut up our Girlfriend with a chainsaw does that sound 'fine'?" Mirror Ash asked.**

 ** _ _"Luckily more people showed up at the Cabin including the Professor's daughter who used the missing pages of the Necronomicon to banish the Evil to the passed on and Ash along with it."__**

 **"Groovy."**

 _ _"Ash was transported with the Evil to medieval times which prophesized him as a Hero so he saved them."__

 ** _ _"After returning to the future thanks to a magic potion Ash continued his fight against Deadites."__**

 _ _"Luckily Ash had the tools and the smarts to build what he needed the take the Demons on."__

* * *

 **Arsenal**

 ** ** **Firearms******

 **-12 Gauge Double Barrel Remington Shotgun**

 **-Grenade Launcher Boomstick**

 **-M1911 Semi-Automatic Pistol**

 **-Sub-Machine Gun**

 **-Single-Shot Shotgun**

 **-Winchester Model 1984 Lever Action Rifle**

 **-Spike Rifle**

 **-Net Launcher**

 **-Leecher/Extinguisher (Literally sucks the guts out of enemies and uses it as ammo)**

 **-Spraypump**

 **-Flare Launcher**

 **-Bomb Lance**

 **-Hand Cannon revolver**

 **-Colonial Hand Gun**

 **Melee Weapons**

 **-Shovel**

 **-Knight Sword**

 **-Samurai Sword**

 **-Crowbar**

 **-Sickle**

 **-Fire Axe**

 **-Kandarian Dagger**

 **Explosives**

 **-Homemade Explosives**

 **-Liquid Nitrogen**

 **-Hand Grenades**

 **-Molotov Cocktails**

 **-Dynamite Sticks**

 **-Bags of Gun Powder**

 **Armor**

 **-Mech Suit**

 **-Doombot Armor**

 **-Space Suit**

 **-Medieval Steel and Chain mail Armor**

 **Prosthetic Hands**

 **-Modified Homelite XL Chainsaw**

 **-Modified Sapmaster 3000 (Titanium Chasing, Diamond tipped chains)**

 **-Chain Lighting: A Modified Chainsaw capable of cutting through Cold Steel**

 **-Modified Titanium Chainsaw (Titanium Blade)**

 **-Modified Diamond Chainsaw (Diamond Blade)**

 **-Buzzsaw Hand: Works exactly like his Regular Chainsaw**

 **-Metal Guatlet: Most iconic of Ash's prosthetic hands. Made of steel and capable of crushing metals with little effort. Can also be shot from Ash's stump as a projectile.**

 **-Cyborg Hand: Most definitely Ash's most Powerful Prosthetic Hand. Built in explosive shell launcher, high powered laser, flamethrower, grappling hook and force projector.**

 **-Doom Fist: Acquired in Marvel Zombies vs Army of Darkness. Stolen from Doom. Capable of shooting repulser blasts.**

 **-Future Hand: Robotic Hand with hyper realistic skin covering. Possible enhanced strength**

 **-Gatling Gun Hand: Explains itself.**

 **-Flamethrower Hand: Fires a high powered flame capable of incinerating Deadites. Fueled by Moonshine.**

 **-Grenade Launcher Hand: Fires impact grenades.**

 **-Harpoon Hand: Fires an extremely fast harpoon, capable of going straight through people and can be used as a grappling hook.**

 **Deadite Ash ** **-Increases Ash's own physical Strength and Speed by a great degree acting as a Rage Mode.******

 **-Can emite Electricity**

 **-Easily able to rip through Deadites and People alike.**

 **-Depending Canon, Ash's control over this form Varies. Despite that he'll still kill what ever or who ever is in his way.**

 **-Has Extreme pain tolerance or may not feel pain at all**

 **-Can revert Back To Regular Ash When he Thinks About Linda (Ash's Old Girlfreind) or when the sun rises.**

 **-As Seen With Other Deadites, It's Possible He can Climb up Walls and Survive being completely dismembered.**

 **-It should be noted that Ash doesn't really like doing this, for the simple reason that he literally becomes a fucking demon and he could potentially hurt loved ones or innocent people.**

 **Magical Spells**

 **-Super Strength Spell: - Gives Ash the strength of 10 men**

 **-Lightning Spell: - Ash shoots a barrage of lightning that kills most enemies in front of Ash.**

 **-Possess Deadite: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite human.**

 **-Possess Dog: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a hell hound.**

 **-Stun Spell: - Stuns all enemies in around Ash for a short time.**

 **-Dog Summon: - Summons a faithful dog to help Ash fight deadites.**

 **-Rain of Fire: - Sumons a rain of hot lava on the heads of Ash's enemies.**

 **-Possess Guardian: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite guardian.**

 **-Possess Slavelord: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite slavelord.**

 **-Seismic Wave: - Summon's an Earthquake that destroys most enemies.**

 **-Possess Warrior: - Allows Ash to temporarily take control of a deadite warrior.**

 **-Dispel Runic Lock: - Destroy's Runic locks on enchanted doors**

 **-Clattu Verata NeckTie!: - Heals Ash Along with all Team members plus it gives ash a Orange and Blue Necktie**

 **-Portal Summons: - Creates portals between time, space, alternate dimensions**

 **-Demonic Summons: - Allows Ash to summon Deadites and full fledged Demons**

 **-Resurrection: - Allows Ash to ressurect dead organisms and give life to inanimate objects**

 **-Time Travel: - Allow Ash to travel back or forward to a desired time**

 **-Deadite Creation: - The Necronomican has been shown to be able to revert humans and animals into deadites even if they are not dead**

 **The Delta**

 **-Ash's personal Vehicle but also a valuable tool in his Arsenal**

 **-A 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 Royale**

 **-Races 0-60 mph in 7.9 seconds.**

 **-Hauls behind it a Trailer with bullet proof windows, doubling as Ash's personal home and where he stores all of his gear and weapons, aswell as a Motorcycle.**

 **-Busted out from underneath a street without a single dent or scratch**

 **-Has gotten him out of more Jams than a fist full of lube on a Saturday night.**

 **-Has two built in SawBlade arms that pop out of the hood and the Trunk contains: Rope, gasoline tank, 2-liter bottle of Coca-Cola, A red toolbox, Chemistry book, hand saw, Shotgun shells.**

 **-Ash has modified The Delta into obserd Death Machines**

 **-The Death Coaster: Probably more iconic than The Delta itself, Has a front mounted Helicopter like propeller on the hood to deal some serious damage and is heavily armored with steel, possibly powered by Coal aswell as gasoline.**

 **-The Future Delta: Very little is known about this specific form. Jet powered, Heavily Armored and has mounted controllable machine guns. Very likely far faster than the ordinary Delta.**

* * *

 _ _"Ash's primary method of pain dispensing are Moe and Larry one of which is a twelve gauge Double Barrel Shotgun that is stronger than its real life counter part and remember how Ash cut his arm off well he attached the very chainsaw that he used to cut the limb off in the first place to his stump and he then one hands it like the badass he is."__

 _ **"Ash carries around all kinds of firearms all of which he appears to be a Master Marksmen with he's got an M1191 Semi-Automatic Pistol a Winchester Model 1984 Lever Action Rifle that holds about thirty shots he has a Rifle the shoots out Spikes a Hand Canon Revolver and a** **Colonial Hand Gun."**_

 _"He also has a Sub-Machine Gun, a Single Shot Shotgun, a Bomb Lancer, a Net Launcher and a Leecher which can steal ammo away from enemies he also has an assortment of blunt and sharp melee weapons like a Shovel and a Crowbar or the Kandarian Dagger his Knight Sword, A Samurai Sword, a Sickle, a Fire Axe and Spears both of which he can thorw."_

 ** _ _"For added protection he's got a Mech Suit which greatly increases both his strength and durability some Doombot Armor which is about as tough as a Doombot a Space Suit to breath and Steel Chainmail which he probably wears under his normal clothes its useful for stopping blunt attacks, sharp blades and some smaller caliber bullets but it would likely break under the strain also it only covers most of his upper body."__**

 _"His main method of transport is his 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 Royale or simply the Delta if you prefer and it can go from 0 to 60 MPH in less than eight seconds Ash has also heavily modified it making it the iconic Death Coaster or the even better the Future Delta which is stronger, tougher and powered by jets making it even faster it comes complete with heavy armor plating duel mounted controlled machine gun turrets and even a freaking battering ram."_

 _ **"Ash also has a bunch of throwing weapons** **Homemade Explosives, **Liquid Nitrogen, **Hand Grenades, **Molotov Cocktails, **Dynamite Sticks and he can create some **Bags of Gun Powder."************_

 _"Ash also knows numerous spells from the Necronomicon some that let him shoot Lightning at foes create Earthquakes one that can Stun enemies around him Rain Fire from the sky and one that even grants him Super Strength he can also use spells to heal himself allies or even resurrect the dead but this is just to name a few."_

 _ **"Oh and remember how Ash became left handed yeah he's got a lot more than just that one chainsaw because he became pretty damn creative with that stump of a hand of his like that** **Modified Sap Master 3000 with Titanium Chasing and Diamond tipped chains the **Chain Lighting A Modified Chainsaw which is capable of cutting through Cold Steel as easily as hot knife goes through butter his **Modified Titanium Chainsaw has a well Titanium Blade same as the **Modified Diamond Chainsaw that has a freaking Diamond Blade and of course he's got a B **uzzsaw Hand which works pretty much exactly like his Regular Chainsaw."**********_

 _ _"So really Ash's disability became one of his greatest strengths such as the case with his Metal Gauntlet Hand or his Cyborg Hand which can shoot off to punch foes at a distance or blast the fingers off with enough force to pierce straight through a human skull his other hand has a grappling hook high powered laser finger an explosive shell launcher a flame thrower and a force projector than his Doom Fist shoots repulsors and the future hand looks real and flesh like."__

 ** _ _"But what's cool about all of them is that they all have Super Strength anyway back to hand weapons a Harpoon Launcher hand, a Flame Thrower hand, a Grenade Launcher hand and a sick Gatlin Gun Hand."__**

 _ _"With some many weapons, skills and tools it's no wonder Ash was able to take on, survive and defeat these Deadites even thirty years later but sometimes even he can get despite Ash is capable of transforming into Deadite Ash while it is hard to control making it somewhat of a Rage Mode it grants Ash Super Strength, Speed, the power to float of crawl along walls feel little to no pain and likely being able to survive complete dismemberment."__

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Classic Monsters like Werewolves, Vampires, Freddy and Jason**

 **Tanked a hit from both Dare Devil and Zombie Sentry**

 **Dislocated Spider Man's jaw with a normal handed punch**

 **Survived hits that would otherwise kill a Normal Man**

 **Cut a large tree down with a single chainsaw slash**

 **Can easily break Human & Deadite Bones alike**

 **Lifted a 8 to 9 ft tall Demon Frog**

 **Dodged blastes of Electricity**

 **Fast enough to dodge automatic laser fire from several directions at once**

 **Outran Marvel Werewolves which kept pace with Spider Man & the Hulk**

 **Survived having an entire Tower collapse on him**

 **Shook off a Plane Crash**

 **Mentally strong enough to overcome Demonic Mind Control**

 **Defeated Evil Ash (multiple times), Ruby, the Dark Ones, Baal, Dracula and his Minions**

* * *

 _"Ash is strong enough to lift a fully grown man and then thorw him one handed or punch an armored man hard enough to send him flying which or how about that one time when he lifted an Demonic Frog bigger then himself and according to legends his chin is the only thing on Earth that can withstand one CNRK one Chuck Norris Round House Kick."_

 _ **"He once even beat the shit out of both Freddy Kreuger and Baal one on one fight."**_

 _"So Ash is one tough son of a bitch for a seemly normal man but he's also kind of an asshole and pretty absent minded as a bad slow thinker he's also just as clumsy as he selfish, lazy and self serving like some of the many times when he fell into_ _Multi Dimensional Portals which transport him to other worlds and it's happened quite a few times so much so that's its ridiculous or_ _how about when he usually tries to take the easy way out_ _."_

 ** _"He's got a limited amount Ammo and gas usually for about an hour's worth at most The Necronomicon can backfire on him if used incorrectly and he's clearly not all there Mentally anyway but no matter what he'll always come back as hero he's the chosen one damn it and you'd be wise to Hail To The King Baby even if its say thirty or so years later he'll never really lose his touch for killing Deadites or making One Liners."_**

 **Ash sighed before busting the glass of a gun case using his metal had to grab a weapon he then used it to shoot a cash register out of a Deadite's hands saving one of his coworkers from being bludgeoned by it.**

" **Lady, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the store." Ash said as he aimed his Winchester.**

 **"Who the hell are you?" a Possessed Woman questioned.**

 **"Name's Ash." the Demon slayer replied cocking the gun in his hand with one hand, "Housewares."**

* * *

 **(Cue Warriors To The End Most Epic Battle Music again)**

 _"Alright the Champions are ready let's settle this argument here and now." Ace stated._

 ** _"It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS!" Jax exclaimed excited._**

* * *

 **(Cue Dom vs Brain Fast & Furious 4)**

All was quiet except for the pained moans of the undead as Ash and the Future Delta ended driving through a portal which seemed to have aged him down and spat them out in the middle of an abandoned street which had no Humans on it only Zombies which the Delta promptly began plowing through thanks to the front attachment no damage was done.

"Oh Holy Jesus In Heaven Not This Bull Shit Again." Ash shouted meanwhile a younger Frank was stepping out of a store as it was nearing nighttime with a shopping cart full of stuff he had just ahem got from the store as he stepped out into a clear point in the road he heard the roar of an engine and turned his head to see an armored and armed car coming toward him so he pushed the shopping cart forward and jumped back just as the car zoomed passed tearing through a wooden barricade Frank stood back up and glared at the car as it fled he walked over to grab his cart again.

"Geez that guy is an asshole must be another one of those damned Psychopaths running around either way I can't let him stay on the Streets otherwise sane survivors could get hurt now I just need a vehicle." Frank grumbled to himself before noticing a Military DRV and an ATV sitting in close proximity to each other with a smirk Frank approached them.

"Okay now where the Hell am I?" Ash asked himself out loud only to be rammed by Frank who was in his Warmonger.

 **FIGHT!**

"Hey Dick Head This Is For Trying To Run Me Over!" Frank yelled as the mounted gun fired on the Delta and its trailer however the bullets bounced off of the metal armor harmlessly, "Hmph so this guy really knows how to build his cars."

"Oh So You Wanna Fight Me Huh Fine Then You Got One Asshole!" Ash shouted back controlling the mounted machine guns on the top Ash turned the weapons so now they were aiming behind him and opened fired this caused Frank to duck down out of the sight he increased his speed so that the Warmonger was right next to the Delta.

"Here Take This It's All Yours!" Frank exclaimed as he rammed his vehicle into Ash's knocking it to the side causing it to scrape against a truck regaining control the Deadite Hunter turned his car slamming into Frank's he was quicker to recover and the two began smashing their vehicles into each other neither making any progress so Frank turned the mounted gun to fire off an explosive shell so Ash slammed his foot on the brake to avoid it he then drove forward again.

"Okay so you wanna play it that huh alright we'll play." Ash mused to himself Ash aimed the gun next to him that was sticking out of the window causing it to fire on the Warmonger Ash then opened the driver side window grabbed a Molotov cocktail from the passenger seat with all his strength he chucked the lit bottle as hard as he could it flew through the air and hit a single Zombie within a large group splattering the contents over them and starting a fire.

"Ah shit." Frank exclaimed as he turned away from the wall of flaming Zombies heading down another street Ash quickly turned down the street as well following after the Zombie Slayer all of the Delta's mounted guns firing at once Frank swerved the Warmonger as he tried to evade the bullets turning the mounted turret Frank returned fire on Ash only for the bullets to harmlessly bounce off of both vehicles doing very little damage, "Bullets don't do shit how about this?"

"Whelp this is a waste of time." Ash muttered until Frank started firing rockets forcing the Deadite Hunter to quickly swerve the Delta out of the way as more rockets came in Ash targeted them with the gun sticking out of the window as they came close Ash activated the jets increasing the speed of the Delta pushing it way passed sixty to ram into the back of the Warmonger thinking quick Ash leaned out the window with his boomstick firing both shot blowing out one of the wheels as Frank lost control he managed to off a rocket hitting the Delta in the trunk blinding, "Ah Fucking Hell!"

"Holy Fucking Shit." Frank exclaimed as the Warmonger spun out and flipped onto the side the Delta drove up the ramp of a truck at full speed and the two vehicles crashed into the front entrance of the Willamette Mall.

 **(Music Cuts Out)**

 _"Ah God damn/That really shit hurt."_ both Killers of the Undead thought as they pulled themselves free from the wreckage of their Vehicles to rise to their feet as they so Ash grabbed his axe while Frank picked up his equalizer as they walked to the center of the room Frank noted that this was the same room where he had fought Calder.

"Seriously You Broke My Fucking Car! And that was a really nice car."

"Yeah well I'm not sorry about that the car but it is a a shame I had to crash because it seemed like a nice car...but that's what happens when ya try and run me over." Frank replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Alrighty then now I have to kill you get ready to die Mother Fucker."

"You should really give it up man because there's no way you can keep up with me I've covered wars ya know."

"Hmph Well I think that's groovy and all but uh you should really Hail to the King or I'll be forced to put you in the ground besides that really is nothing compared to having actually battle field experience I've led an army before."

 **(Cue Hail To The King by Avenged Sevenfold At 1.25 Speed)**

"Alright then bring it on ya scared face freak." Frank challenged with that the Zombie Slayer ran forward spiked baseball bat raised high above his head Ash spun his axe in his mechanical fingers throwing his weapon back he caught the bottom part of his axe and swung it forward matching Frank's swing drawing his fist back Ash therw a solid punch.

"Take This." the Deadite Hunter exclaimed brining his foot up to kick Frank in the chest sending him back a bit Ash put both hands on the axe handle to swing the axe in a diagonal direction Frank stepped back to avoid it as Frank attempted another swing with his bat so Ash released the grip of his robotic hand to backhand the Zombie Slayer with his fist.

 _"Damn that metal fist hurts."_ Frank thought before jumping back to evade the Deadite Hunter's axe leaping up Frank kicked Ash in the head taking this chance he pinned the axe with his bat and broke it using his foot in two reeling back his bat the Zombie Slayer went in for another swing which Ash ducked under the weapon.

"Batter Up." Frank announced swinging at Ash's feet quickly lifted his leg up as he moved back he then jumped back as Frank went for a wide swing raising the bat above his head the Zombie Slayer to bring it down on the Deadite Hunter's head however Ash used his mechanical hand to catch and crush the bat into splinters completely breaking the top half.

"I don't think so ya Jackass." Ash retorted throwing the bat away he grabbed a handful of Frank's shirt with both of his hands and head-butt him causing them both to reel slightly as Ash recovered Frank shook off the hit and quickly raised his camera to snap a picture the flash blinding Ash causing him to cover his eyes, "Ah I Can't See Damn It."

"Yeah that's the point now hold still so I can kick your ass." Frank stated before rushing forward grabbed ahold of Ash's face jumped up and slammed him back first onto the ground standing up the Zombie Slayer grabbed the Deadite Hunter by the legs and began spinning around as fast as he could Ash felt dizziness kicking in as his stomach churned.

"Oh God...I'm gonna hurl..."

"Well then that's my cue Have A Nice Flight." Frank joked as he released his grip sending Ash flying back into his trailer to slam back first into the metal mobile home and slide to the ground looking to the ground Frank picked up two weapons a throwing axe with three heads and the Reaper as Ash began getting back up only to see a three headed spinning axe coming for him so he quickly pulled out his trusty boomstick and shot the center of it causing it to break apart this also made the axe heads fell to the ground that's when Ash notice frank coming toward him.

 _"Ah crap I don't have the time to reload."_ Ash thought quickly storing away his boomstick on his back holder he noticed that near him was a Knight Sword and Samurai Sword sitting in front of him so he used his feet to kick the blades up into the air the Deadite Hunter caught the handle of both blades as the Zombie Slayer closed in with the Reaper.

"Come get some." Ash challenged crossing both his blades Frank spun his weapon and brought the Samurai Blade down first which Ash promptly block with his twin blades the engaged in a battle of blades exchanging and blocking slashes raising the scythe end up Frank attempted to bring it down on Ash who was quick to block with both his swords.

"Why don't ya just give up and die already?" Frank asked

"Sorry but the word 'die' ain't in my vocabulary beside I don't do requests." Ash retorted lashing his leg out forward kicking Frank in the gut the Deadite Hunter went in for another slash which the Zombie Slayer tried to block with the wooden part of his causing it to be cut into pieces Frank caught the Samurai Sword as it fell and was able to both of Ash's blades as he went in for a scissor decapitation cut, "You know you're pretty tough."

"Yeah same to you pal you're not like the average Psychopaths I've gone up against before." Frank replied placing his hand against the top of the blade and pushing Ash against the Trailer he then jumped back dropped the sword and pulled the Sledge Saw off his back starting the saw function he dropped into a fighting stance, "Bring it on."

"So now we're switching to motorized weapons that's pretty Groovy I'll play along." Ash said tossing the swords aside reaching behind him he detached his hand to attach his Buzzsaw Hand he then started up the motor up with the metal piece on his battle straps the Deadite Slayer got into his own stance and charged first the Zombie Slayer blocked this strike with his own saw this caused the rotating circular blades to create sparks that flew all around them.

 _"Let's turn this in my favor."_ Ash thought before mentally casting his Super Strength Spell greatly enhancing his already impressive strength the Deadite Hunter quickly began overpowering the Zombie Slayer pushing his weapon harder against his foes so Frank thought fast and stepped back while knocking Ash's weapon to the side causing it to become imbedded in the ground raising his sledge hammer Frank brought it down busting Ash's Buzzsaw Hand.

 _"Ha take that."_ Frank thought Ash however was only slightly miffed so he backhanded Frank with his free arm knocking him to the ground as he still had his Super Strength with a little time Ash switched back to his metal hand this however allowed Frank to grab a few things from the ground and ran to a set of stairs Ash pulled out the Necronomicon.

"Hey where do you think you're going Seismic WAVE." he shouted the entire building began shaking causing Frank to stumble up the stairs as he was almost up Ash quickly began following up.

"Seriously What The Hell Is Happening Right NOW?!" Frank shouted the question as he stood up to run once again.

"I don't think so Take Some Lightning." Ash exclaimed firing lightning bolts from his flesh finger tips Frank narrowly evaded them as he reached the top of the stairs only to fall again from the still continuing Earth Quake as Ash reached the as well hand still sparking with lightning getting up Frank grabbed a metal shield from the ground.

"Okay is that actually Magic or something?" Frank asked taking a picture of the book.

"Yep it's Magic never believe it's not so do me a favor and die will ya I've got places to be and things to do." Ash replied firing another bolt of lightning it struck the shield and sent Frank flying back into a store window that was behind him Ash smirked as stored away the Necronomicon the spells wearing off ash the Deadite Hunter began walking away as he did this Frank busted down the stores down fully deck out in an Exo Suit giant Ice Sword in one of his hands.

"Now then what was it that you said before 'Hail to King' pretty wise words you should follow your own advise it be pretty good idea right now." Frank stated with that he began slashing the air sending out ice waves Ash removed his hand and unleashed a torrent of flames blasting reattaching it he launched an Explosive Shell from his finger forcing Frank to use the ice sword as a shield which caused it to shatter apart like glass pulling out his Laser Sword.

"I hope ya Star Wars Asshole." Frank joked running forward.

"I never was a big fan of Sci-Fi but since you are take here take a Repulsor Blast Freak Show." Ash counter aiming an open palm and blasting out concussive beams of energy Frank however spun the Laser Sword much like a Jedi would and deflected the incoming projectiles soon Ash's hand started sparking as it ran out of power so he tried to run for it.

 _"I can't let this happen."_ Ash thought as he crouched down causing Frank to run into and trip over him making fall to all the way to the bottom floor again as Frank sat up he noticed some Slushie Machines near by back up top Ash pulled out his Chain Lighting Saw just as he was about to switch out hands Frank climbed back up to the top.

"Whelp pal this has been an Ice fight so far put I think its time to end it so Freeze In Hell." Frank roared smashing his hands on the ground unleashing a giant ice tornado that quickly sucked Ash inside it and began freezing him solid.

"I am so not dying to a lame ass pun like that." Ash groaned out rage building as his leg froze up in that instant as it felt like his was dying Ash transformed into Deadite Ash red lightning flying from his body aiming his hand he fire a few Explosive Shells out forcing Frank to raise his guard as they hit Deadite Ash used the grapple hook in his metal hand to shoot out and grab ahold of Frank's throat and pull himself out to kick Frank right in the chest knocking him back.

"There's no joining now I'll shallow your soul whole." Deadite Ash grinned as his metal hand kept choking Frank he detached it and swapped it out for his Chain Lightning Saw running forward Deadite Ash picked Frank's Exo Suit up by the chest plate starting up his Chain Saw Ash shoved it straight into Frank's stomach and sliced him in two pulling out his boomstick and quickly reloading it one handed Deadite Ash therw Frank's corpse to the ground.

 **(Music Stops)**

"No one messes with me pal." Deadite Ash stated blowing Frank's head up with his boomstick.

* * *

 **W Screen:** Ash returned back to his normal state and went to repair his car with whatever he could find in the Mall while also looking for Spells to return Home he would also have to Zombies if they came too close to him.

 **L Screen:** Frank's corpse was being devoured by Zombies with trouble as he was wearing an Exo Suit.

* * *

 **(Cue Ash's Theme Ash vs Evil Dead)**

 ** _"Aw man that's gotta hurt."_**

 _"Honestly this battle was fairly easy to determine from the beginning Strength wise Ash could cut a tree down in one swing and dislocate Spider Man's jaw a guy whose body is so tough a normal persons hand would shatter if they tried to it also doesn't help that Frank has very few feats of strength outside that Exo Suit." Ace stated._

 ** _"Speed wise was also no real contest Frank could catch a train evade cars and bullet time but Ash was far faster he once outran Werewolves in Marvel which kept pace with Spider Man and The Hulk both of which are far faster than a human plus Ash is able to dodge lasers from several directions and evade lightning."_**

 _"Push it didn't hurt Ash's more cartoonish durability and absurdly good luck far outpaced Frank's own."_

 ** _"B_** ** _ut I'd say when it came down to there creative, intelligence and experience these two were nearly even in that category I mean for Gods sake they can build laser beams where is my laser technology science."_**

 _"And Ash's weapons were inherently more deadly than Frank's oh and they don't fall apart on him when he runs low on ammo also there was nothing really stopping Ash was just using one of his spells to end the fight quickly and easily for example he could have just made it rain fire or just turn Frank into a Deadite plus Deadite Ash is OP as its far stronger than Frank's Exo Suit it can also fly crawl up walls not feel limiting pain and be dismembered no problem."_

 ** _"I guess Frank lost his guts in the end and just couldn't pull himself back together."_**

 _"The Winner is Ash Williams."_

 **"Hail to the King Baby." Ash ordered before pulling a Red Headed Co-Worker into a make out session.**

* * *

 ** _"Next Time On The Contest Of Champions." Jax announced._**

 **"Alright I've run out of patients Underoos." An Armored man called out suddenly a rope like substance attacked to a second mans shield and it was pulled form his grasp as his hands were then stuck together as a figure flipped through the air did a superhero landing and looked up.**

 **"Hey everyone." the Figure greeted his mask lenses narrowing a door blew up and a large figure walked in.**

 **"Have no fear students." the Burly man proclaimed with a pissed off expression, "I Am Here."**

 _ **"I've been given a gift of great power my Uncle Ben once said 'With Great Comes Great Responsibility'."**_

 ** _'I wanna make a World where everyone smiles and lives_** ** _together Happily."_**

 **A Clash Of The Worlds Greatest Heroes.**

 **Beacon of Hope vs Symbol of Peace.**

 **An Upholder of Responsibility takes on an Upholder of Justice.**

 **SPIDER MAN VS ALL MIGHT.**

 _"No there's no way is there it just can't be can it?"_

 ** _"Is This Really Happening Right Now!"_**

 _"According to the notes it is."_

 _ **"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"**_

 _"OH MY GOOD GOD!"_

 ** _"Somebody Get Me A God Damn Table To Body Slam Ace Through."_**


	23. Chapter 19 Spider-Man vs All Might

_**Author: Just to let you know this whole battle would deserve to be 3D and I would of course be using the Models from the two recent games Spider Man PS4 & My Hero Academia One's Justice.**_

* * *

 **(Cue The Driving Force Jingle Punks)**

 _"What does it mean to be a Hero the word gets thrown around so very often in many different Worlds and ways however very few people actually embody that word and what it truly means to be a True Hero only very few can call themselves True Heroes and those are the ones who can not only inspire the Next Generations of great Heroes but also inspire other Heroes to be even greater than they already are while being able to hide their sorrow and pain away." Ace proclaimed, "Anyone can be a Hero when it's easy but it takes a special kind of Man to push ahead through the pain and win."_

 ** _"Usually they do so with a cheerfully attitude and a cocky smile to boot so people always think they have no fear while they save them whether they act as a Beacon of Hope or a Symbol of Peace whether they uphold the ideals of Great Responsibility or Unbeatable Justice and those are our combatants today." Jax added._**

 _"Spider Man Marvel's Spectacularly Amazing Arachnid Avenger."_

 ** _"Or All Might the Symbol of Peace and Number 1 Hero of My Hero Academia_** ** _I'm Jax and his name is Ace."_**

 _"And it's our job to compare Powers, Feats, Weapons, Abilities & Armors to see who would win in a Contest of Champions _."__

 ** _ _"Oh plus they both wear Red, White and Blue as their primary colors as the greatest Heroes of all Time also they can be damn scary when they get extremely pissed off so watch out."__**

* * *

 **(Cue Spider Man PS4 Main Theme)**

 _"The Marvel Universe is a very creative and ever expanding place with many worlds that serve as Home to many dastardly Villains and great Heroes but very few Heroes can reach the level that one man has a man who's always holds an optimistic joking attitude even in some of the worst situations and he is Spider Man."_

 ** _"What's with all these epic intros lately."_**

 _"Before he was one of the greatest if not the greatest Hero of all time he was born Peter Benjamin Parker in Queens of the big apple AKA New York to Richard and Mary Parker both of whom were get this coincidently Government Agents who were assigned onto a mission for the CIA sometime after Peter's birth."_

 ** _"So they took off leaving their young Son in the care of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May who couldn't have children themselves anyway Richard and Mary's mission was to infiltrate an Algerian based spy ring that was controlled by an Infamous Nazi War Criminal the Red Skull you know Captain America's archenemy."_**

 _"So as soon as Red Skull figured out that they were double agents he had Karl Fiers AKA The Finisher plant evidence framing the two Parkers for treason and for good measure has them killed VIA Plane Crash leaving Peter Orphaned."_

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Full Name: Peter Benjamin Parker**

 **Age: 29 (Started being Spider Man at the age of fifteen so fourteen years)**

 **Height: 5'10'**

 **Weight: 210 lbs.**

 **IQ of 250**

 **Orphaned raised by his Aunt May & Uncle Ben**

 **According to Cable the time traveling mutant Spider Man's Legacy is to be the Greatest Hero of All Time**

 **Was married to Mary Jane Watson (Till they made a Deal with someone who is basically Satan)**

 **Has Bonded with three different Symbiotes (Venom and two unnamed others)**

 **Former Wrestler, Freelance Photographer, Scientist & School Teacher **

**President & CEO of Parker Industries & Uncle Ben Foundation **

**Became Blood Brothers Logan AKA The Wolverine after a Time Traveling Adventure**

 **Has a Social Network Account named _NYCWallCrawler_ with 23.7 million followers**

 **Motto or Mantra: 'With great power comes great responsibility'**

 **Mentor to Hope Summers The Ultimate Mutant**

* * *

 _"As a result his Aunt and Uncle would raise him from then on as if he was their own child in Forest Hills and from a very early age Peter's world class intelligence was obvious but coupled with his shyness made him the constant target of bullies for years even going into his High School that's rough stuff I know how it feels buddy." Ace sighed._

 ** _"He was mainly targeted by the Football Star of the school Eugene Thompson or Flash as he prefers though it wasn't with out reason as Flash had suffered under his alcoholic Police Officer Father which is what caused him to become a violent bully that and the fact that he was jealous of Peter's smarts." Jax clarified._**

 _"But that may or may not be a story for another day anyway while in High School at the age of fifteen Peter ended up attending a public exhibition which was demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials which was sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation a Spider got caught up in the Radiation mutating it and it ended on up landing on Peter's hand and with it's dying breath bit him on the hand along with someone else on the hand."_

 **As Peter went to pick up a high tech looking glove a blue and red colored Spider descended from the ceiling and landed on his hand and without any type of warning or reason bit him directly on his right hand.**

 **"OUCH!" Peter exclaimed while failing his right arm around consequently flinging the radioactive Spider off of him causing it to land on a desk and crawl off somewhere while Peter felt the effects of the radioactive Venom taking ahold of him making him start to feel dizzy, "I don't feel so good."**

 **"You okay Pete?" Peter's best Friend Harry Osborn asked form behind him.**

 **"I don't know where's the-" Peter began as he felt like he was going to thorw up.**

 **"Down the Hall to the right." Harry quickly pointed down a hallway and Peter took off running down it.**

 ** _"So this Spider managed to bite two people while dying? Ya see I told you Spiders were assholes!"_**

 _"Yes yes Jax I know that's why you keep a bottle of spray and a shotgun under your bed and pillow anyway while on a walk home Peter has nearly struck by a car something truly Spectacular happened to him."_

 ** _"He just straight up leapt out of the way and clung to the side of a building!"_**

 _"After likely testing things out Peter discovered an Amazing thing had happened to him the Spider had somehow transferred all its abilities to him there are a number of different stories explaining how and why some say the Spider became irradiated and mutated so it altered his DNA another believes that the Spider was scientifically altered in an attempt to create some kind of Super Soldier granting whoever was injected with Spider Powers and another refers to the Spider being Magic which happened to be radioactive because of some Spider Goddess Lady."_

 ** _"Using his newly gifted powers Peter took on a wrestler named Joseph 'Crusher' Hogan to win one hundred dollars to anyone who could last three minutes with the guy Peter disguised himself this led to him discovering all of his powers and using them to beat the Wrestler into submission."_**

 _"Sometime after this back at home Peter put that money and his brilliant scientific and uh sewing skills to work he fashioned himself a Spider themed costume and created two wrist mounted devices which could fire out a sticky chemical substance it was originally conceived by his father who could never quite get it working just right until Peter came along and finished it years later with this new gear and suit on Peter Parker dubbed himself Spider Man."_

 ** _"The only name that makes any sense but Crime Fighting wasn't on Peter's mind instead as Spider Man fame and fortune was his aim he began using his Powers to become a TV Star of all things but he wowed people with his Astonishing Feats his life would change forever again you see as he was on the set of a show-"_**

 _"I guess you could Peter turned the accident of being bitten by that Spider and turned it into triumph but yeah sometime later the place was robbed but Peter stood aside and just let it happen allowing the thief to run passed him and escape."_

 **(Cue Ben's Death The Amazing Spider Man)**

 **"Outta my way man." the Thief demanded running passed Peter who raised his hands and stepped back.**

 **"Whoa not my problem." Peter exclaimed raising his hands as a Security Guard ran passed him the double door opened up behind Peter and a woman stepped out.**

 **"Hey Spider you're on." the Woman informed him so Peter stepped back a bit right when the Thief got into an elevator and pressed the buttons as the doors closed he looked up at Peter and gave the young Boy a two fingered salute the leaving the Security Guard behind to fruitlessly pound on the doors.**

 **"Come on." the Security Guard groaned giving up he turned around to face Peter, "Thanks for nothing."**

 ** _"When asked why he didn't try to interfere Peter said that it wasn't his problem that he himself was his only concern but low and behold this would come back to bite him in the ass in a really big earth shattering way."_**

 **As Peter was walking away he heard a gun shot somewhere behind him so he turned to hesitantly start walking toward the sound once he got close enough he realized who the Man on the ground was it was his Uncle Ben he had been shot in the gut this caused Peter sink to his knees and slowly reach his hand out.**

 **"Oh God oh...Uncle Ben Uncle Ben..." Peter sobbed, "Call An Ambulance Someone Call An Ambulance!"**

 _"So Peter tracked the Murderer down as Spider Man."_

 ** _"Oh Boy here we go."_**

 **Spider Man busted through the Sky Light of a Warehouse he landed to facing his Uncle's murderer.**

 **"What are you suppose to be?" the Killer chuckling slightly at Peter's appearance.**

 **"Pay back." Spider Man replied darkly the Murderer didn't like his tone so he went for his side arm.**

 **"I don't think so." before he could draw the weapon Spider man shot a web line and pulled it away from the criminal's grasp sending it flying to the other side of the room Spider Man looked over his shoulder glaring.**

 **"You're coming with me." the Web Slinger demanded knowing he was pretty much screwed at this point the Murderer tried to flee but Spider Man leapt up onto a crate and shot a Web Line onto the man's back then with the greatest of ease pulled him back flinging him through the air into a stack of crates as he screamed.**

 **"Don't hurt me." the Murderer begged getting off the floor of a warehouse they were in.**

 **"Are you making a request or quoting someone else from tonight." Peter retorted rage boiling inside.**

 **"I didn't mean to-" the Murderer began only for Spider Man to web him to a wall while also covering up most of the Guys face keeping him from moving or talking Peter then grabbed the guy by the front of his hoodie.**

 **"Save your excuses All I Wanna Here Is Your Screams!" Spider Man snapped pulling the guy from the wall and slamming to the floor with a different hand Peter pulled the Webbing from the Murderer's face causing him to gasp for breath Peter released his grip and stepped back, "That face...I remember that face."**

 _ **" Hey stop that Guy he broke in without clearance." the Security Guard called out.**_

 _ **"Outta my way man." the Thief demanded Peter recalled seeing a gun the thief gave him a two finger salute.**_

 _ **"Come on...Thanks for nothing." the Guard groaned.**_

 _ **"-And my smile for the Fans." Peter remembered saying.**_

 **"What have I done." Spider Man questioned himself** **as he snapped back into the reality before him** **he pulled down his hood the still fresh memories of what had transpired not long ago flooded painfully back into and through out his brain he then fell to the floor on his hands and knees punching the ground as he did so breaking the concrete around his fist the Murdering Thief took the chance to run off as Peter got up into a kneeling position looking at the ceiling he exclaimed, "WHAT HAVE I DONE!**

 _"On that Night Peter lost something important to him the only Father figure he ever really knew he let that man run off when he could have done something but choose not to and as such his beloved Uncle Ben was Murdered by that man."_

 ** _"If that's not the text book definition of ironic then I don't know what is."_**

 _"But Peter also gained something a greater understanding of what truly mattered in the world that was people were what mattered and people like Ben couldn't be replaced he learned a very important lesson of Responsibility that his selfish and uncaring attitude toward anyone who wasn't his family was the very thing that got his Uncle Ben murdered."_

 ** _"So Peter knew he had to live up to his Uncle Ben's and his Father's Motto in order to honor their memory."_**

 **"You're a lot like your father. You really are, Peter. And that's a good thing! But your father lived by a philosophy - a principal, really. He believed that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to _do_ those things! THAT'S what's at stake here not choice...responsibility."**

 **"They're not to be taken lightly** **I've been given a gift of great power my Uncle Ben once said 'With Great Comes Great Responsibility' I don't think I truly understood what he meant until that Night."**

 _"From that day onward Peter swore that he would no longer ignore the cries for help around him he swore to live a life that closely followed this motto he swore to mold Spider Man into a true Hero, stop crime and protect everyone he would become the Guardian of New York to become a symbol the Beacon of Hope for everyone to search the skies for."_

 ** _"And thanks to his Scientific Skills and newly found Super Powers he had the means to do it."_**

 _"Action became his reward he was able to take the accident of the Spider bite and turned it into his own Triumph."_

 **"Hey, hey come on if you're gonna shoot someone shoot at me." Spider Man stated interrupting an Arms Deal.**

* * *

 **Powers**

 **Spider Physiology**

 **-Wall-Crawling (** **Mark of Kaine)**

 **-Superhuman Strength**

 **-Superhuman Speed**

 **-Superhuman Stamina**

 **-Superhuman Durability**

 **-Superhuman Agility**

 **-Regenerative Healing Factor**

 **-Enhanced Immune System**

 **-Superhuman Equilibrium**

 **-Superhuman Reflexes**

 **-Spider-Sense (** **Radio Frequency Detection)**

 **Abilities**

 **-Indomitable Will**

 **-Genius-Level Intellect**

 **-Expert Inventor/Engineer**

 **-Skilled Photographer**

 **-Master Acrobat**

 **-Master Martial Artist(Trained in unarmed combat by Captain America & Shang Chi(The Way of The Spider)**

 **Equipment**

 **Wed-Shooters**

 **-Specialized Web Cartridges: Ice Webbing, Acid Webbing, Taser Webbing, Impact Webbing, Magnetic Webbing, Lead-Lined Webbing, Flame Webbing, Sonic-Disruptors, Expanding Web-Foam, Micro-Coiled Z-Metal, Quick-Drying Web-Cement, Web Barrage, Wide Net & ****Recoil Strand**

 **Web Special Uses: Web Swing, Web Zip Line, Web Slingshot/Catapult, Skis, Raft, Paddle, Parachute, Shield, Safety Net, Club, Wed Ball, Wed Bullets, Barrier, Air Tight Bubble & Sticky Glue**

 **-Has a range of over Thirty Feet**

 **-Requires Super Strength in the Fingers to use (65 pound pressure trigger)**

 **-Twin Wrist-Mounted**

 **-Carousel Loaded**

 **-Made of Stainless Steel**

 **-Over 300 pressurized PSI per Web Cartridge**

 **-5X Stronger than Steel (Strong enough to restrain Rhino, Juggernaut & The Hulk)**

 **-Bullet Proof**

 **-Useful for Blinding & Silencing foes can also disorient them**

 **-Launches Spider-Traces**

 **Utility Belt**

 **-UV Light**

 **-Freeze Capsules**

 **-Extra Web Cartridges**

 **-Spider-Tracers**

 **-Spider-Signal**

 **-An Avengers ID Card**

 **Spider Man Suits**

 **-Classic Red, White, Black Lined & Blue Suit(Has been enhanced over the years to fight his Villains)**

 **-Spider Armor MK 1-4(Enhance Durability made of different Metals some type of Titanium Alloy Plating MK 1: Pseudo-Metallic Compound MK 2: completely Bullet Proof & Grenade Proof MK 3: Customized Helmet: Hearing Acuity Device, Comm-Link, Cyber-Control Helmet ****Enhanced Lenses** **Holographic Visor & Pink Hippo Electro-Proof Built-in Web-Shooters Flight Enhanced Durability Built-in-Utility Belt MK 4: Sensors and Heads-Up Display Webware ****Upgraded** **Web-Shooters** **Bug Zappers** **Explosive Spider-Tracers** **Sonic Disruptors** **Acid Webbing:** **Concrete Webbing/Quick-Drying Web Cement Brain Control Override Spider-Drones Temperature Control Enhanced Strength** **Enhanced Blunt Force durability** **Enhanced Energy Durability** **Stealth/Camouflage Capabilities** **Poison Antidotes** **Emergency Beacon)**

 **-Black Suit/Symbiote Suit(Increased Strength Healing Durability Speed & Aggression some Shape Shifting)**

 **-Fear Itself Suit(Increases the users Durability & Strength by a Factor of 4 it is also completely composed of Uru and Nanobots also has gauntlets with sharp wrist blades made out of Uru called the Asgardian stingers)**

 **-Iron Spider Armor(Similar Strength, Durability, Adaptability, Repulsor Blasts and Flight to that of Iron Man Camouflage Layering allows the user to survive in extreme environments including Outer Space Three to Four Retractable Waldoes or Mechanical Arms which can extend to several meters in Telescopic vision Camouflage Layer also has its own Hulk Buster Variation can likely fight on par with the Hulk)**

 **-Stealth Suit(Self Explanatory)**

 **-Adamantium-Vibranium Suit** **(Again Self Explanatory)**

 **Transportation**

 **-Web Swinging  
**

 **-Spider-Cycle**

 **-Spider-Glider**

 **-Spider-Mobile**

 **-Hydro-Spider**

* * *

 **(Cue Spider Man Theme Music Epic Version)**

 ** _"So yeah he can basically do anything that a Spider can do which means he can crawl and walk along walls and ceilings sticking to them with any part of his body just like a real spider also each one of his fingers and toes can lift like several tons on their own so that's pretty handy especially when carry things."_**

 _"Give him a little more credit than that Spider Man is nothing short of Amazing but yes he does have Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Reflexes, Agility, Stamina, Equilibrium, The Ability to Crawl along just about any surface & stick things to his body, an Enhanced Immune System & a Regenerative Healing Factor."_

 ** _"Though he didn't gain all of the powers of a Spider like shooting Webs which is why he used a box of scarps and built his twin Web-Shooters these mechanical devices are mounted onto his wrist and feature a rotating carousel to replace the empty ones using this twin devices Spider Man can restrain his foes or swing them and himself around the city man how does he not have to look where he's going?"_**

 _"That would be because of his last most unique and arguable the most useful abilities you remember when Peter dodged that car without seeing it well he sort of gained a Sixth Sense which he dubbed his Spider Sense this ability lets him swing around New York without looking where he is going this is also how he changes into his suit without cameras seeing him the Spider Sense lets him sense attacks, danger and traps without even seeing them."_

 ** _"Well that just sounds OP."_**

 _"You may be_ _right on that point anyway at the very moment the attack begins Spider Man can see it coming and should able to react to it within a single Micro-Second just one you see everything sort of goes into slow motion around him and thanks to his blinding quick speeds and reaction speeds Spider Man is nigh untouchable according to the Iron Fist."_

 ** _"And Iron Fist can fight faster than normal eyes can track and has Lightning Speed reaction but uh speaking of Martial Artists Spider Man is not one of them at least not until his training under the Living Legend AKA Captain Steve Rogers best known as Captain America he then later trained under Shang Chi and together the two of them created a special fighting style just for Spider Man known as The Way Of The Spider the reason for he lost his Spider Sense and was completely vulnerable but then he got his Spider Sense back."_**

 _"Yeah sometimes things do work out for the Web Slinger despite the Parker Luck weighing him done which is usually bad luck anyway this fighting style was perfectly made for him the Way of the Spider it takes and combines the experience he had when bullied his Superhuman powers and his training from Captain America and Shang Chi."_

 _ **"This fighting style sounds really cool but its thanks to this Martial Art and his omnipresent Spider Sense that Spider Man is able to go toe to toe fist to fist with some of the most advanced and experienced masters of combat even while blind folded he's defeated many in combat like Firelord, Daken, Wolverine, the Sinister Six by himself, Quicksilver, the entire X-Men Team, Spider-Woman, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Iron Fist and Morlun he's so skilled that he stalemated with the likes of Captain America, Julia Carpenter, and Shang-Chi**_

 _"But part of this is also thanks to his Superhuman Abilities like his Amazing Strength while originally Spider Man could lift around ten tons but he has long since pushed passed that limitation he once supported the Daily Bugle a giant ass Skyscraper while the Daily Bugle has no official Weight across any source of Marvel media the Average Skyscraper weighs in at around 222,500 tons and the Daily Bugle is surly just as of bigger than that."_

 ** _"Holy Cow! That's like the weight of one thousand four hundred and eighty three Blue Whales!"_**

 _"Though it's also likely Spider Man was supporting a specific set part of the building rather than the whole thing though this isn't just a one off feat I mean he is strong enough to bust and shatter concrete and metal pretty easily though it goes even further he once budged the Mighty Thor and the Incredible Hulk who were holding him back and he once hit Carbonadium so hard that he broke and this is a resilient metal that is stronger than steel but more malleable and cheaper than Adamantium well Carbonadium is less durable than True Adamantium it's still nearly indestructible also the strength of his legs are so great he can jump at least one hundred feet into the air given time and it makes sense since he does jump between buildings since some Spiders can jump fifteen times their own length."_

 ** _"Hot damn so Spider Man can break a damn near unbreakable metal that also is in line with his durability he has survived being crushed underneath falling rubble and exploding buildings he's so freaking manly that's he's able to walk off grenade blasts and a missile strike to the face he's able to tank hits from foes who are stronger than him like the Rhino, Juggernaut, Namor, Phoenix Colossus and The Hulk."_**

 _"Spider Man is far more agile than any human on the planet his tendons and connective tissues are more than twice as elastic as the average human being He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs he can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even comparable to the likes of Daredevil."_

 _ **"This Agility also plays into his Superhuman Equilibrium He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow."**_

 _"His speed is also quite remarkable he's able to evade bullets and lasers quick enough to dodge blasts of electricity from Electro and even Mjolnir he's reached speeds faster than sound catching Speed Demon and Quicksilver and one time while carrying the Savage Hulk he outpaced an explosion going at speeds of at least Mach thirty three he once kept pace with Captain Marvel's flight speed while Web Swinging which also surprised Captain Marvel who is so fast she flew from the New York's street to the Exosphere in less then two minutes at speeds reaching two hundred forty seven times the speed of sound this is her best personal record and while infiltrating Avengers Mansion uh don't ask why it's a long story he fought faster than the well trained eyes of the Guards and the Shield Agent Hawkeye could track meaning he could fight over nine thousand Miles per hour which does play into many of his fights where he's seen moving like blur."_

 ** _"His Healing and Stamina are also off the charts he can recover from minor wounds in no time heal broken bones in hours recover his eye sight after being completely blinded by outside forces and at one point regrew his two of his fingers in about a day after Kraven the Hunter sliced them off with a knife recovered from cosmic burn wounds also his healing factor can somehow completely cure him of vampirism at one point he stayed awake for ninety two hours straight with zero sleep remember that sleep study from the last episode where a normal person can only take about thirty six hours of no sleep before they started hallucinating while Spider Man was operating for nearly three times that long perfectly fine while fighting crime and saving people oh and for twenty four of those hours he didn't eat at all pure determination."_**

 **"The doctors said you still have fourteen broken bones." Yuri Watanabe objected.**

 **"Which means I have one hundred and ninety two not broken ones." Spider Man snarked back.**

 _ **"Right there people you hear that."**_

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Fights faster than well trained Human Eyes can see**

 **Supported the Daily Bugle Building**

 **Broke through Carbonadium**

 **Infiltrated Avengers Mansion & Latveria the latter of the two was completely Undetected **

**Kept up with Speeds much faster than Sound, Lightning & Laser Beams**

 **Defeated The Sinister Six & The X-Men in spite of being Outnumbered**

 **Defeated some of finest Martial Artists and most power Characters across the Marvel Universe**

 **Tanked hits from the Juggernaut, Hercules, Namor, Phoenix Colossus, Thor and The Hulk**

 **Held his own against an Infinity Gauntlet powered Thanos impressing Mistress Death herself**

 **Wielded the powers of the Phoenix Force, Captain Universe, Thor (or Mjolnir) & The Infinity Gauntlet**

* * *

 _"Spider Man also has suits that can enhance both his strength and durability or give him new abilities or gadgets like his Spider Armors MK 1-4 or the Black Symbiote Suit & the Iron Spider Suit."_

 _ **"Or how about the Stealth Suit which makes him totally invisible and inaudible Adamantium-Vibranium Suit which is made up of two nearly unbreakable metals and of course the Fear Itself Suit which is made of Uru Nano-Bots and enhances Spidey's strength by a factor of four."**_

 _"So it's safe to say that Peter truly succeeded in making Spider Man a true Hero the greatest of all time I mean not only is he incredible tactical when in battle it comes to fighting and one time Hank Pym AKA Ant Man/Giant Man the man who was dubbed the Scientist Supreme by Eternity himself admitted that Spider Man was smarter than him."_

 ** _"Holy crap this guy is Amazing but he's still got a lot of limits to his powers like having no special resistance to bullets or swords his Spider Sense is not infallible certain drugs, people, Aliens or anyone quicker than him can get around it in the past he can also be pretty naïve at times he regularly holds his full strength back not to kill someone and oddly enough Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride is in fact fatal to him he also frequently pushes himself to protect people rather than worrying about his own safety."_**

 _"Spider Man hardly takes anything seriously usually just joking and messing around but this can also keep enemies frustrated and off balance since this is a Superhero he's also dies and comes back plenty of times he's also known to be emotionally vulnerable if failure is to occur like the many deaths that are on his hands of the people he believes he's failed this has even led to his completely abandoning his crime fighting and protecting people as Spider Man going so far as to thorw his suit away in what was literally a random trash can."_ **(Cover image of Spider Man No More.)**

 ** _"I think you mean suits." A fan art image of Peter walking away from his many Spider Man suits which he left in an alleyway trash can, "Because the dude has a lot of freaking suits but yeah Spider Man is also just a really nice guy he usually pushes self to save lives even those of his greatest enemies basically he gets all hung up on doing the right thing and upholding responsibility even when it makes his life miserable also when he gets mad it's almost damn scary what he'll he pretty much loses all his morality and restraint."_**

 _"But no matter what happens to him Peter Parker is a true Hero and apparently the greatest in the Marvel Universe he will always return as Spider Man to protect people because that's what he destined for to save lives with a cocky smile, a carefree attitude and a joke, pun and or quip at the ready so long as he can still move his body at all so long as he's conscious he can keep on fighting he will keep going so do not underestimate this Arachnid Avenger."_

 **"I knew you'd come back." a little dressed in a Spider Man costume said as the Web Head kneeled down.**

 **"Yeah thanks for stepping up for me you're the bravest kid I've ever seen I'm gonna take care of this jerk okay you go take care of your Mom Okay? All right get out of here Go, go." Spider Man ordered the kid giving him a little fist bump the Police returned the kid to his mother as New Yorkers behind the police line cheered for their Hero Spider Man hopped onto of a police car and one of the officers tossed him up a bullhorn.**

 **"You Fight Me? You Fight Me Now? Huh?" The Rhino asked almost taunting the Web Slinger with his fists.**

 **"On Behalf Of The Fine People Of New York And Real Rhinos Everywhere I Ask You To Put Your Mechanized Paws In The** **Air."** **Spider Man ordered through the bullhorn this only angered his enemy.**

 **"NEVER! I Crush You I Kill You I DESTROY YOU!" Rhino snapped pounding the ground with his fists.**

 **"You Want Me To Come Down There So You Can Kill Me?"** **Spider Man asked not really minding the threat.**

 **"YES!"**

 **"I'll Be Right** **There , Ah there's no place like Home** **" Spider Man sighed tossing the bull horn back to Police Officer that gave it to him in the first place the Rhino lowered his helmet and began charging on two legs before switching to four as he did this he launched missiles from his shoulders so Spider Man flipped off the Police Car and rolled on the ground to grab a man hole cover using it like a shield to block the oncoming explosive after that he leapt from the smoke of the first blast and used his webs as spun the sewer grate knocking the other two explosives away while still spinning Spider Man met the Rhino's horn with cover.**

 _ **"Especial with the entirety of New York at his back."**_

* * *

 **(Cue All Might's Theme My Hero Academia)**

 _"The world and history of My Hero Academia seem to match our own somewhat but one big difference they have Super Powers that are unique to each person called Quirks and many have used these powers to be Pro-Heroes or Villains."_

 ** _"Now that sounds awesome!"_**

 _"But among the greatest Heroes there is in fact a Number One and many certainly have held or sought after this title but very few could match the greatness of one man who stands against the greatest of Evils as the greatest of all the Heroes this man proclaimed himself the Symbol of Peace and Justice with a proud smile he is known to the world as All Might."  
_

 ** _"Oh my God that's so God Damn cool."_**

 _"But before he was the All Mighty Symbol of Peace and Justice he was a Quirkless young Man named Yagi_ _Toshinori_ _."_

 ** _"Huh-?" Jax asked All Might reverted from his buff form to his Small Might form as Midoriya screamed causing Jax to scream as well but he added, "Hang on what the Hell Is That Thing!?"_**

 **"You know guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and trying to look buff I'm like that."**

 **"This Can't Be Real!"**

 _ **"I Agree What The Fuck!?"**_

* * *

 **Backround**

 **Real name: Toshinori Yagi**

 **Age: Mid-20s to mid-30s**

 **Height: 7'3"**

 **Weight: 562 lbs.**

 **Catchphrases revolve around the phrase 'I Am Here'**

 **Occupation: Pro-Hero/Teacher/Symbol of Peace & Justice **

**Quirk: One For All**

 **Quirk Type: Emitter**

 **Quirk Range: Close & Mid Range**

 **Fighting Style: Close Combat Brawler**

 **8th User of One For All**

 **All Might owns a Red Phone & likes Movies **

**Student & Successor of Nana Shimura **

**Mentor to Izuku Midoriya the next #1 Hero/Symbol of Peace & Justice**

 **Special Attacks named after places in America**

* * *

 _"Much like 20% of the Worlds population Yagi was born totally and completely Quirkless unlike the other 80% of the World however unlike many others around him he had big ideals far bigger than just himself far bigger than even his own body he wanted to help people he wanted to safe lives he wanted to be a Hero that everyone could look up to as a great symbol to be inspired by simply because he just wants to do the right thing for the good people."_

 **"** **I want to make a World where everyone smiles and lives** **together Happily a Symbol of Peace the reason crime is on the rise everywhere is because citizens have no one to belive in they need to rely on someone that's why I wanna be the pillar that gives people hope." Yagi stated.**

 **"Huh? So that's what drives you to become a Hero even though your Quirkless." a Woman said.**

 **"Yes." the Young Man replied with no hesitation making the Woman chuckle slightly.**

 **"Toshinori Yagi is that right? Those are some pretty funny ideas ya got you're kind of crazy."**

 ** _"But that's when Yagi meet a unique and interesting someone a Super Heroine one that he could look up to her name was Nana Shimura and she had a special physical Quirk one much more powerful and interesting than any other Quirk in the world one that could be passed down and on it's certainly the one I want."_**

 **"If you have to save someone that means they probably went through terrifying they'll be frightened remember that real Heroes don't just save lives they save a persons heart too you know what I think? No mater how scared you are you should smile to show that things will be okay In this world the ones who are always smiling are the ones who are the Strongest." Nana stated grinning.**

 _"Her Quirk was known to very few people in the world as One For All a Quirk that allows the user to stockpile power throughout their entire body and channel the power straight into their muscles but it also lets the user emit massive gusts of winds as they swing their fists around all depending on how hard they actually swing them."_

 ** _"If I had that kind of Power I could finally clear up the lawn and driveway."_**

 _"So after proving himself worthy successor of the powerful Quirk Nana agreed to train Yagi and the two of them formed a genuine and inseparable bond as student and master with both their ideals carrying over to the other combining and sharing them with the rest of the World to bring out the best in people."_

 ** _"Aw well that's nice and after training Nana passed the One For All onto Yagi so he could be a Hero too."_**

 **"You went down a long hard road to obtain this power of course it's gonna take a lot of work to Master."**

 _"But...happy times would not last."_

 **(All For One's Theme kicks in)**

 **"Now then shall we begin?" a Masked man said,** **"Where's your smile All Might?"**

 _ **"W-what's um what is that."**_

 _"That is All For One the Symbol of Evil and the creator of One For All because that's not confusing at all but it's also may refer to the difference One For All's name is an inversion of All For One, showing the differing philosophies between their wielders while the former emphasizes one using their power for the betterment of others the latter of the two is meant to selfishly hoard power for one's own sake so thinking about it like that makes sense but it's still pretty confusing."_

 **"What's wrong I heard the same exact line before you know." All For One sneered.**

 ** _"(OO) WHAT THE FUCK!"_**

 _"Right this must be confusing so let's backtrack to very many years ago when Quirks were still young when they had first arrived after a glowing baby was born an unknown nameless man rose to power as the greatest Super Villain of all time he was the Symbol of Evil and instead of going by his real name he took on the name of his Quirk to separate himself from his humanity as much as possible this terrible tyrant was known to very few in the world as All For One."_

 ** _"Oh...shit."_**

 _"This villain forced others under his control with his Quirk that could transfer Quirks allowing All For One to pass them onto others or just keep them for himself this Super Villain waged a war against the Country he had the means to with an army of mindless living puppet dolls at his back and seemly unbeatable overwhelming power no one could stop him and in the blink of an eye All For One became the leader of all villains and was practically ruling over Japan though this wasn't just all bad Quirks got passed throughout the ages down while others evolved and got stronger."_

 ** _"But as luck would have it All For One had a younger small sickly seemly Quirkless brother who was unlike his older brother he had a strong sense of Justice above all else and he longed to fight back against the Evil rising around and to defend the innocent the two of these brothers couldn't have been anymore different."_**

 _"Then out of no where All For One transferred a very special Quirk to his brother one that could Stockpile power nobody actually knows if All For One wanted to give his brother a genuine gift or if he was just forcing him to submit."_

 ** _"But there was one more surprise turns out the younger Brother did in fact have a useless Quirk that only allowed him to pass it down unto others so they could have it yeah that's really all it did."_**

 _"And so the Stockpiling Quirk mutated as it merged with the young Brother's Useless Quirk becoming what we now know it as today One For All do you get it's kind of like saying 'One' Quirk 'For All 'to use like or maybe it could mean 'One' Quirk 'For' the benefit of 'All' People so yeah it's a passible torch however the Younger Brother learned of this and knew after trying to that is he wasn't strong enough to beat All For One so he entrusted the One For All Quirk to the future generations of the World hoping that a Future user of All For One could cultivate enough power to beat All For One."_

 ** _"Nana was the seventh wielder of One For All while Yagi became the eighth user and just like the other users of One For All She knew she had to battle All For One but sadly for this ass kicking waifu of a Heroine things didn't go Her ah damn this always happens to the good ones Rest in Peace Nana you deserved better way but luckily she had already passed the Quirk on and left Yagi's training to a friend named Gran Torino wait hang on Gran Torino oh Hell yeah I love that freaking movie so cool what a great name choice."_**

 **"This power has been passed on from Hero to Hero each plan that it'll bring joy and peace to Humanity that One For All will give the World hope and now it is your turn do your best Toshinori." Nana requested offering the power of One For All in the shape of an orb Yagi clenched his fist around and his small arm bulked up.**

 **(Cue All Might vs All For One Theme)**

 _"After he became a Pro Hero he took on the name All Might and-"_

 ** _"Whoa whoa wait what kind of name is 'All Might' seriously."_**

 _"Well I could be in reference to a phrase like use 'All' of your 'Might' which Yagi shortened into All Might."_

 ** _"Okay that's fair but what's with that hair he looks like if Guile was trying to be a bunny rabbit."_**

 _"It could be like a big V you know for 'Victory' but um that's just going by my best guess."_

 ** _"Oh well that's pretty cool I guess um you can go on now."_**

 _"Right moving on Yagi took one the name All Might and quickly rose through the ranks as a Popular Pro Super Hero he even was the first and only user of One For All to defeat All For One though it came a great cost to himself."_

 ** _"But that's mostly thanks to powerful One For All Quirk which makes him crazy Strong."_**

 **(Cue All Might's Theme Again)**

* * *

 **Overall Abilities/** **One For All**

 **-Quirk Type Emitter**

 **-Close and Mid Ranges**

 **-Air Currents, Wind Pressure & Shock Waves**

 **-Buff Form**

 **-Uses the Stockpiled Power From The Other 7 Users of One For All**

 **-Can't be forcefully taken the User must willing Transfer it off or the User can force it onto another Person**

 **-Overwhelming Strength**

 **-Immense Speed, Perception & Reaction**

 **-Near-Invulnerability**

 **-Immense Stamina**

 **-Indomitable Spirit**

 **-Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant**

 **-High pain Threshold**

 **Special/Super/Ultimate Moves**

 **-Might have Forty Three other unseen Smashes (We'll stick with the ones he's shown and not make any up)**

 **-Texas Smash**

 **-Detroit Smash**

 **-Missouri Smash**

 **-California Smash**

 **-Carolina Smash**

 **-New Hampshire Smash**

 **-Oklahoma Smash**

 **-Go Beyond Plus Ultra**

 **-United States of Smash**

* * *

 _"With his great strength All Might can put a fist sized dent in a fridge with a little tap or he can just straight up crush the whole damn thing as if it was nothing more than a soda can he can easily shatter stone and metal alike he can create shockwaves and wind pressure that are powerful enough to whip up entire tornados alter the weather itself and shake an entire domed building with a single swing of his fist All Might can end out a current of air capable of reaching from the center of the city all the way to the end wreaking entire city blocks and buildings without trying to hard he's so powerful that he once overwhelmed a Quirk meant to Absorb Shockwaves with Shockwaves sending a large monster called Noumu flying that was possible equal in Strength with him oh and in his second fight against spoiler alert All For One Cancelled out All for One's Air Propulsion quirk, which could send someone flying through city blocks, through the physical force of a Detroit Smash his legs are so damn strong that they can carry him hundreds of feet with a single bound."_

 ** _"During his first fight with All For One the villain disemboweled All Might ripping him open with an attack and tearing out his stomach and respiratory system yet the Hero powered through the pain and beat his ass he got knocked through seven city blocks yet got right back up like nothing still willing to fight he's been blasted be Bakugou's explosions point blank yet treated them like they were nothing more then gnat bites he's had his own Strength reflected back at him yet was hardly even fazed by his own blow and better yet he got directly blasted by All For One's Air Canon which made this giant crater."_**

 _"By measuring the crater length and width wise from biggest end to biggest end and using All For One's as a stand in to compare his height to this barely standing building in the back round here we can determine the Air Canon must have a force of around 6.30 Kilotons of TNT and that should be enough power to decimate a small town entirely."_

 ** _"Holy damn."_**

 _"I know right he's also pretty damn fast too he was quick enough to travel five kilometers in under thirty seconds to easily speed blitz Midoriya, Bakugou and several Super Villains at once in just mere seconds he can thorw up to three hundred punches in no time at all spin fast enough to create a vortex effect around himself and as stated by Kurogiri a teleporting mist man All Might is too fast for any eye sight to see meaning All Might is a lot like other Anime characters who have so kind of Super Speed basically he can move and fight at speeds of well over nine thousand miles per hour."_

 ** _"All Might also has a number of special moves to finish a God Damn fight with flare but for some reason they are all named after places in the United States who knows why isn't he Japanese or something."_**

 _"Whatever it doesn't matter his Texas Smash is a straight forward punch that creates massive amounts of wind which can wreak buildings and rip apart a sludge villain with the_ _Detro_ -bleh _uh sorry I thorw up in my mouth a little anyway the Detroit Smash is a downward punch that's so powerful it can create an updraft forming a small tornado that once again ripped apart the same sludge monster the Missouri Smash is a powerful chop to the back of the head."_

 ** _"The California Smash is a move that only works in the air it's a leaping summersault that goes into a powerful downward punch Carolina Smash is double cross chop move that strikes his opponents straight in the chest his New Hampshire Smash allows All Might to blast himself through the air in case he has been flung up into the air to slam his full weight of over five hundred and sixty pounds now that move sounds absolutely devastating for most people so you can kiss you spinal column and walking goodbye if he manages to hit you with this attack cause you're gonna be all kinds of fucked up."_**

 _"Of course the Oklahoma Smash is a spin move just in case any enemies decide to grapple All Might he can spin so fast that it actually forms a tornado around his body to send those fools who are trying it flying with enough force to go straight through solid concrete okay now people that one is just in bad taste seriously writers what the Hell ahem and next is his Go Beyond Plus Ultra attack a combo move where All Might throws a flurry of two hundred and ninety nine mighty blows that are all targeted ending the move with one big finally punch making it an even three hundred sending his opponent skyward but all these moves pale in comparison to All Might's greatest attack the United States Of Smash."_

 ** _"That's the most American thing I've ever heard now are we sure he's Japanese."_**

 _"An incredible deadly attack where All Might uses all of his great and mighty strength to deliver a massive devastating punch straight to his opponents face which he then uses to slam them straight into the ground shattering everything underneath him whipping up a massive tornado that's strong enough to lift up fallen buildings It is powerful enough to send shockwaves reverberating the surrounding area and can incapacitate enemies of extraordinary caliber."_

 ** _"Now all of this sounds really awesome with all that power I can see why he became the Number 1 Hero he's so powerful it's almost like no one can stop him sign me up for this power."_**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated several Villains at once in less than two seconds**

 **Tanked through Bakugou's Explosions, Having his Own Strength Reflected back at him, Hits from a genetically mutated bird like monster called Noumu would has similar strength to his own, Getting Blasted through numerous Buildings & whole entire City Blocks & All For One's Incredible Deadly Air Canon**

 **Ran 5 Kilometers in 30 Seconds**

 **Survived having his Stomach & half his Respiratory System violently ripped out & strewn onto the ground**

 **Can move and fight way faster than the Eyes can track**

 **Beat the Shock-Absorbing Noumu with Shock Waves before Uppercuting him into the A** **tmosphere**

 **Was the first One For All User to actually Defeat All for One single-handedly twice despite being completely Eviscerated for their first bloody fight & in a Weakened state during their second brutal battle**

 **Can created Tornados with his Strongest Punches sometimes altering the Weather too**

 **Created a massive explosion in a clash with All for One**

 **Became the Number 1 Hero and self proclaimed Symbol of Peace & Justice**

* * *

 _"That being said don't mistake overwhelming brute force for unbeatable perfection All Might relies heavily on a very brawler like fighting style meaning he's no martial artists he doesn't even thorw a kick as far as I can tell this means a better fighter and smarter could take advantage of the straight forward All Might's tactics."_

 ** _"And Remember how All Might had his literal guts punched and or blasted out of his body by All For One while this injury coupled with all the surgeries he got for it severely weakened his body making him only able to maintain his Buff All Might Hero form for little more than three hours per day."_**

 _"All Might also frequently pushes his body and power to its absolute limits and passed them in order to protect the lives of those around him and to fulfil his duty as the Symbol of Peace and Justice and as the Number 1 Hero."_

 ** _"This stubborn attitude of protecting people has also pushed down how long Yagi can remain All Might for to about fifty minutes to an hour and a half if he's really lucky however this time limit can also shorten should he overexert himself fights someone his equal to long or if someone were to say hit his scar repeatedly also worth noting All Might is strictly a straight forward fighter relying on a brawler way of fighting hardly ever using too complex strategies in a fight preferring to just overwhelm what is in his way with brute force this is especial true when he lets his anger to get ahold of him it can led to making a lot of stupid mistakes."_**

 _"Also All Might's power had been declining ever since he transferred his power off to his successor Izuku Midoriya which would lead into his final brutal and bloody battle against All For One where All Might was forced to use up the last embers of One For All burning it away losing his power forever becoming Quirkless once again but when you're the Symbol of Peace, Justice and the Number 1 Hero with an entire world relying on you ya get the job done no matter the limit."_

 ** _"I have to do something no matter the cost."_ Yagi thought as his small skeleton like body began bulking back up into his buff All Might form steam coming off his skin as he and his muscles as they grew in size.**

 **"Just a bit longer kid and I'm Done Playing With You!" the Sludge Villain snapped opening his eyes once again creating an arm in an attempted to attack Midoriya who was standing in front of him.**

 **"Save The Boy This Thing Will Kill Him!" Death Arms exclaimed as he and other present Pro Heroes present tried to rush in to save Midoriya the ground suddenly cracked under someone's feet as another figure rushed into the fray just as the Sludge Villain brought his hand down creating an explosion which formed into a smoke screen as the smoke cleared away it revealed a somehow untouched Midoriya.**

 **"I really am pathetic." All Might proclaimed shielding Midoriya from the Sludge Villain the young Man uncovered his head and stared up in shock as All Might was protecting him from a certain death.**

 **"All Might?" the greenette questioned upon seeing his Hero, "But...?"**

 **"I told you the traits that make a great Champion but I can see now that I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" All Might stated breaking free from the grip of the Sludge Villain with little to no effort he then grabbed ahold on both of Bakugou's arms with one arm All Might reeled his fist back and with blood flying from his mouth the Hero continued, "Pros Are Always Risking Their Lives That's The True Test Of A Hero!"**

 **"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!" the Sludge Villain screamed preparing to attack again with another Slimy hand.**

 **"Detroit SMASH!" All Might shouted at the top on his lungs while also flinging his fist forward as he pulled his other arm backward finally freeing Bakugou from mass while that arm moved back it also grabbed ahold of Midoriya as the downward punch created winds that ripped the Sludge Villain apart and put out fires while also creating a small tornado that forced the other Pro Heroes to shield the civilians from the massive winds coming from just All Might's fist as others could only watch from far away soon enough the tornado dissipated and All Might stood hunched over in a pose fists clenched and steaming as he breathed heavily.**

* * *

 **(Cue The Driving Force Again)**

 _"Alright the Champions are ready let's settle this argument here and now." Ace stated._

 ** _"It's for a CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS!" Jax exclaimed excitedly._**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Song The Amazing Spider Man 2)**

 _"Ah Japan normally this would be great for a vacation but not for that junk me I'm here for business Parker Industries and the energy signature of an Infinity Stone that apparently crash landed on Earth effecting everything around it."_ Spider Man thought piloting his Spider-Glider over the city suddenly his Avengers Card beeped so he answered.

"Yo Iron Man what's up? I'm doing good myself thanks." Spider Man said bring his glider to a hover above the city.

 **"Not much Web Head just wanted to know how you mission was going."** Tony replied.

"So far so good I tracked down the Stone's energy signature I should have it soon and be back for breakfast."

 **"Well your Aunt May is cooking at Avengers Tower today."**

"All right I'll talk to ya later when I've secured the Stone or Gem or whatever we're calling it." Spider Man replied hanging up the Web Head stored away his ID card as he landed his glider on the ledge of a random snowy rooftop.

 _"Flying is fun and all but I still prefer the old fashioned way of traveling around a city."_ Spidey thought smiling to himself as he jumped off the glider and roof to start Web Swinging between and around the buildings the cold air whipping passed his body and ears while snow flakes fell on and off of his Spider Armor MK4.

"WHO-HOO This Is Still The Best Feeling In The World!" Spider Man shouted doing flips and tricks through the air before disconnecting from web lines and shooting another onto a different building and launched himself around the corner using his Webs getting closer and closer to the Gem's energy reading shooting two Web Lines in front of him Spider Man shot another one behind himself and pulled as hard and as far as he could before releasing the single Web Line launching himself forward toward an abandoned factory with great grace and agility Spider Man flipped through the air he landed safely on the rooftop seeing nothing on the roof with him the Web Head decided to make his way into the abandoned building using a vent as his entrance point that hopefully no one saw.

 **(Music Changes Tone)**

"Alright then Spidey it's time to get to work this shouldn't be too tough." Spider Man said to himself upon entering the Web Slinger went up high onto a catwalk that was way above the floor looking around the vigilante observed that the entire building was filled with well armed Thugs normal looking Thugs and up in an office was the big boss taking out his Avengers ID Card the Web Head noted the Infinity reading was coming from the bosses office.

 _"Like I said this shouldn't be too tough."_ Spider Man thought as he got to work on the basic Thugs around the room.

 **(Music Stops)**

 **(Cue Hero A My Hero Academia)**

 _"Right Now I shouldn't be too much further now according to Power Loader that strange and apparently nearly unlimited energy source is hidden in an abandoned factory they clearly don't know what they are doing with the thing and if something goes wrong thing could end up destroying all of Japan according to Power Loader which means it even exceeds my One For All and All For One."_ All Might thought as he walked down the slush covered empty street with a scanning device in his hand suddenly an explosion was heard at All Might's destination catching the Pro Hero off guard.

"What The Hell Was That!" The Number One Hero spoke out loud to himself.

 _"God Damn It! I have no time to drag my feet around now I need to hurry and hope that I'm not too late and that nothing has gone wrong before any innocent people die."_ All Might thought as he took off at full speed reaching the abandoned factory in almost no time at all sliding to a stop in the snow All Might looked up to see the factory nearly engulfed in flames looking to the side the Symbol of Peace spotted a bunch of Thugs tied up in a big Web like net that was hanging from a telephone pole one thing All Might noted that they were all knocked unconscious.

"Well that's interesting someone was or is still here must be some kind of Vigilante-" All Might was interrupted from continuing by the sound of fists slamming against a metal object this made the Pro Hero turn his head just in time to see the metal garage door fly out of place with some rather big dents in it seconds later a figure clad in a metallic red & blue suit with black web like pattern and blue lights glowing on his chest and big eyes leapt out carrying what looked like a Shark Man with fine albeit slightly burnt blue over his should and in the had hand was a small metal suitcase the kind that had one handle which seemed to have a faint red glow coming from it which All Might figured was the energy source the Spider Man as All Might figured he was called set the Shark Man down to Web him to the sidewalk.

"Alright time to get out of here and call Tony for clean up." Spider Man spoke to himself.

 _"He must be so kind of Vigilante and that case he's holding must be the Energy Source I'm after."_ the Pro Hero thought drawing his fist All Might prepared an attack a small yellow tornado that sparked with the yellow lightning of his Quirk surrounded his fist as he did so, _"I should see if I can't take him out fast without a fight."_

"Texas Smash." All Might softly called out flinging his fist forward sending out a current of wind toward his target.

"Huh never knew Japan had Shark People I'll just have to ask Tony about it late-" Spider Man was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt a ringing sensation in his skull everything went into slow motion for him as as he looked around.

 _"Spidey Sense but where...To My Left."_ Spider Man thought turning his head in the direction of an air current reacting fast the Web Slinger leapt up in the air and twisted around the air avoiding it completely with little effort behind it he landed on the ground with .

"So you are really fast and agile to boot but you'll still be no match for me." a voice declared Spider Man turned his head to see a large man coming toward him he was surprisingly taller than Thor but still shorter than the Hulk this only made the Web Head cross his arms as the man continued walking forward till he was standing directly in front of Spidey, "Now listen closely friend I normally don't have a problem with Vigilantes but we will unless you hand over that case."

"Let's not start off on the wrong foot I'm Spider Man-"

"I am known as All Might."

 _"His name is All Might? Odd but I didn't know Japan had a Hero like this I only ones I know are of Big Hero Six."_

"But don't take this the wrong way but this thing is simply to dangerous for any to get their hands on so I can't let you have it." Spider Man stated leaping back onto a building just in time to evade an attempted grab from the large man who got an eye full of Webbing for his attempt at grabbing aiming his hand the Web Slinger did as his name implied and shot a Web Line to begin swinging off down the street with the red glowing case that contained an Infinity Stone in hand.

 _"Damn it he is a slippery fast one I'll need to be just as fast as he is to take him down."_ the Symbol of Peace thought ripping the webbing off his eyes allowing his vision to return and see his target pretty far away pushing his strength into his legs All Might leapt high up propelling himself through the air as Spider Man was swinging through the air his Spider Sense went off again and on instinct he shot a Web Line and pulled himself onto a building narrowly advoid All might who crashed into the street fist first in a Superhero Landing an irk mark appeared on Spider Man's mask.

 _"I'm not getting away so easily am I."_

"Don't think you can get from me that easily." All Might smirked turning around fully to face the Wall Crawler.

 _"I Literally Just Thought That! Hmph whatever it seems like I don't have any other choice but to fight."_ Spider Man thought webbing the case he was holding to the side of the building before jumping down to land in the center of the street facing All Might head on in a fighting stance that showed off his martial art training to his opponent.

 _"Huh? I didn't think he'd be willing to fight me and that stance like nothing I've ever seen before he must have some kind of unique fighting style all his own."_ All Might thought raising an eyebrow before taking up his own stance, _"Whatever is in that case must be just as dangerous and important just as Power Loader said I need to end this fast."_

 _"Hopefully I can lure this guy away and call for backup when the times right but for now I have to fight."_

 **(Music Stops)**

 **(Cue Nightcore Remix Savior by Rise Against)**

 _"I'll let him have the first move because I have not idea what he's capable of I should be careful with this guy he seems to be dangerous"_ both combatants thought their muscles grew tense as they waited for their opponent to make the first attack finally this silence was broken as All Might decided he had enough waiting and lunged forward to attack first.

 **The Heavens And Earth Will Shake As Heroes Collide!**

 **(Music Picks Up)**

 **FIGHT!**

"Detroit SMASH." All Might shouted his fist covered in wind again as he threw his fist downward Spider Man however leaned backwards his knees bending as he placed his hands on the ground causing All Might's punch to miss and strike the ground the wind cracking it slightly as Spider Man flipped back he kicked All Might in face twice slightly staggering the larger man the Web Head used his hands to springboard back to land right on his feet.

"Well It would seem that you are just too slow to keep up with me." Spider Man joked lunging forward toward All Might as the Pro Hero tried to swing a punch the Web Head dodged by flipping on his arm and sending a kick to the Larger Man's face knocking his head back when Spider Man landed on the ground he began moving faster than the normal eyes could track throwing out a barrage of punches at All Might who quickly crossed his arms to block the blows.

 _"I'll just need to get the timing down if I'm ever gonna hit this guy...Right Now!"_ All Might thought pushing one of his hands out catching Spider Man by the neck to slam him into the ground a few times lifting before lifting him up and sending a barrage of punches to the Web Slinger's gut reeling his arm back All Might spun his arm before sending a punch straight to Spider Man's head sending the Vigilante flying backward the Web Head flipped to land on his feet and slide back on his feet as the Symbol of Peace rushed at Superhuman Speeds.

 _"Ah Crap That Hurts! I should probably avoid being directly hit by his fists."_ Spider Man thought finally using his wall crawling powers on his feet to stop himself moment All Might reached him closing the distance between them in mere seconds thinking fast Spider Man raised his left arm up as All Might drew his fist back to throw one big punch.

"Try And Dodge This Texas SMASH!" All Might yelled Spider Man used his raised arm to block the punch causing the Pro Heroes arm to slide along the Vigilantes arm while slamming his foot into the ground as hard as he could which ended up cracking the concrete under his foot Spider Man therw a mighty uppercut with his right arm smashing his fist straight into the chin of All Might the blow was so strong that it sent the Larger Man flying upwards into the air.

 _"Now This is My Chance."_ Spider Man mentally exclaimed as he leapt up high after his opponent and began kicking and punching the other Hero even higher into the air Spider Man then used his Webs to shoot up passed All Might turning around the the Web Head fired two more web lines which attached to the street below.

 _"Crap I Need To Move Fast."_ the Pro Hero thought spinning around to aim his back toward his foe fist drawn back.

"It's All Yours So Here Take It New Hampshire SMASH!" All Might yelled throwing his fist downward sending a wave of air out that cracked the ground and propelled him upward as Spider Man pulled hard on his Web Lines with all his strength sending him flying downward toward his opponent Spider Man's feet meet All Might's back and the resulting clash created a fairly large shock wave that ended up breaking out all the glass of the small buildings around them but this clash of strength sent Spider Man soaring into the air while All Might crashing straight into the ground forming a small crater in the cement under the Large Man's body causing some pain to run through him as All Might started getting up again even more intense pain shot through his back, "That was a mistake he's a lot stronger then he looks."

 _"GOD DAMN IT! That Hurt! But the good news is they are not broken but now is not the time to worry about the pain I'm in I gotta be careful on my landing."_ Spider Man thought as he flew through the air approaching the ground quickly so he flipped around to use his webbing and slow his descent before his feet could touch the ground soften up his landing for his feet as Spider Man got into a stance All Might closed the distance with his speed and began walking forward.

"Okay I'll admit you Spider Man are strong for someone so small but The Real Fight Starts Now I'll Be Going Plus Ultra From Here On Out." All Might stated as his eyes glowed blue while he subtle wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth Spider Man ignored the pain as he stood up in a stance behind his mask he had a determined cocky face on.

"That sounds good to me so I'll stop holding back from here on out it's all or nothing though as a New Yorker I'd prefer to embody the word of Excelsior myself." Spider Man replied smirking slightly to himself before running at his opponent pushing strength straight into his legs All Might rushed forward to meet his foe again head on Spider Man leapt up in the air once he was in close enough range this made All Might stop to prepare an uppercut that was until Spider Man suddenly used his weds to swing around him and kick him the face stunning for just a moment.

"Here Take This Bunny Man." Spider Man quipped flipping around in the air before using the momentum of his falling body to punch All Might right in the face making him reel back for only a mere moment but All Might was quick to recover as he tackled the Web Head the Symbol of Peace slammed his opponent through many walls of a building to slam into a large metal pipe All Might stepped back and attempted to bring his arms up to smash down onto his for however Spider Man saw this coming and rolled out of the way causing his fists to bend the pipe instead.

 _"Crap I Missed!"_ All Might mentally exclaimed as Spider Man rolled back over planet his feet against his opponent's stomach and grabbed ahold of the Larger Man's suit collar with that the Web head lifted with all his might to boost the Large Man over his body sending him flying with enough force to go through the remaining walls of the building only to crash and get stuck in the last one getting up Spider Man fired a Web Line that stuck to All Might sending am electric shock through his body pulling himself forward with his strength Spider Man punched All Might in the back sending him flying through the wall and into the street however he flipped and managed to land on his hands and knees.

"You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me." Spidey snarked leaping out of the building.

"I don't know how many fights you've been in before but there's usually not this much talking." All Might stated standing up to full height while dusting himself off a bit his glare tightened his wide smile flattered into a slightly frown but now only one of his eyes glowed blue Spider Man's lenses narrowed as watched his opponent get into a fighting stance he crouched down low to the ground in a pose one hand in front of him while the other was thrown behind his back both of them ready to continue their battle, "Besides I'm not gonna lose to someone who's wearing a onesie and a ski mask."

"Oh that is the closest thing you've done to actually lasting damage since this fight started." Spidey snarked back smirking slightly at the joke, "But I can share the mentality of not losing especially to a Johnny Bravo looking wannabe."

"So you don't like losing either well that's nice to know Then Let's Go Just Me And YOU!" All Might yelled both of his eyes glowing brightly now as he channeled the full power of One For All through out his body yellow electricity coursing all around him tensing his leg muscles All Might ran forward at incredible speeds Spider Man's whole body tensed up as he prepared himself for the next attack and they both suddenly vanished from normal human sight around the buildings shockwaves formed as the two Heroes exchanging rapid fire blows at incredible speeds.

"Yeah that's just not good enough Bunny Man." Spider Man snarked leaping over All Might's fist causing it to become stuck in a building Web Head landed on the side of the building and jumped down toward the Symbol of Peace kicking him in the face using the momentum from his fall sending the Larger Man sliding back to the other side of the street.

"Fine Then Have Another Detroit SMASH." All Might yelled throwing his fist with a wind current Spider Man quickly used his Web Shooters to create a large body sized shield Spider Man firmly planted his feet to the ground with his wall crawling ability to withstand the air pressure as it slammed into his Web shield full force with no real taken damage.

"It'll take a lot more than some wind to put down this old Arachnid." Spider Man stated lowering the shield only to see that his foe was gone looking up he saw that All Might was flipping in mid-air straight toward him.

"This is A Move From An Old Friend California SMASH." All Might announced as he stopped flipping and therw his fist downward however Spider Man was quick to leap out of the way landing safely behind the Larger Man.

"You know for a Japanese Guy your attacks names are very American although the Smash thing Might get you sued by a friend of mine Allright." Spidey snarked as the Number One Hero lunged for him again which the Web Slinger evade by jumping onto a lamp post, "Also maybe if you didn't call out all you special attacks they might hit closer to home."

 _"Okay this Guy's Mouth is seriously starting to piss me off."_ All Might thought jumping up at Spider Man.

"Missouri SMASH." the Symbol of Peace yelled throwing out a chop the Web Head was once again quick enough to leap out of the way to avoid the attack as the lamp post broke in two both Heroes stylishly landed on the ground facing away from each other while All Might was growing irritated Spider Man couldn't help but smirk at his opponent's frustration.

"See what did I tell ya." the Web Head smirked suddenly a beep from his ID alerted him to something incoming.

 _"Good it seems that I'm close to where I parked my Glider not to long ago now all I have to do is summon it I should be within range of it."_ Spider Man thought smirking to himself pressing a button on the card both he and All Might stood to face each other before the Symbol of Peace could rush back into the fight he was interrupted by the sound of something flying coming up fast behind him so All Might moved out of the way allowing the Spider Glider passed Spider Man quickly did a hand spring over it and picked up two vials one was blue appearing to be metallic in nature while the other was black in color almost appearing to be a liquid of sorts and grabbed a red and gold backpack which he quickly slipped on.

"You're Wide Open Carolina SMASH." All Might screamed running full speed toward Spider Man who had no time to react as he was hit with a double chop to the back that sent he flying straight into a building burying the Web Head in rubble.

 **(Music Stops)**

 _"That should take care of him he's got to be unconscious and exhausted after all that so now for that case."_ All Might thought as he turned around to make his way back to the webbed up metal while in the rubble Spider Man reached over with his right hand to grab the metallic blue vial to store it away in his belt while the left reached toward the broken vial that had a moving black oil like liquid coming out this made the Web Head pause in thought as he stared at it.

 _"You have left me no other choice All Might I can only be pushed so far."_ Spider Man thought slamming his left hand down on top of the black oily substance and in an instant it latched onto his hand and began growing up his arm until it engulfed his entire body turning his entire suit black with a whitish blue spider logo and whitish blue eyes which narrowed to near slits with rage now that he was full dressed in his Black Suit attire Spider Man busted free from the rubble with very little effort and a shout of rage behind it catching All Might's attention causing the Pro Hero to look back in surprise just in time to see Spider Man leap over him and landed in front of him cutting off his path.

 **"Hmph Well what do ya know everyone it looks like I'm back in black once again so get yourself ready to face a world of pain Small Might."** Spider Man sneered with a sadistic tone at the Number One Hero.

 _"Huh? Well he seems different much more angry weird."_ All Might though getting ready to defend himself.

 **(Cue Venom by Eminem Metal Cover)**

 **"How about I give you a nice lethal dose of painful 'Venom' before I rip you apart."** Spider Man smirked walking forward while cracking his knuckles in a pretty threatening manner All Might narrowed his eyes in response to the threat this Man was now talking like a villain would this time Spider Man was the first one to lunge forward in attack All Might however swiftly dodged to the side quickly turning he managed to catch the Web Head's fist with his own hand barely.

 _"What The Hell He's Stronger And Fast Than Before This Black Suit Must Enhance His Powers."_ All Might thought with slight panic as he felt a stinging sensation in the palm of his hand Spider Man then therw his fist which All Might caught as well with both his arms caught the Web Slinger swung one of his legs nailing All Might right in his mighty chin but the Number One Hero tanked through this to knee the Wall Crawler in the stomach and then slam his straight into the ground full force forming a small crater with the Smaller Man's body standing up the Larger Man glanced down and drew his fist back before throwing a big Detroit Smash that went straight to the Web Slinger's gut pushing his body even further down into the ground while expanding the crater making it even bigger than before.

"His body is bound to be broken after that." All Might muttered little did he know he was right except for one fact...

 **"Sorry pal but we're unbreakable."** Spider Man smirked as the Venom symbiote sample healed any wounds he may have just receved from the slam or the mighty punch which was unlikely given the suit he had underneath All Might however was so caught off guard he wasn't ready he wasn't ready for when Spider Man forced his fist away from his gut lunged up and decked him straight in the jaw full force which sent the Larger Man flying away when he hit the ground he began tearing up the concrete underneath his body for what seemed like miles All Might stood up even more annoyed now than he was before he began dusting himself off as there were broken pieces of concrete still stuck onto him.

"Hmph I never thought a mere Spider would be so hard to squash." All Might grumbled under his breath.

 **"Thank You For Using The Correct Spices Here's Your Reward Beep Beep INCOMING!"** Spider Man exclaimed as he came falling from the sky a Gas Truck in his hands held high above his head with no time to react All Might was slammed underneath the truck with massive force Spider Man was quick to leap back to a safe distance before the sparks from the truck ignited the now spilling gas causing the whole to explode violently and go up in flames this blast created a blast that went straight into the sewer system causing All Might to almost fall into the hole but catch the edge.

 _"Damn It This Guy Is Really Starting To Get On My Nerves."_ All Might thought himself back up into the burning wreckage back up top Spider Man landed on a lamp post to observe the burning inferno that was now the truck.

"...SMASH!" the Number One Hero screamed from underneath the twisted metal the force and wind blew away the burning metal truck pieces and caused the fire to be put out Spider Man smirked as he jumped to ground level.

 **"So you are just as tough as you look that's good cause I haven't finished with you yet I'll be tearing off those ridiculous looking bunny ears so how about a nice hug."** Spidey darkly snarked All Might stood up straight his head snapping back slightly one eye glowing in rage before Spider Man had time to react All Might rushed him.

"I'll Beat That Mentality Right Out Of YOU!" All Might loudly proclaimed Spider Man quickly covered up with his arms in a blocking stance as the Symbol of Peace began throwing relentless fast and targeted jabs each one had crushing force behind it most other opponents the Number One Hero faced would have fallen but not in this case so All Might figured that with enough targeted brute force he'd be able to break through his foes defenses and get to hurting the Man underneath in almost no time at all he reached by Spider Man's estimation two hundred and ninety nine punches thrown.

 _ **"God Damn it all I let my guard down too much in this battle I got way too cocky."**_ Spider Man mental criticized himself All Might drew his fist back for on final punch which slammed straight into the Web Head's gut making him gasp out all the air in his lungs under the sheer strength behind the blow this caused the Number One Hero's smirk to grow, _**"It would like that's an even three hundred punches he's landed but it seems the damage isn't too bad."**_

"Now I'll Go Beyond **Plus ULTRA!** " All Might shouted at the top of his lungs throwing his fist as hard as he could upward the blow was so mighty that it was able to send Spider Man flying high up into the air over the buildings before he could fly up to high and be lost Spidey shot a couple of Web Lines to slow his flight without dislocating his arms when he was slowed down and low enough to the ground the Web Slinger turned in the air and used his Web Shooters to create a giant Web Net which he safely landed on as it stretched backward and thanks to his powers not stick to it.

 **"Hmph it looks like I'll need a new plan of attack."** Spider Man muttered to himself his Spider Sense suddenly went off with a ringing sensation in his skull turning his head he saw All Might coming right at him with a Texas Smash so the Web Head dropped from his perch to the street below with a roll at the last possible second just as a blast of air tore clean through the net webbing with a hole now in it the Number One Hero was able to fly through and land safely on the other side of it down one his knees both Spider Man and All Might rose to their feet at the same time holding glares.

 _"I figured he'd survive that attack but I was really hoping that would be the end."_ All Might thought.

 **"Alright I'll admit it that hurt but I won't let you land any more big hits on me like that again so bring it on I'm ready for you this time."** Spider Man stated All Might quickly moved at speeds beyond that of human eye sight going in a zig zag pattern forward Spider Man braced himself for the impact as All Might's shockwave triggered all the alarms of the cars that were all around them this made the symbiote start to freak out on his body exposing some of the red and blue suit underneath as black tendrils/tentacle wriggled around Spider Man as he held his head in pain All Might took note of this weakness as he got even closer to his opponents with his fists drawn back as Spidey regained focus.

"It Seems You Have A Weakness After All At Least While Wearing That Suit." All Might said rather loudly for no reason in particular as he swung his fists Spider Man however was able to barely catch his fists with his hands creating a shockwave that shattered many windows around them while also cracking the ground underneath them Spider Man faltered for only a moment but was quick to recover from his stumble All Might began adding more strength slowly forcing his opponent to bend backwards, "It seems you're reaching your limit my Small Friend."

 **"Shut Up Damn You!."** Spider Man snapped swinging his leg up full force causing it to collide straight with All Might's left side hitting him right on the scar this made the Number One Hero falter back the Wed Slinger took advantage and began pushing his way back up with all his strength, **"Well 'It seems you have a weakness after all' Mr. Bravo."**

 _"God Damn It That Hurts Like Hell! He hit my scar dead on in the_ _center!"_ All Might mentally exclaimed Spider Man decided to take full advantage of this new found soft spot the Number One Hero released his grip to jump in order to avoid getting hit by Spidey's leg he landed back a good few feet as the Symbiote struggled against the noise.

"It's just like the Sludge Villain with young Midoriya & Bakugou I know what to do Detroit SMASH!" All Might shouted a blast of air came shooting off of his fist as he therw a powerful punch forward Spider Man crossed his arms confident he could withstand it the immense wind pressure began ripping the symbiote off his body Spider Man suddenly dropped to the ground struggling to stay in place as the violent winds ripped the black sludge off of him sending the pieces splattering everywhere so badly that it couldn't reform Spider Man groaned as he stood.

 **(Music Stops)**

"Damn it not even the Symbiote was enough plan B then." Spidey cursed under his breath as he stood upright fully.

"It seems like you've reach your limit without that black Suit." All Might stated walking forward one of his eyes began glowing again once he was within punching range he prepared to thorw a massive punch, "Texas SMASH!"

"I've Been Through Too Much To Fall So Not Today." Spider Man retorted activated his backpack, "Lady Death can wait."

 **(Cue Heroes Of Our Time by Dragon Force)**

"Because right now I've got other plans with some really good friends of mine so All Might I want you to say hello and goodbye to the Iron Spider Armor." the Web Head announced as the Iron Man like armor grew out of the backpack and titanium alloy began attaching to his limbs snapping in place forming on his chest before going down his arms and legs spreading to his hands, fingers and feet the helmet came on as Spider Man raised his arm to catch All Might's fist in his metal armored hand creating another shockwave that shattered the ground around their feet sending cars flying.

 _"Oh great another one of these damned suits."_ All Might bitterly thought Iron Spider firmly planted his foot to the ground cracking it in a new spot with his fist clenched he drew it back and with an enraged shout Iron Spider used all of his strength to fling his fist forward that brutally connected squarely with All Might's jaw line/chiseled chin creating a small Shock Wave the force behind it was enough to send the Large Man flying through the air and slamming straight through two entire skyscrapers crouching down the Iron Spider activated the jet boosters in his feet kicking up blue smoke.

"Alright Pal Here I Come!" the Web Head announced taking off into the air as All Might slammed into a third skyscraper getting stuck into the side of the building looking up All Might saw the Iron Sider heading straight for him at top speeds once in range the Web Slinger channeled arc energy into the palm of his hands to fire off a pair of fairly large twin repulsor beams at his foe All Might put his hands above his head sinking them into the wall above him and lifted himself flipping himself over causing the beams to completely miss and blast straight through the building to the other side.

"Sorry But That's Just Not Good Enough!" All Might announced launching himself forward creating a shockwave with his feet a small crater forming in the wall he had been stuck in toward his target fist at the ready the Iron Spider matched this blow with his own creating a shockwave that launched both combatants back All Might spun in the air and landed on the building he had previously crashed into facing the sky he began running up the building meanwhile the Iron Spider stabilized himself using his thrusters ejecting the four extra spider legs in his back the Web Head landed on the building.

"You're Not Getting Away I Won't Let You." the Web Slinger announced aiming his hands upward palms flat to fire off multiple Repulsor Blasts out All Might suddenly turned right around and with a sonic boom ran down the side of the building while avoiding these blasts moving from side to side in order to do so the Iron Spider knew his attacks wouldn't slow the guy down so he crossed his armor protected arms to block the attack All Might leapt into the air with a spin.

"California SMASH!" All Might shouted as he stopped spinning and swung his toward his target his fist collided with explosive force into the Iron Spider's metal covered arms the force of the blow was so great that it sent the two sliding down the building his feet and the four Spider Legs carving small trenches in the side of the building as the two Heroes kept going down the Iron Spider activated his jet feet to do an epic backflip around and kick All Might upward again.

"If You've Got Such Unstoppable Strength Like He Does Then I'll Have To Be Just As Unstoppable!" the New York Hero stated retracting his extra legs while bringing his arms into a defense as he was flying backwards down the building as he did these things All Might flipped around his feet and hands pushed against it in a runners position for only a second.

"Well Let's See If You Can Keep Up NOW!" All Might exclaimed running down the side of the building once again catching up to his opponent in no time and the two Heroes began exchanging rapid fire blows at speeds faster than the eyes can track they both blocked dodged and countered hits with their own powerful strikes neither giving any ground or wall.

 _"Damn he's playing this fight much more defensively now that I know about his weak spot."_ the Web Slinger thought as they reached the ground again slamming into it creating a smoke scream the Iron Spider suddenly flew backwards out of it with All Might following closely after his opponent the Web Slinger quickly crouched down onto one knee and fired off some Web Bullets at the Symbol of Peace some of them were concrete webbing while the other was ice webbing and all of them wrapped around sticking right on the Larger Man's chest and arms or pinned his feet right to the ground.

 _"Wait What The Hell Is This Stuff He Has Different Types Of Webbing!?"_ All Might mentally exclaimed the Iron Spider quickly closed the distance between the two of them before his opponent could break free using his flight and began throwing a barrage of crushing punches knocking the Number One Hero's head around the Web Head then switched to using powerful kicks before leaping up into the air the Iron Spider used the boot jets to propel his foot into All Might's head knocking him to the ground once he landed the Web Slinger used the jets to his opponent while he was down.

"I Hope This Hurts!" the Iron Spider shouted as his kick his All Might's scared side sending him flying away with blooding coming from his mouth as he was air born Spidey fired a pair of twin Repulsor Beams striking his opponent in the chest pushing him faster through the air sending him flying through the air and crashing into a store sliding and crashing back into the dairy section getting up All Might broke free from the webbing just in time to see the Iron Spider coming at him with a Christmas tree held in his hands reeled back the Number One Hero crossed his arms as the tree was slammed into his body sending him crashing through the wall directly behind him while also breaking the tree into tiny slinters.

 _"Okay This Is Getting Dumb And Old For Me Real Fast!"_ All Might mentally grumbled flipping over to land on his feet he began channeling all the power of One For All throughout his entire body he felt the power and the glowing stars of the other users of One For All shot through his whole body before slamming into his own yellow one as just the Iron Spider had leapt through the hole created that he created in the back of the store the four Waldoes ejected from his back again.

"Let's Finish This!" Spidey exclaimed using the suit's flight to propel himself forward with a flying knee straight into All Might's guard pushing him back a little bit doing a back flip the Iron Spider landed on one knee and began firing off Repulsor Blasts sending out dozens of deadly shots All Might however was quick to evade these shots by either ducking or moving out of the way as he got even closer to his foe finally tired of this slow moving dodging the Symbol of Peace rushed forward with a burst of incredible speed to unleash a flurry of blows, "That Won't Work On Me Twice No Might!"

"Damn it why can't I land these hits anymore." All Might cursed under his breath as the Iron Spider began dodging, avoiding, jumping and evading the Plus Ultra attack with slick and fast movements jumping onto the side of a building or using his blindingly quick speed/reflexes or the extra legs he had ejected from his back he was evading everything while taunting his opponent and sometimes throwing out his own counter attack which stung quite a bit making the Larger Man feel extremely frustrated by his inability to land any more of his punches on the Web Slinger.

"Maybe you should consider retiring I here stuff like this is common in Heroes you age." the Iron Spider mocked as they neared the three hundredth blow while he continued to evade short of like how a Skeleton in a Blue Hoodie would against a person in a Sweater while they were wielding a kitchen knife as their weapon now in almost no time at all they were at the final blow which All Might took a moment to charge up as soon as he therw it the Iron Spider leapt over it with his hands on the Larger Man's arm keeping his up and his armored feet planted firmly in the other Hero's face sending the Larger Man sliding back as the Smaller Man landed on his hands and back flipped to land on his feet.

"You know I was being nice at first I would have let you leave no problem despite being a Vigilante but Now I Won't Let You Get Away!" All Might exclaimed pushing his strength into his legs to rush forward at speeds beyond faster than normal Human eyes could track but his foe was far from Human so the Iron Spider sent out his four sharpened Waldoes however All Might was able to catch three of them using his hands and mouth but the last one stabbed straight into his left side right on his scar hitting dead center and going clean through to the other side splattering blood on the street.

 _"Ah Shit He Stabbed Straight Through On The Scar."_ All Might thought as blood flowed free from his mouth with adrenaline running through his body blocking out the pain All Might grabbed ahold of all of Spider Legs in his hands then place his foot onto his opponent's chest and with one mighty tug from his arms and a push from his leg he ripped them all clean off sending the broken off pieces into the air this made Spidey stumble back as his back was now exposed to the open air this allowed the Number One Hero to quickly and swiftly grab onto two of the air Waldoes holding one of them in a reverse grip while the other was held as if he were holding knife to attack.

 _"Oh Man this is gonna suck and hurt a lot."_ the Iron Spider thought as All Might thrusted one of the Spider Leg blades into his left shoulder while the other stabbed straight into his stomach the armor stopping them slightly but they still went deep enough to draw a fair amount blood of from the Web Slinger thinking fast the Iron Spider used one of his repulsor blasts to send a beam through All Might's new open wound on his scared stomach making it slightly larger then before this caused All Might to let out a loud groan of pain and release his grip both Heroes took a step back.

 _"Ah Damn You That Stings Like A Bitch!"_ All Might mentally exclaimed before lunging forward to grab ahold of Spidey's head with both his hands full cracking the helmet and lenses up then with a head-butt he shattered the whole thing while also stunning the Web Slinger making him stumble backwards in a dizzy state focusing all his strength All Might therw another flurry of blows that slowly began cracking the Iron Spider Armor as Spidey tired to defend with crossed arms.

 _"Shit Shit Shit Shit God Damn It All This Is Getting Really Bad For Me the Iron Spider's Power is Draining Faster Then I Thought It Would & The Suit's Structural Integrity is Completely Compromised! If this keeps up he'll completely shatter this armor and I'll be exposed."_ Spidey thought while trying to get away as All Might continued to land blow after crushing blow each one weakening his armor even more, _"Son of a- I can't get free he's got me trapped."_

"Oklahoma SMASH!" All Might shouted as he began spinning sucking the Iron Spider in to the small twisted striking his body with multiple blows until one final charged blow sent him flying away while shattering the armor on the street a moment later Spidey crashed into a building and the Number One Hero wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth.

 **(Music Stops)**

 _"That should take care of Him now for the Case."_ All Might thought holding his stab wound as he began to walking away inside the building Spider Man was sat up on the rubble and Webbed up his wounds to try and stop the bleeding.

 _"Okay what plan would this be? Oh yeah plan C here we go-please work."_ Spider Man thought pulling a blue vial out from his belt and breaking it allowing the blue Uru Nanobots to flow free down his arm covering his chest going to the other arm moving down to his legs before ending at his head completely covering him from head to toe in a blue metallic fabric made entirely of Nanobots and Uru that had glowing lines with silver bladed wrist guards that had fancy imprints of them which admitted a blue energy from the glowing notches with that done Spider Man stood up to his feet once again and slowly started walking out of the hole to see All Might didn't make it too far away yet with that new wound in his gut.

"Hey Ya Johnny Bravo looking Bunny Man we're not finished yet." Spider Man stated this made All Might to turn around look at him with a glowing eye that narrowed into a glare, "So No Might or are you All too Frightened to fight me."

 **(Cue [Rock] Alive by Brandon Yates)**

 _"Alright that does it now I'm starting to get really pissed off!"_ All Might thought clenching his fists shut tight as his other eye began glowing blue as well while he channeled all the power of All For One throughout his body once again both Heroes got into fighting stances before zipping off at speeds faster than the Human eye could track all around exchanging bone crushing blow after bone crushing blow shockwaves coming from the attack origin.

"C'mon You're Gonna Have To Try A Little Harder Than This." Spider Man mocked as he evaded All Might's punch to kick the Larger Man in the chin before dropping down to punch him on the scar making him cough up blood again recovering from the blow All Might tired another flurry of punches but Spider Man evaded and dodged these attacks he was practical dancing around the blows as he did so Spider Man then flipped back while using his powers to stick his feet to All Might's sides and flipped the Larger Man over to slam him head first into the concrete getting him stuck in the ground.

 _"And My Anger Only Increases As This Fight Drags On!."_ All Might thought with an irritated expression.

"Just so you know I'm done underestimating you and I'm done holding back because I know that you can take can't ya big guy so I Hope You Don't Mind!" Spider Man exclaimed with his fist drawn back with a rage fueled shout Spidey launched his right fist forward full force driving it into All Might's stomach sending him flying away while tearing up the concrete under his body this continued for a few blocks until the Number One Hero managed to flip over onto his hands and feet to stop himself from sliding back any further All Might growled as Spider Man closed the distance between them with a punch at the ready which All Might was quick to match with his own creating a shockwave between their fists.

 _"You know this is probably one of the longest most drawn out Fights I've had in Years it would seem the he is a worthy opponent."_ All Might thought as Spider Man dropped and rolled on the ground ending up behind the Larger Man.

"Here's Another Detroit SMASH." All Might yelled turning and swinging the punch without turning Spider Man's leg shot up hitting his foe's fist and matching the blow forming a small shockwave once again jumping back Spider Man used his Web Shooters to halt All Might with some well place Web Bullets keeping the Larger Man stationary allowing the Smaller Man to attach a Web Line to the Number One Hero's chest with one mighty tug Spidey swung his foe over head slamming him into the street back first All Might broke free as Spider Man leapt up used his webs to pull himself down toward his opponent who narrowly dodged the attack as it cracked the ground underneath his powerful legs All Might quickly turned around to throw out another punch, "I've Still Got More Texas SMASH."

"C'mon are you even trying anymore." Spider Man mocked dodging the strike with little to no real trouble at all he then fired off a few Taser Webbings from his Web Shooters hitting All Might square in the chest sending out a powerful electric shock throughout his whole system temporarily stunning him for just a few moments this allowed Spider Man to do a complex flip move and kick All Might right in the neck knocking his head down to the side slightly.

"Missouri SMASH!" All Might shouted chopping the Web Head right on the neck making him flinch back slightly.

 _"This Hits don't hurt but not as much as before it's almost like a stinging feeling."_ Spider Man thought.

"Detroit SMASH!" All Might exclaimed again punching Spider Man right in the stomach causing him to stumble back.

 _"Okay That Still Hurts Quite A Bit."_ Spider Man mentally exclaimed throwing a counter punch striking All Might in the face the two Heroes began exchanging blow after blow their arms moving at incredible speeds blocking and counter striking each blow formed a small shockwave as they kept exchanging blows neither showing any signs of slowing down at all.

"Hey I Thought You Were Suppose To Be Strong." Spider Man mocked with a scoff as he dodged All Might's attack by leaning his head to the side before countering with an solid uppercut striking the Larger Man's chin knocking his head up recovering All Might used a big punch to send Spider Man flying backwards toward a building but instead of slamming through it Spidey turned mid-air grabbed a lamp pole spun around it using his one hand and flung himself back at his opponent using the momentum All Might thrown him with to slam into him full force sending him sliding back a little bit.

"Come On You Said You Using Your Full Strength But I'm Barely Flitching Here!" All Might exclaimed uncrossing his arms knocking Spider Man away sending him flying backwards through the air All Might jumped into the air after him and the two Heroes began exchanging heavy blows mid-air with shockwaves forming all around them, "Texas SMASH!"

"Not Good Enough." Spider Man countered All Might's punch with a double leg kick forming a much larger shockwave a moment later the two were sent flying away from each other the two caught themselves on the buildings and slid down for a few moments before lunging at each other again as All Might therw a punch Spider Man flipped over his arm.

"So You're Pretty Slippery Even After All This Fighting." All Might commented as Spider Man landed on a telephone pole.

 _"This is bad I don't know how much more time I have left in this form I gotta end this fight now."_ All Might thought as he started falling Spider Man launched himself off the pole and began striking All Might from multiple angles with kicks and punches as he jumped between buildings while trapping him in Webbing once his foe was good and stuck.

"You're Going Down!" Spider Man announced determined to win launching himself above All Might to bring his leg down full force right on top of the Larger Man's left side hitting him right in the scar making him cough up blood breaking the Webbing and sending his body crashing into the street below creating a cloud of dust around him moments later Spidey landed on the ground in his crouching pose with the dust cloud behind moments later All Might stepped out wiping away blood while looking completely and utterly pissed off as he breathed heavy glaring at his foe with two brightly glowing eyes so Spider Man turned to face him heavy breaths escaping his mouth, "It seems like you're reaching your limit."

"I could say the Same for you but I know I'll Be The One To Finish This!" All Might roared back as he channeled the full might of All For One into his right arm causing yellow lightning sparking off his entire arm which seemed to bulk up slightly as a small tornado formed around it Spider Man matched this as his silver wrist guards and suit began glowing even brighter with a powerful blue light the mechanical eyes of the Web Head narrowed into a glare. "Let's Finish This."

"Gladly the sooner I beat you the sooner I go home." Spider Man retorted with them both in agreement the two Heroes charged forward fists drawn back both reached the center of the street at the same time neither backing down.

"UNITED STATES OF **SMASH!** " All Might yelled at the top of his lungs throwing his fist forward as hard as he could meanwhile Spider Man's Spider Sense went crazy as he knew this punch was far stronger than any that came before hand so Spider Man swiftly fell to his knees and slid while bending backwards causing All Might's punch to miss him entirely and collide with ground whipping up a giant tornado under it Spider Man managed to stay in the same place thanks to his wall crawling powers and a moment later everything that the tornado picked up was dropped to the ground as All Might's body began steaming he had reached his limit this caused the Number Of Hero to cover his mouth as blood exploded from between his lips onto the pavement, "Shit that's it for me I've reached my Time Limit."

"You're done Now I'll Finish It!" Spider Man roared as All Might turned Spider Man's fist collided with his jaw as he jumped by the blade wrist blade sliced into the Large Man's neck while also spinning him right around once more turning again Spider Man therw another punch this time using the full strength of his right arm as he firmly planted his feet onto the ground with his wall crawling Spidey's fist solidly slammed square into the Number One Hero's jaw after a moment nothing happened until an X-Ray showed Spider Man's arm bone cracking under the strain and force of his own punch but he ignored the pain as it then switched to show that All Might's jaw bone cracking along with his skull with a pure primal shout of rage Spider Man put the everything into his nearly broken arm driving pushing his fist further really pushing it as hard as he hard as could against All Might's face breaking the Larger Heroes neck and his own arm completely while sending him flying away into a building busting a hole in it Spider Man lowered his fist and held his arm.

 **(Music Stops)**

"Do you see I told I would be just as unstoppable as you." Spider Man proclaimed through the pain of his broken arm.

 **KO!**

* * *

 **W Screen:** Spider Man went back for the case containing the Infinity Gem of Reality however he was unable to get it as someone or something had already taken it and ripped it from his Webbing like nothing an armored figure standing on a building watched him for a moment looking down on the Web Head as if he were a gnat before they teleported away.

 **L Screen:** All Might was founded soon after and was now being mourned by both Pros Heroes  & Students alike as heavy rain fell from the sky with lightning and thunder filling the skies but the ones hit the hardest were Midoriya and Bakugou but both of could have sworn they saw a black suited figure yes Spider Man watched on with a heavy guilt filled Heart.

* * *

 **(Cue Main Opening Theme Spider Man Homecoming Extended)**

 _ **"A great Manly Man has fallen today." Jax lamented, "And on Christmas no less it's so sad."**_

 _"Yeah what a sad loss for the world Today...but um let's explain why All Might held the advantage in brute force and striking power but in truth that was really the only edge he had even then Spider Man wasn't totally outclassed because of this he has shown to have far greater lifting strength when compared to All Might's and some pretty impressive striking force too Carbonadium and Hyperion remember so his extra suits proved to be a match for All Might's plus Spider Man has shown time and time again that even if you have the strength advantage over him he can still beat you."_

 ** _"Speed wise these two were fairly even except when it came to Spider Man's Web Swinging as both can fight faster than Human eyes can see and should be capable of speeds that are over Mach 30 while running but one thing gives the Web Head the win and that was the Spider Sense this let's him react to attacks like lightning or attacks that should be the speed of light and no this is not a one off thing he's dodged a guy who could fire Sun based attacks Thor's hammer and the Optic Eye Blasts of Cyclops which are light speed."_**

 _"He's even capable of keeping with others who can react to the same things at light speeds even if we assumed that Spider Man is far enough away from these attacks that he could react in time these Speeds are still far more impressive than any of the speeds that All Might has ever shown us so it's many unlikely All Might could land very many big punches of Spider Man given how insane he has shown to be with his own speed reaction speed and dodging ability."_

 ** _"Meaning Spider Man could dodge or react to anything and everything All Might threw his way."_**

 _"Spider Man's durability was also above All Might's own allowing him to tank any attack thrown at him remember he's been hit by people who should be just as strong or even stronger than All Might himself and he just got back up this gives him a massive edge for the rare times All Might did land some punches plus Spider Man's extra suits only added to his durability making it nearly impossible for All Might to make any real lasting damage happen even if when didn't count Hulk or Thor in this Spider Man has still survived worse than All Might like shrugging off the Iron Fist which can hit with a force of well over fifteen kilotons of TNT while All For One's added Air Cannon damage would be around six kilotons so even with his great strength there was little chance of All Might doing enough damage to actually kill Spider Man."_

 ** _"Experience and tactics only helped Spider Man secure the Victory over All Might who was way too straight forward when it came it his fighting which is not a smart idea against someone who's known for taking down straight forward brawlers and the Way Of The Spider is literally made to take people like All Might on."_**

 _"Plus Spider Man could always outlast All Might's transformation time he was up for ninety two hours straight meaning his stamina was way higher then the Buff Form's time of an hour and half plus striking that Scared side of All Might's wore down the time he could remain in that form and keep his power to fight plus Spider Man had the larger arsenal which could hold All Might in place or keep him at bay long enough for Spider Man to counter or evade attacks."_

 ** _"And yes Spider Man would likely hit that spot at some point in the battle to figure this out."_**

 _"So yes All Might clearly held the brute force element of this battle but that didn't mean much to Spider Man who far outpaced his opponents Speed, Reaction Speed, Durability, Experience, Fighting Style, Gadgets & Intelligence."_

 ** _"You 'Might' say that this fight ended in a 'snap' when Yagi wondered 'All' too close to the Spider's Web."_**

 _"The Winner is the Amazing Spider Man."_

* * *

 **"They're the greatest stories ever told. Heroes show us we don't need to be perfect to do what's right. It's not about living without fear, but facing injustice. It's not about being powerful, but finding your Calling when you least expect it. They show us it's okay to be vulnerable, no matter how tough you are. Because even though they're heroes, they're still Human."-Stanley Martin Lieber AKA Stan The Man Lee 1922-2018.**

 ** _Author: HOLY CRAP! Do You Know How Long This Is! And that's because I knew I had to write the absolute crap out of this fight for like three reasons one I really respect both of these charters as Heroes I really love them for who they are and what they do two I really wanted to make a kick ass fight for this season something that I felt was truly special and three it's my way of honoring Stan Lee since he passed away not to long ago and I see all this great Fan Art for him but I can't do that this is all I can do for him and it was actually going to be in a later season not right now but then Stan Lee passed on and I figured that the best way for me to pay my respects was getting one on his best if not his best character a well fought and earned victory in the Contest of Champions so I went with Spider Man vs All Might but yeah Stan Lee was actually the one who first got me into the whole writing thing into the idea of it and I am very grateful to him for that so thank you very much for everything that you've done Stan Lee for inspiring me and so many other to do something that we really love to do you truly were The Man weren't you oh man I'm getting a little misty eyed writing this aw man I am sorry about that um yeah but before I go I think this story will go on Hiatus for a while for two really big reasons one because this just totally exhausted me Mentally to point where I just really need a mother fucking break from this bullshit of making fights and researching and doing other complex stuff like that and it gets really hard the second reason I really need to post new chapters on other stories because I haven't done that in a while so I really need to focus up on doing that and such but don't worry I will come back to this I always do but yeah I will continue don't freak out at me about nothing changing but a good sign that this will be coming back will be a teaser chapter for episode 20 so yeah that's really all I had to say thank you for reading and I'll be back next time Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays._**

 **So One last Goodbye to Him** **Thank you for Inspiring us & Everything else you did with your life for dedicating it to Marvel Comic Books to making such wonderful and unforgettable characters that people of any age can enjoy now & forever Rest In Peace ****Stanley Martin Lieber AKA Stan The Man Lee he was born on December 28th 1922 and lived until to November 12th 2018 he passed away at the Age of 95 almost 96 he lived one Hell of a great life one I'm sure many would want live as well.**


	24. Chapter 0 Episode 20 Teaser Trailer

**(Cue Epilogue God Of War 4)**

 _ **A large beam of energy made entirely of rainbow light shot through the darkness inky blackness of space it was traveling at unimaginable speeds carrying a single large Male and armored silhouetted figure with a long cape flowing behind Him while carrying a hammer out in front of Him suddenly the beam turned and flew toward a little blue and green world know as Earth burning a rune into the ground as soon as the beam cut off the large muscular armored blonde Man emerged looking rather nostalgic.**_

 _ **"Finally back on Earth in my own Home Universe." the Man mused to Himself suddenly a blue and white beam came from the sky in the opposite direction of the Large Man briefly two figures were seen inside just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared leaving only one behind a Man in tights with white boots and gloves along with an armored chest plate, "It would seem that I didn't finish you off last time or you return from the dead."**_

 _ **"Indeed 'God of Thunder' just so you know this isn't a rematch because this time it's a slaughter." the Black haired widows peeked man stated tugging on one of His gloves, "I've gotten stronger since last time."**_

 _ **"As I said last time 'be warned Mortal you will not survive' or you could run now-"**_

 _ **"Not a chance you'll play for my humiliation I'm gonna kill you."**_

 _ **"Very well then thou only has thy self to blame." Both Warrior Princes took on fighting stances.**_

 **The Mighty Thor versus Dragon Ball**

 **Marvel Comics versus Shonen Jump**

 **Thor versus Vegeta 2**


End file.
